


Obey Me: -Fated- {His Emerald Wings}

by XoKyungMeiOx



Series: Obey Me: -Fated- [2]
Category: Obey Me
Genre: Anger, Drama, F/M, Hatred, Romance, change, former lover, new life, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 130,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKyungMeiOx/pseuds/XoKyungMeiOx
Summary: Satan marks book # 2 in Kyung's eternal happiness quest. In her timeline with Satan, she experiences his full wrath the others warned her about first hand when a local demon vigilant comes after her soul. Witnessing just how angry the man she loves most can be; it gives her a sense of fear she never thought she would experience. Making the bold move to try and stop her lover gives Satan new things to worry about. Not just her well being, but how in love with her he becomes, and how his anger is nonexistent being with her. As they go through this entire new year at R.A.D and spend an excessive amount of time together Satan finds out why he feels so strongly about Kyung when hasn't known her for more than a year. In his discovery, he learns that they were together when she was a child.
Relationships: Satan and Kyung
Series: Obey Me: -Fated- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687762
Kudos: 4
Collections: Gem Series





	1. Pretty Smiles, and Fake Acts

I laid in bed watching outside my window the rain as it fell. I was asleep, but then I had that dream again…….Anymore I can never tell if it is a dream or not. Sometimes I think it’s really happened, Since my end of my first year at R.A.D things haven’t been the same. I missed him, I missed seeing those green eyes look my way everyday. I missed Satan…...he was different than his other brothers, I wondered what it was he was doing right now. I pulled my demon phone from the drawer and found his contact. At the end of my first year he told me that he didn’t feel as much rage anymore like he used to. I sent a message, “Are you awake?” I forgot what the time difference was in the Devildom versus here on earth. The thunder crashed and roared outside, it was beautifully violent. 

I didn’t expect a reply, since we didn’t really get to experience one another all that much from my first year. Satan has come to see me a few times, but I bet Lucifer is not allowing him to come to my world as much. Damnit! I screamed in my pillow, why do I have to be back home? I didn’t ask to leave or anything, I wanted to stay. Oh how I wished he would appear at my bedside. Not even for anything sexual, just a kiss so I can go back to sleep. 

I knew the next year for RAD was coming up. I hope Lord Diavolo let’s me come back. His blonde hair and dark green eyes, who would have thought a demon could be so gorgeous. I wanted to pull his hair, he said very naughty things to me when I was getting ready to leave, and honestly I am very displeased that what he said could not happen. Satan…. I groaned in annoyance, I slowly rose from my bed, and placed my kimono on my body and walked down to my kitchen. Good thing it was just me and my dog, otherwise everyone would see full on flesh. 

I crept down to my stairs and into my kitchen, trying to decide what would help me go back to sleep. A tea maybe? Sex, definitely sex would be nice. I chuckled, I haven’t even got to experience sex with Satan. I don’t think he has any idea how much of a sex freak I am. I still had my D.D.D in my hand, he saw my message, but still not a reply. I sighed in defeat then when I was heading back upstairs, I heard something odd that I recognized? “Huh? Is that what I think it is?” I thought. I heard piano music coming from my basement. When my parents died the people gave me the piano my mom had, she used to play when we were very young, it was one of the traditions when we had our family time together.

This makes ghost vibes. I witnessed demons and angels first hand were real, so hey fuck it! Ghosts probably are too. I really hope a ghost can’t force you into submission, because I am still naked. I crept slowly down to my basement, being ever so quiet, “Sanchul come!” I whispered, My dog was sprawled out on my couch, I called him to come with me just Incase it wasn’t a ghost. He looked up, and followed me down my basement steps, “Be quite Sanchul we don’t know what we’re hearing if it’s a ghost or an intruder.” I whispered, My dog crept slowly beside me as we descended down the steps. My heart was racing, I really hoped it was a ghost, I am not equipped to handle anything else. 

We got to the bottom of the steps, and the music became louder, I walked further into my basement towards the back room I kept the piano in, when I came to the door, it was slightly ajar, “Ok Sanchul you ready.” I whispered, My dog whimpered a little bit. “I know buddy, I am nervous too.” I whispered, We slowly opened the door, and my mouth dropped and I dropped my tea cup causing it to break.

“No way!” I said, “Satan?” He stopped playing the piano, and turned to smile at me, “Yes, I am awake.” He said happily, I wanted to cry. I was so excited to see him. I ran and threw my arms around him tightly. Forgetting that I am naked, he blushed, and put his arms around me. “Mei, I see you were waiting for me already.” He said, “What?” I replied, then it hit me, oh for the love of all hentai I am naked! My face turned bright red, I quickly released my grip around him, then turned my back towards him and quickly tied up my kimono. He chuckled slightly, “It’s a little sudden, but I will gladly take you right here and now if that’s what you want.” he said as he whispered it melodically in my ears and placed his hands upon my waist. I let out a small squeal, Damnit my heart is racing so fast, and I just have my robe on. 

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to make you so distraught Mei.” Satan said as he released his grip around her waist. I turned around to face his gorgeous green eyes once more. My dog ran up to him and started wagging his tail wanting to be pet. “Sanchul? I thought you didn’t like anyone.” I said, “Hello Sanchul, have you been a good boy for Mei?” Satan said as he knelt down to pet him. Sanchul barked in happiness and went to lick Satan’s face. He chuckled, “Good dog, now sit.” Satan said, He barked again happily and sat down. That was weird, my dog doesn’t like anyone, but me and my brother. 

Satan brought his bright eyes back towards Mei’s face, noticing that her nipples are erect, and she is aroused. “Oh? Mei, is someone’s desires shining through right now?” He teased, I looked down and noticed that my nipples were erect, and I was in fact getting turned on. Damnit, he touched me and now I am all hot and bothered. I blushed once more folding my arms across my chest to hide my arousal. He chuckled, “It appears someone likes the attention I am giving them.” He continued, He got up from petting Sanchul and came over and lifted my chin up to kiss me. I quivered at his touch, he felt so good whenever he graced me with the presents of his lips. 

“Satan what are you doing here?” I asked, “My dear Kyung, you summoned me remember?” He said, I thought to myself for a moment to see if I could conjure the memory, I don’t recall summoning you, but I did dream about you. “What do you mean?” I asked, “You were dreaming of me weren’t you?” He asked, “Yes, I was. I didn’t think that you could sense that and be called here.” I replied, “The pacts powers are quite something, anytime our master thinks of us and wants us to be by their side even if it’s a dream the pact makes us appear. And from what I’ve witnessed, you think of me in all the ways possible Mei.” Satan said, I felt myself turn bright red again, that is so embarrassing! Every sex dream I have had about Satan, he was here! And that’s why all those mornings I woke up sore and bruised, oh god, I feel embarrassed. I hid my face in my hands, I didn’t want to make eye contact with him right now.

“You are quite the vixen aren’t you Kyung?” He said as he kissed her forehead. “No need to be embarrassed dear, your naughty side is invigorating. I had no idea you lusted for me in so many ways.” He smiled deviously, whenever he smiles like that it sends chills down my spine. “Come, it’s probably about time for you to rest again isn’t it?” Satan said, as he picked Kyung up and carried her back up to her room. You know I think in these last ten minutes, I have experienced more embarrassment than I ever have in my 25 years of living. 

When we got to my room he sat me down on my bed gently.and stroked my face, grazing my lips with another tender kiss. “I-I really missed you, Satan…..” I said, “I felt so sad, because I wanted to see you and I never got to, but turns out you have been here the entire time and I just didn’t know it.” He chuckled and placed his hand on my cheek, “Mei, you know that you are able to summon me whenever you like right?” He replied, “Whenever you have the sense you would like me by your side you can call me.” “Ya, but…..I don’t like making you do anything, even though we are in a pact, I feel like you should come on your own free will.” I said, as I gripped my covers. Satan climbed into bed next to me, and put his arms around me, then took one of his hands and stroked my cheek.

“Yes, but as you know up-tight Lucifer doesn’t allow us to come and go freely like we would like. Don’t worry about making me do something, I will gladly answer your calls to me, however spractic they may be.” Satan replied, I couldn’t help but smile and lay my head in his chest, he held me tightly and played in my hair. “Oh, Kyung I forgot I wanted to tell you, the next time you summoned me Diavolo asked me to give you a message. He wants you as the permanent first student at RAD.” Satan said, I quickly lifted my head up, “What? Are you serious?” I exclaimed, “Yes quite, the next year of the exchange program was coming up and he wanted to make sure you would attend, your room has been assigned to just you, so from here on out no one else can stay there.” He replied, 

I felt a huge grin form on my face. Wow! That was amazing! I was so happy, I missed seeing him everyday. I looked up at him, with my flushed face, and my twinkling eyes, I then placed my body to set in his lap, and undid my robe so my breasts were showing. His cheeks became pink as I stared at him, “It’s embarrassing if you stare at me like that, I may not know what I will do.” He replied, “Satan….touch me, let me be awake to feel what you do to me when I am asleep.” I asked, He took one of his hands and placed it on my waist, and the other he used, so to massage one of my breast, using his thumb to lightly flick my erect nipple. I let out a raspy gasp. I am really upset all the nights I dreamed about him having sex with me I wasn’t awake. Well I am awake now, he then took his lips and started from my earlobe and all the way down to my collar bone with kisses. 

I felt a thousand feathers kissing my body, I placed my arms around his neck so he could feel my breast with both hands. He was so gentle with them. Then before I knew it he began to suck on them, I let out a slight moan. His touch like this was making me quiver, I could come right now from his touch. “Don’t make those noises to loud my little vixen, I may get too excited.” He said, he then pushed me off of him and placed me on my back, and started caressing my breast and started to kiss me all the way down. His tongue stopped just above my most sacred place, he chuckled lightly at me, “Oh my, you are so wet already, and I haven’t even been inside of you yet. You are such a naughty little thing aren’t you. Very well, let me give you your punishment, my naughty vixen.” He said, I felt his tongue caress my private parts, I couldn’t help, but moan,

“Oh Satan, you're going to make me come already,” I whined, He chuckled “Oh? But I haven’t been inside of you yet Mei. You can’t climax yet.” He said, he got up from on top of me and he changed into his demon form, He removed the top part of his clothes and exposed his gorgeous chest. “Now my naughty little vixen, what would you like? A submissive pleaser, or a wrathful dominator? you’re very wicked for tormenting me with those plump breasts of yours.” He said, I couldn’t speak since I was trying to hold in my peaking point, “ You want me to choose? Very well,” He began. He went over to my dresser where I laid the demon whip of love Asmo gave me at the end of last year. “Oh Mei, you are wicked, you kept this naughty little thing all this time.” He continued, He grabbed me by my hair causing me to let out a loud gasp, forcing me up on my knees. 

I was going to moan, but he interrupted me with a kiss. “Now, now Mei, I didn’t tell you to make noise now did I?” He said, I shook my head no, and he kissed me once more. Then he took the string I used to tie my kimono together and tied it around my wrist binding them together then took the string and tied it on my bed frame. I have a canopy bed frame where you can put the curtains on it. He pulled the string really tight, “There now you won’t be able to move will you?” He asked, 

I was still up on my knees, my private parts exposed perfectly for him to kiss them softly, and plunge himself into me. “Now Mei, I can be whatever your body desires, I can love you tenderly or I can love you mercilessly, but having me choose I always will go for the second one. Don’t make a sound. Understand?” He commanded I nodded, I was sweating already, he made me really hot. I didn’t think being taken by a sadist would be this pleasing. He then took my whip and tied it around my neck, “Everytime you make a noise I will pull. So if you want your reward, be a good little vixen will you?” He continued, I nodded, 

Satan doesn’t have wings but damn he still looked beautiful. I knew tonight I was going to experience what I wanted all this time.


	2. Nothing is More Mortifying Then Falling In Love With Someone Who Doesn’t Share a The Same Sentiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving back to RAD Kyung and Satan spend a first official date together, Satan is starting to take much notice to these changes he is going through and these feelings he can’t identify what they are.

Finally it was time for the re-enrollment of R.A.D. I got a message from Satan saying he will get me here in a few. I couldn’t wait to go back, I really hoped I could have more alone time with Satan. There were books he wanted to show me, and read with me. I brought my two favorites from the human world, he probably had read them, but I love them. I hadn’t sat and read in a long time, growing up I was on the move quite a lot, honestly I don’t ever really remember getting to do my hobbies except watch anime. It will definitely be a sense of refreshing being able to do it again. I also brought him my favorite sweets from back home, and Beel a box of the graham crackers my world has at Christmas time, I really think Beel will like these, But I hope Satan likes what I picked, I know he is a big sweets lover.

I was anxious to see him. I wanted him to get her already, I wanted to see his bright green eyes look my way, and see the sun reflect off his well placed blonde hair. I have never liked blondes, but him, he is hot! I came more prepared this time, versus when I arrived my first year there. I’ve suddenly noticed myself drawing Satan more often than I used to. I really hope he never finds my drawings, I don’t want him to think I am weird, or that creepy chick in school who is unhealthily obsessed with you. Satan….you are like a fine piece of art to me, I want to box you up and keep you all to myself. I can see your similarities to the up-tight older brother, but you’re really different at the same time.

Mei…..it was coming close to the time for me to go and retrieve her and pick her up to bring her back to the Devildom. Lately I have noticed minor differences in myself, I can’t identify why or what they are. What I was aware of is the closer I got to her house, the more anxious I became. Her kiss she gave me those nights ago gleamed in my memories. She kissed me with such passion, I felt my temperature rise at the thought of how nervous it made me. Dammit….I am becoming flushed again. That wicked wicked woman, the very thought of her makes my heart pound.

I hadn’t been waiting for Satan all that long, however I felt like I had been there forever probably due to me wanting to see him so badly. I looked around my bedroom to make sure I had everything I wanted. I placed my demon whip of love in my bag, and I decided to take my camera I had as well. Normally I draw everything and anything I see, but for moments that are too quick to draw I use my camera to snap the memory and draw it later. Suddenly I noticed my D.D.D went off, Satan messaged me and asked if I was ready. I sent the yes sticker and decided to head out my front door, closing it tightly behind me, my brother said he would take in my darling Sanchul till I returned. Of course I am not going to tell him that I am going to hell for a year. 

When I walked out there on my porch, it wasn’t long before I heard that melodious voice call me. “Hello Mei.” Satan said as he smiled sweetly at me, Gah!!!! Why is his teeth so pretty? Who would have thought demons had such gorgeous teeth. I couldn’t help but smile really big, I kissed him and stroked those perfect cheeks of yours. “Hello my bunnohan yeon-in.” I said, I never got to tell Satan last year that I knew a different language. I know Korean, I am assuming he does too since he literally knows everything. “Hmm? Mei what was that what you just said.” He asked, I blushed, oh never mind something the infamous Avatar of Wrath doesn’t know. “Oh, umm... I never got to share with you that I know a different language. I am part Korean. So my parents taught me the language.” I said nervously, 

“Fascinating! You must share with me more about this language sometime. I would love to hear how certain words are pronounced in this language.” He gleamed, “Of course, it’s a little easier than Japanese, but as intelligent as you are you won’t have an issue learning it, I don’t think.” I said, As I turned my head away.

My heart rate started to increase. Why did her compliment just excite me? Hearing her praise me brings me a sense of joy. Is it my ego or is it something deeper and more refined than that. I was unaware, but I know I wanted to hear her say more praising things to me for some reason. 

Satan smiled sweetly at me, and held out his hand for me to grab. “Are you ready to return to the Devildom Mei?” He asked, I nodded excitedly, and took his hand, and he led me to the portal to bring me back to his home. Oh Sanchul I miss my dear dog already, I wished he could come with me, but I don’t believe he could survive in the Devildom. I nuzzled close to Satan so I could hear his heart. For whatever reason it was beating so fast.

“This girl…..she is so close to me. Why is my heart pounding at a simple touch from her? I placed my arm around her and pulled her tightly to me. I felt the urge to not want to release her.”

Oh Satan. You smell so luxurious, I just want to submerge myself in your chest. When we finally got back to R.A.D I got so excited! Everything looked the same just as I remembered it. This time was less scary since I have been here before. I hope Satan wasn’t making to much fun of me, I really felt like I had a really idiotic look on my face. “What do you think Mei? Just like you remember?” Satan asked, I nodded happily, “Who woulda thought I enjoyed hell so much. You know you're gonna laugh but when I got transported here the first time, I really thought I died in my sleep.” I said nervously, I looked up at Satan, I could tell he wanted to laugh, 

“Y-you, R-really thought you were dead?” Satan said, trying to hold back his chuckles. “Yes! How could I not? I honestly thought because I stole my brother's cupcake he wanted to eat so badly after he got his braces off is what put me in hell.” I said, Satan couldn’t hold it in anymore, he let out a really loud laugh. “Ahaha! Forgive me, but that is hilarious Mei. I don’t think stealing your brothers treat would have sentenced you to an eternity of damnation. Maybe if you murdered him, and then your parents and sold all of their organs on the black market in the human realm or to us demons then I can see that being a pass for enter so damnation.” He replied, as he let out another chuckle. “Ya, ya real funny, but it was serious I was having a massive panic attack.” I said,

“Are you nervous now Mei? Being in hell once more with a demon who could kill you at any moment?” Satan teased as he flashed his teeth at me again, then came behind me and placed his hands on my waist tracing the indents of my hips down to my thighs. I squealed, he is touching me in my favorite places again! I love being touched and have my curves traced. “S-Satan stop messing with me, I might get the wrong idea.” I said nervously, He chuckled, and brought his cool lips down to her ear and whispered, “That’s fine Mei, I want you to get the wrong idea.” He said in a sultry voice, I felt him rub my arm down to my fingertips. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate, why does everything he touch on me make it hard to breathe! He kissed my neck lightly. I let out a light moan. He then placed his arms around me and hugged me close to him.

“You wicked temptress, how dare you tease me with your sweet melodies of pleasure.” He said as he kissed her neck once more and lightly nibbled on her ear lobe, oh man not good, and I thought I was the sex freak! I am getting really turned on, I felt like he could tell I was. He let out another light chuckle, “Come, we should get you settled for your second year.” Satan said, as he released his arm around Mei, and grabbed her stuff to escort her up to her room. 

I didn’t follow him right away out of the council hall. I was trying to calm my damn heart down. I took a deep breath and quickly followed behind. When I got there my room was exactly how I left it. Satan placed my things in my wardrobe and I plopped down on my bed. “Mei?” He asked sweetly, “Yes? My bunnohan yeon-in,” I replied, “Would you like to go for ice cream with me? I suddenly am in the mood for some beast berry sorbet with lava rock sprinkles.” He asked, That didn’t sound good, but it might be. “Of course I would love too.” I replied, I went to my wardrobe and reached for my chibi devil wallet I bought last year, I never used all of the Grimm in it. I still had a decent chunk. “Come, I really think you will find our version of ice cream pleasing to your taste buds. They also have flavors equivalent to the flavors of the human world.” He said as he held his hand out to me. I know I had another stupid look on his face, I had to capture this moment, there isn’t really a sun in hell, but the moonlight how it reflected on his face reminded me of a sculpture, I had to capture it. “Satan stay right there, don’t move.” I said, He looked at me oddly like he was confused. I went back to my wardrobe and grabbed my camera. The lighting was great. I couldn’t miss this moment since I couldn’t draw it.

“Satan, tilt your head down a little bit and look away from me.” I said, “Hmm what for Mei?” He asked, “Since I can't draw this moment fast enough I wanted to capture it to draw later, now stay still.” I asked sweetly, He chuckled slightly and did what I asked. Click!.....the picture took and it was astonishing. I felt I was looking at a fine piece of art for just me. “Finished?” He asked sweetly, “Yes. I placed my camera around my neck Incase I found other captivating moments when we were out for ice cream. He extended his hand out for me once more, and I eagerly took it. He guided me down the stairs, and escorted me out the front gates, and made our way towards town.

»»————-Time Passes————-««

We made it into the downtown of the Devildom, I really had no particular reason for wanting to get ice cream, I guess I wasn’t quite ready to depart from her yet. I managed to go to the counter and order my favorite sorbet my beast berry with lava rock sprinkles, and she requested plain vanilla. 

Satan walked over to the Ice Cream stand and I saw it there, the perfect moment! The moonlight bathed the avatar of wrath, wrapping his pale skin like a light kiss. His emerald eyes nearly glowed as they looked at the flavor options. I stood beside him with my camera aimed in that moment his uplifted head tilted my way slightly and his half lidded eyes fell on me as a small smirk pulled at his lips Click….Perfection...  
He chuckled softly, a demon with so much anger can be so soft and beautiful. 

I heard her shoot off her camera once more, I couldn’t help but laugh at her admiration for the gorgeous shot she just captured. "I hope it was my good side" I said to her "Every side is your good side" She replied to me She leaned over and kissed me gently if I were holding my ice cream or would have melted from the heat coming from me. When We received our treats and walked along she intertwined her fingers With mine. The moment sweeter than the milk on our tongues. I leaned my head onto her shoulder. 

This moment will forever be in my possession with that picture. This moment was perfection, bathed in moonlight. Satan….I don’t think you understand how much my heart adores you. “Mei?” He sang to me, “Yes?” I replied, “Would you like to read with me tonight? I would really like to see one of the books that are your favorite.” He replied, I would love to. I thought, I can give him the sweet I brought him from my home, I hope he likes them. My enrolment starts tomorrow, I would love to just hide away in his endless library of fantasy and wisdom. 

The vanilla ice cream here tasted different than back home, I think I liked it a lot better. The moment was quite between us, and honestly I didn’t mind. I felt good just sitting here eating ice cream with Satan. When we were finally done we made it back to the house, and I grabbed my favorite drama first, because I have a feeling if I read my erotica, he was going to make me read it to him while he went to town on my secret places. So I decided to read The Cask of Amontillado By Edgar Allen Poe. I felt it was in the ballpark of what Satan enjoys reading, even though he probably has read it already. 

I was nervous going into his room for whatever reason. I didn’t get to be in it as much as I wanted to. But everytime I came in here I always felt like I was in one of those fantasy libraries like in my anime, he had books upon books and it was wonderous to me. Satan made me one of his favorite teas he drinks when he reads, he handed me a cup and it was really tasty. Can’t quite put my finger on what to compare it to. “Wow! This is really good, I love all kinds of tea, but this one is way different. What kind is it?” I asked, “It’s a special chai tea. I can’t recall what was so special about it, but it is rather exquisite.” He said as he took another sip. I nodded and drank some more of it. “So Mei. What did you bring to share with me tonight?” He asked,

“Oh first things first, I have something for you Satan.” I said as I reached in my bag that had my book in it. “Hmm? What could have you possibly brought for me?” He asked, I reached into my bag and pulled out a cat shaped cupcake. It was shaped like a cat and decorated to look like a white kitty with a pink nose. “Umm ....I really hope you like it, it’s one of my favorites at my local bakery back home. I saw it and thought of you and wanted to get you one.” I said nervously as I handed it to him. “It’s totally fine if you don’t like it….just throw it away or something if you don’t.” I said, my cheeks became super hot. I can feel myself getting flushed. Dammit Satan….you make me so nervous. 

His eyes widened as he took the treat with such delight. “Mei….this is absolutely exquisite! Thank you! I love it.” He cheered as he kissed her lips. “R-Really? I know you enjoy cats and I thought it was perfect.” I replied, He chuckled as he examined it closely. “Let’s get to reading shall we?” He asked as he got up and laid on his bed, and motioned for me to come sit in his lap. I nodded happily and went and positioned myself in his lap. “So Mei, what did you decide to share with me tonight?” He asked, “Well you probably already read it, but this is my favorite drama story by my favorite author of all time Edgar Allen Poe. A lot of his work is very dark and pretty horrific, but I can’t help but be in awe by it. It’s called The Cask of Amontillado.” I began, “Really? Sounds very treacherous. What is it’s plot?” He asked, I smiled, “Glad you asked, so in retrospect The story's narrator, Montresor, tells an unspecified person, who knows him very well, of the day he took his revenge on Fortunato which is the Italian for "the fortunate one, a fellow nobleman. Angry over numerous injuries and some unspecified insult, Montresor plots to murder his "friend" during Carnival, while the man is drunk, dizzy, and wearing a jester's motley. Montresor lures Fortunato into a private wine-tasting excursion by telling him he has obtained a pipe which is about 130 gallons, or 492 litres of what he believes to be a rare vintage of Amontillado. He proposes obtaining confirmation of the pipe's contents by inviting a fellow wine aficionado, Luchesi, for a private tasting. Montresor knows Fortunato will not be able to resist demonstrating his discerning palate for wine and will insist that he taste the amontillado rather than Luchesi who, as he claims, "cannot tell Amontillado from Sherry". Fortunato goes with Montresor to the wine cellars of the latter's palazzo, where they wander in the catacombs.” I began, 

Watching her talk about the book she loves….wow, I was feeling something, we have more in common than I thought. I couldn’t wait to hear her sweet voice read it to me. 

I spent a good amount of time with Satan. My book was a short one, but I think he really liked it. “Wow, so Montresor burned his friend alive because he did him wrong?” Satan asked, I nodded, “Yes pretty awful.” I replied, “That’s fantastic. I never thought of such a thing.” Satan exclaimed, I gave him a big WTF look, oh right demon stuff like that is pleasing. “That was very much enjoyable for me Mei. Thank you for sharing such a thing with me.” He said sweetly, I couldn’t help but smile. I stared into his green eyes, Everytime he looked back at me I felt as if I was swimming in a pool of emeralds. I’ve been really affectionate, I was afraid I would weird him out. I got up from his bed, grabbed my bag and started to make my way back to my room. 

She was leaving….I felt the urge to not let her go just yet. I swiftly got up and reached for her hand. “Mei….wait.” He called as he pulled her back to him with a snap. “Yes?” She sang to me, I couldn’t help but feel the urge to stroke her cheek and kiss her on her rosy lips. “Goodnight Mei.” I said, 

I bit my lip, and I felt I had become flushed again. Dammit Satan, stop exciting me. “Goodnight. I will see you in the morning.” I said as I left his room and closed the door gently behind me. Then leaned against the door clutching my book and squealed in happiness. I feel like such a child with a crush. I quickly trotted up to my room so I could draw the gorgeous pictures I took of him today. I felt really lame, but today I picked up scrapbooking stuff and decided to make an album of me and Satan. It was lame and I hoped he never found it, but I just physically wanted my memories. Not just in my head. I sat my book on my desk and then went over to my bed and pulled out my sketching stuff and my camera so I can reminisce on the gorgeous shots I took of him and draw them and color them. I will prolly add these to my album. I spent all night creating these, I took a really long time on each one, I wanted all his beauty to be captured, oh Satan…..does it weird you out that I like you so much? Do you even have any idea how taken I am by you?


	3. The Sweet Melodies of The Wrathful Fourth Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the time they have spent together Satan begins to realize him and Kyung are more alike then he thought. After his worst fear becomes a reality Mei experiences his Wrath first hand, she previously had issues feeling that Satan was toying with her, and after witnessing his Wrath first hand he fears Kyung isn’t safe with him, but once she shows she loves him regardless he decides he has to protect her whatever the cost may be.

I fluttered my eyelids open slowly. And over my shoulder I saw a gorgeous blonde demon embracing me. I must have had another dream about him. Damn I really want to always have sex with him. But red wine, a bubble bath and sex are my favorites. How is my womanhood not eternally destroyed? Whatever not complaining. I went to move slightly, and he made a cute sleepy noise and nuzzled his cheek against me. “Stay, just a little bit longer.” Satan said in his sleepy voice, I giggled and intertwined my fingers with him; and pressed my body close to him. His embrace felt so intoxicating. Like it would make me drunk if I stayed in it too long. 

I hadn’t realized how many months have passed already, I still feel like I just got here, I’m halfway through my second year at R.A.D, the thought of me leaving in the next series of months saddens me. Satan and I have spent a lot of time reading together. He and I have also gone out for ice cream more than once. The only thing is I can’t tell if his gestures and his feelings…..if they are all just because or he is actually into me…..Satan is really reserved from his other brothers. He may have come from Lucifer’s anger, but he is so different from him. I wonder what Satan looked like as an angel, I wonder if he even remembers? 

Satan….please tell me you’re not toying with me. That would hurt like no other if you are…..I let out a long depressed sigh. I felt gentle fingers run through my hair, “What’s troubling you Mei?” Satan asked, “Well….we are halfway through the year already, and I feel like I just got back here.” I replied, He chuckled, “Remember Mei, Diavolo wants you as the permanent first student, which means you don’t have to return to your world unless you need things or want to.” He replied, Wow….I felt really dumb, he just told me that too when he came to my house. He told me Diavolo was making me the first permanent student. Good job Mei. Making yourself look dumb in front of probably the smartest man you know, next to Lucifer. “Wow, I can’t believe I forgot that.” I said, He chuckled, and kissed my cheek. “That isn’t really what is troubling to you is it Mei?” He asked, What the hell can he read my damn mind? How does he know that what’s really bothering me is if he is just toying with me or he actually is feeling love for me. I was not about to tell him that.

“Hmm? Nothing darling, other than we have to get up soon. Because of stupid class.” I said, I turned back over, and I heard Satan chuckle again, then suddenly he grabbed me by my waist and flipped me over so I was on top of him. I started to blush. “S-Satan….” I said nervously, He chuckled again, “You know I always wanted to see you in this position on top of me.” He said, as he placed his hands upon my waist feeling my curves. I still had my lace bra and panties on, I was really in the mood to have morning sex. I haven’t done that in awhile nor have I been on top for awhile. I am probably so rusty at this. “Go ahead Mei, I want to feel you from this position. Let me see that secret dominance you have my vixen.” He said, Gah! Why do you toruture me with this massive member of yours and say the most sexy things. “I suppose we should remove these lace panties of yours hmm?” He said, He literally grabbed a hold of them and tore them off. Exposing my already wet womanhood. Those were my favorites. “Now, let me feel your power Mei.” He said, as he lifted my hips up and slammed himself in me. I couldn’t help but moan, and he did too. Not going to lie I felt amazing being on top again. I am not for that dominatrix shit, but I’m not all the way opposed either. 

I started my motions. I hadn’t done this in awhile, however it was turning out well. Satan really enjoyed me on top of him. “Mmm, D-Damnit Mei, you're going to make me come already, and you just started. Ohhhoo Mei…..keep g-going I feel how soaked you are.” Satan said, He grabbed ahold of my breast and unhooked my bra exposing my breast. “Mmmh….your so tight Mei.” He said, as he let out another moan. I felt my heart racing. I was going to climax. “S-Satan I am going to come, come with me ah….” I moaned, I continued, and suddenly I felt it, the pressure released. We both let out a loud moan, I had a really huge climax there I squirted and it got all over him. 

“Oh? It looks like you enjoyed that a lot my little vixen.” He said, as he sat up and lifted my chin to kiss me. I literally felt him come inside me, I definitely milked him really dry. I fell back on my bed, I felt dizzy, that felt good not doing that in awhile. I just wanted to go back to sleep. Satan got up from my bed still hard I could see. He held out his hand to help me up. I reached for it and he pulled me up gently. “I suppose we should get ready for class today huh?” He asked, I groaned in annoyance, and nodded. “Mei? Are you up for another reading session with me tonight? I want to share with you one of my favorite books.” He asked, I nodded, “Of course!” I said cheerfully, He smiled sweetly, “Good, go get freshened up I will see you downstairs.” He said as he kissed her forehead. He then threw on his shirt and exited her room. 

I groaned in annoyance! “Damnit! Am I an idiot? I really can’t tell if he is into me or not. I am probably just a casual sex partner! Damn! Damn! Dammit all to hell!” I screamed, “Why are you so hard to figure out Satan!” I started to cry, it’s probably all in my head, it’s so frustrating, I don’t want to be just a casual sex partner I want to be his woman. I groaned in annoyance and headed to my private bath for a shower. 

»»————-Time Passes————-««

I made it through another school day. I was so looking forward to not doing anything tomorrow. The assignment I was given required a research thesis, so I didn’t slack off. I made sure I did it right away. The teacher gave me a letter of approval so I could read all the secret archives. I hope they were in English, because whatever language demons speak I do not understand. I had to go to the ancient library, I was really not looking forward to going there. It was creepy as hell, when I went past it when Satan took me for ice cream. I am pretty sure the statues were actually gargoyles. I swear they were looking at me.

I sighed in anger, but I really wanted this paper done, I swallowed my pride, and grabbed my stuff to head to the spooky ass library. I tried to get there as quickly as possible. I had no idea how long I was going to be here, but I needed this paper done. Tonight I was going to read with Satan, but school work before boywork. When I got there, quite a few of the other demon students were there. Everyone knew I had a pact with each brother so I wasn’t too concerned for my safety. I went to the farthest part of the library with the hidden archives towards the back and handed the gatekeeper or Librarian I guess, and they let me through. Surprisingly a lot of these books were in English. I guess since RAD everything is becoming more human-friendly. Or more civil not really sure. I began reading the materials I would need, it was like five books. Once I grabbed them my long day of homework began.

»»————-Time Passes————-««

I was asleep on the desk, suddenly to be woken up by a loud slam on the desk. It was the Librarian. They looked pissed. I fell asleep and drooled a bit on the sacred books. “Human, the Library is closed for the day, I recommend you get back to the house quickly, demon vigilantes have been really heavy at this time. For what reason I am not sure, but they have been hunting previous and new exchange students, so go straight back, no detours and or pit stops got it? I will let Lucifer know you are on your way back.” They said, I nodded, and gathered my stuff. Least my paper was finished way before it was due. It wasn't due for two weeks, but stuff like this I always did the moment I got it. I did the same thing in college, any thesis paper I did first and got out the way. “Thank you. Goodnight.” I said as I bowed respectfully, and grabbed my bag and headed out of the library. I quickly text Satan, because I was really scared. “Hey can you come get me from the Library I am really scared, the Librarian just told me a bunch of demon vigilantes have been running around at this time of night. Killing and capturing new and returning exchange students.” I sent it and the typing bubbles began, “What! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU AT THE LIBRARY SO LATE?” He replied, “I know I am sorry, I got assigned for my research paper and I wanted it done like now.” I replied, “YOU HAD TWO WEEKS. AT LEAST YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING SO I COULD ESCORT YOU!” He replied angrily, 

“I know...I’m sorry Satan. I shoulda called you, I finished my paper, will you come and get me, “do not move from where you are and do NOT talk to anyone.” He replied angrily, “Ok….please hurry I am really scared.” I replied, Satan sent an angry demon sticker. I really hope he gets here soon. I decided to sit on the bench next to the library and play some more Monokeland. To try and keep my mind off of how scared I was, I plugged my   
headphones in so I could hear the game better. 

My anxiety was high. My heart was racing fast. And I started to shake. I wasn’t cold surprisingly, but terrified. Moments had passed, I felt like I was there forever. I text Satan again, to see how close he was. “How close are you?” I asked, “20 minutes at least. Lucifer stopped me and decided to give me a scolding for letting you go alone this late. Continue to STAY PUT.” He replied, I went back to my game still trying to keep my mind off of how scared I was. A few more moments passed and I got an instant feeling of dread and terror. I looked around to see if there was anything nearby. There it was across the way, on the other side of the street, I think It was one of the vigilanties they needed to catch. He had a large and scary hellhound with him. Not quite as big a Cerberus, but scary, I felt his eyes pierce me. And I instantly shivered, I quickly text Satan again. “S-Satan….big trouble.” I said, “What? What’s wrong Mei?” He replied, I quickly snapped a picture of what I saw when his eyes weren’t on me and sent it to Satan. “I-I think it’s one of the vigilanties the Librarian told me about. I am really scared, I don’t know what to do.” I said, I started to feel tears forming in my eyes. This was way scarier than when I watched myself die when Barbatos sent me back in time last year to try and figure out how Belphie was broke free of Lucifer’s spell. 

“DO NOT MOVE, I will be there in 12 minutes. if you move they will chase you. Does he have one of the hellhounds with him?” He asked “Y-Yes…” I replied, “Damnit, stay put, their hellhounds are made to pick up scents of humans, so even if you hide they will find you. I am quickening my pace.” He replied, Suddenly I looked up from my demon phone to find that same demon hovering over me. I gasped, oh know. Not good….not good. He flashed his hideous fangs and let out a blood curdling smile. “Well hello tasty human. Are you lost?” He asked, “N-No, I am waiting for my boyfriend.” I replied, I noticed the hellhound began to snarl and show its teeth. “Boyfriend? Well he is awfully late leaving his lady out her alone with the scary demons out this time of night. You heard about the recent killings and disappearances of RAD students from those vigilanties?” He stated, I nodded, “Pretty scary stuff. So whose is the lucky guy who gets to have something so tasty and pretty all to himself?” They taunted, “S-Satan….one of the rulers of hell and the Avatar of Wrath, we have a pact together.” I said, The demon looked at me strangely and started to laugh. “Wow, you are quite the funny human aren’t you? The seven rulers of this here hell they don’t make pacts with no one. The only person they bow to is Lord Diavolo. The king of the Devildom. Not some punny human. But that was a good joke, I needed to laugh today, I woulda found it more believable if you said Mammon the Avatar of Greed, because he is a complete and utterly fool. Satan is the smartest out of them all next to Lucifer himself.” He replied, I felt my demon phone going off, it was probably Satan but I couldn’t get a chance to look.

I had my other hand in my bag, I felt my demon whip Asmo gave me. I’m not sure if it will help me but I have it in my hand just In case. The demon leaned down closer to my face and started to speak to me again. “You know human, I am one of those scary vigilanties that they have been talking about. Surprised huh? I’m going to take your soul. If you are a good human and hand it over willingly I won’t have to kill you for it.” He said, as he curved another devilish smile with his mouth. “I can’t do that. I need it. Besides I am in a pact with Satan, if I die he gets my soul anyway so you wouldn’t be able to have it.” I replied, He scoffed, “You're still trying to convince me your in. Pact with the fourth older brother. You humans are so annoying when you lie.” He began, I felt his long rough fingers wrap around my chin and grip it firmly. “I wasn’t giving you a choice Human, your soul will now belong to me.” He said, I started to cry, I took my whip and cracked it across the demon's face and his hellhound's side causing him to whimper. Then quickly got up and started to run towards the forest you take to get back to the House of Lamentation. “Oh you're a feisty human. Your souls are always the spiciest. And my most favorite to devour.” He said, the demon released his hound from the chain he had him on and ordered him to go after Kyung. 

Damnit! I’m sorry Satan I couldn’t stay put much longer. That demon really was going to kill me right there in the middle of the street. I heard barking and growling in the distance coming up on me fast. It was the hound. My demon kept going off and I couldn’t answer. I saw the hound coming behind me. I hid by a nearby tree. Maybe Satan was exaggerating about their smell. I doubt it. Satan is the smartest man next to Lucifer. When I didn’t hear the hound anymore I tried to run further back towards the house, I thought I was safe, but I was far from it. When I got about halfway to the house the hound jumped in front of me growling it’s treacherous teeth and snarling. When I tried to back up I couldn't, there was another one behind me. What the fuck was this. I was cornered and I had no options. Satan...I wish you were here right now. Since I won’t get to tell you I want you to know. I love you more than anyone else. Everyday I think about you and want to be with you 24/7, not as just a sex partner but as a lover. I love you so much Satan….my avatar of wrath. I started to cry, this is not the kind of life I had planned for myself, course this happenes when you fuck around with damn demons. 

I hear the vigilante come from the shadows. “You know hellhounds have a very impressive sense of smell for humans. It’s like when they smell them they enter a rage and can’t wait to eat.” He said, “I told you if you were to give up quietly you wouldn’t be severely hurt, and you refused to accept my generous offer. So now you must pay. Boys attack!” He commanded, “Satan…..I love you.” I said those were my last words….they attacked, and if I could describe the pain that I felt from their teeth, I wouldn’t have the words too…..all my memories flashed through my head as I laid there being feasted by damn bloodhounds, I kept a grip on my throat, if they didn’t get to my throat I may still walk out of this alive. I am pretty sure I was losing a lot of blood. I kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Honestly I am glad because I don’t even want to imagine how bad they ate me. I couldn’t identify but I heard my name being called, I think it was Satan…...Satan…...damn he is going to have a fit. I missed our reading night. I heard another voice too. I think it was Lucifer. 

“Mei! Stay away from her, you poor excuse of a dog!” Satan yelled, I couldn’t really see, but vaguely make out what they were saying. I could see Satan’s green eyes staring at me. “Mei….stay with me….please Mei…..” He began, “Sorry, I missed our date.” I whispered as I giggled slightly. “Shh, don’t try and talk, you're going to be ok. You're going to be ok.” He continued, “Satan, I’ve got her, go help your brother take care of that demon.” Simeon said, Satan was hesitant in releasing Mei. “Satan, she is going to be fine, go!” Simeon said, Satan clenched his fist tightly, and hurried over to his brothers side. “You have a lot of nerve attacking one of my students, you nuisance of a so-called demon.” Lucifer said Satan was furious with rage, they all said his wrath is beyond like any other. Slight tears formed in the corners of his eyes, there was no talking to him at all.

“Hello Mei, stay with me, you're going to be ok.” Simeon said, ``I couldn’t say anything, my eyelids fluttered, “Alright Mei, let me heal you.” Simeon continued, He placed his lips onto Kyung’s, her eyes widened in surprise. What the fuck! Is Simeon kissing me? I get he is gorgeous, and a lot of demon girls probably would be excited about this, but it made me feel really strange. I am used to demon lips, angel lips taste way different. I am assuming the lips are a more powerful surge of healing. I could feel my injuries start to close. It was a really nerve exciting feeling. Like each one of my nerves felt stimulated. Like when I was going to climax. 

“Well! Look at what we have here, the infamous Lucifer Avatar of Pride and Satan the Avatar of Wrath teamed up side by side. That’s something you don’t see everyday. That human a student of yours you say? Hmmm don’t recall ever seeing her at the school when me and my dogs went on our hunts.” He said, The hellhounds snarled and flailed their teeth at Lucifer and Satan, but they were not phased. “How bold of you, this human’s soul only belongs to my brothers and I since we have pacts with her.” Lucifer stated, “Well I will be an angel on Sunday the feeble thing wasn’t lying! No matter killing you guys will be all I need to be recognized as one of the greatest vigilantes of the Devildom! It’s been quite some time since you guys were angels, I’ve heard since this human came to town all of ya have gotten pathetically weak. I mean I can understand if you couldn’t beat the king of the Celestial Realm and then be sentenced here with all the rest of us. Your daddy probably couldn’t wait to get you guys out of his kingdom.” The demon continued, 

Every word this worthless waste of demon energy said, rang instant rage in my ears. Kyung, how could I have let this happen to you? How could I have not protected you? Just imagining him looking at you, torturing you, putting his hands on you... as you lay there in fear makes me see red and my body quake with rage. Even now I know Simeon was healin her, but the fact that he was kissing her brought my fury to a spike. I haven’t figured out these feelings or changes I am dealing with, all I know currently is how much I want to hang this demon's head on my mantle so I can look at it for a trophy with each passing day. Fuck..  
At this point I want to destroy any trace of him, I want him to suffer a hundred times more than he did to her! I want him to beg for the sweet release of death just for me to laugh and refuse him. The things I would do when I found him...My thoughts were in a frenzy, all I felt was the Wrath I am bound to start to consume me, please don’t watch Mei. My wrath is a power like any other, you may never love me again if you get a glimpse of anger ...if you even still love me now.... 

“Well, what do you say heaven’s rejects? Let’s have some fun, let me see why everyone fears you seven so much.” The demon instigated, “Satan, I know we don’t have the best relationship, however if we want to put this scum of a demon down we need to work together.” Lucifer said, “Hphm….as long as you let me kill him myself, hellhounds aren’t an issue for you brother, we can work together, but I get the final blow.” Satan said, “Very well, come let us show him why we are the seven rulers of hell.” Lucifer said. “Dogs...attack! Bring me their heads!” The demon yelled, The dogs attacked, Satan dodged the two and let them meet with Lucifer, all I wanted was this insult of a demon in my grasp. “Wow you left your brother to my dogs, you must really hate him.” The demon said, “The only thing I am concerned about is how I plan to kill you slowly or mercilessly.” Satan said, as a devious bloodlusting smile fell across his face. Meanwhile Simeon was still healing Mei. Simeon was able to get her stable and be able to move, but she was still going to need to take some time to fully recover. I let out a loud gasp, and sat up quickly, like someone just jumped started my heart. “Oh thank goodness Kyung! I was worried that I wasn’t going to get to you in time.” Simeon said, He hugged her tightly. I felt my face start to blush, an angel just kissed me! Ah that freaks me out, I prefer demon lips versus angel lips!

“Simeon? It seems like you are always around when anything severe happens.” I replied, “Thank you I feel much better, not all the way but better.” He smiled sweetly, “What is going on?” I asked, “Well Kyung to tell you the truth, it looks like you got eaten up pretty bad by those hellhounds. I thought Lucifer’s Cerburus was brutal. These dogs were ruthless.To be honest I am very surprised you were still breathing and treatable when we arrived.” He said, “Damn, well I took every bit of my strength I had to protect my throat. I know if I saved that I had a very slim chance of surviving. I don’t want to know how bad they did me in for. I'm assuming pretty bad.” I asked, “Yes, it was quite the sight, a really horrific sight if I do say so for myself and I’m an angel. I have seen a lot of horrifics.” Simeon said, “I must tell you Kyung, do be careful, I was able to stable you and heal your wounds, however it will take a few weeks for the rest of your tissues to heal. They got you really bad. So you can still attend class and day to day activities, but nothing extreme. Lot’s of rest you will need also.” I normally don’t like angels at all, but Simeon I could grow to like, plus he was pretty. I hugged him tightly. Then whispered in his ear, “Thanks Simeon, it seems like you're always saving me, your fellow angels would be pleased with you.” I said, ``He blushed, and quickly pulled away, “Yes well I hope Lucifer and Satan are not having too hard of a time.” He replied looking away to hide his blushing.

The bastard sicced his hounds upon us as I ran headlong for my target. one of the mongrels leapt for my leg and I bounded over him entirely as my brother removed his cloak, waving it to keep their attention on him. "You must hate your brother to leave him to my hounds, do you want to watch him ripped apart as i do? Do you want to hear his dying screams as they devour his entrails, you are no different than I, if you are that cruel." "I am nothing like you, inconceivable fuck...i'm much worse!!" I went in for a straightforward punch which he dodged easily and followed up with a kick to my side, I grabbed his leg with my arm and swung my arm down, his leg didn't break...he must be stronger than I had anticipated, no matter. The demon jumped, using his other leg to kick me in the head, knocking off my balance and pinning me on my stomach with my arm behind my back. The smell of him made me want to vomit, he smelled of blood...Kyung’s blood. He snapped my head up by my hair and his putrid breath on my face. 

"I want you to watch your brother die, let's watch him torn apart in the death you left him to." he pressed his cheek to mine as Lucifer seemed to struggle a bit with the hounds, his hair was mussed and his cloak torn to shreds, the dogs stared him down from both sides. the one in front charged and Lucifer caught it by its snapping jaws. The other other came at him from behind and Lucifer swung the other dog to use as a shield but the dog darted left before leaping and clamped onto his chest. "Lucifer!!!" I screamed as they had my brother on the ground and my rage began to hit new limits as the bastard laughed. "Why so upset? when you ignored them this is what you wanted, you wanted your brother devoured by my dogs, it is what we both desire, so why not watch?" I swung my head to the left, hitting him right in the temple with my horns making him let go of my arm and I rolled us over so that i was still on my back but on his chest, his hand still in my hand snapped his arm in half.

He made a blood curdling scream that only brought me pleasure and he rolled away from me to get to his feet. I stepped closer to him and he backed away. "Remus, Romulus; come get your next meal!!!" He called for his cursed dogs but they did not come. I looked over to see Lucifer held both bloodied hounds by the scruff of their necks. He had taken damage as well but it seemed minor. He looked at his clothes and clicked his tongue. "My lapel is torn, do you know how expensive this fabric is? Now I have to walk home looking like a ragamuffin!" He scolded lifting and shaking the hound in his right hand as the other tried to snap at him between weak and raspy gasps that gurgled with blood. "I pity you both, a hound is what their owner makes them to be, but such behavior will not be tolerated." Lucifer dropped the snapping hound and took the one who assaulted him by both jaws. the bastard tried to run and I knocked her down from behind and this time successfully broke his leg with the second blow. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back to face what was about to happen. "Why are you upset, when you sicced your dogs on my brother this was the death you planned for them. You must hate them so as to train them to kill the way they do. You must want them to die as much as I do, let's watch together" I said it as coldly and cruelly as my rage permitted and I held his broken arm taught and his hair as my knee dug into the area of his broken bone in his leg.

Lucifer ripped the top jaw off of the hound, taking most of its skull with it, killing it instantly. the other hound whimpered and tried to escape, crawling and leaving a thick trail of blood in its wake. Lucifer stood over it and crouched placing his hand on its neck and the dog whimpered in pain and fear. "You have already chosen your path, your judgement is nigh." he then grabbed the hound by its neck, picking it up and slamming it down as it struggled and snapped, he pulled its head as it gasped and snapped and then in a flash separated its head from its body, pulling out the spine along with it. "NOOOO!!" the bastard screamed and I tore his arm clean off, bringing another scream. Lucifer tossed me the head and spine of the hound and I watched as the demon tried to crawl away from me screaming for help. I used the dog's large muzzle as a handle and whipped his back repeatedly as he screamed. He rolled onto his back trying to shield his face with his remaining arm. "Please, don't kill me...we can talk about this, I see why you guys are feared I understand and know my place please, just let me go, let me live." He pleaded,

Simeon and I finally found Lucifer and Satan, I couldn’t help but stop and gasp at the sight I saw. Both of the hounds were killed in the most brutal way possible. I couldn’t help but cry a little because it made me think of my dear dog back home. He isn’t a evil dog like this, but still. I understand it had to come to this. The demon that assaulted me was beat up really bad. I noticed his arm missing and Lucifer and Satan covered in blood from head to toe. “Satan!” I called, he didn’t hear me. I figured his Wrath was too great for him to hear anything. He was standing over the demon, as scary as this sight was. I couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous Satan was. I tried to walk forward. “Stay back Kyung. We don’t want you to get hurt!” Lucifer yelled, Simeon wrapped his arms tightly around me blocking my view of Satan’s battle. “Kyung, don’t look Satan’s wrath is frightening and is unlike any other.” He said holding me tightly. I growled angrily and bit Simeon on his arm. “Let go of me Simeon!” I yelled, “Ow! That wasn’t necessary, I am trying to protect you.” He yelled, “Simeon! I don’t know how you angels or demons do it, but me if you can’t love someone at their worst you don’t deserve them at their best. Let me see, I am not afraid of Satan. I am afraid of not having him if anything.” I yelled, His eyes grew wide and he nodded and stepped back away from me. “Kyung....” Lucifer said, “I am alright Lucifer.” I replied, I began to walk slowly up to him making sure not to get too close.

I heard a cold and blood lusted laugh come from my lips. I no longer had control...I didn't have wrath...I WAS WRATH. "You think you can kill people, come at our exchange students and talk all this shit and yet don't have the balls to accept the consequences?" You are the worst kind of worthless garbage, you take lives left and right and yet don't stand by your motive enough to accept the death that is coming to you!! You lack conviction and that makes your very reasoning for what you've done worthless! you tried to kill Kyung...." I reached for him and he shielded his face with his arm; I grabbed it and ripped it clean off. His screams sounded like music, I began to punch him repeatedly in the face over and over, not caring that his teeth wedged into my knuckles as they were broken from his mouth, not caring that his eye was dislodged from his socket, every flash of Kyung's blood..her broken body...every image of what he done brought him another blow to his face and soon I didn't even see his face or anything but the color red, I just moved, I moved my fist and used my claws to rip and tear at what was below me. The body had long stopped moving but I could not stop, I couldn't do anything but punch, claw and scream out my fury. I felt as though I couldn't come back, like I had let myself sink into the ocean that was my rage and now I couldn't swim back up.

My heart was pounding. I started to cry Satan....I finally understand why you are called the avatar of wrath. It was scary but I couldn’t let his darkness and sin submerge and consume him. I clenched my fist and ran up behind him and threw my arms around his waist. “Satan....stop, I’m ok.....I’m ok he is gone....please stop.” I said softly, I kissed his neck and squeezed him as tight as I could pressing my breast really close to his body. “Come back to me Satan. Come back.....” I continued to cry and I am pretty sure my tears got on his back. It didn’t matter I knew I had to calm him down so this darkness didn’t fully consume him. He broke for a moment, I grabbed his hands and intertwined them with mine, and continued to hug him tightly. “Satan.....please.” I said softly.

My vision was hazy and my hearing muffled but I would feel a soft touch and a low muffled voice floated to my ears "Come back to me Satan" I paused a moment and gentle fingers intertwined with mine...I felt like I was no longer sinking, but drifting suspended in my fiery rage the blood red depths, suffocating me I thought I would drown and I was at peace with that. "Satan, I'm ok, please come back to me..." I willed my eyes to open and I could see a light towards the surface, I reached toward the pretty light, the soft sweet voice still calling out. I moved my heavy limbs and willed myself to swim upwards towards the light. My lungs burned and my head pounded and I was weak but the light called me and I continued. I reached desperately to the surface, the light blinding me. My vision came to the bloody and grotesque scene below and around me, behind me Kyung cried begging me to come back to her. I took my other bloodied hand and covered ours and she squeezed me tighter a sob of joy escaping her lips.

“Satan.....are you ok? I'm here for you.....no matter what, and no matter how scary you may get I am never leaving you. I love you Satan, even if you don’t love me back it’s ok. I’m always going to love you.” I said, I couldn’t help but cry more, I didn’t want to release him, I didn’t want to let go of him. I kissed his neck once more, not caring about the blood and guts that were going to get on me. I fell to my knees bringing him down with me. I was not letting go, by any means. 

How could she love a monster like me? How...could she touch me like this? How can she cry on my behalf? She should be afraid, she should scream and cower from my hand, she should leave me. And yet ... here she was holding me close crying for me. I should be happy about this, but I only felt worse. I do not deserve the love she has to offer. I am nothing but a savage...why...why would she want me? What do I have to offer her? I felt my anger turn to grief at this realization and I felt myself shake with sobs.

“Satan, I know it doesn’t make sense to you why I am not running or cowering In fear, but you don’t scare me. Even if you think you should I’m not afraid, you're all I ever think about and the only one I want to spend all my time with. I’d die a thousand times over it meant to protect you. Even if you don’t feel the same, I want you to know at least how I feel.” I said, his body felt weaker, he had calmed down some. I kept holding him tightly just Incase. “Please look at me, let me see your beautiful green eyes gaze into my purple.”

I refused to turn. I would not turn to face her, I couldn't let her know what I am. She finally moved her hand and stroked my hair just as she always had and I couldn't take it, I curled up next to the demon I killed next to the mess I made and I cried. She held me tighter, and buried her face in my back. "Satan...please...I love you...please look at me." I turned to her tears coursing down my face mixing with the blood and carnage. She looked at me unflinchingly. With tears in her eyes she wiped my face and kissed my lips. And there...another spark so bright and full came from her strike. He became a flame...a tiny flame, weak and feeble but...there was..a tiny but sure light in my darkness. I held her close to me and deepened my kiss. Desperate to keep her near for all of my days.

I couldn’t help but melt into his body feeling him deepen his kiss. Yes....Satan.....I will always be by your side, no matter how dark you become, or how scary you may get I will bring you back. I love you in more ways than one. Your mind, your body, just you all of you. I didn’t want to stop kissing him. I broke my kiss and touched my forehead to his, and hugged him once more. Using one of my hands to grasp his hair, his gorgeous blonde hair. “No matter how scary you get, or how angry you may feel, I won’t let this darkness consume you Satan, I promise. I love you.....” I said softly in his ear.

I wiped the tears from her face and kissed her cheek. "I love you too Kyung...I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me." I said, She giggled a little bit. “No it’s my fault.....I am always making trouble for you. I’m sorry I had to think fast otherwise he was going to take me in the middle of the street. If I was like you, I wouldn’t have to have you come to my rescue. I wouldn’t have to be your damsel in distress all the time.” If I was a demon you wouldn’t have to go through so much trouble.” She said,

He would have to come save me at every waking moment I get caught up in something. “Don’t ever blame yourself for my irresponsibleness.” I continued, 

I thought about what she said and I began to play with the idea."You were never at fault,no matter what. You shouldn't have to look over your shoulder because you were studying. I will make sure this doesn't happen again " I replied,

I couldn’t help but kiss him once more. He makes me melt so much. Suddenly I heard Lucifer call us. “Satan, we are done here, let’s go home.” He said, Lucifer helped us up. I grasped Satan’s hand. I meant what I said I won’t ever let him go. I nuzzled my head into his chest as we started to make our way back home.


	4. The Dream I Have is To Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrible night of witnessing Kyung’s attack he begins to doubt his abilities to save her and her love she has for him to still be the same.

Satan didn’t leave my side the rest of the night. I felt so sleepy. Satan put me on his bed, and told Lucifer he would be tending to me the next few weeks until I was healed all the way up. Last I remember he was reading and he had me in between his legs so I could sleep. Satan….. Your Wrath may be dangerous, but I can’t help but feel captivated by it. The smell of him filled my nostrils. Who would have thought a demon looked, tasted, and smelled so amazing. I let out a light pleased sigh while I had my face in his chest.

My events from tonight continued to replay in my head, Kyung… I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you tonight. Seeing her lay asleep in my lap, I don’t feel any rage, I feel…..at peace. Kyung….this flame you ignited in me. I don’t understand it, but I feel I want to do whatever needs to be done to keep it lit. My mind pondered at my earlier thought if she was a demon…...would she really want something such as that? Knowing her she would want to make this as easy for me as possible. If this is the only way I can protect her, I will. I am not fond of cutting deals with witches, but there is no way Diavolo would agree to a thing, or his pet my up tight older brother Lucifer. It’s final….my decision was made….I don’t ever want Kyung to have to go through something like this ever again. I am going to talk with a witch I know, I will make her like me, it’s the only way I can protect her. I ran my fingers through her dark purple hair and kissed her perfectly round cheek. 

It was morning. I slept all night, but I felt so tired. I wanted to sleep all day and not wake up. I really wished the Devildom had some sort of sun. I had slept so long and when I woke up I didn’t even know it was morning. I was still tired even after sleeping all night. I slowly rose from Satan’s bed, my body hurt. I felt better but the soreness from being eaten alive was still there. How many weeks did Simeon say? 3-4 I think. Damn demons.....why the fuck do I have to be a human. I didn’t ask for any of this! I groaned in annoyance, when I heard that sweet voice call to me.

"I had wondered how much longer you would be asleep, I was getting worried. I made you some tea if you are up to it?” Satan said, I smiled happily, and nodded, “Satan.....I’m fine....but are you ok? Did you manage to get some sort of sleep after last night?” I asked, as he handed me my cup of tea. Truth be told I hadn't slept at all, all I could think of was what would have happened If I was just a few minutes later. What if.....

"Well it was so so, I can't complain" more importantly I want you to be Safe and comfortable " I sat beside her and held her close, I felt my cheeks get hot. Gah! Why does this make me anxious? I took another sip of my tea to try and stay calm. “You know bunnohan yeon-in. I had a dream about you again last night, even when you were beside me holding me.” I continued, “Yes I know, I held you close to me all night. It was magical” I stroked her face lovingly.

“Actually no, I’m not sure if I like your sarcasm.” I smiled slyly, “It was something different.” I replied, "Oh? What was this about?" He asked, “When Simeon kissed me it was putrid.....I know he was healing me, but I was thinking why do you need to kiss me to do that? I like demon lips, yours in specifics. It was rather peculiar in my dream last night....it was you who kissed me as an angel. I don’t like angels.....so it was odd to me why I would dream such a thing, weird huh?” I replied, I took another sip of my tea snuggling up to him closer. "That is interesting, what do you think it means?" He asked, “Honestly nothing at all, to be honest I wonder a lot what you looked like as an angel. I wonder a lot how pretty Lilith was and if men wanted to swoon her a lot, and I wonder if we would have been friends, or if I would have gotten to fall in love with you like I have being here.” I said, “But to be honest I don’t know if I woulda liked you as an angel. I really don’t like them at all. All my angel human hentais I’ve watched angels are so narcissistic.” I finished,

I shot up, Dammit he doesn’t know that I watch hentai. Gah! So embarrassing I hope he doesn’t think I’m weird! 

"Huh, well I suppose I am lucky to have found you then." He began, If only you knew how lucky I was to have you. It became more and more apparent that I knew what needed to be done.

“You have it wrong bunnohan yeon-in. I am the lucky one you have changed my life. Back in the human world I didn’t really know what I was going to do, I did everything already, I completed college with a masters degree, I had a house of my own, no kids or husband. I didn’t know what else to do. Then I met you.” I said as I looked up at him smiling sweetly, "It sounds more like you had everything together. Isn't that what humans strive for?" He asked, “Ya.....but being a human is annoying. We are all expected to act and be a certain way, follow and lead by example, being yourself is always impossible, for example as a young kid I really liked demons, I used to draw and study them a lot, they always captivated me. I didn’t think they were real till last year, and when my parents died I learned they were very real too, but didn’t accept it all the way. I got made fun of a lot and my parents got called to my school a lot because of pictures. My parents thought it was interesting how they had my interest so much.” I continued, “To be honest I never believed I belonged in the human world. That’s awful to say but very true. I’ve felt I have been different all my life. Hell I even took demon lore as a my college elective that’s what I got a masters in.” I continued,

"But it seems you are giving up so much. You had stability and purpose it seemed you wouldn't be fearing for your life if you weren't here." He replied I just needed a go ahead Kyung no matter how small. 

“Maybe, but honestly being in danger is a rush. It’s so dry in the human world. As crazy as it sounds I like being by the side of a demon knowing he can kill me if he wanted to. For once I feel like I belong, as odd as that is.” I began, “I do wish sometimes I was a demon, that way I could enjoy you more, and protect myself so you don’t always have to worry about me.” I paused for a moment thinking what to say next for our conversation. “I drew what I think I’d look like as one if you wanna see? If you think it’s weird that’s ok too.”

I knew she brought it up to me first but I was in shock as to how much thought she had put into it. It was relieving. "Of course I would!” I exclaimed, 

I smiled happily. “Will you hand me my sketch journal in my bag on your desk over there darling?” I asked ,

"Sure.'' I got up and reached into the bag to find her sketch journal. As I turned to return I hit the bag, knocking it into the floor. I moved to get the papers up and find sheet music. "Kyung what is this?”

Damn he found my sheet music. It’s so embarrassing! I didn’t want him to think I was weird for liking that. “Oh....” I began as I turned away nervously, “So, don’t laugh, that is the piece called Angel of Music. Which is my favorite piece from the play Phantom of the Opera. Ironic since I hate angels, but this piece helped me out when I was going through dealing with my parents death. I’ve been wanting to learn how to play it, but I am having an issue. The tempo is in Moderato. My mom always played it for me when we had our family time together.” “It was created in 1986.” I finished, "Why haven't you spoken of this before, I would have gladly helped you learn" he began, "We can play together, I would love to be your instructor."

“Mhmm in case you haven’t noticed darling you make me really nervous. You're like the hot teacher every college girl wants, but they're nerdy as hell and afraid to talk to you and not sound like a fool.” I couldn’t help but laugh a bit, man I was so embarrassed, “I’ve only managed to learn the first two lines, then I have trouble with the rest.” I replied, "Well I am a student just as you are, so...'' I moved closer, leaning my face close to her in a seductive and teasing way. "Think of me as the hot tutor" He teased, My face turned bright red. Gah! This is not funny. See this is why I don’t tell him anything. Why is he so fucking gorgeous? I don’t like blonde men but gah!!!! He is a piece of art himself. I bit my lip slightly, “H-Here. Let me show you what I have learned so far.” I said nervously as I tried to back away and not freak out.

I absolutely loved that look on her face, I let her back away to show me her music. I could show her my idea of role play later. Satan thought,

Dammit....why did you have to do that to me Satan? Now I am going to mess up. I took a deep breath and sat myself on his bench with the piano in his room. I placed the sheet music on the stand and began to play, and sing because that’s the only way I can do it. He is so going to make fun of my singing voice. Ugh.... “Where in the world Have you been hiding? Really you were perfect, I only wish I knew your secret. Who is this new tutor? Father once spoke of an angel, I used to dream he’d appear now as I sing. I can sense him and I know he’s here.” “Here In this room he calls me softly. Somewhere inside, hiding somehow I know he is always with me. He is the unseen genius.” I stopped because that was the farthest I knew.

The way she sang tugged at my heart, her voice was beautiful, and the words...could she be singing....about us? I sat beside her and began to play in harmony beside her reading the music alongside and she stopped. "No. keep going, I will guide you." her cheeks flushed and she placed her hands back upon the keys. 

I proceeded, I was so nervous, but this moment I couldn’t let pass, “Kyung, Kyung you must have been dreaming, stories like this can’t come true, Kyung your talking riddles and it’s not like you. Angel of music guide and guardian grant me your glory, who is this angel?” He was so smooth with his motions, and he guided me so amazingly with this. I had no idea how fitting this song was for our relationship, I felt my heart skip beats sharing this moment with him. “This angel of music, hide no longer secret and strange angel he’s with me even now, your hands are cold all around me, your face, it’s white, it frightens me, don’t be frightened.”

I let myself get lost in her song playing alongside her slowly. she seemed so sweet, like a little songbird, we came to the crescendo and I saw her close her eyes as she truly felt the words she was singing, and our fingers grazed each other ever so slightly.

My heart was racing again. He grazed my fingers, and it was like sparks had flown, we were in-sync with one another, I never made it this far into the song, I didn’t want my moment to end. This song represents our relationship so well. “Angel of music, hide no longer secret and strange angel you're with me even now all around me.” I was actually really sad we were coming up on the ending. I wanted to continue forever.

Her song ended and we sat together silent as the final note rang out and faded. she slowly looked up to me about to speak but I kissed her lips before she could utter a sound.

His kiss sent a chill down my spine. This kiss was different, Satan has never kissed me like this before, with so much passion, I melted the surge of feelings it gave me, my heart was screaming, what was this? We have never shared a moment like this before. 

"Kyung....I think...no I know…. I can see myself spending the rest of my days with you." the words fell from my mouth before I gave enough time to think and she looked at me curious.

My mouth dropped, wait a minute did he just say what I think he said? Spent the rest of his days with me.....I wanted to cry. I couldn’t believe it, I hope he wasn’t being funny. “What?” “Did I hear you correctly Satan?” I asked in disbelief. "Yes Kyung...I….I want to stay with you, I want you to be mine and me yours...I love you more than i can say with words" He replied, 

Tears started to form in my eyes. I put my hand over my mouth, I was trying to hold in my tears. That’s all I ever wanted to hear him. I really thought he didn’t like me, and that I was just some piece of flesh he enjoyed screwing. “Satan....where is all this coming from, don’t play with my emotions you know all I have ever wanted was to hear you say that to me.” I said, still holding back my tears. "Then I will ask you for forgiveness for not saying these words sooner. you are very special to me and after last night I realized no matter what I want you close to me." He continued, No way....there is no way this is real. Kyung, Kyung you're dreaming, dreams like this aren’t real. I wanted to hug him or kiss him again but I was having a hard time moving, my body was so shocked and happy. “Satan.....” I said softly as tears started to flow down my cheeks. 

"Yes Kyung I meant it and whatever it takes you will never have to go through anything like that again". I know that what I wanted to do was necessary. I will meet with her soon as I can to state my case. "Kyung, my little songbird, I will be out today and I may not be back for a while. I hope that won't be a problem." I asked,

I sighed in anger. “Darling, I will miss you. I hope you are not out all day.” I said in disappointment, 

“Then let me give you something to look forward to for when I return" I kissed her again, putting my tongue into her mouth and letting my hands trace her body, she shivered and leaned into me." When I return I will give you the whole show." I said seductively, 

I giggled, “Fine, don’t make me wait too long. I still have to show you my picture and also before you go darling do you have any square paper in your desk? I know all your documents are sensitive and precious so I didn’t want to rummage things if they were important.” I said, Hmm? Oh sure sure" I opened my desk and handed her a small stack of paper.'' I stole a kiss as she took them from me. "I shall return my love" He said sweetly. I giggled, I missed him already. I decided to stay In his room and make origami. I haven’t done it forever and I missed it. Darling please be careful....

I made my destination to Qetsiyah’s lair. I am not one who is fond of cutting deals with witches, but after the experience I felt with my darling songbird, I know I would do anything necessary to keep her close to me. Qetsiyah is the most powerful witch known, she died once before and somehow managed to bring herself back to life. I’ve only seen her a few times in the thousands of years I’ve been alive. I do hope she will help me. When I got to her lair, it was dreary but yet pleasing at the same time. I walked up to what appeared to be the doorstep and the doors suddenly opened as if they were expecting me to come inside. “Here goes nothing.” I said out loud,

I sat in my chair reading by the fire when I felt a demon's energy approaching. It didn't feel violent or mischievous so before it knocked I invited him in. There was hesitation before he entered he stood by the door cautiously. "Come on in, I don't bite " I began, this adorable blonde boy walked into my living room and looked around before resting his eyes upon me. I understood his shock. Many witches were old and decrepit. I however was the picture of youth looking maybe in my late twenties. My full pink hair fell over my very full breasts and my eyes were a soft green that tell my mood. He was stunned by me and I Let him feast his eyes. I had always loved it. "Well Satan, what brings you here?” I asked,

I was taken aback. I have never spoken to the woman before. How could she have possibly known who I was. “Forgive me, but I am a little stricken, we have never spoken before and yet you talk as if we have met. How did you manage to know who I was before even telling you?” I asked, I couldn’t deny the witch I was gazing upon was beautiful. Not like my dear songbird of course, but she was not the typical looking witch. "My pet I know of all the powerful demons in devildom. And it would be rude to not greet you no? Come have a seat and tell me the reason for your visit.” She replied, 

Pet? How dare she label me as such. I grind my teeth, no need to let my anger set me off already. I am here for Mei and that is the only reason. I complied and sat to the chair closest to the fireplace. She seemed harmless, but anymore you can never be too sure. “Mistress Qetsiyah, I Satan the Avatar of Wrath, came to you tonight in request for your assistance, you are the most powerful witch known to all human, demon and angel.” I replied, “There is this woman, she is a student here at RAD with me.” "Oh my pet, please don't be so formal, you may simply call me Qetsiyah. And do forgive my speech, that is how I show...causality. like one says Honey or dear. I noticed in your eyes I had offended you so by doing that. I meant no harm. Would you prefer one of those?" She began, I rose to gather tea and cookies to serve him, laying them on a table and pouring him a cup and handing it to him before sitting. "And tell me of this girl I can tell you love her "

“Honey is fine.” I began “Madam, all of my years I have felt nothing but rage continuously trying to keep it at bay. I met this woman her first year at RAD and this is her second time around with us, and at the end of last year something inside me changed, And even now here recently, I continue to change, I don’t understand these feelings, these desires to keep her close to me, the desire to please her in whatever way she may need it, and the desire to murder whom may ever harm her or do her wrong. And even become upset if someone else is speaking to her or spending time with her.” I noticed she laid out some sweets. I took the cup of tea she so kindly offered, trying to remain non offensive, due to the high suspension I felt. 

"Well honey she sounds special indeed." I continued, I reached my delicate fingers under his chin. "When you mention her your eyes sparkle. You can tell a lot about a person by their eyes. They are the window to the soul you know." He flushed and I sat back crossing my legs. "Are you searching for a gift for her? Perhaps a potion of fertility?" I teased as I giggled, how I loved to play with them! His face grew even redder, “N-no, but if she requested I wouldn’t be all the way against it.” I replied “Lady Qetsiyah, her name is Kyung Mei. Recently she had a run in with one of the vigilantly demons roaming the streets, and faced death first hand, me and my brother and a friend of ours were able to get to her in time and save her, but I can’t help but trouble myself of the thoughts, what if I was there a few minutes later, or even a few minutes earlier. I could have saved her quicker and she could have been damaged more or even less, the reason for me coming here, if I may be so blunt, Madam I am requesting you turn her into a demon, so therefore I don’t have to witness seeing her almost die in such a tragic way ever again.” I stated, my eyes began to tear up at the thought of a next encounter.

"Oh honey...." I reached my hand and caressed his cheek. The Internal pain he faced was evident. A tear fell from my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. "Forgive me, I have a soft spot for love stories. I have been in love once many years ago but it also ended In tragedy. So I understand your plight and would love to help however..." I set my cup down and stood in front of the fire...I will need more wood. "Diavolo has the power to do such a thing, why come to a lowly witch when the prince of devildom has what you desire?" She asked, “Knowing Lord Diavolo has such an ability he will never agree to it, plus do to my up-tight eldest brother, he won’t allow it either. Please Madam, you are my only hope, I cannot let my dear songbird get into harm's way ever again. I just cannot allow such things to occur. If I can protect her this way, then I will gladly do so. Besides, I am not the only one who talks about this. She recently has mentioned dreams she has been having, and has shared with me drawings she has created of herself as a demon. So by gaining these things I have, I know this is what I must do for her.” I replied

I stoked the fire as he waited for my response. He has such beautiful eyes...so full of hope and desperation. You know the demon you speak of, Ipitar, I knew him...I gave him two puppies in exchange for something precious to him. It is a dreadful shame that is what he has raised them to be. It makes me sick when a demon puts love into an Innocent creature only to warp their mind to violence. To hear of his death...why I wish I was there to tear him apart myself if only to avenge the poor babies he defiled!!" I had stabbed at the fire hard causing sparks to fly. "So yes I will grant your request, but on only two conditions..." She stated,

I hesitated for a moment. Damn witches, this is why I hate dealing with them, they always come with steep prices. “Yes? What are your conditions?” I asked anxiously, She turned to me and smiled. "Condition one, she must give me consent herself before I continue. And two she must make a pact with me" she must agree to these terms as I would hate for another incident like Romulus and Remus. I would never want an innocent party forced into something they do not wish for" She stated,

My face had been shocked. It had to of, the first condition I can understand of needing her consent. But why force herself into submission by someone else? I would never let Kyung become like one of those damned hounds or that sorry excuse for a demon. “Lady Qetsiyah.....forgive my brashness, but I must inquire why she needs to be into a pact with you? I understand the consent part, but I am having trouble understanding the forming a pact part.” I replied,

"Why satan, I had thought I was giving a fair price. I have granted this wish before and each time they went rogue. I simply cannot have more rouge demons running around when I am the cause of their strength so I require a pact. If ever they are out of control I have the power to put a stop to it." Think of it as a safety precaution" She replied, “Kyung wouldn’t go astray like that, I wouldn’t allow her too. She doesn’t have a desire for killing or power or anything vile of that sort.” I replied, Hearing her say that made my cold heart twist. I cannot imagine her being under the control of someone else. She is too pure, like the first snowfall of winter. Kyung....

I saw the sadness and knelt before him.  
"Honey...my sweet Satan, I have no desire to control her for wanton reasons. She very much has her freedom, I only need the pact as a safety net. Too many were hurt in the past because of demons I made going mad with power. I cannot risk it no matter who or what their intentions are. In the end she is the one who must agree to the pact; this is all on her.” She replied,

I clenched my teeth. There was a string tugging at me inside that made me doubt what this witch was saying. If she goes against her words, I will murder her like I did that waste of space demon and his snarling hounds. “Very well Lady Qetsiyah, I will get her to agree.” I replied, “As I said, this is her choosing, I am the pasture, you are the gate but only she can decide to walk through. If she agrees to this, bring her here in the next full moon in three days and we will begin. In that time frame it is also the blood moon, when that comes around demon energy is at its strongest, so that is also a good time for the transformation to take place.

He looked so unsure and I held his hand. "We want the same thing, for love to prevail.” I assured, 

I gripped the armrest of the chair I was unable to look at the witch in her eyes. It should have been reassuring to me, however it was not. In order for Kyung to be truly safe, we need to make this happen. “Very well, thank you for your audience Lady Qetsiyah, I will take my leave. Kyung is waiting for me back at my home.” I said as I stood up and began to make my way out of her lair.

"Wait Satan." I called. He stopped looking at me with conflicting eyes. “Thank you for ridding this world of that filthy demon. Take this as a thank you and as the beginning of a friendship. " I handed him a crystal. It was clear. "If ever a person is lying to you that crystal will turn blue. Consider this another safety net in your part.” I finished, “My sincerest thanks Lady Qetsiyah. Do try and have a good sleep tonight.” He replied, "Same with you honey." I shut my door and looked into my mirror. My eyes had changed from calm green to sad blue. "Lord diavolo...I pray that love does prevail....this time.” I said out loud.

My head was in a frenzy. I had a deep feeling in my chest that this witch was not being all the way truthful. However my options were limited. In order for Kyung to be safe, we needed to make such things happen. But I am still torn by her having to be in a pact with that witch. It concerns me that she is going to use my dear Kyung as some toy in war. Gah! No matter, I need my darling songbird to be safe whatever the cost. I will not let her submit to a darkness she never asked for. And this crystal, I feel as if Kyung should find it more useful than me. After her transformation I will turn it into a gift for her, in her new body. I quickened my pace, I wanted to get back to her right away. 

I sat alone in Satan’s room listening to my music app I could get on my demon phone folding origami to pass the time. One of my favorite songs came on and I couldn’t help but sing along to it. “Oh baby, obey me.” I sang, the song was called Sinful Indulgence. Funny thing is oddly enough this artist sounded a lot like Asmo. Hmm was he a musician in the human world and we do not know about it? I didn’t have a care in the world and I was really enjoying just sitting there in Satan’s room, I made a series of cranes and I started to make a kusudama ball. It’s these really pretty flowers. I’m not sure it’s a real flower, but if it was it would be my favorite. I also made some cats. Good thing I had a needle and thread in my bag so I could string my kusudama flowers together. I wonder what smell it would have if it was real. “You're scared, I can sense it.” I sang another chord again, I was really happy, which was odd I haven’t felt so happy in forever.

I was coming close upon my room door. I tried to make sure my prying eyes of brothers weren’t around since they would of course start asking questions I didn’t want to answer. When I came to my bedroom door, I paused, I heard my little songbird singing again. “Oh baby, obey me!” She sang, I couldn’t help but chuckle because she was so cute. I slowly crept in, so she wouldn’t notice me sneaking in and becoming embarrassed. I noticed that all the paper I had given her was almost done with. Wow! I thought, I wasn’t gone all that long, but surely I wasn’t aware she would use it all so quickly. I noticed on my bed she had a series of folded shapes, most of which were in the shape of a five petaled flower. I’ve never seen a flower like that before. What is it? I also noticed she had a series of different colored cats lined up on my nightstand, oh she was much too cute. Then I saw on the other side of her she had a series of what appeared to be birds. This moment was too precious I had to capture it. I noticed her bag was still on my desk, I quietly reached into her bag and pulled out her camera and held it up to take the shot. Click…...this was a gorgeous shot. I wondered if she would let me frame it and place it on my desk. I sat the camera quietly back in her bag, and crept over beside her. “I'll make you mine this time!” She said, oh Mei you certainly are quite a treasure.

I finished threading together my last part of my kusudama ball, and tied the string so I could hang it up in my room, I went to get up from Satan’s bed not paying attention and oof….I ran into what felt like a damn brick wall, causing myself to fall against his bed. “Ow!” I said as I looked up, “Gah! Satan!” I said in embarrassment, “When the hell did you get back?” He chuckled, “Just a few moments ago. You were enjoying yourself, I didn’t want to interrupt you.” He said as he smiled at me, He held his hands out to lift me up. “Come, let me help you up.” He said, I took his hand and he lifted me up gently. And then gave me a kiss on my forehead.   
I couldn’t help but giggle, Then sudden embarrassment fell across my face. He totally heard me singing again!!!! Ugh…. He chuckled, “What’s wrong my dear songbird?” He said as he smiled at me sweetly. “You keep catching me in my me moments. I feel so embarrassed when you see them.” I said, He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, “I love seeing you in your moments, they remind me of fine pieces of art to not disturb.” He replied, “Darling, I do have to ask, what is this odd flower you are making?” He said, “Hmm? Oh ya!” I replied, I picked up my kusudama ball that was beside me when I fell. Good thing it wasn’t damaged, I would have been really sad. “This darling is called a Kusudama Ball.” I began, “A kusawhata?” He replied, “Kusudama Ball. It is a flower that is made to give good fortune and luck to those who have one. It’s not a real flower, but I would imagine it would look as beautiful as this if it was, I am planning on hanging one in my room. I made a smaller one for you too Satan...if you wanna hang it on your balcony….if not its ok, I will hang them both in my room.” I said nervously, He smiled at me, “Mei, of course I would love to hang this on my balcony, you made it for me, I can’t help but love it, thank you.” He said as he gave me another sweet kiss. 

I smiled, and we proceeded to hang them together on his balcony. “Perfect.” He said, as he pulled me in for a hug. He started running his hands up and down my body. That’s right he owes me some attention. Momentarily after I felt his cool lips graze my earlobe with a light kiss. Then those smooth lips of his continued down my neck. I felt his hand move to my hips, and start tracing the indents of my body. This was different, it wasn’t aggressive or anything, and even my reactions were different. His touches made me shiver.

I starred in those fluttering violet eyes. I wanted more than sex with her, I wanted to show her what I wanted to be, what I was choosing to be with her. I wanted to make love. She gasped and sighed in my ear and I could feel myself getting excited. But tonight was going to be all about her.   
"I want to make love to you Kyung...you saved me, and I want to show you how much I love you.” I said, I lifted her chin to look at me. She fluttered those dark purple eyes at me. I wonder if she could tell my arousal, it wasn’t intense or aggressive. It was warm and calming arousal I felt, the kind every girl wants to feel with a guy. “Satan....” She said softly, as She kissed me softly once more. “I want to make love to you too, I have for a long time now, please....let me feel you.” She said as She fluttered her dark eyes once more. Her voice sent a wave of warmth into my abdomen. I put my lips to her and she melted. I picked her up and gently carried her to the bed. Her face was so red from expectation and it warmed my heart. I was going to cater to her. I laid beside her tracing my hand over her gently as she started breathing harder as I kissed her neck. Letting my hand slip to the hem of her shirt and slowly lifting it. "Kyung...I want to make this about you, I want to show you my love, what would you like first?" I asked her, she pondered for a moment. 

I could feel myself sweating. He made me so nervous already. “Mmm, I’ve never had anyone ask me that before.” I said nervously. “Normally my body has never been catered to at least not in a long time. Strange isn’t it?” I asked, “I can tell you what I like and haven’t really felt in a long time. I do like my body to be appreciated, I like to feel light kisses all across it, it causes me chills and shivers.”

"Well then, allow me to oblige." I helped her out of her shirt kissing her starting from behind her ear, down her neck and paying attention to her collarbone and all over her breasts. I then worked down her stomach watching the goosebumps rise in my wake. She giggled and moaned and I was getting very aroused myself but I was not going to give into my own desires.  
"Just like this my darling songbird?" I asked seductively. She let out a long gasp. “Mhmm, much like this darling, your lips chill my body.” She replied,

Ah, I haven’t felt these sensations in such a long time, his lips felt so cool pressing against my body, his touch was making me hotter, With him it seems my arousals happen so suddenly. I couldn’t help but touch my neck and my body for how good he felt kissing my thighs. 

I caressed her thighs as I kissed them tenderly, taking the time to massage and kiss her feet before making my way down. I I hesitated when I reached her most private place and asked myself if this was for me or her. She tried to grind her hips toward my face and I took this as confirmation of a compromise. I slid her underwear down and kissed all over her Inner thighs before meeting my lips to her lower set. 

I couldn’t help but let out another gasp. And moan slightly. I am pretty sure the sudden meeting made myself climax a little bit. He was kissing my sacred place. It wasn’t aggressive, it was like he wanted to get to know it on a personal and Intimate level. “Ah...Satan, '' I said softly, “Your going to make me climax already. Don’t stop, though I don’t want to climax yet. Let me feel your tongue in a slower motion.” I asked softly biting my lip from the pleasure.

I slid my tongue along her slit before exploring further. I slowly pushed my tongue forward tasting the nectar she was generously giving me. At that point I had gotten very hard but I ignored it, letting my tongue caress and adore her most personal place. I shoved my face deeper, letting no crevice go unnoticed, she began to groan in pleasure and I stuck my finger into her creamy center. Causing her to jerk and cry out. I swirled my finger around her slick walls before slowing dragging it back out again and repeating the motion with two fingers. I wanted her to climax, I wanted her to see just how much I loved her. At this point I wasn't simply pleasing her but giving a kind of worship to her body. I wanted to pay respect to every Inch of her. 

My body reacted, and I couldn’t stop myself from moaning again. He stroked me in my favorite spot. Causing me to come a little bit, it felt so good. I couldn’t help but grip onto his pillows and cry out his name. “Oh, Satan!” I moaned, My breathing became faster, he was going to bring me to my point just by touching me. His fingers were so gentle hitting my walls. Like he knew where I wanted to be touched each time. As wet as I was, I was ready for him to slide inside me. “Satan....I’m ready for you....” I said softly, 

Upon hearing her pleas I slowly worked my way up to her, landing tender kisses on her stomach and breasts. I licked and nibbled her neck making her grind herself onto my hard dick making me release my own moan of pleasure I stared into those beautiful violet eyes completely enamored "Not fair...I'm supposed to cater to you, not the other way " I whined, I smiled, “I couldn’t h-help it, it was begging me to enter. “Come here Satan.” She said, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. 

I always have felt him any other time we have had sex, but this time I really felt him. Like I felt it not aggressively or even angrily. Even in his thrust he was passionate. I couldn’t help but lightly scratch his back, feeling his motions. He took my hands and intertwined his fingers with mine placing them above my head, and placed his lips on me never breaking his movements. Oh Satan.....I never realized how massive you were. I could feel him all the way inside almost. I couldn’t help but moan out his name some more so he could witness how good I felt, “Oh Satan, yes......ahh, I released my fingers from his hands and ran my fingers through that gorgeous blonde hair of his. He could tell I wanted more so he quickened his pace slightly, I felt my peak coming, and I wonder if he felt it too.

She got tighter and tighter around me and I could feel her getting close. I continued to pay homage to her silky skin, to worship her beautiful mouth, to revere her soft breasts. She was my sun and stars at this moment and I had secretly hoped every moment since. Her breathing quickened and she became drastically tighter. She gripped my hair and held me close to her and I moved into her deeper still. She screamed my name as I felt her pulsate and come all over me. It took everything not to come as well. I wanted this to be for her. I carefully pulled out and kissed her lips before leaving the bed. "Wait, darling where are you going?" She called out to me, I stopped dead, if I went further I wouldn't be able to hold back. I turned back.around and she looked sad  
"You didn't come too, did I do something wrong?" She asked, "No! Not at all! I told you that I wanted this to be about you, my love." I replied, She gave me a Seductive smile as she rose from the bed and approached me, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Now darling, I got mine, you need yours.” She said as she kissed me passionately, and pushed me softly back on this bed. I felt relieved, but I knew she hadn’t squirted yet, now it was her turn to be on top.

When he gets off too causes my huge orgasms to happen, I climbed on top of him and positioned my dripping lips perfectly on his still very hard member. I wasn’t going to be aggressive, but my movements were light at first, since when I was on top a few nights ago he really enjoyed it. I moved my hips rhythmically, and I could tell he was very pleased. I felt him deeper inside me this time since I was on top. I couldn’t help but want to touch my body, for how good I felt. I bent down to his face and kissed him sweetly and lightly nibbled his bottom lip.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way but looking at how beautiful she was and how good I made her feel I couldn't help but let myself enjoy it. I caressed her thighs and stomach so gently and when He leaned down I slid my fingers into her hair. She bit my lip and I let out a low moan.   
I loved her being on top and she knew how to move her body. I felt like I was about to explode and gripped her a little tighter. "Kyung..i..I'm so close!" I moaned, “Me too Satan....me too.” She said as she sped up just a little more, her breast bouncing vigorously, I could feel myself twitching and pulsating, “Come with me Satan, ah....” She moaned,I let out another moan, she felt so good on top of me, I could do this all night if she’d let me. The way she bounced sent me over the edge, this girl, I wanted to be with her forever, I wanted to love her like this forever, I wanted to cherish and please her until I took my last breath!  
"Kyung...I...I'm coming!!" I exploded inside her as she tightened around me. I could feel her milking me dry. I kissed her deeply as we rode our wave of pleasure and she collapsed on top of me. I pulled her into my arms and I stared into her face  
She looked up at me and blushed "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, "I just want to keep this moment forever." I replied as she gave me another kiss.

I was so tired, but I felt so good. I didn’t realize I passed out on Satan. 

I held her as she fell asleep, I watched her beautiful features relax as she drifted off. I was telling the truth when I said I wanted to be with her for the rest of my days. And making her a demon would ensure that. I would tell her what the witch told me in the morning and she could make her choice. I grabbed the crystal from the nightstand and tied it around her finger just to test it out. "Kyung....I don't love you, and I never will." I whispered, the crystal turned a deep cobalt. "Kyung...you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I adore you." The crystal lost all color in my words. I will give this to her, this way no one will ever deceive her and she will remain safe. Qetsiyah may just be our only hope.


	5. A Demon’s Gift is Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyung now agrees to cut a deal with the most powerful witch know in the world and the Devildom to make her a demon under her steep conditions. Kyung must return in three days when the blood moon falls across the Devildom and is at its peak.

The imaginary sun I envisioned in the Devildom greeted me. I wasn’t feeling up to waking up since I was still tired. Last night was without words the best night I described with Satan, I’ve ever had. I slowly sat up in his bed and started stretching, suddenly for whatever reason I smelt something sweet. Pancakes? No....French toast? No.....Hmm I knew this smell, but I couldn’t figure out what it was. I looked to see that Satan wasn’t in his room anywhere, so I slowly crept out of bed. As I was getting up I noticed my kimono I brought with me when he picked me up to bring me back here was laying on the back of his chair he sits and reads in. “That’s odd.” I thought Hmm did he go to my room and grab this for me? How sweet of him. I threw it on and tied my sash making sure nothing could be seen, because if I ran into the others I didn’t feel like explaining or then asking me what I was doing. I got another whiff of the smell, that’s it I had to know what it was. I opened the door from Satan’s room and followed my nose down, to the kitchen. I peaked around the corner assuming it was Beel who was in here already. To my surprise it wasn’t. My darling Satan was in the kitchen, making something but I didn’t know what? I decided to stay behind and see what he was doing. 

I was busy making strawberry crepes for her, I wanted to hurry so I wouldn't run into Beel and inhale them. I wanted this news to go over well with her so getting her in a good mood would be the key. I placed the crepes on the tray along with orange juice and tea. I arranged some flowers as well. I felt like I was missing something and turned to get the powdered sugar and saw Kyung standing in the doorway. “Oh! Hey Darling, I wasn’t spying, I swear.” She said as she blushed and looked away. “Did you make these for Beel?” She asked, "Oh no-no... I did this...for you" My face got really hot and her eyes lit up "Would you like to eat upstairs?" I asked her, she nodded happily, “Let’s hurry before Beel smells it.” She replied, We raced upstairs and piled into my room laughing and panting. "Oh shoot..I forgot your powdered sugar.” I said, She looked at me and kissed my lips before taking the pastry. "I have enough sweetness right here.” She said, Damnit, there she goes, making me blush and smile like an utter fool. 

I took the tray from his hands and sat back on his bed. Studying the perfect crafter breakfast in front of me, I almost didn’t want to eat it since it looked so pretty, but I was hungry. I was studying the best part to not feel upset about eating. I hope he doesn’t think the wrong idea while I’m studying it. 

"Do you like it?" I asked, She looked at it for several seconds and I had wondered if I had chosen the right dish to make. 

I finally picked one of the corners of the crepe that had less of the filling. When I bit into it my eyes lit up. That tasted amazing! I had no idea Satan could cook! He continues to surprise me. I had no trouble now eating more of it, it was so good. “This is soooo good darling! I have never had anything like this before.” I said happily, “I’ve never had a crepe before. Honestly it looks so beautiful I was afraid to eat it. I was trying to figure out the least part I was ok biting into first.” I said 

I knew I was blushing but at this moment I didn't care, I had pleased her. It made me so happy to see her eyes light up the way they did. "I'm really glad. I also have a present for you" I began, I took out the crystal I had fashioned together one a bracelet strap and placed it on her wrist. "This crystal is special. If anyone were to ever lie to you, then it will turn blue.” I explained, “For example, Mei, the sky is orange.” He said, I glanced down at my crystal, and just like he said it turned blue. “Wow! That is so cool! Thank you darling. I had no idea things like this existed.” I gleamed. I am flattered and very pleased at him being so kind to me, but this was very sporadic. I wonder what is going on. “Darling I am very flattered at all your kindness to me, but I have to know what is it all for?” I asked, 

"Well ..." I wasn't sure how I should begin.  
" I met someone, a witch and she gave this to me as a gift." Kyung raised her eyebrows and I instantly realized how that sounded.  
"For killing that bastard that attacked you! turns out she had given those dogs to him as puppies and she was devastated to find out he raised them to be so vicious." She didn’t look thrilled at my response, I could see the anger start to form in her eyes. “Right, so this witch just so happened to praise you because you so called killed that demon that attacked me? You know if you met someone else Satan I would much rather you be upfront about it then tell me a story.” She replied, “Mei, that is the most absurd thing I have ever heard you say, I have no desire to try and court anyone else.” I replied she huffed and started to eat more of her breakfast.   
I already knew I wasn't off to a good start, ugh this is why I made crepes! I went into her bag and pulled out her sketchbook and turned until I found one of her being a demon. I gently placed it in front of her. "How much do you still want this?" I asked, She looked up at me and snatched her book away. “Really? You should know I want this more than anyone could ever possibly imagine.” She replied, “But what does me wanting to be like you have anything to do with this so-called kind witch?” "Well, she says that she can make you into a demon. She is the most powerful witch around and has the power to do it. But she says that you have to consent to it.” I continued, "I brought it to her because of what happened. I want you to be able to defend yourself. I want us to be together for thousands of years to come.” I began, This sounds so selfish of me but, “I want to stay with you. And doing this will ensure that" I sounded so selfish saying it out loud and my heart pounded the more I spoke. What if she turned away from me for this? "But if you do not want this then I ask that you forget that I ever said anything and please don't think ill of me for being so selfish:" I finished. As I turned my head away, afraid of her expression. I waited for her response, wondering if I had made the right decision in even going to Qetsiyah in the first place. I began to feel like I had betrayed her by seeing her behind Kyung’s back. My mind began to go to worse case scenarios and my heart pounded.

I sighed, my darling Satan, troubling yourself with so much for me hurts. Of course I wanted to be able to stay with him for thousands of years, who knows maybe even have baby Satan’s running around in the future. But a witch? Look I have seen a lot of stuff about witches, they always break their deals, they cannot be trusted whatsoever. “Satan…” I said softly, “Your right, the only thing that matters to me is being with you for thousands of years, however Satan, you can’t trust witches, in my college studies every deal anyone has made with a witch has been broken. What if she has me submit to her and try to kill you, Lord Diavolo or even your brothers.....and what if you can’t save me from that? There’s more to this than just my consent isn’t there?” I asked, as I stared at him with my deep purple eyes in concern. 

His eyes trailed off. I knew it....there is something more to this. I got up from his bed and placed my hands on his face, “Satan, what's the part you're not telling me?” I asked, He sighed. I knew he was about to drop the bomb on me with that kind of sigh. "Well there is one thing, well two technically.”

“One you have to choose this because I can't do it for you. And Two...you....have to make a pact with her." I rushed it out in one breath hoping she didn't fully understand what I had just said. Her look told me I was sadly mistaken.

There it is, I scoffed of fucking course there is always a catch to these types of perfect deals. “Not surprised. Honestly why do you think she said Satan really? You're probably the smartest demon in all of Devildom next to Lucifer, and you didn’t use that gorgeous mind of yours at all.” I began, I clenched my fist this was so aggravating. “You know what hurts me the most about this Satan? It isn’t because you asked me to do this oh no, if you didn’t ask I was going to eventually anyway, but what really hurts is because you thought a shady witch was your only option. Out of every powerful entity, you chose a fucking witch, if you would have asked Lord Diavolo or even that fucking Salamander of a wizard, or sorcerer whatever the hell he calls himself I wouldn’t be as upset. But you didn’t do that did you? No you disregarded it completely!” I yelled, 

"Diavolo would never allow it, and I don’t deal with amphibians. Look Kyung I knew this was a long shot from the beginning but after that night...." I felt angry tears come to my eyes.  
"After that night I was afraid. Afraid to let you out of my sight, of losing you. YES I made a Stupid mistake to ask a witch for a favor, I did. But she seemed really kind and I felt she was the only option I had to keep you safe!" I saw her anger spike after that. "You don't have to decide for three days, just meet her, speak with her and discuss the terms yourselves. That is all I ask.” I finished, “Only option? Only option? Are you fucking kidding me right now Satan? Did you totally just disregard what I just said! You had two other options, not just this one.” She yelled, Suddenly without another moment passing I felt her slap me across my cheek. Normally things like that don’t hurt me, but this did. 

I had tears falling down my eyes, I am not a violent woman, but he was being so stupid not using that gorgeous head of his. My rage continued, I noticed a letter opener on his desk, I grabbed it and pushed him against his nearest wall, holding the sharp blade to my throat. “I will do it, but Satan I swear on everything in my life and everything that exists outside my life, if she commands me to hurt you or one of your brothers you are the one to kill me without hesitation.” I began His eyes filled with sadness and terror. “Kyung….I could never do that.” He replied, I pressed the blade closer, “Satan if you die by my hands there is no purpose for me to live anymore. If you won’t kill me I will make sure Lucifer or Diavolo does. When the blood moon rises to its peak we will go and see her.” I finished, I dropped the knife from my hand causing it to fall on the floor. My head was in a fog, my rage was so high, I needed to breathe and I needed air. I stormed out of his room, and back to my own grabbing one of my favorite bottles of wine.

I sat there stunned as Kyung stormed away. It seems I finally got to hear her rage this time. The more I thought of this convoluted plan the more I realized what an ass I had been. Why didn't I go to her about it first? And now she is furious at me, I felt my chest tighten as a bitter cold wind threatened to extinguish my feeble flame. Could I have gotten and lost her trust this quickly? I looked into the mirror, my left cheek red with the slap of her hand. "You're an idiot....how could you possibly believe you could deserve a woman like her? Monsters don't get to have happiness in their lives..." I whispered the words to my reflection, my anger building again but this time at myself. I wasn't even sure if I should follow her. I felt just as useless as the night she was attacked. What am I going to do if she never forgives me?

I couldn’t stop myself from crying. My heart felt it had been ripped out, strung and then thrown back into a wooden rack. I know it isn’t the smartest idea to drink your feelings away in a bottle especially in the peak of morning, but I didn’t care, this was my favorite wine that always made me feel better. It’s considered to be one of the strongest for humans that is. Probably does nothing for demons, I bought three of them with me so I knew I would have plenty. I didn’t bother to take my demon phone with me, but subconsciously I decided to drink by the fountain in the garden that is close by the window leading into Satan’s room so he wouldn’t freak out where I went. The fountains in the garden were so gorgeous, which surprised me for something as dreary as hell. I sat on the ledge of one of the fountains and slipped off my shoes and stuck my feet in the cool water. Hopefully doing this won’t get me to drunk when I start drinking this. I popped open my cork, and it fizzed a little bit. Whenever I drink Sanchul is normally with me, I don’t think dogs are supposed to drink wine, but he always drinks it with me. I hope he is ok right now. When I took that first sip I cringed, Damn I forgot how strong this was. Better make sure I drink this slowly so I don’t get drunk. I don’t normally get drunk, I can’t remember the last time I did.

I found myself pacing quickly back and forth. I was debating rather or not to go after Kyung, and speak with her, but would she even want to talk with me? It is our first quarrel and frankly it hurts, and I prefer to never have them again. I gazed out my window leading to the garden, and noticed my dear Kyung sitting in the fountain. It appeared she had a wine bottle in her hand. Kyung….don’t drink your feelings away, it's a terrible habit to have. I contemplated for several minutes trying to condem if I should try and speak with her again and apologize or not. I finally made the choice to go after her, I went to the garden and walked up to her. “Kyung….I have to speak with you.” I said, She didn’t answer me right away. “Kyung….? Kyung are you alright darling?” I asked, She appeared to be wasted, and in her own little world, I shook her lightly. “Darling I need to talk to you.” I said

I was very wasted. However I could still comprehend most things. I was pretty sure Satan was trying to talk to me. Oh god I feel like I look like a fool. Ugh, I could still see straight and still could say full sentences, but I couldn’t not pass a drunk test. I looked over to see Satan looking at me. I stood up and went over and hugged him. “Sorry Darling I drank all the wine.” I said, my face flushed and sweating. I could not believe I was really presenting myself like this. “You're the smartest man I know darling, just use your head ok?” I probably was saying whatever was coming to my mind. “I want to stay with you forevers, and have baby Satan’s, if demons can reproduce.” I giggled, “I just don’t want to hurt your gorgeous skin, when you have to deal with your up tight older brother, who expects so much out of you, probably because your the most likely to keep the family together.” 

My face went really hot. "B-baby Satans..." I knew she was intoxicated but I had to say something to her. "I know I made a crazy and stupid mistake, but dont people say that love makes you do that? and if she isn't what she seems I'll kill her like I did that shitstain that hurt you" I touched her cheek hoping she would understand. She giggled, “I know darling, I know you would kill her, I know you would do things to keep me safe. I love you, bunnohan yeon-in.” She giggled again, “My wrathful lover.” She hugged me close. “Mmm you smell so good.” She said, "Wh...is that what that always meant?" She giggled and nuzzled into me...I wasn't sure how to make of it. But the way she had always said it was with affection. I put my arms around her and held her close to my heart. "Nowadays I am finding that I can love just as fiercely as I can hate, you will be safe Kyung, that witch's life depends on it.”

“Mhmm, Satan, you make me so happy. You're not allowed to have any other girl or demon love you ok? I see those pretty demon girls look at your gorgeous green eyes, and stare at your nice member. It’s mine, ok?” I pressed my breast against him, Ya I’m wasted I needed to sleep. I really hoped he would carry me back to his bed. “I heard a low class angel the other day say how much she wanted to taste a demon like you regardless if her daddy told her not to. Damn floozy.” I said, “I bet none of those other bitches have a pact with you! Eat it bitches, he is my Satan. My Avatar of Wrath!”

"Kyung I have to get you out of here." I lifted her in my arms and carried her to my room. An laid her on my bed but she kept trying to put her hands on me."Kyung you're drunk I'm not having sex with you now!" She proceeded to firmly grab me by the junk and lean into my face with rosy cheeks and dilated eyes."This is. Mine. Say it" She yelled "I...I-it's yours....?" I replied, She smiled and leaned a little "Yeah..you're fucking damn right it is" she fell back giggling. I had never felt so shocked and yet aroused in my life. Especially when the day just got started.

I didn’t remember much after that, I did remember I was placed on his soft bed. Mmm his bed feels so good. The little sight I had, I could see that he was still red, I couldn’t help but giggle, Satan handed me a cup of tea, and of course my embarrassment continued. “Ooh, master....is this a fertility potion so the next time you screw me really good I am guaranteed to give you a baby Satan?” I said as I giggled some more, and drank some of the tea. Hoping it would settle my ass down. 

"Umm no..I'm afraid it's just tea.This should make you feel better. You haven't eaten either. I'll bring you some food.” I said, she grabbed my hand and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. "You sure you don't want to get another screw in while I'm still human? Do you think it will feel the same?" She asked. I was well past embarrassed at this point and tried to leave but she gripped me tighter and jumped up to kiss me.

I giggled, “I mean I am pretty sure my demon pussy is gonna be tighter. And I am pretty sure I am going to feel more of that huge member in me.” I giggled, “Demons are really well equipped, I wonder if you can touch all the way to my stomach.” I asked, 

I didn't know what to do, she was being so lewd and yet I couldn't help but be turned on by how she was talking to take her in this state however was wrong and I tried once again to leave. “Kyung please drink your tea, I'm going to get you some food.” I stated, “Mmm, did I make you upset with me Satan? Do you hate me? You won’t love me the same when I’m a demon will you. I won’t be the same Kyung will I?” she said as she started to cry, she turned back around and laid back into my bed and cried into my pillows. "No, Kyung....I love you no matter what body you have, I'm in this for your mind and soul. I wouldn't even have suggested such a thing if I felt otherwise " I leaned down to pull her close hoping her sobs would still. 

Wow I definitely made a fool of myself to last a lifetime. He was being so patient and kind. It made me love him so much more. Never finishing off an entire bottle of wine that’s 100 years old again. I didn’t feel the urge to be ornery anymore. I really hoped I was sobering up. I wiped some of my tears away. “I’m sorry....” I said sniffling, I curled up bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them to keep them up. I think I should let him go get me food.

I brushed the hair from.her face and looked in her eyes. "Are you sure you're alright? I don't want to leave if you aren't." I asked, She looked up sheepishly and nodded. "Then I will get some food for you. I will be right back okay?” So much has transpired in such a short amount of time. I have seen my songbird content then enraged and now inebriated. I was to blame for her emotional roller coaster, I made her a sandwich, chips and some juice hoping this will help. I want so much for all of this to go right. I do want to be with Kyung, I want her to have my children, I want....to deserve that with her. What was I kidding, after today I wasn't even sure if she still loved me the same. I think if I could have one wish it would be to deserve Kyung Mei for a wife. I traveled back to my room and found her in the same position I had left."Kyung, come, you need to eat.” I said, 

I looked up to see gleaming emeralds staring sweetly at me. Some of my alcohol has left my body, so I felt a little more in tune with myself. I release myself from my position. And sat up straight, I felt embarrassed to talk to Satan after how I acted, he probably thinks I’m weird now. I was afraid to look at his gorgeous emeralds for eyes, I hope he didn’t get the wrong idea. He handed me the food he made me, yum my favorite a PB&J with chips and my favorite juice. I took the food he handed me and started eating. I knew I had to break the silence, and face my embarrassment with full force. I sighed, trying to collect my words so I could face this emotional roller coaster I put myself on. “Darling......” I began, it was still really hard for me to look at him. “I’m really sorry, normally I don’t get that crazy when I drink anything. I’m not sure why I did this time, I understand if you think I’m strange or a fool, because I really feel like it.” I continued, “And I get it if you think differently of me now....”

"No Kyung" I interrupted her, "You got this way because of me because I hurt you.That was foolish of me, and it is I that should be apologizing to you.” I began, I took her hand and knelt before her, what was it about her that made me want to submit to her so much...maybe it was because..."Kyung, that night you saved me...you saved me from myself when I thought I was done for. I can never repay you for that or show my adoration and gratitude. But what I do want is your safety and if you would still have me...a life together. " I continued, "Kyung, I don't know how else to say this...but I cannot see a future without you in it. I cannot see the light without thinking of how it reflects in your eyes. I cannot think of the moon without your silky skin. I cannot take a breath unless I know you are breathing the same air alongside me. I need you Kyung....for the first time I feel….. Something instead of anger...I feel love.”

My heart was thumping. I can’t believe he said that, I honestly didn’t think I would ever hear those words from Satan. After everything in the short time we have known each other. Oh Satan, now I really want to give you mini Satan’s. I set the tray aside and knelt down to his level and hugged him. “Of course, I’ll still have you dummy! Do you have any idea just how crazy you make me. So many moments I have captured of you enthralled me, even if you never had me as your woman I at least wanted to be able to always admire you. You're the greatest person in the universe to me. Your confession you told me last year rooted itself in my heart, I knew after hearing it, I had to be with you. Satan I love you, I don’t think I will ever be able to express that enough.” I replied, "We don't particularly have things like weddings or anything...but...I want...I want you with me forever, no one else, I will be yours and you mine. If I were human...I would suppose I would be asking you to marry me right now.” He replied, 

I literally was screaming inside my head. Oh my celestial, I literally just got proposed too. I don’t need all that marriage stuff that fucking normies do, the fact he wants me forever, I am so happy, I started to cry happy tears. Of course. When I get this new body, it’s going to be a new experience. “Yes! Of course I will stay with you forever, it’s all I have very wanted.” I replied, 

Hearing those words from her lips and seeing the joy on her face caused my little flame that flickers and waned to burn stronger. I could feel the warmth of it as it brought tears from my eyes and down my face. I had never cried this much before. I had never felt anything but anger but now I had room in my heart for so much more. "I love you Kyung Mei, and I always will.” I replied.


	6. Dear Former Kyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the week of the blood moon and Kyung’s transformation, and her and Satan’s relationship is blooming. She begins to notice that the blood moon is starting to affect Satan due to him getting random power surges.

Ugh...I was tired, ever since Satan and I talked about this transformation I was going to do in three days. For the past two I haven’t been able to sleep. Tomorrow is the third day and tomorrow is when I go see this apparently all powerful witch! Since our moment we had the other night, he has become a totally different demon, he has done so much for me. This morning he ran a warm bath. It was really early since he wanted me to come with him this morning to get a few things before we went to class today. I placed my hands on my cheeks in excitement when I felt them get hot. Even after me making a complete fool out of myself he doesn’t care. I love him so much! He went across the street to do his shopping, and I decided to go to the coffee shop across from where he was. At first I didn’t think I would need a coffee, but I decided to start sketching another picture of Satan, I just started it, I hadn’t put his features on yet or anything. Then in the midst of it I felt my eyes get really heavy. “Ugh, alright I need a coffee.” I said out loud, I looked through the menu that was beside me, they had a lot of choices that didn’t seem like regular choices for a human,   
I did manage to find the Caramel macchiato with three espresso shots like I use to drink back home. It was in a tiny corner marked with human coffee, I was pumped, that is my favorite thing to drink when I need that extra boost. I looked up at a nearby waiter cleaning one of the cups. “Excuse me? I’d like to order this Caramel Macchiato please.” I said politely, The demon started angrily at me. Woah.....not sure what that was for, but it was really not needed. “Ummm, forgive me do you know the human tongue?” I asked, He grinded his teeth, “I understand ya fine you damn human scum!” He began, “Ouch, no need to be hasty, I was bothering anyone just wanted coffee before school.” I said, “I don’t give a damn what ya want, I ain’t serving no damn human, the likes of you don’t belong here with us demons, I heard a little human girl got killed the other night, but a damn angel saved their worthless self, Whomever got killed I am mad I ain’t get to see it. Why don’t you take your little entitlement ass out the coffee shop and never bother coming back, unless you want me to eat that shiny soul of yours.” He said Damn....no need to act like that. I wasn’t upset I was more pissed and I was going to get my coffee one way or the other.

I sat at my usual table drinking my blood root tea with honey when I heard the commotion at the counter. "A human got killed the other day but a damn angel saved their worthless self. I'm mad I ain't get to see it." I looked over to see the clerk yelling at this sweet little girl. She had gorgeous purple hair and violet eyes that sparkled with hope but were shadowed in fear. This made me angry and my eyes turned scarlet. I only wore a white sweater and jeans, which was stained because of my shaking hands. I stood and sauntered up to the counter folding my arms under my breasts with a cool but very angry stare. "Excuse me, but what exactly is the problem here? I don't recall this place becoming a pub so what is all this raucous noise?!" The clerk sneered as he nodded his head to the girl. "This worthless human is trying to bother me! I told her I don't want her kind here! They don't belong in the devildom! All humans deserve to die! I wish Ipitar was still alive so he could-" I took a pen and slammed it point down just between the demons fingers with speed that made them both yelp in surprise. The pen was driven deep in the wood. My eyes flashed from red to black and the demon began to shake. "So he could....what? Hmm? 

Speak up, you were so talkative before!" He swallowed hard, trying to find the right words. "I'm sorry I didn't kno-" I took his chin in my fingers and looked him dead in the eyes. "Humans are worthless, we deserve to die? Is that right, because I can't seem to find what is more disgraceful, your behavior or the establishment you work for." The demon trembled violently as I let him go, the girl watched me curiously but she could not see my eyes. Shs assumed he was afraid due to my own speed and strength. "Should I have a talk with your boss, so I can get an understanding of what kind of place this is?" "N-n-no...p-please..  
.he'll kill me, he'll literally kill me..." "Then. Apologize. To. The. Young. Lady." The demon shook hard in fear as he looked at the girl. He came from around the counter and she backed up afraid. He laid prostrate in front of her near tears. "Please forgive me, I have  
acted disrespectful and I do not deserve to serve you! Please, I beg you to give me a second chance!" He pleaded, 

I put my hand over my mouth. Damn, this lady was not taking well to disrespect. Normally a regular human would be terrified, I was actually really jealous I couldn’t do that. I tried to keep my composer so I didn’t seem like a terrible person. That was really cool, “Hey....it’s ok, I just wanted a Caramel Macchiato with the triple espresso shot. I forgive you, if I can have my coffee we can pretend like it didn’t happen ok?” I said as I smiled sweetly?

I smiled at her, she could have taken advantage of him in this moment but only wanted her coffee, I liked her already. "And it will be on the house! And a refill of my tea!" I said "Yes ma'am!" The demon ran to the back nearly falling on his own feet. I steadied my breathing and my eyes went back to a calming green before I turned to her."They hate us and yet they value our souls so much. Such disrespect, giving our souls would be like throwing pearls to sain." She looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled at her. "Forgive my behavior, I simply cannot stand it when someone treats another so callously unprovoked. And his words got under my skin, we humans have to stick together don't we?" 

Hmmm something inside me didn’t convince me she was a human like me, not with speed like that or strength for that matter. Has to be a demon of some kind. I've only seen Satan and Lucifer change moods that quickly. I wasn’t about to accuse when she saved me practically. “Yes, for sure thank you Noona, I appreciate it, I was stuck sitting here thinking I was going to get my damn coffee.” I said as I giggled, “My friends call me Ky, a pleasure to meet you noona.” I stood up and bowed respectfully to her.

"Yes, well it is a pleasure to meet you Ky, my name is Qetsiyah, but you may call me Qet. I believe this is the start of a nice friendship." The demon.brought our drinks on a tray refusing eye contact with either of us. "Thank you, you may go in peace. ``The demon relaxed a little and hurried away Ky still looked at me curiously "I am friends with the owner and I'm here every week" I winked to her. And she seemed to understand.   
"Come let's sit and chat together shall we? My table is there." I said, “Ye! Lead the way.” she said cheerfully, she jumped down from the bar stool she was sitting on and grabbed her bag and her sketch journal and followed me. 

I haven’t seen a demon like Miss Qet before, she was tall and beautiful and her hair was a gorgeous shade of pink and had emeralds like my darling Satan hehe, I felt my cheeks turn pink whenever I think of him. I got to Miss Qet’s table and sat down and joined her. Finally enjoying my coffee.

I sipped my tea and thought for a moment.She seemed like such a darling little thing. "Tell me something Ky, are you in love? Your eyes sparkle with hope and promise, like a young woman in love" I asked, she nearly spit out her coffee "How...could you know that?" She asked, I giggled and rested my chin in my hand "Your eyes, they are the windows to the soul. Forgive me, I have an infatuation when it comes to the eyes. No matter who you are, your eyes never lie." I thought dreamily for a moment and my eyes changed to a light violet. “Hmmm Miss Qet? Your eyes changed to a light purple? Is that an ability you have? She asked, ``I met a human once who had abilities too, so it’s no surprise to me.” She took my napkin and whipped off my skirt of the coffee she spit out. "Oh..you must be mistaken, I'm sure you're looking in an odd light before." I replied,

I shrugged it off, and took another sip of my coffee, hmm? I noticed under my sleeve that the crystal Satan gave me changed colors. It’s probably best she doesn’t see I have this, good thing I pushed it back far enough not to be noticed. “Mmm, probably am, I tried demon alcohol once, and I swear I haven’t been right since. Probably causes me to hallucinate or something. Like a really bad drug trip.” I giggled, “But Noona, you asked if I was in love? Well I suppose it’s easy to see it all over my face, every thought I get of him makes me hot.” Dammit just by talking now I’m blushing, “I met him last year during my first year of the exchange program. I didn’t think I would ever meet someone like him, frankly I thought it was impossible. Also that he loves me back too is a big deal to me, as you can see I’m a pretty plain human nothing special about me really. He is like the piece I knew I needed to complete me but never thought I’d get.” I said as I giggled once more, 

I heard her talk so passionately about her lover and my eyes turned orange with lust.  
"Tell me more of this sexy lover that has you so captivated.” I replied, she giggled and began to speak, “He is tall, and intelligent, and he is very artistic, he was helping me learn a song my mother use to play for me as a child, and in the process of it all the way we connected......I knew that whatever the cost was I had to be with him forever. Back home I’ve been courted by a lot of men, but he is different, he is really one of a kind. To be honest there are times I don’t think I deserve him or the care he shows for me.” I said, As she gripped her coffee cup tighter. "Oh that is wonderful, I was considered a prize when I was younger every man from our village and and even the next one over would come to my father for my hand. But I had eyes for only one. But it was difficult...because he was a demon..” I replied, I bowed my head fighting tears as I thought of my lost love Davi….

I noticed how sad she looked. I touched her cheek, “Well Miss Qet he is an idiot for thinking that mattered. As gorgeous as you are I am very surprised you don’t have a man at your side. You were way too good for him anyway, how gorgeous you are he probably couldn’t handle having every race of creature hit on you.” I giggled, “Maybe this is just the human way of thinking, since I now have witnessed first hand the impossible, but I feel like regardless of your angel, demon, human, pixie, or even witch whatever creature you may be if what ever version of a heart you may have tells you and you know you love them it shouldn’t matter. I’m only 25, but I have seen quite a lot in my decade of living lol.”I finished, I suddenly heard my demon phone go off, I checked to see who it was and it was my darling Satan. “You get your coffee darling?” He asked me, I sent a yes demon sticker, “Wonderful I am almost done over here then we can go to class, meet me outside the store ok?” He said as he sent a demon sticker blowing a kiss, I couldn’t help but smile. I love him so much.``Thanks for talking to me Miss Qet! Maybe we will cross paths again, I gotta go, my class is about to start. Bye!” I said as I stood up and bowed to her respectfully and grabbed my things and began to head towards the store Satan was at. And on my way out I saw the demon Miss Qet scared in the corner. “Hey, thank you for my coffee. It turned out really good! Can I have one to go?” I asked, He stared at me in fear then proceeded to hand me my same coffee in a to go cup. I smiled and took it and made my way out over to Satan.

I sat alone with my tea in my hand thinking of the kind girl's words. "No matter what heart you have...it shouldn't matter." That should make me laugh, I had thought the same... all those years ago. Tears fell from my eyes, as my heart pained from a wound that I thought was long since healed. I thought of his voice and his beautiful yellow eyes but quickly shook the idea from my head. "No, that is foolish....I have tried that once and learned better.” I said to myself, "Learned better? What did you learn besides men, demons or otherwise cannot be trusted? " I looked into my teacup at my reflection. She stared back at me with hateful fuschia eyes.The other half. "Not all men are evil Hecate, there is a balance of malice and love in all worlds. The universe is one as you and I." I replied, "Balance, yet here you sit cheated of all you love acting as a pawn dealer for wishes like some genie!. We have the power to rule all of devildom! Yet you drink tea and schmooze with little girls. You forgot what your darkness has done for you ...." Hecate said. "I will not let you fool me again! You hold your tongue!" I replied, "My dear self...did you forget their screams, the smell of blood? Your own anguish? What was it all for? Was it not so you can sit alone with your books and potions while you give love advice to those who will have more than you ever reached for.” She continued, "Stop it.” "That demon came to you for the sake of love, and yet the one you loved couldn't extend his hand, not after all you've done to prove your worth?" "Shut up!" "You have to make pacts with demons to feel loved, so that they have a reason to come back after they have used you, just like he did!" Hecate taunted, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I threw the cup and smashed it against the far wall as I shook and cried. "It shouldn't matter....the heart.." This was why I never looked in the mirror or anything bearing my reflection, I could never stand to see her, to feel her wrath. I stood from my table and left a tip. I needed to be back in my lair, it was a bad idea to come out.

I wasn’t sure when Satan was going to be done, but I stood outside the store, I was still confused as to why that demon helped me out? My crystal bracelet finally turned back white, so I guess this thing really does work. I shook it off trying to stay focused. I peered up at the ever so dark sky in the Devildom, the blood moon comes out tomorrow. Tomorrow my journey to being a demon starts tomorrow night. I put my earbuds in my ears and started to listen to another song I liked, It was called Who You? By Min Yohan, it’s a break up song, but the best and the words are so nice. I am so glad my demon phone can download Korean music. The intensity he describes about loving the girl and how he feels I can relate to. I couldn’t help but sway to the pleasant melody waiting for Satan.

I walked up and saw my songbird swaying and humming to herself, damn I truly didn't deserve her. To have her as my other half ...my soulmate, made my heart swell. I would cherish the sight of her for thousands of years to come. I waited as she finished her song. I was enjoying how cute she was. 

“The way you talk, your habits, they cover me, They say you’ll get over it quickly but it’s a lie. Every time I think of the memories, my breath stops, Like a dream that repeats like the chronic cold. When I open my eyes, I see an illusion. Your words circle around me I’m still right here, oh yeah, oh yeah, I don’t know how to stop these symptoms. It rises up even when I breathe, Why do I keep remembering you?” I sang, I never realized how my music I like fit me and Satan. I tried not to sing too loud so others didn’t look at me weird, suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me. 

"I have to say you sure know how to put on a brilliant show.” I said, I kissed her cheek and she blushed, “Gah! Darling!” she said, “Dammit you caught me again. So not fair! You always know when to catch me in my moments!.” She said as she turned around to face me and gave me a light kiss on my lips. “I think you do this on purpose when you catch me in my moments.” "And why not? You are the cutest thing when you sing. I could listen to you forever.” I replied, I held her close to my heart. She couldn’t help but giggled, “I love you oppa.” She said sweetly, she intertwined my fingers with hers, I couldn’t help but dread that we had to go to class. "And I love you my darling songbird.” I replied, “We should go to class huh?” She asked, "Just a moment, I want to keep this moment as well." I kissed her lips again and put my hands on her waist. I will hold this precious memory in my heart forever, my sweet little bird, and together we will make many more memories. We held each other for several minutes just at peace with what we had, tomorrow would start a new beginning and I was convinced at this point we were ready for anything.

When he released me he walked ahead of me, and held out his hand for me to grab, I smiled and I ran full force and jumped on his back! “Look out RAD here we come!” I cheered, I giggled, I was having so much fun and such a good day. "Then away we go!" Satan said, I began to race to RAD with her laughing with glee in my back. Yeah...we need to make more memories like this.

The day had finally come. Something I never expected I would be doing in my 25 years of living. I arose from Satan’s bed to find he had made me breakfast again, and he was sitting in his chair reading. Honestly I am surprised that he hasn’t acted different yet because of the blood moon. If I remember in my lore classes correctly when it’s at its peak they will feel the power of it. Since my transformation will take place during I probably won’t have to experience much of the blood moons energy. “Good morning darling.” I said sweetly, He looked up from his book and flashed his gorgeous white teeth at me. “Did you have pleasant dreams Mei?” He asked, I picked up my fork and started eating what he laid out for me. “Actually darling I didn’t dream at all this time.” I said, “Really? How odd,” He replied, “I know right! Maybe my heart is settled, now that I’m officially with you.” I said happily, He got up from his chair and came and kissed me softly on my forehead. “How is your breakfast my love?” He asked, “It’s really good as expected thank you honey.” I replied, “Darling tonight is the blood moon I expected you to be acting differently.” I replied, 

Today would be the day that she would go under the transformation ritual and I wasn't sure if I was excited or simply at peace knowing I wouldn't have to fear for her safety. It was knowing that we would be together forever because of this that kept my mind at ease. But what I did worry about was her frame of mind about it all. I wasn't the one going through the change she was and I wanted her to be comfortable with all of this "Oh? Well yes I do feel the power but I don't think it has affected me yet but it will get stronger as the day goes on." I looked at her and she seemed so curious. "You said that you were settled, does that mean with everything? Are you having second thoughts?” I asked her, She giggled, “Honestly no. I am really excited. My demon Hentai I have watched I really wanna experience. I don’t like being in a pact with a shady witch, but I like that I can enjoy you all night and not get tired.” She said as she bit her lip slightly, “I also like the fact it’s going to be harder to kill me too, so you don’t have to worry about me all the time.” "W-well I'm glad you are content with this decision. I will assure you that no matter what I will protect you from any witch, demon, angel or anything that comes after you, no matter how much power you have." I replied, I kissed her nose and she smiled at me, oh how I love that smile.

Hehe I got the urge to touch his member I was really excited, since there wasn’t much I could do anymore since I will be changing soon. I decided to go ahead and stroke his twitching member to be ornery. “The only thing I am really upset about is my dog and all the money I have saved in my bank account back home.” I began, I went back to eating my breakfast and started to think about it. Satan looked at me with confused eyes, 

"Well, is it possible to leave your money to your brother? And...I wonder if there is something we could do about your little friend..." I replied, I really began to think about this, I wanted her to have no regrets once she had done this. 

“No, my brother and I haven’t spoken, not for a long time, he is always with my step father and It was just me and Sanchul at my house. If there was a way to make it so Sanchul can survive in the Devildom I would take him with me. My brother would spend all my money I have on his games, anime and stuff. My brother is a lot like Leviathan, so they would like each other a lot if they met. I never told Levi that, because when he confessed to me last year I knew it wouldn’t make him feel any better.” I said as I giggled slightly, “To tell you the truth darling, If I could remember anything when getting my new body I would just want to remember the times my parents and my brother were playing the piano and being a family, and of course all of my times with Sanchul, he has been my knight and shining armor in so many ways as hilarious as that sounds, When I use to do casual dating and they would come home with me Sanchul new if they were bad or not, he would growl and Everytime he growled at one of the ones I bought back with me they would either have some kind of serious drug or something dangerous they were planning on using. Then comes the gorgeous blonde haired and emerald ocean of eyes Satan. Who Sanchul adores more than anyone besides my brother.” I said,

"Well then, I do not know for now what to do about sanchul, but at least there won't be any regrets when it comes to your brother. You could save that money where it is. We could always vacation to the human world. Seeing you on the beach seems like a very wicked idea." I nuzzled her neck, She bit my lip,“You wicked demon, I was thinking the same thing.” She replied, I stood up and reached out my hand, I saw as she looked up at me and she looked so sexy...I couldn't help but get excited and I felt my power surge when I thought of what I wanted to do to her and the glass on the nightstand shattered, "Oh!! I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Did any cut you?!" She had her hands over her nose and her eyes widened. “What? Did you do that Satan?” She asked, I felt so embarrassed and I could feel myself blushing, "Yes..I...was just thinking about you.” I replied, “That’s not all you were thinking about was it Satan?” She said as she gave a seductive smile, "I...was thinking of you, ha honest!" I backed off, I wanted to do more than just sex today, but she was so hot the way she looked at me. "Come on, I say we go to the library, there Is a new shipment of literature I want to get my hands on. I hear Icarus wrote his memoir on an old papyrus book.” I finished,

I giggled, he was so turned on, “That sounds nice darling I would love too. Let me get ready for today.” I said, I took my hair down, and my long purple hair fell over my shoulders covering my breast. I forgot how long my hair really is. I stood up from Satan’s bed and I started to undress, his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed pink again. I smiled sweetly, “Don’t stare at me it’ll make me excited.” I said, I walked over and pressed my breast against his shoulder and whispered, “You going to come and shower with me darling? Or am I taking one alone?” I giggled again, he is so fun to tease. I nibbled his ear and made my way to his bathroom and started the water.

She pressed her breasts against me and nibbled my ear. The thought of taking her in the shower sent my senses wild and there was a loud smash coming from the bathroom . We stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before she spoke, "Um Satan...what was that?" She asked, She slowly crept to the bathroom, I noticed the large mirror I had hanging up shattered. She put my hands over her nose and mouth, and turned to me slowly. Trying not to burst out laughing.

When I made contact he had his hand on his forehead with his gorgeous blonde hair between his fingers and his eyes looked a brighter green then normal. “Darling, are you sure you're ok? Because you just destroyed that huge mirror in your bathroom.” I said smiling, He sighed, "I think I need a cold shower haha.” He said nervously, 

She walked over to me running her fingers through my hair, "Looks like that's not happening right now.” she kissed me deeply and pressed her body against mine, She wrapped her arms around my neck. And continued my kiss, then I broke it and told her....”Let’s get this cleaned up, then we can take a cold shower.” I said as I kissed her again, She went over to the bed and grabbed her kimono and house shoes, and she grabbed the broom. And we started to clean up the glass. I felt so embarrassed that this was happening. I had always been in control of urges like this, now they are on display for Kyung to see. I hoped she wouldn't look at me differently. I felt as if these surges of energy were arousing to her, which excited me more that she liked it.

I looked over and saw my darling Satan’s worry on his face. I bet he was wondering if his outburst was scaring me. I giggled and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. He touched his cheek and smiled at me. “They're all done, what do you say we take that shower now?” I asked.

It seemed that every moment with this beautiful creature amazes me more and more. "Yes, I would like that very much" I replied, She grabbed me by the loop of my belt and pulled me all the way into the bathroom with her. She took off her kimono, and set it aside then climbed in the shower and let the water turn on. It was so arousing seeing the water run off her body like that, it made me twitch.She turned to face me covering her breast with her hand, and motioned for me to get in with her. “Come here Satan.” She said seductively. That wicked woman, she knew I really enjoyed her saying that. Without thinking I stripped off my clothing, and joined her. I knew we were going to wind up having sex in the shower. I couldn’t help myself but touch on her, watching the water run down her body excited all of my senses. I wanted to make her scream for me right now.

Finally when we were done, we made it to the Library, I really enjoyed watching Satan in his environment, my little keeper of knowledge.

As I searched through the new arrivals my eyes glanced over to my songbird, she was so beautiful. I was beginning to believe that our future was going to be wonderful as long as I had her, I began to feel I should find something for her, a gift of some kind. Human men give their women rings when they choose to be.life partners. Would Kyung want such a thing? While she wasn't looking I began looking at rings in books and magazines wondering what style she may like.

I started going through the aisles of the thousands of collections of knowledge, It was amazing to me how long demons have lived. Suddenly I came across a category that read jewelry. I didn’t know demons had things like this. I picked up one of the magazines I recognized from back home. Wow, I read this every so often at home. It was the latest issue for summer wedding rings, I flipped through the pages, I had an idea what kind of ring I wanted if I got married and I was trying to see if I could find it. Finally I came across the vintage section of the catalogue, here it is! It’s a vintage rose shaped ring with emeralds as the stones! If I ever got married that is what I would totally pick.

I finally came across something that would suit her. It was a vintage piece that was shaped as a Rose in a rose gold color. I got a strong feeling that she would like this. I used my DDD to take a picture before she came back to me. I will look around when I'm not with her and online to find this ring. My darling songbird had to have it. “I am.about to check these out, where else would you like to go?" I asked, She stopped scrolling the magazine and looked over to my direction with her violet eyes greeting me. She had to think for a moment where she wanted to go, there is a lot here in the Devildom that I know she hasn’t seen yet. “Darling? Does the Devildom have any type of museum thing? It’s really similar to how my world is, and I have been wondering for a while if they have anything like a museum back home.” She asked as she slowly tucked the magazine back in its shelf and walked over to me.”Why yes there is one that's not too far from here. There are paintings and sculptures and lots of items from devildom history. I'll take you there If you like.” I replied as I smiled at her, She nodded happily! And linked my arms around her arm. “Yes let’s go!” She cheered, We traveled to the museum and I showed her the many paintings sculptures and artifacts we had and even documents under display. Kyung hung onto my arm fascinated by everything I showed her. “Wow! This is up close and personal of what hell is really!” She gleamed, “There is much that doesn’t match up with my college what they taught me. I gotta know, is the Devildom really seven layers like humans say it is? Or is this just it?” "Well I wouldn't call it seven layers as I would call it seven regions. Just as you guys have continents we have regions.” I began, “There is Sheol land of sands, it started the Hebrew beliefs. Tartarus, which believe it or not is darker than it is here and dubbed the land of darkness learned by the Greeks and persians. The land of Yokai, where all of the Japanese folklore and spirit came from. Mictlan believe it or not is where the Aztec people learned to make their calendar and based all of their beliefs. Narak is what your worlds hindu religion is based on. And have you heard of the Vikings and Valhalla? Well Helheim is where they supposedly go if they do not meet an honorable death. It's all absurd however humans use our dwelling places to model their good deeds and bad, if you are a sinner you go to hell so they do what they can to stay away from us when we have nothing to do with it.” I continued, “And of course we have Devildom, the story of my brothers and I are so skewed, humans in that region believe that Lucifer, beelzebub, and I are the same person!" I said, "So diavolo is going to be the next king of Devildom but in all there are seven regions altogether across the map. The other regions are seen over by Lords the king appoints. It is very possible that once he is king the seven of us will oversee each region.” I continued, “Since Diavolo is the king's son he is currently lord of this region.” I looked over to Kyung who looked so sad suddenly at my mentioning of becoming a lord. And I put it together I took her hand in mine and looked in her eyes. "My sweet songbird, you have nothing to worry about. Not only will this not happen for a while but even if I am to be lord of one of the seven regions you will be by my side as my lady." I assured, as I kissed her gentle hands softly. 

I giggled, how did he know that it troubled me. That made me melt hearing that I always wanted to be the lover of a lord or king. Who better then my darling Satan? I couldn’t believe I learned so much! Everything they taught us is such a lie! I nuzzled him and was so enjoying my history lesson. He is smart, gorgeous, strong, and knows how to tend to my body ooh why didn’t I date a demon forever ago. Better yet why didn’t I date Satan forever ago? “You know having you my Darling Satan as a Lord would be very arousing. I did always want to be the lady of a king or a lord. Then I am totally getting baby Satan’s from you.” I said biting my lip slightly. He looked at me slyly, and it made me blush really bright pink, “Satan?” I began, "Yes my darling songbird?" He replied, oh man I was really curious about him as an angel and I wasn’t sure if this was appropriate to ask. From the bits and pieces I gathered their angel life was a lot different versus now.

“I’ve been wondering this a lot since I met you, you don’t have to answer if it’s touchy, but do you ever remember much of being an angel?” I asked, "Oh...well vaguely. I do, yes.” He replied, He said that sadly. Maybe I shouldn’t have asked that...... “Oh, sorry I asked....I won’t talk about it anymore....” 'No no, it isn't that I wont talk about it. But it has been so long that it isn't who I am anymore. Even if I'd tell you that I was the most peaceful and patient angel there was, it wouldn't make a difference because I am not that now...nowhere near.” I giggled. “I was just curious, do you remember what you looked like as an angel? I bet different huh?” I asked, “Well...not much different than now just minus the horns and tail I did have a nice pair of wings like a pegasus.” He replied, My eyes sparkled wow! Pegasus is my favorite mythical creature. Next to a dragon of course. “From what you remember, do you like being your demon self more or did you like being an angel?” I replied, “Well, I can say that nowadays i feel more relaxed. I mean...I might have then too. It's been a long time.” He replied, “You know, for whatever reason sometimes I get these certain moments that flash before me, of a boy who looks a lot like you, not sure what it is.” I began, “What are you referring to Mei?” He asked me, “I don’t remember much, but since I met you I always feel as if I know you somehow, which would be impossible, but these flashes I get I can’t shake it. Maybe my heart is trying to play tricks on me.” I said,

“Hmm interesting for you to say such a thing.” I replied, “Good thing, I don’t like angels and probably wouldn’t have liked you. At all.” She said as she giggled, I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her in, "I'm pretty sure if you met me as an angel you would have corrupted me oh so good.” I replied as I kissed her right there in front of everyone to see I had nothing to hide about us. I could tell she enjoyed that a lot I felt her body shiver, and it excites me whenever I gave her those types of reactions. “Mmm, I would have turned you into a demon because of how sinful I am.” She said as she bit my bottom lip and rubbed her hands up my sides. "I would take you next to the painting of Hecate but we may get kicked out and I like coming here.” I replied She giggled and agreed. “Darling who is Lady Hecate anyway? Her picture gives me a sense of deep dread and hate and I don’t know why.” She said, I looked up at the painting of the dark shadowy shape of a female with frightening fuchsia eyes. “She is said to be the goddess of witchcraft, born to titans of ancient greek she wielded powers of all elements with ease. But you see she disappeared over a millennia ago. The very first king killed her when she threatened to destroy the human race and take over our world. We keep this painting to remind ourselves that we must keep balance in all worlds. Diavolo took this most to heart. This is only a shadow because so one knows what she looks like. Kyung looked closer at the picture and shuddered. "That is insane." She began, "Oh that isn't the worst part.” "Worse than being killed?” She asked me, "You see she was very powerful but when the first demon king killed her she was trapped because her spirit of course wouldn't move on so she haunted Devildom and all the other regions for thousands of years. Young witches too stupid to head the warning would beseech her power for one reason or another and she would use that witch to do her bidding some say she would possess them entirely only to either be killed by demons or murdered by the goddess when they weren't strong enough. Most were so I'll prepared to handle the goddess power that they died Within hours from the toxic energy." "Oh my…..I can’t even think of a word to express my shock.” She replied, "One day about eight hundred years ago the possessions and deaths stopped and no one knows why. But we keep this here to remember and take heed." I finished,

This was a lot to take in. That sent chills all over my body. Fuck that. All the way, I bet she was hideous. That’s why no one saw her face. “Darling this is making my stomach turn, normally I wouldn’t believe in feelings or intuition or anything like that, but since I have witnessed the impossible I’d rather not stare at it longer. It reminds me of nothing but cold and hatred and I really don’t like how it makes me feel.” I said,

I thought about my own wrath and felt a slight sting at her words. I put my arm around her in reassurance. "Of course, let's get out of here shall we?” I asked, 

He guided me out of the museum. I’m assuming that the moon's peak will be coming soon. I hope what I said didn’t hurt him.....about the fear and dread that picture gave me. I didn’t think for a minute he has the same kind. We were walking out of the museum, when I stopped and turned to him. “Darling?” I began, his mesmerizing sea of green turned to my gaze, “Forgive my words back there. I didn’t think too hard or carefully about it when I spoke them. I was worried what I said upset you to some degree. The thing is your different. Even when your wrath took you over I wasn’t scared. Your not pure evil like the wrath makes you out to be, so your anger doesn’t scare me. Even if something happened and your Wrath consumed you, and I died by your hands, I wouldn’t be upset. It wouldn’t make me fear you.” I began 

This girl, I can never understand why she is so unafraid of me. I am very horrible when I want to be, I couldn’t help but scold her. "That isn't something to be okay about! You should be afraid, you should want to run away; it is the logical thing to do! I just don't understand...." I don't understand why you love me, why you don't fear me and why you are so quick to forgive me. Why can't you see I don't deserve you?” I whined, I must have sounded very childish with a temper when he doesn’t get his way, but it’s a problem I can’t crack or figure out the answer to. She giggled. “My darling Satan, you sound more like the Avatar of Pride instead of Lucifer.” She began, “Shh,” She pulled me close to her and placed my face on her chest and started stroking my hair. “Satan....it may not make sense to you why I do love you, love doesn’t need explanations, it doesn’t need formulas nor does it need equations. Love is one of those things no man, demon, witch, or angel could ever explain. Satan, I know most of your distress is due to me being a human and fearing the worst possible, but here soon I won’t be a human for much longer. You may not understand this and it may never make sense to you, but without you there is no me. All my life I have been the outcast child obsessed with demons, I’ve always been around people who weren’t in the same universe as me so I was always alone, then when I came here, when I met you it felt as my universe I was on had a population of two not just one anymore. I was no longer alone.” She continued, “It felt as if our planets passed each other just enough for you to jump over and greet me.” "I felt the same way when I met you Mei. Is it possible that in this cruel and complex universe we were meant to be? Is it possible that the moment you entered the universe you were meant to be mine?" I took her face in my hands looking in her eyes like the answers to the universe were in them,

"Could I have been waiting all of these years just for you to come into my life? Because if that is so, then I will make every mistake, face every hardship and feel every bit of pain over again if it meant I would have you in the end. I would do everything again.” I continued, “Satan....” She began, She took my hand and placed it on my heart. “I do believe it’s possible my love. My heart regardless of demon or human skips beats at the thought of you or even the sound of your voice. My heart is forever yours.” She said, "And mine yours, I've known that for a while now. No matter what happened or what path we would have taken, even if you had turned me down last year my heart would still belong to you. And I would never regret it.” I continued, 

I kissed him sweetly, and I continued to kiss him sweetly. Then my tongue started to greet his, he has never kissed me like this before either. I could melt in his body, suddenly when I broke the kiss and looked up at him his sea of emeralds became brighter. “Gah!” He said as he stepped away from me and placed his hand on his forehead. The thick branch behind us fell, good thing I moved that woulda killed me. “Darling?” I asked, it must be the blood moon, it must be getting close to its peak. The light hue I saw around him earlier today became brighter and thicker. "Ugh...yes you are right me must be going then. You're sure you are ready?" He asked, I nodded, I was beyond ready. “Yes love, lets go.” I replied, I took his hand and held it tightly. Here we go the biggest decision of my life, next to deciding what bottle of wine I wanted to drink next.


	7. My Little Demon Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kyung goes through her transformation, she realizes that the spirits were more gracious to her then expected.

I guided Kyung to Qetsiyah’s lair and I would already feel a change in the atmosphere. It seemed she was preparing already. I held Kyung's hand as we went to the door that opened for us. I walked in first to see candles lit everywhere and a giant pentagram drawn onto the floor. There was an odd incense burned in the air that seemed to make my power surges spike even more. We looked around but found no one here. I held her close behind me in case of the chance of any attack, "Satan...this seems really shady, I mean what kind of witch doesn't show up to.her own party?" She asked, Just then Qetsiyah ran into the front door behind us. "So sorry, I had to run and grab more....sage." The girls exchanged a look at each other confused. “Hmm? Miss Qet?” She asked confused, 

No way, this looked a lot like the woman I met in the coffee shop the other day. There had to be some mistake It couldn’t have been her. 

"Ky? Well what are the odds? I would never have guessed it would be you to come to my door. I should have known from the way your eyes sparkled when you spoke of your love heehee" I began, I was simply over the moon to see the two of them here, dear Satan looked ever so confused. "Fate must be in your favor honey because I met this adorable girl in the coffee shop yesterday. Now I feel much more confident about the process!' "What changed?" He was now more confused, "I know how in love you both are! I feel better about this if both of you are in it together. " I replied, “Wow, to be honest Miss Qet I knew you were something special. The power you gave with that ass hole barista treated me there was no way you were a plain human. A higher class demon maybe, but didn’t figure in witch.” She said, “Forgive me I am really anxious, because I can’t believe my dream is coming true.” I could see and sense the anxiety and excitement all at once in her deep violet eyes. "That is quite alright " I laughed "I'm sorry I wasn't completely honest with you in the beginning. If I start off and say that I'm a witch then everyone labels you. Or they want something from you and I don't like that. I want people to like me for who I am, you know? I was born human, just because I became a witch doesn't make me less of a person right?" I continued, “As you can see I’m about to sentence myself to an eternity of damnation so I can keep this gorgeous man all to myself. No judgment here Miss Qet.” She said giggling, My eyes changed to a happy yellow as I laughed. "See I knew I adored you for a reason! Alright now we must get started, the moon is almost at its peak and we must get you ready" I took Kyung’s hand and looked in her eyes. "I trust that Satan had informed you of my conditions?" I continued, "I need this to be YOUR choice and no one else's.” She sighed, “Yes Miss Qet, I consent and I agree to be in a pact with you once my transformation is complete. I found the piece I was looking for in my life. I deserve to keep it.” She finished, I teared a little...I wasn't sure why but I hugged her close and patted her shoulder. "Alright I will need you to lay on the pentagram with your head facing west and Satan I need you to tie her down.” I began, "Is that necessary?" He asked, "Yes there will be a lot of energy going through her and nobody sits still for that" Satan tied her wrist and ankles tightly securing her.

Ooh bondage, this is one of my favorite things. I giggled to myself, Gah no Mei not the time to think about sex! They secured me tightly. And I mean like REALLY tightly. I am assuming this mad quantity of energy I am going to feel is a lot. Oh boy, let’s see what this feels like. Finally I will see what serious energy feels like, like in my anime Hoyuka No Merien where they scream a lot when they are powering up. I swallowed hard, here we go.

I burned the sage to keep the evil spirits from entering her and I began to sprinkle her with rosemary and placed crystals at each point of the pentagram. As I circled her I began to chant; "Angeli in tenebris meam audire vocationem, ego te rogamus pro anima tua servum meum.” The candle light began to flicker and the energy in the room became greater. I noticed Satan was feeling the power as well. "Satan honey, you must keep calm and a level head so she remains the target.” I said, he nodded and I continued, I looked to satan who was fighting to keep control and I touched him. “Listen she will need to drink demon blood for the transformation. Please cut your hand and let it pour into the saucer here." I said as I pushed him a saucer as he began cutting his hand.

Gross I noticed he cut his hand, this is so much like my vampire anime, but since it’s his I will be ok with it. Then he poured it into a saucer as Lady Qet continued the process.

"Laudo dubiis futurum to.me dominis beneficio noctis. Angeli in tenebris meam audire vocationem, ego te rogamus pro anima tua servum meum. Et oblatio investigans carne ego sum vobis, ut in sanguine meo quod pro munificentia vestra oportebat mercedem" 

I cut my hand and let the blood drip onto Ky and the candles flickered more fiercely. I don’t know why but watching this with my own eyes brought a strong twist in my heart. Is this really the right thing to do? I fear something goes wrong and she….doesn’t make it. "Now Satan have her drink." Qet said, I put the saucer to her mouth and at first accepted it but then she looked disgusted.

This was way beyond gross, but since it’s Satan’s blood I am ok with it, for whatever reason his blood was actually sweet. Odd for a demon. I heard Lady Qet continue, this was a very long process it seemed like.

"For the transformation to be complete there can be no less than demon blood in your system you must drink" she began to sip the blood looking a little queasy. I said and continued, "Et manibus tangere videatur, ut oculi, hunc fac tibi unum hominem," the whole house began to shake and I kept up my chanting, "Domini mei causa tenebris audite hoc unum te hominem!” I said it over and over as the house shook violently and just as suddenly it all went dark. "What is-" satan began, "Shhhhh." the Crystal's began to light a different color and soon they were all lit. A moment of silence before a piercing wailing sound filled the house and a purple aura surrounded Ky making her shake and thrash violently. The energy level skyrocketed and I continued my chanting. She began to scream and Satan started to move, "Dont touch her!! You mustn't interrupt them! domini mei causa tenebris audite hoc unum te hominem." I continued, Hang in there dear. Just as suddenly as it all happened it was over. I began to feel faint and collapsed in my chair. "Domini mei causa tenebris audite hoc unum te hominem.” I finished, 

Fuck! That was horrible, I felt like a damn truck hit me. I really hope I look as pretty as in my drawing. I really was too afraid to look. "Satan you can untie her now. You my dear are simply beautiful. They were generous to you." Lady Qet said, She stood from her seat and looked me over. "There is a mirror in the back room if you would like to see it is covered but you can simply remove the blanket" She let us venture back before sitting again.

I hated summoning them, I hear so much more from her.

I took Kyung by the hand and she looked around self consciously. "Satan, be honest do I look ok?" She asked, She had the most beautiful pale violet eyes I had ever seen her horns were short and yet so cute and her wings were a gorgeous gray with a purple hue to them. She still had the same pouty lips but as my eyes traveled down I realized she had subtle changes there as well. Her body was very feminine with swollen breasts and beautiful full hips and thighs that instantly got me excited and yet she wasn't exactly soft but was like she was molded, shaped into the perfect female figure, I had though she was perfect before and now she could pierce my heart now and I would die a happy demon "You're not going to answer me, are you?" She prayed, "I'm sorry, but...you take my breath away.” I replied, She flushed and I pulled the thick heavy blanket from the mirror to let her see for herself.

I had my eyes closed first, it’s like the first time your mom tried to cut your hair and it turned out horrible that’s how I was feeling I was going to look awful. I was too afraid to look. "Open your eyes Kyung...you are amazing.” He said, He moved my hands and I saw myself finally. Holly shit! There is no fucking way this is me. I leaned in really close to the mirror, it was me. I scanned my body up and down and placed my hands on my breast. Gah! They are huge! They were big before but now they are massive. And my body was so toned, and sculpted, and my backside was very round and fit too. I had wings that reminded me of a butterfly and they were gray with a purple hue around them as they fluttered lightly behind me. My clothes I was wearing were on the verge of ripping; they definitely didn’t fit anymore. “This is Impossible. I look exactly how I had drawn myself and how I thought I would look.” I began, "Well lady Qetsiyah did say the spirits were generous. Maybe they knew what your heart wanted.” Satan replied, “I suppose so. I really don’t know what to say.” Suddenly I felt one of the straps tear causing one of my breast to fall out. I squealed and placed my arms around them. For some reason I was embarrassed about how amazing I looked.

I removed my jacket and placed it over her. She took it gratefully, turning to kiss me as I pulled back. "We should get back...I don't want to take you in a witch's house.” I replied, She bit her lip, I could see the desire in her eyes. I could tell she wanted me to ravish her right here and now. Damn, I have to get her home. I need to explore this new body she has.

They came back in a hurry and I stood. Ky came up and hugged me tightly her strength making itself known. "Thank you so much Lady Qet, I do not know what i would do without your help yet again " She said sweetly, I hugged her back and giggled. "The pleasure is all mine. Um now there is one last thing.” I began, "Oh right the pact, how do I do it?” She asked, "Simply swear to be in a pact of allegiance with me." "Um ok, I Kyung Mei swear allegiance with Lady Qetsiyah in the form of a pact" She said, I felt something change in my power like we were being connected. I touched Ky’s face and smiled with my eyes a happy yellow. "Oh and my eyes change according to my mood. I know you asked before.” I replied, "That is so cool!' She looked back at Satan and I could tell from the exchange that they wanted to be somewhere else and quickly...they never stay. "Lady Qet, thank you again. Now that I know where you are I can visit. Or we can meet up again for coffee if that demon isn't being a jerk again.” Kyung said, "Don't worry darling, I have a pact with the owner too,and he's a good friend. And besides no one will bother you now.” She smiled and held my hands in hers "Go....someone else needs you now.” I could see the lust in their eyes. "Thank you again.” She said, They left at that and I finished cleaning and ventured to the back to get my dustpan. "Look at that, they ran away as soon as they got what they wanted from you. As usual." Hecate scolded, I looked over and in the large standing mirror was her. I do not know why she is so wrathful, when my heart became like a coin with two sides so very different but for a very long time I've known her to be a part of me for almost all 821 years of my life i know nothing else than me and my angry self in the mirror. “This is different this time Hecate, she is a kind girl.” I replied, “Who is a demon thanks to you. If it wasn't for your pact she would never come back, it's fortunate you can summon her as you please. Why not do it now, summon our pets and let's have fun.” Hecate taunted, "No! I will not do that!” "YOU ARE WEAK!! I am tired of this pitiful exchange, let me take over and you will see what true power is!" "No leave me alone!" I yelled, I felt myself being pulled into my reflection and fear enveloped me, not again! I grabbed the thick cloth and pulled it back, collapsing as the connection severed. I laid there with my knees in my chest terrified of what almost was. Hecate was wrong, I don't need to force demons to bend to me...She would come back...we are friends...right?


	8. My Same Love, But With A New Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a intense night of pleasure with Satan in her new body, Kyung sleeps for three days to recover her body from the transformation, then when she wakes up she is laced with numerous gifts from her darling Satan.

We rushed back to the house and into my room, we were making out furiously, our hands exploring everywhere. She felt so good and her own power level was amazing, I grabbed her ass with one hand pressing her to me and with the other I played with her breast hidden in my jacket. She shrugged it off, wrapped her arms around my neck and.her legs around my waist. The books on my room began to shake like there was an earthquake as I carried her to the bed. Our tongues were still intertwined. Kyung, she is so breathtaking, it’s still her same beautiful mind, just a new body. 

I felt so much energy and a rush of everything. I wanted him now, I didn’t want to wait, I had always wanted to feel all of Satan, and now I’m this new body I can accept all of him. I was sweating, as Satan was making out with me, I could feel him rip the rest of my dress off exposing all of my new naked body, looking up in the sea of emeralds he had a raging hunger for me. He began to play with my breast aggressively, and I couldn’t help but moan and quiver from his touches, I wanted to come already, every emotion I felt was so intense and sensitive.

I wanted to get to know every bit of her new body, I wanted us to give it our all. I laid her on the bed and gripped her luscious hips in my hands before planting love bites all over then she moaned and I reached up to play with her breast again and rubbed her secret place with my other hand. Her breath quickened. Her entire body is sensitive, and her reactions are much stronger when I touch her versus before. I am pretty sure she was leaking, each nerve of me was stimulated from the sight of her. The surge courses through my entire body at full force. “Satan, I’m gonna come just from you touching me.” She whined as she bit her lip. "Then come, it will not be the last time I make you do it today." I replied, I moved her underwear and began to furiously finger her. She couldn’t help but moan, that felt exhilarating to hear. She couldn’t help, but cry my name out, as I felt her peak release all over me. Even those were different, more powerful then I have given her before. I noticed some of my well stacked books began to fall, our energy was off the radar, and I didn’t care that it was out of control. I nearly came just from watching her enjoy my touch. I had to have her then and now. "Kyung tell me what you want!" I commanded, She whispered to me, “Satan….I want all of you inside of me.” She said softly, I stripped off my clothes and came back to kiss her deeply, my hard member pressing against her wet wet sanctuary. "Are you ready for me? For all of me? " I said in a low husky voice. “Please master.” She whined, Her words made me twitch and I felt the room shake as I shoved myself into her all the way. She arched her back and I began to move pounding into her roughly and saving her slick and very tight walls. "Oh ...k..kyun your so ....oh f-f-FUCK...your so damn tight!” I moaned, 

I couldn’t help but scream. I felt my walls squeeze him so tightly, with no sign of letting go, I couldn’t help but grip on to him and claw his back. My heart was pounding, and I felt myself peak multiple times, I always felt Satan before, but now I really feel everything, I can feel him pulsating in me, and I can feel my walls lubricating and continue to squeeze. My breast felt swollen, and I could feel my body quiver from the intensity, things from his wall began to fall and I heard things start to shatter as we continued. He gripped the back of his bed and plunged farther. I couldn’t help but scream I could feel him in my stomach and pushing into my cervix. I was going to peak and this time it was going to be different way different then any other time.

I gave her everything I had, I was fast approaching my climax and I knew this was going to be intense. My books fell all around us in the hurricane of our love making, "Kyung I'm coming, c-c-come with me, I...angh...want to feel you milk me dry. I want to-ha-p-pour everything into your wet throbbing pussy!” I moaned, I rubbed her clit furiously and I began to ram into her with hard deep strokes. 

I screamed, and clawing him deeper, my legs were shaking, and my breaths were becoming shorter, my eyes closed, there it was “Saaaataaannnnn!” I yelled, “I’m coming!” I tightened up and I felt a river of my nectar flow. My eyes flew open, it’s liked the universe had shown itself to me, like I could see the stars and the planets fly across my eyes, it was so intense my wings created a massive gust of wind from my peak.

She screamed my name and the well silky center gripped around me like a vice I exploded within her so violently I thought I would black out. Everything fell to the floor as I continued to move as we relished this moment of high together.

My head felt to the side and I was panting. Wow.....now I am really glad I am a demon, I could have never reached a peak like that in my previous body, I was afraid of him to pull out of me that I was going to come again. He tried to be as gentle as possible pulling out of me, but I still couldn’t help, but peak one more time. He laid beside me, and his sea of emeralds starring into my amethyst blaze, it was like a new love had sparked. Like a new level of the love we already had. Some of the vigorous energy he had went away after that. The blood moon was still up, and the hue around him was thinner and not as thick as earlier today. I couldn’t move my body, I didn’t want to move honestly.

I gazed at my beauty and touched her cheek tenderly. "My songbird, I am so glad i met you.” I praised, She giggled, and placed her hand on top of mine. “Me too darling.” She began, “I told you I was going to be tighter though. I hope you got plenty acquainted with my previous body.” She smiled and kissed my sweet lips. "I will never forget that body, it is a piece of you I'll never lose from my heart.” I replied, I watched her begin to drift off to sleep, I held her close and she nuzzled her cheek in my chest. “I love you my darling Satan.” She said, as I kissed her forehead, I Watched her fall asleep and I began to feel such warmth within my heart. This girl has given up everything she once knew to spend An eternity with me. I knew in that moment that I would spend the rest of my days loving, cherishing and devoting everything to make sure there's always a smile on her face. This girl, this beautiful creature, saved me when I thought I Could not be saved, and I will show her my gratitude and adoration for the rest of my days. "And I love you, my precious little songbird, forever and for always.” I replied, 

»»————-Time Passes————-««

I didn’t know how long I was asleep. I felt myself sleeping so peacefully. I thought I was only asleep for a few hours. Then the imaginary sun in the Devildom greeted me, I slowly opened my eyes, I didn’t see Satan beside me anymore, I rolled over to the other side and saw he was sitting in his chair reading. I couldn’t help but feel a smile come across my face. I sat up, that’s odd, I looked down and I had clothes on, but they weren’t mine. Hmm? This is Satan’s shirt isn’t it? I thought, it was, wow that’s sad his clothes fit but mine don’t anymore. I noticed my large breast pertuding against the fabric, I really hope this doesn’t rip. I like his shirts. “Good morning my sweet songbird.” Satan said sweetly. I looked over and smiled, “Good morning darling. Last night was amazing I said as I got up from the bed.” I replied, He chuckled, “You mean three nights ago darling?” He asked, “What? What do you mean three days ago?” I asked confused,

He sat his book aside, and got up from his chair and came over to kiss my lips. “Darling you have been sleeping for three days. After our invigorating night of love making, you were fast asleep, I informed everyone you weren’t feeling well and just needed to rest, I watched you and made sure you were ok.” He said as he placed his hands on my waist and brought me up for a embrace. I put my hand on my forehead. Damnit I had no idea. He chuckled, I think he could tell I was worried, “Don’t worry darling, I got everything you missed from three days of class, so you don’t have to worry about falling behind, I also ran out and got you things. I hope you like them.” He said, He walked me to his desk, and it was laced with pretty assortments of blue, pink, and purple bags of all shapes. “Oh! Darling what is all this? You didn’t have to do this for me.” I said as I blushed.

He chuckled, “Yes, well I knew once you woke up you wouldn’t have anything to wear, so with the help of Asmo I got you things so you could be comfortable in clothes you liked instead of my shirts.” He said as he placed his arms around my waist and hugged me from behind. “Go On, open them, I do believe you will find them to your fancy.” He said sweetly as he kissed my cheek.

I have never been catered to before. I have never been showered with affection and or gifts. Demons are the best. I had a hard time deciding which pretty package to open first, so I grabbed the first pink package and opened it, inside this one was a gorgeous yellow dress with purple chrysanthemums on it, awfully similar to the dress I had last year, and under neath it was a box of shoes, I opened them and it was a light purple like the flowers on the dress, they were sparkly heels, Satan knows I love my sparkles. The next package I opened was a gorgeous blue package and inside was another gorgeous piece, this time it was green much like the green my darling has in his eyes and when he transforms. After that I started to open every other gorgeous package he bought for me. My eyes gleamed I couldn’t believe it, I couldn’t believe he showered me with such kind gestures and had taken so good care of me.

I would buy her all she needed and wanted if she asked me to. She deserved it, I watched her open the next box and my heart fluttered with every smile and excited squeal. She deserves it and then some. "Kyung we have to start your training. You are a demon and you have powers. You must learn to control them. Especially if we are keeping this a secret from the others.” I said, She nodded, I noticed the outfit she chose to wear was one of the sporty close fitting dresses that matched my colors with the sneakers to go with it. I loved how that fabric hugged her skin. “So we need to go see Lady Qet, is what you're saying?” She asked, "Hmm? Oh yes, she may have more information to help us. I wonder if she is doing well, she seems like such a sweet woman.” I replied, In truth I hadn't thought about her, it had seemed that Kyung formed a bond with this witch. I cannot complain but I still felt odd about becoming emotionally attached to her. “Ya! I really liked her. She was so cool how she made that barista get scared and get me my coffee. I know I said don’t trust witches, I really like her though! I hope she isn’t pretending I would cry if she was, I really like her.” She said, then she got a look as if something occurred to her. “Oh! The crystal, that’s right if she was lying I would know, but where is it? I was wearing it on my body when I was undergoing my transformation.” She said, She searched frantically on her body for the crystal and I looked at her oddly. "Ummm, you may want to check the mirror again.” I said chuckling, “Hmm? What do you mean darling?” She asked, 

I was confused about what he was talking about, then when I decided to look into the mirror, I saw it. There it was! It fused to my body, and now looks like a navel ring on my stomach. I think that’s really attractive. “Quick tell a lie let’s make sure it still works.” I said, "Hmmm... the sun is shining really bright today.” He replied, I looked back into the mirror, and there it was dark blue. It still works! Awesome so now if Lady Qet tries anything we will know ahead of time. I stood there smiling for a minute, then I paused. I felt something, “Satan....” I began, For whatever reason I felt Satan’s emotions, he was concerned and worried, Hmm is this a power I have? “What is it love?” He replied, I walked over to him and placed my hand upon his cheek. “Stop.” I said as I kissed him briefly, He looked at me with wide eyes and confusion. “Satan, I can feel your emotions, you're worried about the bond I created with Lady Qet.” I said "No-how did...? Is that one of your powers perhaps?" He asked, I shook my head, “I’m not sure, but I can feel everything, all of your emotions, I can’t read your mind. I know that for sure, but I feel it all, your worry, your concern, and even your fear about being emotionally attached to this woman.” I replied, “Well there was no point in hiding it at this point. Yes I am worried, I just don't want you to get hurt." He confessed, I hugged him tightly. “Believe me I don’t want to get hurt either. But darling we have the upper hand, regardless if she tries anything I know we can conquer it. Even if she commands me to hurt you or your brothers, I know deep in my soul our love can stop me. I promised you I won’t let your darkness consume you, I hope if I am ever forced you won’t let it consume me either.” I said, "I would never allow your darkness to get the better of you." I hated to think about what we would do to her if she were to hurt us when she had been nothing but kind, but I will not allow anyone to harm my songbird.” I began, "Well then, let's go.” I nodded! And we walked out of his room and down the hall being extra careful from his brothers prying eyes. Especially Lucifer. Once the coast was clear we quickly sped out of the house and into the forest. Laughing at how quickly we booked it out of there. “Wow that was close.” I said, Satan grabbed my hand and intertwined it with his and we continued walking.

»»————-Time Passes————-««

In the midst of us walking, I felt I had a lot of energy for some reason, like I just wanted to run. I looked up at the endless dark sky, and saw in a high tree some odd shaped fruit. It reminded me of a dragon fruit, but I don’t think that is what it was. “Darling, what is that fruit? Is it a dragon fruit? Or a Poison Apple?” I asked, "All the way up there?" I am not sure. They could be poisoned apples, it looks like the tree was picked all the way to the top. I suppose they couldn't reach.” He replied, Hmmm I thought. I wanted it whatever it was, I am thinking it was a poison apple. I remember Beel and Lucifer talking about how good they are. I let go of Satan’s hand and took a step back and ran forward scaling the tree with finesse and ease. Then when I reached the top I walked on the branch it was hanging from, and used my legs to swing down and grab it. It was really big too. Then I swung myself up and did a front flip off the branch causing it to fall and the other apples as well. Then I landed a few feet ahead of Satan with a perfect landing. "My, My, now it seems you're being a showoff.” He said as he kissed my forehead. and hugged me close. “Hmm? What are you talking about darling?” I said as I took a bite of the gorgeous purple apple staring at me. "Just because one can do acrobatics in a tree doesn't mean you should." But I found it cute that you had such fun.” He replied, “Acrobatics? What?” I asked, “Seriously darling what are you talking about, I don’t understand.” I replied, 

"You jumped up that tree and knocked these apples down. You don't remember?" Now I was truly wondering about her abilities. She cocked her head to the side and looked behind her. Her eyes widened. “Whoa! I did that? I knocked these down from up there? Wow, I had no idea, I just really wanted this apple.” She said in shock, “We gotta grab them! Beel will be excited to see that we bought some for him! Good thing I brought my backpack you got me.” She said as she slung it off her shoulder and collected all the gorgeous purple apples. "I'm really impressed honestly it's possible you only acted out if instinct, that is really good.” I praised, I picked up the apples with her now more assured she was going to be alright. The thought of it made me really happy. "Do you think lady Qetsiyah would like one? I feel like a simple thank you isn't enough.” “Hmm do witches eat poison apples? I would assume they do. We will take her one, maybe she can use her abilities to turn into a tea! I bet your brother would love a poisoned apple tea!” She said gleefully. We finished collecting them and continued our journey to her lair.


	9. Mother Qet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kyung awakes from her long three day rest, she decides to set out with Satan to seek assistance from Lady Qet to learn how to control her new abilities she may posses.

It's been three days with no word, I began to wonder if they would come back. Could Hecate be right? Did they use me for my powers like all the others? No, it wouldn't be, Ky was kind and sweet. Maybe her body just needed to rest, of course it did; it was a huge ordeal! I just had to be patient. I felt their presence and opened my door for them, and they walked in with smiles. “Mistress Qet! It’s Mei and Satan! Are you home?” She said cheerfully. I felt her enter farther into my lair, “Hi Lady Qet! How are you!” She said as she hugged me tightly, "I’m wonderful pet, just wonderful! Come and have a seat I was just making some tea! Oh but not this though, this is soap for laundry, ha ha not everything is about magic!" I smiled and she laughed. I took her by her arm and led her to my living room. I had never invited anyone this deep into my home before, it felt wonderful. I sat with Ky on the couch and Satan took the armchair. "Now tell me, what brings you guys here? Have you been resting well?" I asked, “Yes Noona, actually Satan told me I had been asleep for three days, and I really thought I was sleeping for only a few hours.” She began, “Oh, Satan and I brought you something while I am thinking of it, I am not sure if witches like poison apples, but we collected a bunch, and we wanted to give you one, even if you don’t eat them maybe you can use it for a ingredient for one of your spells or potions.” She took the gorgeous purple apple from my bag and handed it to me. “These are the biggest ones I have seen, I just knew I had to get as many as I could.” She finished. I was stunned that they thought about me enough to bring me a gift. I took the beautiful apple in my hands, holding it like it was precious. "Thank you so much little Ky, I cannot eat them unfortunately, they are just as toxic as to any other human. But I could use it for something." I replied, I had honestly thought of dipping it in wax for a keepsake, but instead placed it in my fruit bowl. "I have something for you as well! I had rummaged through my garden until I found the perfect flower that makes me think of you." I handed her a pretty purple flower in a yellow pot. "This is the hellebore, it is toxic so don't let any animals eat it. But it Is related to the buttercup and has been known to aid in many illnesses. But in honesty I saw it and thought of you.” I said, 

My eyes gleamed as I started at the gorgeous flower she handed me. Being extremely careful I don’t break it. “I love it! It’s purple just like my eyes! Thank you Noona! Darling, will you take it, your way better in control with your power than me right now.” I asked, “Yes darling.” He said as he took my flower for me. “Oh you asked why we were here, I forgot, actually we didn’t just come to give you an apple, we thought it would be a nice bonus, so I think Satan should tell you he will be able to get it across then me.” I began as I looked over and he nodded at me. “Lady Qet, we actually came today because Kyung is now a demon, and since this is our secret we are keeping from my brothers, I informed her she needs to start training to learn what abilities she has and learn to control them. Because if my uptight older brother catches any slight alteration in anything he will know something is up.” Satan began, “I know it’s very informal and brazen of us to ask when you have been quite courteous to my darling and myself, but we would like to know if you may give us some aid or any information about her abilities.”

"Oh, I was unaware that this would be a secret. I am not a demon myself so I dont have first hand experience but I have lived in their realm for many years so I suppose I could help." They looked at me with hope in their eyes. "Alright Ky, how well have you gotten to controlling your emotions thus far?" I asked, “Umm good question, I am not all the way sure, I haven’t had my emotions triggered to see.” Kyung began, “I feel my energy, but it’s just kind of there.” "Alright, come outside with me." We went into the forest and I had Ky stand alone. "Now I want you to think of the time you were then most upset or angry, put it at the front of your mind.” I began "Are you sure this is wise Lady Qetsiyah?" Satan asked, "Of course Satan, to know how to keep a person calm they must know what upsets them in the first place." He looked thoughtful at my words. We stood far back. "Alright Ky, go for it!"

I pondered for a few minutes, “Umm Lady Qet, I don’t really know what made me angry, since my body changes I don’t remember much of being a human anymore, just a few with my parents and my dog.” I closed my eyes, it hit me when they died......I remembered it like it was yesterday.....I had just came home from my recent semester of college, and I was in my brothers room playing, there was a knock at the door, and my brother and I looked out the window and saw this very skeptical man at our door. My brother and I, being the nosy people we are, decided to crack open his bedroom door and listened. “I think this is an offer you can’t refuse, this is too good to pass up.” The man said, “Maybe, but we are alright, and we appreciate your efforts, good sir.” My father said, I felt my energy start to shift, that face of that man was forever burned inside my head, demon or human. After he left my brother and I watched him from the window, and he gave the most blood curdling stare anyone or anything could give. I wanted him to remember my face, my brother said after that day he was more aggressive with things. That started to make me rage more. 

"Yes, just like that! Keep thinking about that!" I cheered, Satan took a step back but I stood my ground.

Then the day I just finished my graduation ceremony for my third year in college, I came home for a visit, because I missed them, and upon arriving at that little house on the corner, police and ambulance all over the block and around my house. I ran through the police tape to find my brother crying by my mother and father's bodies. He ran to me with tears in his face and cheeks puffy and explained to me what was going on. I felt the tears run down my eyes, and I clenched my first, my energy was swirling. I can feel it continue to shift. My brother told me they were making lunch and building a plane with my father, when my mother suddenly started coughing severely and coughing up blood, she collapsed to the floor and was gasping for air. My brother and my father raced to her side and tried to give her cpr, but it didn’t work. Then when my father went to call the hospital he fell to his knees and my brother described he had massive sores on his body, and he was crying in agonizing pain, then suddenly they burst blowing huge holes in his body, tears really started to fall now. No kid should ever have to see that ever, no kid should have to hide in a closet in fear because he had no idea what the hell was going on. I felt my energy spiking. I knew who did this, I knew exactly who did this, that shady man who I am pretty sure is a fucking demon, it came across as he died in a accident, but I don’t think so, if I ever find him my revenge will be sweet and painful. I couldn’t control myself anymore. I screamed In anger and I felt my energy surge.

She transformed In a sort of explosion. I took a stick and drew a circle around the area affected by the surge in power. "Now whenever you feel you are about to transform because of emotion, be mindful of the circle because those standing in it may get hurt." I stepped closer to her as she was still in a rage, and I put my hands on each side of her face. "Now think of your happiest moment in your life, think of that to settle yourself down.” I said, 

My tears were still in my eyes. I did see the circle she drew and that was really far out where my energy hit. She placed her hands on my face and wiped my tears from my eyes. Now she wants me to think of the happiest moment of my life, I closed my eyes, and I submerged myself in my memories. My first official class day at RAD a year ago, I was having trouble focusing and getting the material, and I was in a rush and I ran into Satan not paying attention. Causing all of my books and notes to fall, I assumed he was going to be mad but he smiled at me and said “Oh no, here let me help.” And he helped me pick up my things and placed them back in my arms. Then extended his hand to me and helped me up and said “Accidents happen, just be careful next time. See you later.” My cheeks started to turn pink, then I could feel my energy flow not violently. I didn’t know how to explain it, then I remembered at the end of RAD last year when Satan confessed about his interest in me and how he hadn’t been feeling rage anymore, I felt my wings flutter in happiness.

Her energy changed from violent to happy, “Now if you change during times of happiness such as this you won't have to worry about hurting anyone. But in this case you cannot change at all. Now I want you to think of the calmest most serene moment and change yourself back.” I said,

I took a deep breath. I focused on my energy, and felt it flow through me, it’s almost like it was dancing with me. I steadied my breathing and started to think of all the times when Satan is holding me close to him in bed, my heart started to slow, and I didn’t feel my wings behind me anymore. I took another deep breath and fluttered my deep violet eyes open. "Fantastic little Ky! " now that you know the differences you can learn to control them!." I hugged her close and squealed. “So what you must do is always think of that calm situation to keep yourself from changing.” Qet praised, I nodded and smiled at her sweetly. “So it’s all emotional based I see?” I asked, “Yes, you can change at will of course but when a demon's emotions are really strong they will tend to change as well.” Qet said, She looked back and with lusty orange eyes whispered, "If you ever noticed your lover change during sex it's how you know hes really into it, that's what I hear the ladies say anyway.” She said giggling, I squealed and blushed. I love when he changes, he demon form is so intoxicating, I can feel myself getting wet thinking about it he is so attractive. As a demon and when he gives his human appearance."Remember pet, you must stay calm, you have to let a man do the chasing once in a while; makes it more fun when he finally has you."Qet said, as she covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. She was really trying to make me blush. I could feel Satan was nervous about us giggling up a storm over here. “Hmm alright....what is next?” I asked,

Next you must learn to hone in on your surroundings, I believe this is a task all lifeforms should achieve. Come Satan you can participate too!" He slowly walked over still wondering what we were giddy about. I sat with my legs crossed and my hands in my lap. "I want you both to sit, close your eyes and open all other senses. What do you hear, what do you feel, what do you smell?” I asked them, “Oh! This is just like the morning yoga my mom and I use to do before school!” Kyung said anxiously, She sat down and crossed her legs facing Satan’s gorgeous sea of emeralds and closed her eyes. And started to take deep breaths and open up to the world. 

Satan and I focused our senses. “I could hear the wind swaying the branches.” I took my hands and placed them palms down on the ground. “I felt the vibrations of creatures in the ground.” I began, “Really? Odd, I feel the wild ghost riders roaming the deep outskirts plains of the Devildom. I also can feel the blooming of a new shrieking Lilly.” He said, Damn, I forgot my darling Satan is really powerful so he can sense everything. His power is so sexy, I felt myself drool a little bit, but quickly shook myself out of it. "I want you to do this on a regular basis. To the point that you don't have to sit or focus on it. I can sense everything within A Half mile of my home and I know when they have bad intentions. So I know to either open my doors or defend myself.” Qet began, "The more you work on it the better you will get, you will be able to know what animal is walking along and who is nearby. Keep trying Ky, what do you feel?” Qet asked, Hmm, I remember my mother used to tell me if you can’t feel what’s around you switch positions. We used to do yoga to be more in tune with ourselves and I was able to become really flexible. I took off my sneakers, so I could feel the ground of the Devildom. It felt much like damaged ground. Not sure if I should do this, but any time I have done yoga this was the pose where I felt everything. I am a demon now so maybe it’s the same. I stood on one leg in the balance pose, inhaled deeply and brought my left leg back, then took my left hand and grabbed a hold of my left leg to bring it to a bend. I closed my eyes, Now focus Mei. I took another deep breath in. "Yes Ky very good. There is a river two miles west! I think once you hone them you will have a very wide range!” Qet praised, 

I took another deep breath, and pulled my leg up farther to where it was almost touching the back of my head. “I hear...wait....really?” I asked confused, “I heard an adolescent ghost rider, they were lost on the plain from the rest of the herd, it’s sad.” I continued, 

I clapped my hands with joy. "Amazing, simply well done! You have a quick learner Satan!" He smiled at Kyung with pride."Now for one last thing! Dante! Portinari!Veni ad me Ova deducere!” My hellhound came racing towards us, making Ky and Satan jump out of their skins. “Puppy! Can I hug him?” Kyung said excitedly, I was relieved that they were not afraid. "Of course you can, these are my familiars. The boy there is Dante and this beautiful girl is Portinari." They petted my baby's and each gave them an egg to hold in their hands. And I debated if I should tell them the truth, I began to feel nervous as my eyes turned gray. “Ooh dragon egg?” Kyung gleamed, "Lady Qetsiyah, what is the matter?" Lying asked, I began to panic as they both looked at me. "Oh....sweet Ky, I cannot help but feel responsible for the misfortune that befell you.” I began, “Hmm? What do you mean Noona? Are you talking about our eggs? Is this like one of those parasites where if your soul is evil it will devour you?” She asked, "You see that Patinari and Dante are sweet dogs, I named them after a new book I was reading at the time. They had a litter of puppies just last year and that BASTARD!” I began, I felt rage engulf my body for a moment and my hands burst with hot pink flames. Making them both jump. Dante came and licked my face calming me as I hugged and thanked him. "The puppies they had were the ones who attacked you. He came to me six months before saying he needed protection from other demons and that he was lonely so for an exchange I gave him Romulus and Remus...thinking he would love them. I'm so sorry Kyung, I'd have refused him if it never would have happened!" I sobbed heartbroken, others usually to partake in my magic or possessions but never me. “That bastard Ipitar took my babies and never returned, I only knew of what he'd done when I felt their life force fade.” I continued, “Noona, don’t be sad he didn’t deserve them. I know it hurts having to stop them, see I have a dog back on earth his name is Sanchul so I understand how precious they are.” Kyung replied, “I will always be regretful for our actions upon them Lady Qet.” Satan said, “Regardless the past can’t be altered, it shouldn’t have happened and if there was another way I know Satan would have done it. They will forever be a memory you won’t forget. On a lighter note what are these eggs you gave Satan and I?” Kyung continued, 

I sniffed and wiped my face. "Oh yes this task is both simple and yet complicated, it will take all of your strength and yet none at all, can you guess what it is?" I asked, “Good job showing weakness and being a buffoon.” Hecate scolded, "You simply have to keep the egg and not break it. Your new powers are strong, stronger than you've ever been so you have to practice learning your own strength in order to function. Satan I figure you could show her the ropes?" I still felt sad and so embarrassed at my actions. But covered that feeling with a smile though my eyes were still gray as a cloudy sky. I noticed Kyung stared deeply into her shiny gray egg, afraid she would break it. "Don't look like that guys, all you have to do is take them home with you and keep them from breaking for three days. If you can handle that then I believe you will have mastered that portion.” I said, As I clapped my hands together. “Right practice opening your senses, and controlling your emotions as often as possible. Is there anything else you need help with?" “Hmm Lady Qet, what if my egg hatches?” Kyung asked, "Oh, well if it hatches in would call that a win as well. But be careful I wouldn't know if you can keep baby dragons in your home. If not then you may simply bring them back here.” I continued, Mei’s eyes lit up. “So it is a dragon egg?” She said excitedly, making sure she doesn’t get too excited causing the egg to feel the energy and break. "Mm-hmm. Just don't tell Diavolo if you decide to keep it, they can get big and he's secretly afraid of them " I put my finger to my lips. “No way!” “I cannot believe I am holding a baby dragon egg!” Kyung said excitedly, “Forgive me, but Lady Qet how would you know if he is afraid of them? He never mentioned to any of us that he was.” Satan asked, "We are old friends, once we happened upon one and he screamed like a banshee! He was all Qetty, Qetty, we have to goooo! Ha ha! But he would never admit to it once we were away!" They looked amused and laughed a little. Oh I was so nervous to keep my new friends I was speaking on things I shouldn't. 

Upon hearing her say those things made me laugh, however looking down my shirt I couldn’t help but notice that the crystal had turned back to it’s dark blue. Is she lying? Hmm I kind of had a feeling there was more to this than what was expected, I safely tucked my egg into the pouch that was padded in my backpack so it would t get broken. I know this training is going to take some time, but I wanted more. Honestly I wanted Satan to teach me something, I bit my lip at the thought of my hot tutor again, and I couldn’t help but stare at him. “Darling, I have the basic on emotion and control, but we haven’t done the basic in defence. I know that this is going to take some time, but I feel like I should learn the basics of fight or flight, which means I need my hot tutor for this.” I said sexy like, He gave me his seductive smile I love so much. I wanted to grab a hold of him and just oooh, why does he drive me so wild! I was looking forward to my lesson.


	10. The Blooming Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending time with Qet training, Qet begins to realize her other half is much louder then normal, and she begins to fear she is loosing her control on the rage she has inside her. Then after confiding in Satan she realizes just how similar they are.

Satan decided to take me further into Lady Qet’s woods, hopefully I don’t destroy anything again. "Alright so one thing you need to do is focus your breathing. The air will bring oxygen to your muscles and will help you move more fluidly.''Satan began, He stood and took a stance and began to breathe deeply. "Now you try.” Gah! He is so sexy. Ok focus Mei! I took a deep breath and proceeded to take the stance Satan did. I didn’t quite understand but hopefully he explains. I took my position and cleared my head, Satan said the consistent and steady airflow will allow oxygen and let you move more fluid, I closed my eyes, and kept my breathing steady, letting my body absorb the oxygen and let it flow through my bloodstream, it felt good, I was beginning to feel like a stick of bamboo bending in the wind. In the moments that passed, I heard Satan’s voice come close to me. “Now maintain your same pattern but with distractions.” He said, Distractions? Suddenly I felt him touch me and press his lips lightly on my neck, I squealed, that is really cheap. 

I knew I should have thrown a punch or some sort of attack, but I couldn't help myself , she was adorable when she acted so serious. I continued to kiss her neck and she maintained her breathing although a little shakier than before, when I lifted from her I was met with a set of angry violet eyes. "I'm sorry my songbird but I couldn't help myself.” I said, “S-Satan, this is really cheap.” She said, her face was hot. Focus Mei! She took another deep breath and tried to tune out my affection. I leaned in and tried again, this time putting my hands on her waist and tracing her body. I was really being bad now. she kept steady and my last effort was a kiss to her lips. she didn't even kiss me back. I wasn't sure whether I should be impressed or saddened, I even squeezed her ass, and she didn’t move. "Well that was much better what were you thinking about that time?" I looked at her closer and I could see the purple energy around her like a film. she truly was focusing.

I felt the energy flowing, I felt it coming together in my body. I didn’t even feel or notice Satan touching me. I really was in a trance, when suddenly I saw something coming, Hmm? Oh it was Lady Qet’s dogs, they were chasing each other and was coming right in Satan’s direction. “Satan watch out!” I said, “Wh-?” He began, Suddenly Lady Qet’s dogs had ran underneath him causing him to fall over. And hit the ground, since he is so strong it caused a crack in the ground. I giggled, “Are you ok darling?” I said happily as I held my hand out. They caused him to get grass stains on his pants, or whatever this equivalent was to a grass stain. I couldn’t help but laugh. 

"Oww, well that wasn't the distraction I personally had in mind but I see you stayed focused, well done.” I said, I looked in her eyes and they shone with such a brightness. I was so proud of her. “Oh my goodness this is so exciting! Dante, Patinari you know better! Go and apologize to our guests now!" the pair then proceeded to lick my face all over making me sputter and Ky laugh hysterically at me. “Darling I don’t think you can say you're a cat person anymore.” Kyung said, as she tried to maintain her laughter, “Okay this is enough ugh...gross, cats are much cleaner i can say that for certain!" I exclaimed, “Oh my babies mean well they are just apologizing. Come, Patinari, Dante Est Stasis" The two leapt off of me, letting Ky pet them once more before coming to lay by Qet’s side. 

I looked at Satan still smiling like a fool on my face. He was so grossed out, he shot me one of those shut up stares, and I quickly turned away trying to keep it held in. “I think that does it for our first lesson huh darling?” I asked, as I hugged him. “Yes that was quite fun! Would you two like to come in for some lunch, I can make more tea if you would like.” Qet asked, I looked over at my darling Satan. He nodded, and we followed her inside her house. “Lady Qet? Do you need me to help you with anything?” I asked, "Well if you like you can put the pot of water on the fire for me while I put the sandwiches on a tray, what type of meat would you like?" Dante brought her shoes that she had left outside before lying on his bed by the fire. “Umm I am not sure to be honest, my taste has changed, so I don’t quite know what I like yet.” I said, as I grabbed the pot and started to fill it with water. “Whatever you like I will gladly eat.” I replied, "Demons do have different taste, lets see here how about some simple hellham sandwiches and warm apple pie? does that sound good?" Qet asked, “Yes, It sounds really tasty.” I replied, “Oh by the way Lady Qet, do you know where I could get some of these poison apples I collected with Satan today to turn into tea? His older brother and baby brother really like them too so I wanted to share.” I replied,

"Hmm, well yes, it can be done the old fashioned way. cut the apples into small pieces and let them dry in the sun, then we can grind the dry pieces and put them into tea bags. would you like to do that together?" Do I sound too needy? Am I putting her off by doing this? she looked at me with bright eyes. “Would you be able too? Oh that would be lovely, if it isn’t too much trouble that is.” She replied, “Darling! Will you help make this tea for yourself brother? He would love it if it came from us together.” She continued as She looked at her gorgeous Satan with gleaming eyes. “Sure I could do that. How small should I cut?” He asked, “They should be small and thin to dry easily. We were soon cutting apples together and having a fun time. This was what I wanted so much, to have friends. I was skeptical about messing it up but the more they seemed to want my company, the more I felt that this would work out after all. "You guys must tell me how you met, how this lovely romance came to be? I do love a good love story.” 

I stopped cutting, and looked over at Satan, and started to blush. “Darling you're better at the details than me, I think you should tell her.” I said not able to keep eye contact with him. He smiled his gorgeous teeth at me. Gah! He makes me want to submerge myself on him so much. 

"Well it all started over a year ago, she was an exchange student for the first time and she looked just wide eyed and bewildered. I had noticed how kind and gentle she was, even though she may have had a naughty side. But that isn't what I wanted, why I pursued her. I pursued her because of how she made me feel. I am the avatar of wrath and I am used to keeping a fake smile and keeping my cool when I have nothing but rage inside." I looked over to Kyung who seemed to glimmer in the sunlight and I felt my heart swell before i looked to Lady Qet's now violet eyes...just like Kyungs eyes, and that made telling the rest so much easier. "I was nothing but rage, but Kyung here...she began to make me feel more than that. I began to smile without having to force it, I began to laugh and actually mean it. She looked out for and cared about me and my problems without a second thought. I had to admit to myself that I was stricken with her.. And that night when I confessed my love for her and she reciprocated I thought my life couldn't get better until....” I continued, In the middle of my story I heard my songbird cry out in pain, “Ouch! Dammit I cut my finger.” She said, as she stared at her perfect finger bleeding, “Darling.” I began, I took her hand that was bleeding and licked the bit of blood that was coming from it. I noticed her face got really hot when I did that. Mmm even her blood was sweet. I noticed Lady Qet was fanning herself, I was confused on what was the problem. “Forgive me Satan, that reminded me of one of my novels I read. Please continue, until what.” Qet replied, I was confused at what they meant, but I continued my story anyway. “Until that night she was attacked....I lost myself in my rage and I thought I was becoming a monster, I was so consumed by my rage that I thought I would be there forever, I thought i was drowning in it. and yet Mei brought me back. I owe my life to her...she should have run away from me, she should have been afraid, but instead she loved me, she didn't run, she didn't scream and she didn't look at me differently instead she only loved me...and I will never show my little songbird enough gratitude.” I finished as I leaned over to kiss Mei’s cheek. 

“Oh my goodness! that is the most beautiful story i had ever heard! even though I was blushing from the exchange.” Qet began, “Funny how you enjoy hearing this story like it is some sort of novel when really they are just rubbing their success in your face.” Hecate taunted, “What do you mean?” “Are you truly stupid? You have spent all of your life loving one demon and sacrificing everything so that you would be good enough for him, but what did you get in return?” “I don't want to hear this.” I continued, “Come tell me, when you were finally given permission to marry him and you went to ask for his hand, what did he say?” “Shut up!” "I'm Sorry Qetty....but I didn't know you felt that way; I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship.” Hecate continued, "SHUT UP!” the fire under the opt exploded and almost caught Dante ablaze. "Oh No Dante, are you alright?!" my dog simply whined and laid by the door away from the fire. “You see, everything you try to love either abandons you or is killed by you.” I turned to my friends and they looked at me terrified, oh no, I hope this doesn’t make them afraid to be around me. “Oh goodness! Are you ok Lady Qet?” Kyung asked, She looked over to my Dante, “Aww boy are you ok too?” She began petting him, “Mommy didn’t mean to hurt you, you know she loves you right?” She continued as she kissed his head, “Yeah, you're a good good boy!” She got up and placed her hand on my face, “Noona, you look flushed, would you like to rest for a minute? I mean Satan and I can finish this. We are your guests after all.” She said as she smiled sweetly. "I...I suppose I should sit down...I'm so sorry." I went to my chair by the fire and laid my head in my hands. Why has her voice become so much louder than before? she hasn't tried to influence me this much in hundreds of years. Now she threatened to ruin the first good friendship i've gotten in many years...what am I to do? Am I meant to be alone? I felt so sad…

Something was wrong. I haven’t known Lady Qet for a long period of time yet, but I know not just anyone out burst like that for no apparent reason. We continued cutting a few more apples so we could make two full packs of poison apple tea. Then we finished making the stuff that Lady Qet started for us to have lunch with her. I looked over at Satan, I couldn’t help but melt, watching him cut the apples. “Oh dear, I have cut this one two thick.” He said as he looked at me, he handed me the apple chunk and smiled at me sweetly. “Say ah.” He said “Ah!” I replied as I opened my mouth, mmmh these were so good. 

They were so cute together...she's so young and in love. “You don't deserve to be loved, that is proven.” Hecate taunted, “Why are you saying these things to me?” “To protect you,the sooner you realize that you cannot be saved from your past, that you do not deserve to be loved then you can stop hurting yourself and take your revenge on those who hurt you. they are happy while you rot alone. I only think of you pet.” Hecate continued, “I don't like your ideas.” I responded 

“I think i'm going to talk to her.” Satan said as he stepped over to her and sat on the couch. I continued making the preparations. I couldn’t help but find myself humming my song Who, You. Wow! I can’t believe I remember, I figured after I transformed I wouldn’t remember anything like that. They were far enough away that they couldn’t hear me, so just to be safe I still sang quietly. I sang it in Korean so they didn’t know. “neoui maltu neoui seupgwan nal deopchyeo wa geumbang ijhyeojindae da geojismal hamkke haessdeon gieokmada meojneun sum doegamgicheoreom maeil banbokdoen kkum, nuneul tteumyeon majuhaneun jansang, nareul maemdoneun neoui geu mal, ajik naneun yeogi isseo. Oh yeah Oh yeah, i huyujeungeul kkeutnael jureul molla. Summan swieodo nal chaolla, wae dasi tto tteoolla.” I sang to myself, I was so happy I could still speak Korean.

She looked so sullen that I had to say something. Her eyes were a deep blue, I reached for her hand and she didn’t respond."Lady Qetsiyah, what is the matter? Did we say or do something to offend you?" I asked, “Oh no...you haven't done a thing pet.” I began, She looked as if there was something that was hurting her. I wasn’t sure how to approach this and find out if everything is alright. “Then if I may, why are you so sad Lady Qet? Is our company not to your liking?” I began, “Oh no! Not at all!” She exclaimed, “Satan, do you ever feel that you're not meant for anyone? No that is a foolish question to ask of you since you found your life mate. Lately I feel as if I am not meant for such a treasure and experience, and now that I finally have friends I fear I will mess this up as well.” She began, “Lady Qet, I have lived for a very long time, as I have said I was very much alone as well until Kyung Mei came into my life. I do believe there is a love to call your own out there.” I began, Her sadness was worse than I thought, poor Qet. “I disagree Satan. You see I have this other self, this horrible rage, to where she wants me to do such awful things that I don’t wish to do. I am afraid I can’t always control it, it feels as if my hold is very weak.” She continued, “ “Well, You can’t always control your anger, but you are very bright and kind and I believe that what you need is to love yourself more.” I replied, “Love myself?” She asked in confusion, "Yes because once you have loved yourself then it will be easy to find love for another.” I replied, “But I cannot, you see I actually despise the monster I can become.” “Well....I know that feeling very well. Listen to me.” I took her chin in my hand much like she had mine the day we met "You are beautiful, kind, compassionate and start, if no one finds you suitable with that then there is something wrong with them not you and maybe it simply isn't your time yet. I waited thousands of years so it's possible your life mate will be here soon.”I continued, “But what about loving myself?” She asked, “You can always take that one day at a time, but you will get there. One thing is for certain, you have us, so I hope we're enough for now." I said as I smiled politely to her. 

His words were so kind, he actually cares about what I am feeling. Maybe I was overthinking it, maybe these two could be my best friends I shot up filled with new vigor. "Ky honey, let me help, you are my guests after all"

How could I tell her that it was so hard to love the monster inside? How can I tell her that I despise myself too, that the only thing making this life worth living is my songbird? I could only hope that it would be different for her. 

I was so in my own world singing my song I didn’t notice that they were done talking. I was swaying, still singing my song. I was so comfortable I started singing in English again “Suddenly, I realized, Inside these symptoms of losing you La la la. That my longing is growing Na na na, My longing for you is endless, you you, Who are you? Who who Please save me, I’m falling deeper and deeper Ooh. You, who left me, You, who was my everything, I cannot forget La la la, My lost longing Na na na.” I sang, “Ohh goodness, she is so precious!" Qet said, “Yes this is why i call her my songbird.” Satan replied, “I love it, and I love her!” “yeah....I do too.” “You, you, who, who I can’t erase you, I can’t take this. Those feelings were brand new, I’m still wandering for you. If this is love, I wish I knew earlier, Would things be different then?” I continued, As I walked over to her version of an oven and took the pie out. I smelled the sweetness of the apples. I couldn’t wait to eat it. “Hey guys they p-...” I began as I turned around to see Lady Qet and Satan smiling at me. Gah! Damnit! They caught me in my moment again, so embarrassing, I instantly felt my cheeks become flushed. 

Lady Qet bounded over and hugged Mei fiercely squealing."OH My dear, You are so adorable! you must teach me the words so we can sing together!” She cheered, She seemed so enamored to have Kyung in her life, maybe feeling ill at ease about their relationship was foolish after all. After spending time with them she was really just very lonely. I think our future was looking very bright. 

I giggled, in embarrassment “Ok Lady Qet, I will teach you English first sometime soon, then I will teach you Korean. I am actually Korean so it’s really easy to learn. We will have to do it when we have a day where we don’t have anything planned.” I said, I looked up at Satan, with his sea of emeralds smiling happily at me."I'm glad you ladies are becoming such good friends. I see I may have to get used to spending less time with Mei.” Satan said, I looked at Lady Qet and I think she knew what I was thinking, I let a devious smile out and I ran over and hugged one side of Satan and she the other, “Not true darling!” I said cutely.

The girls hugged each side of me and from their smiles I just couldn't help but feel the infectious joy they radiated. "Looks like you will be seeing a lot of me too Lady Qet" She squealed and the girls jumped up and down. "I will have so many activities planned for us to attend, and everything. Oh but you need to complete your training, so how about if you can control your strength enough to hatch your egg then we will go and see the Akasha! She is on tour this month and is said to be one of the most talented Vampires around! Would you guys like to go?" Qet said, “Yes actually, but usually her tickets are sold out, people buy them up to a year in advance.” Satan replied, “Damn, that is a shame, I would have loved to experience my first activity in my new body.” Kyung said in disappointment. “Well...being the most powerful witch does have its perks. Like what I traded for a love potion just last month.” Qet replied, Kyung and I looked at each other then back at her in confusion. “What do you mean Noona?” She asked, "I mean i have four tickets! We could all go together! I don't know who to give the fourth one to but if you know of someone they can come too the more the merrier!" Qet replied, I couldn’t help but contain my excitement. That sounds amazing. My first Devildom activity since I changed. And me and Satan’s first outing together! Who would want to go with us though hmm. 

»»————-Time Passes————-««

We made it back to the house after spending most of our day with Lady Qet. Satan and I sat in his room. It wasn’t quite late in the Devildom yet, but it was getting there. We hadn’t decided who we wanted to take with us to our outing. “Asmo, I think is a little much for Lady Qet, since she is so sweet.” I began, "Yes your very right, it would be like throwing a lamb to a hungry wolf. Kyung In all honesty we don't have a lot of options when it comes to my brothers. Lucifer is uptight, Asmo is...just too much Mammon may just take money from her...and Belphie doesn't like Akasha.” Satan began, I pondered on it a few moments longer holding my precious dragon egg. I do hope it hatches soon I want to meet him. Suddenly after I completed that thought, it felt as if a light had gone off in my head. I quickly looked up at Satan, I think he got the same idea as me. “Leviathan!” We both said, “Darling, what about Levi? I am pretty sure I caught him listening to her. He is perfect, plus Lady Qet looks a lot like his favorite character in Monokeland that we play together, so he is going to be surprised and probably be on cloud nine.” I said, "Hmm, you may be right but simply asking him out of the blue will be suspicious and Qet may be put off by saying its a date. I got it, you My little songbird are going to sing for Levi.” Satan replied,

“W-wh....What! Me, darling I am flattered but hardly in a good enough place to do such a task. I am just very average.” I said "Just be outside his door listening to her song and singing. He likes her so he'll come out and say that you have a friend who has tickets. He will complain that it isn't fair, but let him know then that she is looking for one more guest.” I took her face in my hands and kissed her forehead, "And trust me you are perfect for the job.” I replied, 

I placed my hands on my cheeks. He always makes me blush like a fool. Then it hit me damnit! They haven’t seen me in months, my features are more defined. “One other problem darling.” I said, "Hmm, and what's that?" He asked, It was cute he didn’t know. I stood up and sat on his lap with my breast in his face hoping he understood what I was coming from. "Hmm, they feel the same as they always have, I see no problem here." He said squeezing my breast playfully. I squealed. I love when he plays with me like that. Well obviously that didn’t work. So I stood up, and did a twirl hoping he got it this time. "Do you think you need a new outfit?" He asked, I placed my hand on my forehead. This was so adorable, but very ironic to me. The smartest man I know has no idea what I am referring to. I sighed and tried one last thing. I held my hands in front of my face and wiggled my fingers. "I don't understand, what does jazz hands have to do with Levi?" I sighed and grabbed the bridge of my nose. And took a deep breath. “My dear Satan....the smartest man I know.” I began, “Sweetheart, what do you think Leviathan is going to say once he sees that I look nothing like when I first came back.” I saw him think for a moment and then it hit him. He looked up at me, with wide eyes.

"Oh! ohhhhhh.......Hmm." I had to think for a moment, I wanted a good suggestion without sounding callous. "What if you tell him that you are sensitive about your body lately and simply don't want to talk about it.” I said, “Hmm I suppose I could do that, because as you know my features are much more defined than when I first came back.” She replied, “It will be impossible for him to not notice.” "I mean you could tell him its hormonal changes because I got you pregnant" I chuckled wickedly "The look on his face would be hilarious.” I continued,

My face went 5 shades red, I turned away from him. And put my arm across my chest, then the other on my stomach. You wicked demon, he knows those words arouse me. I took a deep breath, then turned back to face him, my face still flushed. “N-no....because Levi will not be able to maintain it and I know he will tell the rest of your brothers. Then dear older brother will be in our case.” "I'm only teasing, ha ha. Just tell him you would rather not talk about it, he’ll assume it was just a few too many wicked cupcakes and leave it alone.” Satan replied, “V-very well, that is what I will say to him. S-shouldn’t be a problem.” I said, Damnit, he had to say that. He had to say that, now my body is aroused and I am very wet. He knows I would love to give him children. So wicked, I didn’t make any more eye contact trying to maintain my emotions. 

I walked over and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, I know what that does to you. But right now we should be thinking of Lady Qet, at bet she could make a new friend."

Ya, ya your really sorry, I bet your enjoying ever moment of it! Wicked demon. I nodded, then took a step back, he aroused me, pretty intensely. “I-I am going to step outside for a moment, then will make my way to Leviathan’s room.” I began, as I walked out to the balcony. Shutting the door so he couldn’t see my freak out moment. Ooh, you love to arouse me like this Satan. After I calmed my body back down, I made my way to Leviathan’s room. I crept slowly through the hallway and I noticed his door was cracked open. “Yes!” I thought to myself. I placed my earbuds in my ears and started to play one of her greatest hits. Singing it loud enough where I knew he would hear me. Of course I added my little sways. Here goes nothing


	11. The Infamous First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the preparations for operation Qet and Levi have gone underway. Dissatisfied with the bits of information Satan has acquired about Lady Qet, he seeks out his dear older brother to give him insight to who she really is. Satan then learns that she once killed thousands of people from her home village and Lucifer heeds a warning to keep clear of her. Unable to accept the situation he begins to fear that his songbird is in danger, and looses his cool during their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Good Portion of my story consist of Korean, the translation for the phrases in here are as follows,
> 
> *ibwa, nae wanbyeoghan agileul kkaewo, naega junbihaneun dong-an satan-e gaya hae. (Go with daddy while mommy get's ready)

I was in the middle of Momokoland, trying to complete a side quest to get a new armor so that i could defeat this mage and get the reward for the village when something caught my side view. i looked over to see Kyung sawing in the hallway. I took off my headphones and found she was singing the hit song "Baby don't leave me i'll be right back i have to drink this man's blood but he is just food and i really love you'! I went to my door to speak to her as i hadn't in a while and the very first thing i noticed was that she was not the same! I mean she was the same, but she wasn't! I mean she looked different reeeaaaalll different, I watched her from behind and I watched her sway her hips that looked like she got a lot bigger. not that i'm judging or anything! it was just seeing it got me a turned on...a lot...she turned to the side and then i saw her breasts were massive too! uh oh..if she caught me staring she will yell at me...i have to say something. "Kyung your....singing Akasha....I didn't know you liked her.” I said, Yes Levi, just don't talk about her boobs. “Oh gosh hey Levi-Chan!” She said as she smiled cutely at me. “Yes, she is like the goddess of music, I can’t believe I didn’t listen to her sooner. One of my friends is taking me to see her in concert in a few nights. Did you know she was coming to play?” She asked, Oh man, I hope she couldn’t see I was starting to blush, she totally noticed how I noticed she is different. “A f-f-f-friend? You made a new friend? Wait, no way you're going to the concert?! that concert has been sold out for six months!" Aw man the way she jumped just now-focus Levi! “I know! It is so crazy, I cannot believe she actually got a hold of them.” She said as she jumped up and down in glee. Wow, her boobs are bouncing so much. I was going to have a legit nosebleed if she didn't stop. " Wish I could go...Well congrats on the tits....TICKETS congrats on the tickets!" I began, You so blew it! now you won't see her for a few more months! "I'm just going to go now.” I turned to walk away when she suddenly grabbed me by my arm and pulled me into a hug. Oh man, my face is on her boobs, they are so soft, I really want to squeeze them. “The thing is Levi-Chan, she has another ticket, and she didn’t want any fan to miss out on the experience. So she asked if I knew anyone else who would want to go with us, and the person I thought of was you! You wanna go with us Levi-Chan?” She asked excitedly, "I...s-s-s-s-ss-ssure I can come....to the concert i'll come to the concert. and who is your friend? You said she, I'm not going to be the otaku you two normies pick on.” I said, Man she was still hugging me so tight, resist the urge to touch her boobs Levi! She giggled cutely, “Her name is Qet! You wanna see a picture?” She asked, “Also she really thinks otaku’s like you are super cute.” She released me from her grip, and pulled up her friend’s picture on her DDD. “Oh Wow!” She was beautiful, she looked just like Loreli from Momokoland. she had beautiful pink hair and these big green eyes and she seemed so sweet and kind, I wonder if she would be my friend, we could so cosplay together! And she thinks otaku's are cute? "I would like to meet her, if she isn't busy. you say she likes otaku's? what does she say?" I began, Man I hope I don’t sound too much like a creep. She giggled, “She told me she always loved how smart they are about the shows and the games. She wishes she could understand it and play them too so she doesn’t seem bored. Plus her favorites are the shut in kind, if you look at them you think differently, but they are all really strong, and have such a gorgeous body. Kinda like you Levi. She might think you're way too attractive to handle. Be Careful of what you say to her though, her eyes change colors based on her mood, and when she is aroused they turn orange.” She said, I felt my face blush, Kyung t-thinks my body is gorgeous, oh man that really excited me for some reason. I started daydreaming about Kyung, Mmm yes Kyung, touch me more. Dammit now my mind went to sex, gah! I need to stay focused, 

"Oh wow color changing eyes? That's just like the anime, I have eyes that don't stay the same but I want them too and now I am on a journey to find a doctor that can make them stay but long the way I can’t choose which color I want to keep so in the end i stay the same" You should check it out.” I replied, "And yes consider it a date..Gah no not a real date but a get together, I mean...Gah!" At this point I just covered my face in my hands and waited for my interaction to be over. I heard Kyung giggle again, then she pulled my hands away from my face, “Don’t be late Levi-Chan.” She said as she handed me my ticket, it was really warm, oh man did she pull this from her boobs? Kyung changed a lot...and she has a pretty new friend who likes otaku's too? Was this a dream? I must be suffering exhaustion from the game.but if this wasn't a dream...then i'm going to go on a date Gah!!

I finally made my way back upstairs to my darling Satan’s room, he was In bed reading. I quietly sat my demon phone down, and quietly slipped off my dress and shoes leaving only just my intaments on. Then I ran and jumped on him, causing him to drop his book and land on top of me. "Mei what in hell are you doing?” He asked nervously, “Hmm? Why getting into bed with you silly? Did I make you angry darling?” I said as I bit my lip slightly, "Not looking like this you can't" He said as he kissed me and cuddled me close. "So did you get Levi?” I pressed myself against him tightly. To where I could feel his handsome member against me. “Yes, operation double date has been executed.” I said as I started rubbing his chest, and right above his waistline. “He totally noticed my body, I knew he would, it was hilarious to see him get so distracted. For the third oldest sometimes I feel like it should be Lucifer, Mammon, You, Asmo, Levi, Belphie, Beel. Sometimes I think you are suppose to be the third oldest.” I said as I traced circles around his chest and waistline.

My little songbird is wicked, touching me and causing all of my senses to start to react. I had a problem keeping my hands off of her before, but now she provokes it. I chuckled "Well looking at Mammon you see being older doesn't mean mature." She was pressing herself against me and I began to twitch and react. I couldn’t help but to trace along her neck and shoulders. " I think Levi would make a good friend to Lady Qet, he isn't the type to wrong or mislead someone like a couple of my brothers.” I replied, She let out a light gasp, feeling me touch her. “You know call me crazy, but Levi and Beel seem so innocent, like you would be afraid to do anything besides hug them.” She replied, I decided to start kissing his neck lightly. You naughty woman, I think my songbird wants more of my attention. Her light kisses on my neck made me tense, Yes that's true, they may just like her.” I moved my finger up and down her back in a little line. My light touch against her back gave her chills. She then took her fingers, and started to lightly claw my back, not to leave marks, but just so I could feel it. “You know I was thinking a lot when we went and saw Lady Qet the other day. You know how she was telling us how Diavolo and her were friends from long ago? Well with the story she was lying about some of it. I saw my crystal turn blue a few times. I do believe they knew each other, but I don’t think it was just a friendship for Lady Qet, I think she was in love with Lord Diavolo.” She replied, 

"Hmm. I had heard of her as a very powerful witch but I never heard of her and Diavolo being together. Although Diavolo lives a private life I cannot see his father allowing a relationship with a human, even if it is a witch " I really began to think on this, Lucifer would know more than anyone but I doubt he would talk about it even if he did. "It's very possible they knew each other that much is true, maybe we can ask him about dragons, see his reaction to the subject.” I replied, I became more interested in the matter, she even said he used the nickname Qetty...this was interesting. I was deep in my thoughts. I didn’t notice Kyung positioned herself in my lap, and I subconsciously put my hands on her waist. Then I felt her sweet lips meet mine. “Darling, I think it’s time for bed.” She said, Her kiss broke my train of thought "Oh yes, let's go to bed.” I replied, maybe I should ask about Lady Qetsiyah, someone had to know something, she was the most powerful witch in Devildom and yet she stays secluded like a hermit. But first someone needs my attention. I gripped Mei's waist and threw her on her back and started kissing her body, she is like a sweet I can’t keep myself from eating. I can’t help myself but want to please her, and scream for me. She giggled, and I then turned out the lights to enjoy my sweet treat before bed. 

»»————-Time Passes————-««

Before we knew it our third day of our assignment was upon us. I have really been losing track of time for everything. I don’t even remember my days and dates anymore. I was sleeping peacefully when I heard Satan call me. “Darling, wake up, wake up our eggs are hatching,'' he said.” Hmm? It took Me a minute to process what he was saying. 

I roused her out of bed and pulled her along to the little cupboard we stored the eggs in at night. Mei was still rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Satan darling, what is it?' She asked, "Look little songbird, the eggs are hatching." She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes, then let out a squeal. “No way! This is really happening? I never thought I would see this in person!” She said excitedly, When the finally cracked all the way opened, two adorable dragons came out of them, and they looked up at Mei and I with their adorable eyes. “Oh wow! I cannot believe it.” She cheered, She held out her hand so her dragon could sniff and make sure she was safe, then it jumped in her palm and scurried up her arm and on to her shoulder. “Darling, introduce yourself to yours, let them sniff you.” She said, I looked down to the tiny dragon in front of me, she was a metallic shade of purple and silver on her head was a purple sort of crest, her tail whipped side to side like that of a cat and I instantly liked her, I stuck out a hand to her to smell and her bright red tongue flickered before she ran her body along my hand and let out a purr. I loved her instantly. 

My eyes gleamed, she instantly liked him, it made me happy. I walked over so my dragon could meet his, if dragons could blush mine was. “Darling, do you know what kind of these dragons are?” I asked him, “They are called suitor dragons.” I began, “They don’t get very large, but with these types of dragons they always come in pairs.” Mine took its small little tongue and started licking my cheek, I couldn’t help but giggle, I can’t believe I have a dragon, I always wanted one. 

"That is so interesting, and they look like they like each other." The dragons sniffed each other curiously, flicking their tongues and purring. My little one rubbed her body along hers and they were instantly friends. 

“Suitor dragons naturally come together with their partner, there are rare occasions where one gender doesn’t like the other, but they eventually warm up to each other.” My dragon looked so nervous I could feel his emotions. I could tell he was the male, it was so cute. He thought she was so pretty already. “Libella. Let’s call yours Libella.” I began, “And we will call mine Nuri. Libella means dragonfly, where Nuri means little flame.” 

"Those are beautiful names! Yes that would be good." I reached down to my girl and she purred as she rubbed my hand. My little amethyst kitten ha ha. "I think Lady Qet would love to see them." I replied,

I took my finger and scratched Nuri’s side, it made him pur. I think I will call you Emeral for a nickname. “Let’s go introduce them to Lady Qet, I definitely agree she will love to see them.” I replied

We put our baby dragons in our bags and went straight to Lady Qet's lair, the door opened before we got there as usual and she greeted us cheerfully, wearing a giant blue sweater and black leggings. Her hair was down and her feet bare. She was a very beautiful woman, it was a shame she was alone. Maybe Levi could break her further out of her shell and vice versa. Mei ran up to her and they hugged gleefully. “Good Morning Noona!” Kyung said happily, Her eyes changed to a bright yellow. I liked to see when she was happy. She deserves to be happy too, and I hope Mei and I can always make her happy to some degree. 

"Hello my little Ky, and Satan how are you today? Good I hope, it is three days past and you have smiles, I take it you kept the egg from breaking?" Her and Satan looked at each other and smiled, then reached into their bags and pulled out our baby dragons.“Ye, we did Noona, and look at what happened from it.” Kyung said, "Oh my Goodness!! They are adorable, oh the little precious things.” I began, I picked up the little ones and they licked and cuddled me as I giggled. "Oh my goodness Ky, have you named them?" I nodded. “Ye, Satan’s is the female and we agreed to call her Libella, which means dragonfly, Mine is the male which we agreed to call him Nuri, which means little flame. Correct me if I am wrong Lady Qet, but these are Suitor dragons aren’t they?” I continued, "Why yes indeed they are, I thought they would fit for you two.” Little Libella rubbed against my face and Nuri nested in my hair to sleep. "I suppose that means we can go to the concert after all. 

My eyes lit up with gleam. I am glad our dragons like her too. I hope it continues to bring warmth and make her feel loved. “Ye! I can’t wait, oh Noona, Satan and I decided who to bring with us, I gave him the extra ticket already.” I said,

I got nervous for some reason, I don't know why...I told them to find someone but I wasn't so sure that this new person would love me like these two did. "Oh, did you now? Who is that?" I asked, 

“My dear older brother Leviathan. He is a very big fan of Akasha as well, and plus I think you and him will become very good friends.” Satan said, “Ye! geuneun dangsincheoleom maeu dalkomhabnida. jeongmal dangsin-i geuwa joh-eun chinguga doel geos gat-ayo!” I said, Damnit forgot I am speaking in my native tongue again. Lately I have felt so comfortable I talk in it more than anything else. “Oh dammit, sorry speaking in my native tongue again, I said he is super sweet just like you. I really think you will be good friends with him.” There we go, phew. 

"Oh...he sounds delightful , I would love to meet him" would he really like me? “He will use you for your magic, and take your kindness for weakness.” Hecate taunted, “You don't know that.” “Oh don't I? Herta, took your potions and said would be your friend but never came back. Gorten said he wanted to train under you and you taught him so much and he left with you without a note or a goodbye. Ipitar took your beloved puppies in exchange for a coin....a damn coin he said belonged to his mother and was really precious to him and what did he do?” “Can I just be happy, must you ruin everything?” Qet said, “Fine, but he'd my warning.” "Umm, could you tell me more about him, what is he like, what does he like to eat?” “Well, he is a sweet eater. He is really shy at times, but once he is comfortable he is one of the best conversationalists I have had, next to my gorgeous darling over here.” Kyung began, as she giggled, I knew that made him blush. Whenever she praises him he gets embarrassed, “D-Darling...” Satan said, “Levi really likes games, and anime and things like that, he told me how beautiful he thought you were when I showed him your picture. Oh sorry forgot you didn’t know I took a gorgeous secret shot of you Noona.” I continued, 

"Oh!!" My face turned bright red and my eyes turned gray with embarrassment.   
"He thinks I'm beautiful? Oh, well that is unfortunate I don't know what he looks like.” Qet said, “You wanna see Lady Qet? He is quite the cutie.” I asked, as I opened my D.D.D and showed her the recent picture I got of Levi. “Who woulda thought indigo would be such a flattering color.” She was embarrassed it was so cute. “I also told him be-careful what he says to you, since I know your eyes go orange when you're filled with lust.” I giggled "NO you did not tell him that!!!" She covered her face with her hands, 

I hadn't felt this way in a very long time. Oh and he's so adorable, those eyes...even in the photo I could tell he was kind and yet so insecure. I could like a sweet boy like him. “Ky how could you say such a thing to him!! I haven't even met him yet!' I took her device and found other pictures of him, he seemed really fit too...would he try to seduce me? He would be to awkward but he would want to.I couldn't contain my giggle, 

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey Lady Qet, there is nothing wrong with casual meet ups. If you guys hit it off I feel he should know.” I giggled, her face couldn’t get any redder. “Don’t worry Lady Qet, Levi is as sweet as he seems, he won’t try to seduce you or make a move or anything unless he is given the ok. Or he can tell for certain your ok with it. Just have fun go with the flow. Who knows what can happen. I can see it in your eyes too. Yes he is as fit as he looks, which is even hotter for an otaku, now he just needs glasses then he will be the perfect dream nerd.” I said, I looked back at my sweet Satan, he was playing with Libella. I am so glad he really likes her, I hadn’t noticed Nuri made his way back to my shoulder, he draped himself over my shoulders and was sleeping. "Well maybe we should all go out to eat before the big event to break the ice? Where would you prefer?" Qet asked, I knew she really wanted to get to know Levi. I looked back at Satan with gleaming eyes. He knew where I had been wanting to go. “Darling?” I began, "The decision is all yours, but I believe I know where you want to go " Satan said, as he smiled at me. “Yes you do, Ristorante Six! Belphie and Lucifer always talk about it and I have been dying to try it.” I said happily, “Is that OK with you Lady Qet?” " Oh I've never eaten there, is it fancy?" She asked, “Umm good question, would you say it is darling?” I began, “You have been there with Asmo a few times right?” "It's pretty ritzy but you don't need a reservation or anything. But formal wear is a must.” Satan replied, “Ooh yay! I can wear the other gorgeous dress you got me darling. Lady Qet if you are unsure you can wear one of my dresses from my human body. If you like we were about the same size.” I said happily “But it is totally up to you, your one of the most fashionable witches I have ever seen.”

"Would I get to go to your house then? Oh I would love to see your room, I bet it's tre magnifique!" Qet said, I looked over at Satan to make sure it was OK for her to come with us. I can’t remember how dear older brother feels about witches. “Of course Lady Qet! My room isn’t much though, I have really spent all my time with Satan, I can’t remember when I was last in my room. However all my dresses from my previous body are there so I know you will find one to go with those gorgeous eyes of yours.” I said happily. Nuri made a cute noise, and stretched then took his little tongue and licked my cheek and went back to sleep. I giggled, I took Lady Qet by her arm and motioned for us to go.I followed Ky and her Beloved Satan to their home which was quite a ways away I may add, I feel we had walked for a couple hours. I must remember to at least meet them halfway for outings. We came up to this large dark mansion I had never seen and looked ominous. a part of me felt afraid to go, I kept getting this feeling that something wasn't right. Was I just afraid, I hadn't been to a place to meet anyone for one purpose in years and other than the concert ticket I had nothing to give Levi, what if he doesn't like me? “Then it will be nothing new.” Hecate scolded, “Be silent!” UGH, I realize that the more insecure I become the louder her voice and even so...something else was causing her voice to become louder...we made it to the front entrance and Satan turned to me and smiled. "Alright, right this way." He said, We ventured up the stairs, and down the halls, it was so big and very nice. 

I held onto her arm closely. I can feel her emotions are uneasy. Especially never being in a place such as this. “You know Lady Qet there is quite a bit of history behind our home.” I began, "Oh...really?" She replied, “Mhmm, it’s said a family lived her a very long time ago, but for some unknown reason they were all brutally murder. There are more details about it but I forget the rest.” I giggled, I heard Satan poke fun at me. Dammit he has the cutest laugh a demon could ever have. “Yes it is said that the family disappeared one by one until they were all gone. and you can hear their cries as their spirits wander the house. That is why it is called the house of Lamentation.” Satan said, "Oh that is really extraordinary" I saw a young girl watching me with sad eyes before she faded away. "Don't you think the ghosts need to be put at peace?" Qet replied, "What do you mean? It's just a story.” He said, 

“Well...never mind." For as far back as I could remember I could see spirits. but I figured now was not the time to dispel off putting information. We suddenly stopped and came to another door, “This is Mei's room here. I'll let you girls try on some things and i'll check on Levi.” Satan said, “Darling!” Kyung said as she called to him.

I turned back around curiously "Yes, what is it Songbird?" She smiled and gave me a sweet kiss. It was hard to describe how it felt, but it was a kiss I never got from her before. Then she nuzzled my nose and whispered, “I love you.” I blushed and my eyes lowered. I wasn't sure what it was about this kiss, but it melted my heart and gave me what humans call butterflies in my stomach." I love you too my songbird.” I replied, She squeezed my hand and then it went, and I walked on. I had to know about Lady Qet. How is she the most powerful witch in Devildom and yet no one knows anything about her? How is she so sweet and kind, most powerful witches get that way when by hurting others. and she didn't seem the type to hurt a fly. I had to get some type of answers, hopefully the girls took the usual time to get ready. 

“Ohhh, so this is your room Ky, it is adorable!" Qet cheered, I smiled at her. “Ye, I haven’t been here in months, since I have arrived back I have always been with Satan. It’s like him and I have our own little place in his room.” I began, “Oh this is my wardrobe!” I opened the vintage beautiful wardrobe doors, in the large opening, my series of clothing and accessories I have collected over the past year and a half as a human. “So I do have something for almost every and anything. If you want to be cute I have a dress that matches Leviathan’s colors,” I began as I pulled out a beautiful short rouge dress with a sweetheart neckline. “Or if you want something floral I have floral as well.” I continued as I pulled a more form fitting floral dress with an open back. “Or if you want something sexy and sophisticated I have that as well.” I finished as I pulled out the classic little black dress every girl has. “Go ahead lady Qet, mix and match and create your style.” 

So many choices,what to pick. I decided to take a deep breath and think about how I want this night to go, the fun we'll have and the friend I am soon to make. "Ky dear, can you tell me what color my eyes are?" I asked, “Currently, light green Noona almost like a mint.” She replied, I smiled at her response; “Then do you have anything in that color?” "I do hope I make a good impression on him, I'm hoping for something cute but not too sexy. I don't want to give him the wrong idea.” I replied, 

I giggled. “Of course! Now the hardest part is choosing how much bust you want to show.” I replied, I pushed back a section of dresses to expose a row of multiple kinds of mint green styles and dresses. “Since you don’t want to come off as a little succubus, light cleavage should be acceptable, here grab that dress over there.” I pointed to the dress that was three from the left. “In my personal opinion I think this is perfect for what you're going for.”

I pulled the dress out of the wardrobe, it was backless with a keyhole neckline and halter straps, it had darker green sash around the waist and the hemline was knee length. it was cute and flattering without being too risque "I will take this one!" “Good choice! It is now all yours Lady Qet. Now next question heels or flats? Leviathan is rather tall, with your height you probably would hit his chest if he hugged you.” Kyung replied,“ I blushed, I don't know why this mystery man was making me nervous. "I think I will go with flats, I would make a fool of myself if I walked around in heels. What if I fall on him?" I asked nervously, “That is when you feint and twist your ankle and let him hold you in your arms!” A cheerful voice said, 

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice.....I looked up to see gorgeous pink eyes staring at me Asmo! Dammit, he hasn’t seen me in a long time too. “How long have you been standing there Asmo?” I asked “Actually where did you come from?” "Oh...is this Asmodeus? I know all of the brothers' names but this one I have never seen this one in person. It is very nice to meet you" She put her hand out to shake, he took it and kissed it passionately and then pulled her into his arms. Here we go, I thought. “And the pleasure is all mine, but it could be yours too if you want it." I happened to walk by and see Kyung's door open, excited to see her again. I came to see her and found this dazzling pink beauty with her as well. her eyes were green, such a contrast to that lovely hair.” He began, “Asmo, this is my good friend Lady Qet. She isn’t used to affection like that so you may want to ease up a bit.” I said, He backed off and put his hands in the air, smiling. "Aww it's OK, not everyone can handle my love at first but once you want a taste I can give it to you until you have your fill" his eyes were most definitely full of lust. his gaze went over to me and once there I had his full attention. 

"Kyung Mei! where did that exceptionally erotic figure come from? Oh it looks so tantalizing." I circled around this amazing body of Mei's and put my hands on her waist and pulled her close to me."You feel really good against me, Mei. my offer has always stood with you and even more so now with these voluptuous curses of yours. your Lady friend can join us if she likes...or she can watch.” I said, My little Kyung has always been a treat, but now she is even sweeter than a wicked cupcake. I would love to please her, and hear what sounds she makes with our bodies intertwined with one another, I brought my lips to her ear, and started to nibble it lightly.

Dammit Asmo! You are making me excited, my body is much more sensitive in my new body, and as much as I would love to experience sex with you, I don’t have those lustful urges anymore since my dear Satan satisfies me! I sighed in anger. Completely ignoring my flushed cheeks. His lust is so high. As much as I find that to be amazing, I am with Satan. I think Nuri senses my discomfort. He was still around my neck and he woke up and I noticed he spit a flame of fire at Asmo’s hand having him release me. "Oww! Well you could have simply said no! You singed my beautiful hand with that dreadful creature. Now I will have a scar, a SCAR! This is simply unacceptable!" I was so mad I was going to transform, but my little pink diamond took my injured hand in hers. “Let me help you Asmodeus" She kissed my hand and said a spell, it healed completely with no scar. 

“Aww look at you, good boy you're such a smart boy.” I praised as I scratched his belly, “You can go back to sleep Emerala.” He cooed and went back to sleep. I didn’t notice what Lady Qet was doing. “Oh my dear...that spell, you must be a witch correct?" Her eyes were green again as she nodded. and I kissed her hand gently "Then owe you my unblemished skin; thank you Qetsiyah." She blushed darker than her hair and lowered her head. "So Mei, how did you come to be friends with such a beautiful and sweet witch here?" Asmodeus asked, I looked up at my ceiling and thought for a minute. “Well I was going to class with Satan, and he had stopped to get a few things before, and while I was waiting I went to a coffee shop, I had been studying all night with Satan so I didn’t sleep very well, and I wanted a coffee and the place I was had the coffee I enjoyed drinking back in the human world. I placed my order and the barista was super rude and refused to give me a coffee, Lady Qet, gave her opinion about that and I got my coffee. Since then we have just connected.” I said as I smiled at her. 

“This adorable lady here shook down the barista? You aren't any taller than 5"7" how did you scare a demon into serving the two of you? Did you cast a sexy spell on him? Can you use it on me?" I reached to touch her and she snatched my wrist. Her eyes changed to a hot pink and I felt a lot of anger from her. " I told you once to keep your hands off of me, touch me again and it won't be a scar you have to worry about but your limbs missing from your body" I moved my hand away, unsure if I should be afraid of her...or deeply aroused. "Well I see how... so the rose has thorns. So what else have the two of you done together? Anything....alluring? Come on Mei, you disappear for months and come back with this beauty and this gorgeous body and wont give me any juicy details! Come on, what else do you ladies do for fun? OH...is she more than a friend? is she who you've been with?” I pried, 

I rolled my eyes. Classic Asmo, I decided to have fun with this. I slowly walked over to Asmo and pressed my breast tightly against him and whispered in his ear. “You know why my body looks like this Asmo? Not because of anything me and Lady Qet did, but all the time I spent with your dear brother.” I said, I ran my hands up his chest stopping right above his waist line, then ran my fingers through his long hair. I noticed he started to blush, I whispered in his ear once more. “Dear Asmo, since you ignored my passes last year, I had to have some kind of company.” I teased, as I traced my hand up his arm and placed my thumb on his bottom lip. 

“My...brother....? " With you?" I wasn't fully focused as her glorious mounds of flesh were pressed on my body. I looked to my little pink Diamond who was so flustered she hid her face. she was embarrassed, With the way Kyung's breasts looked and the wicked teasing she was giving me and the way the witch yelled at me had me pushed over the edge. I was so turned on, but they were not reciprocating. Darn...i will have to call up a date after all. I decided to collect myself and exit her room. Looks as if I will have to search for a date tonight. 

Asmodeus left without another word and we stood in award silence. “You see why we didn't choose Asmo to be your date ha ha.” Kyung said, My face reddened again, “Date? Is this a date? I ran into the closet and quickly changed, feeling nervous. “Sorry about that Lady Qet. Asmo is sweet, but his lust is a lot to swallow.” Kyung replied, I rested my back against the closet door trying to slow my heart. "It's fine, he was friendly, I just wasn't prepared for that...is Levi....anything like that?" I asked, I heard a knock on the room door and I heard Satan and another voice asking if we were ready. My heart began to pound again.

“Hold on darling.” I said “That other voice must be Levi. He is far from like Asmo, like I said he is shy, he won’t do anything unless you ask or he is 1000% sure you want it. I have to run to Satan’s room and grab my dress I am wearing, so you will be with them for a few brief moments, are you going to be OK? Do you need Nuri for comfort?” 

I slowed my breathing and slowly stepped out of the closet. Ky looked at me in amazement and I smiled and nodded. "I will be fine thank you. i think i'm ready i just have to fix my hair." I said as I put on a pair of dark green flats. we are even the same size foot, is this fate after all? 

I smiled, “You look perfect Lady Qet. OK I will go and open the door, and go get myself ready.” I said I nuzzled my Nuri to wake him up. “Ya, ibwa, nae wanbyeoghan agileul kkaewo, naega junbihaneun dong-an satan-e gaya hae.” My little perfect creature cooed and stretched his wings and started fluttering over to the door. I opened the door to find my gorgeous man with his sea of emeralds starring me and the ever oh so adorable Levi-Chan. Nuri cooed and landed on Satan’s other shoulder opposite of Libella. Libella was making cute noises to get Nuri’s attention, and I could feel Nuri get nervous again. “Oh my darling you are the most handsome demon alive.” I praised. Satan quickly turned away from me, “Darling, when you praise me like that it gets me excited.” He said as he blushed, I giggled and gave him a light kiss on his lips. “I laid your outfit on the bed in my room, meet us at the entrance hall ok?” Satan said, I nodded and kissed him lightly again and made my way up to his room to change. 

"Wait...So you and Kyung are...Aw, that figures no one would want a weird silly Otaku like me" Of course she wanted Satan, or anyone else but me for that matter. Mei moved aside to go to Satan's room and as we entered I saw the vision of beauty. she looked so sweet and adorable, she had pretty pink hair and green eyes, she was just like the picture only she was so much prettier. she looked at me and blushed and I felt my face get hot as well. “So this is Levi, wow he was nothing like his younger brother. He wore a jacket and a blue sweater with cargo pants with the straps on them. He was just like his picture only he looked much more shy. He and Satan entered the room as I sat on the bed and Levi sat about three feet from me, keeping his eyes down. I found that adorable. Hello, my name is Qetsiyah, but my friends call me Qet. And your name is Leviathan correct?" I looked over stiffly and reached his hand to shake mine. "My friends call me Levi.'' She reached for my face to make me look at her, I was enamored and yet afraid. "Levi, I don't bite; quite the opposite, I haven't been on a date in eight hundred years. I don't really know what to do, I read all the romance stories and things but they are not real life you know? Like men on paper you can trust but those up close and three dimensional are sort of scary." I perked up at that. "That's how i feel about my anime and manga, like 2D women never let you down like 3D women will." I replied, 

She seems to get me a lot, from the looks of it she really is a sheltered person, maybe she lives alone. I live in a house full of people and I feel alone, "Qet, do you live alone?" She turned to me surprised and let out a nervous laugh "Yes I do...well i have my familiars, my hounds.They are my best friends. Their names are Dante and Pitinari.” She replied, "From the book Dante's inferno? That is amazing, I love that story, they made an anime about it called, I'm on a journey through the underworld and it's really scary but feels like a dream and I'm looking for a girl that may not want me by the time I find her but it was all about the journey. You should check it out! I have a fish, he isn't as cool as your hounds but…”Oh you have a fish! I love aquatic life, what did you name him?" I didn't mean to interrupt but from the way he smiled I suppose he forgave me. "I named him Henry." "Like from the tale of the seven Lords?" She asked, "LOL You know it?" "I did read the books" "LOL ROFL, that's so cool!"” I cheered, I looked at Qet and I am assuming I had a confused look on my face. "What is the matter?" She asked, "Your eyes...their brown..what does that mean?" She gasped...and put her hand to her heart..."I ...I don't know, and honestly I don't know what i'm feeling.” She replied, ``I'm happy and scared all at the same time, but mostly...." She looked into my wandering orange pools and smiled. "I feel alive...and I haven't even gone anywhere yet."

I tried to quickly get myself together. I wasn’t sure if Lady Qet was going to be alright with just her and Levi. I dried off from my quick shower I took, and started putting on the outfit Satan picked for me. It was a gorgeous female equivalent to what he was wearing, it was a high-low dress with an open back and a sweetheart neckline, that plunged my breast very well. Then next to it lay a box of heels with a heart decoration on top of it to compliment the dress. He knows my taste so well. I giggled, then hurried down the stairs. Trying not to fall.

I hurried down the halls to Lucifer's study, I had to find out some answers that have been boggling my mind lately. I knocked twice before he called for me to enter, he looked to be deep in his work as usual. "Lucifer, I need to talk to you." I began, He looked up with a wary glance and put his papers down. "What is this about, did Mammon steal from you again?" He asked, "No, nothing like that, I just have a few questions is all." He raised an eyebrow at me, I don't come to him for advice or even to talk. This year has changed me drastically.

How odd, Satan normal doesn’t have exchanges with me nor does he bother to make any sort of conversation. What could he possibly be concerned about? Did he have another devious plan in mind? No that isn’t it, Was has really been going on with you dear brother? You have changed so much in this year. 

Wow, I am really surprised I didn’t fall in my heels. I made it back to my room, and as I was ready to go in I heard Levi and Qet giggling and it sounded as if they were getting along very well. I decided to stand outside and wait for Satan. I didn’t want to interrupt their one on one.

"Well go ahead, what do you need to ask?" Lucifer stated, I took a seat across from him trying to find the right words on how to ask my questions. "Have you ever met the witch by the name of Qetsiyah? And have you ever heard of her?” I asked, "Qetsiyah is the most powerful witch in all of Devildom. There is a legend behind her and it is best to stay clear from her or anything she has to do with." "Why, what is this legend?" "Well legend has it she started as a pretty human girl who began to practice witchcraft at a very young age. She became powerful and challenged the demon king, Diavolo's father. He then killed her thinking the threat was over but it was not." I sat on the edge of my seat....why would she challenge Diavolo's father? “However the witch was powerful indeed and brought herself back to life, fully restored. And in her anger she killed an entire village of humans...her OWN village of humans. She disappeared after that and she lives secluded in the forest bothering no one and no one bothering her...if they are wise.” Lucifer continued, That couldn't be lady Qetsiyah, she was kind and sweet and so compassionate. She couldn't have killed an entire village, she wouldn't challenge the demon king, this didn't make sense. 

"So you've never met her? Do you know what she looks like?" Lucifer eyed me suspiciously. "You seem awfully curious about this witch Satan. Why is that? You had better stay away from her, understand?" He scolded, "Please I just want to know, for the research paper I'm doing for class, that's all." He sat back relaxing, "I've seen her once, she was hooded but I saw her eyes were pink. Almost red and full of hatred. It was during an incident a couple hundred years ago, it involved a lot of shattered glass and broken mirrors. Most say she is so ugly she cannot bear to look at herself for it puts her in a rage." I should have left, stopped it there but I had to know, "Lucifer...was it possible that long ago Diavolo had a relationship with her? Did he tell you anything or did you see?" His eyes shone his crimson anger. "Are you looking to tarnish Lord Diavolo's name Satan? Do you wish to forsake our reputation, Is that it?" He scolded, "No brother, of course not!" I replied, "Stay. Away. From. That . Witch. Do not seek her out nor answer her call, she will only end you. Am I clear?” This was insane ! Not lady Qet, she wouldn't hurt a fly...but then was it all an act? "Satan?!" He yelled, "I understand Lucifer " "Good, now please leave, I have work to do." I stood and left with more questions and much more troubled than I had started. I dismissed myself from his study, and made my way back to my songbird and the others.


	12. A Bond Called Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the others approach the restaurant for their night out to begin, Mei finds her darling Satan in distress and tries to get out of him what the issue is. However he won't budget, after an exchange between Leviathan and Qet, the others learn why she cannot see her reflection, and due to how Satan handles the situation him and Kyung experience their first real fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of my story consist of Korean, the translation is as follows, 
> 
> Libella, appaneun bogjabhago uliege malhaji anh-eul geos-ibnida. (Libella, Come daddy is being complicated and won't talk to us.)

We walked to Ristorante six, the girls were chatting up a storm and Levi with his hands in his pockets looking more out of place and a fish out of water. I watched how they talked so happily and carefree. Lady Qet wore a sideways ponytail and she borrowed Mei’s earrings to match her shoes. She looked not much older than Kyung but she was at least a few hundred years old. There was no way we could know her that well after a week, when she carried this much stigma for hundreds. Kyung has her arm looped around mine and a full smile on the face, she was happy and I was glad about that. But Qetsiyah...I had to find out the truth I had to know just who she was. I knew I wouldn’t be satisfied until I did just that. 

We had such a fun time walking to the restaurant, but I noticed Levi was off to the side like he was uncomfortable, I stepped closer as we walked and elbowed him, making him jump. "Why are you so jumpy?" I asked sweetly, "I just really don't like to be outside" He looked into the night sky and sighed, "I know what you mean, I lived alone for so long that I became a hermit. It felt safer to stay inside where nothing bad can happen and no one can hurt you. I had to force myself to go out for tea once a week just so I don't go insane!” "And how did you get over it?" He asked, He looked so curious, he was pretty cute. "Well in all honesty I'm not. You see it was making myself go out that caused me to meet Ky and a couple weeks later here I am." I replied, "Come on, the restaurant is right here.” Satan said, He sounded a bit lower since we left and I felt myself stop walking to watch him with Ky "Is he alright?" I asked, "Who Satan? He's always pissed off about something." Levi shrugged it off but I shook my head in disbelief, he had never sounded that way to me before, I wondered what was troubling him. 

Hmm? I felt Satan’s emotions again. Something was troubling him. He was worried, confused, quite a few things actually. “Hey, you two go ahead in gimme a minute to talk to Satan ok?” I said smiling sweetly. 

What was Kyung up to now? She stopped us and took me to the side by the door. she looked at me with very prying eyes and her brows furrowed in concern. “Worry, anger, confusion. Why?” She asked, “What are you talking about...?" she looked at me more sternly and I shook my head, I couldn't tell her what Lucifer said, not until I knew the truth. This would break her heart and they were good for each other. "I suppose i'm a little stressed about finals, that's all.” I looked down to see her crystal turned blue, damn forgot about that thing. “Satan....” She began as she placed her hand on my face. “That isn’t it. Worry, anger, confusion. Why?” She asked again, I looked down and noticed my darling Libella released herself from my wrist and traveled up my sleeve and nuzzled me. "I am fine, really I am. Let's go and have dinner shall we?" She looked at me like she wasn't buying it. "Look I will tell you later but for now you just have to trust me OK?” I said, she huffed in anger, “Libella, appaneun bogjabhago uliege malhaji anh-eul geos-ibnida.” She cooed and fluttered over to my songbird’s shoulder and wrapped herself over her neck. “Very well darling let us go enjoy dinner.” She finished, I really should think about learning Korean so when she talks in it I know what the hell she is saying to me. 

I sat with a beautiful girl feeling in utter disbelief that she is willingly sitting with me. she sipped her tea so delicately like a figurine...no...she is real; I can't compare her to anime, but her eyes....hmm now they were green again, no matter the color they fascinated me. it was like she held me to them when I wanted to look away, she listened even when I trailed on. She wasn't just beautiful but she seemed to care about my interests too and to be honest I was afraid of that. "Levi, why are you so quiet?" She asked, I looked up at her as she looked at me with concern. "Did my brother and Kyung put you up to this? how much did they offer you to go out with me?" I said coldly, "What do you mean, they offered me nothing, I wanted to take them-" She began, "And you just needed another seat to fill. Is that it? Come on be reasonable here, what would someone pretty and smart as you want with a geeky shut in otaku Like me? I don't understand it.” I was getting angry, I was waiting for those words, those words that told me that I wasn't what she expected. but she lifted my face to hers and her eyes were such a deep blue. "Levi....do you want me to be honest?" She asked sweetly, "Yes, just say it all right now so we are clear with each other." I replied, She leaned her head over and pushed her tea aside. "I had expected you to not like me, I am a shut in as well, i'm awkward and at times very needy when it comes to others affections. I...had once thought that being alone was best. Lately I have been proven wrong. I wasn't even planning to go to this concert before I met Ky and Satan, but I'm happy to go, and I'm happy they chose you to sit beside me; Because if i must be honest Levi.” She continued, "No one else understands me like you do." I sat a little shocked at what she said and I reached for her hand, and she smiled. "And i'm happy you think i'm pretty." She said, I scoffed at her, and took out my pocket mirror. "Well how can you not just look at yourself." She saw the reflection and smacked it out of my hand and it hit a table clear on the other side of the restaurant. I looked back over at her and she had her face covering her hands. "I'm sorry Levi,I'm so worried, but I cannot see my reflection."   
"And why is that?" Satan said, He stood just adjacent from us apparently they saw what happened. “Qet? Are you OK?” Kyung asked, She rushed to her side, she had her hands covering her face. “Lady Qet? What’s wrong?” She asked, "Kyung step back from her!" Satan yelled as he went to grab her arm. Kyung snatched it back from him. Lady Qet had put her hands down and had her arms folded holding herself. “What in Momokoland is going on here?" I asked, Satan took her by her shoulders and turned her to him; he looked so mad. I should protect her from him, but I froze. "Why can't you see your reflection? Tell me why" She looked terrified as Satan pulled Kyung over closer and she swatted his hand upset at his behavior. "Better yet tell her, tell her why you cannot look at your reflection!" Satan continued, 

I looked to the people who had called themselves my friends and my heart began to break. I knew it was only a matter of time before they didn’t want me around. "Satan you're acting like an ass, leave her alone!" Leviathan scolded, “Satan leave her alone now!” Kyung snapped, I saw Kyung wedged herself in between us, I gasped, what is she doing? I don’t want him to hurt her. “This is not the time for an outburst like this.” Kyung said, I gasped, now Kyung and Satan were fighting and it seemed I was tearing apart their love too. I had to tell them. "K-ky....I never told anyone this but I have another side, another half of me that is very horrible. She is mean and always angry, and when I see my reflection...she IS my reflection, if I look at her she can influence me and if I let her consume me...she takes over me. i didn't want to keep that sort of thing from you, i just simply can't look at mirrors or reflective things....I'm sorry i ruined everything...I'll go." I ran from the restaurant crying. “Qet wai!” Kyung called, 

“Satan what the hell was that? Kyung, check to see if she lied.” Leviathan said, I glanced down at my navel ring and it was still white. She was telling the truth....another side? That’s what she was hiding? Why didn’t she just say something to begin with? “Levi go after her, make sure she is ok.” I said, He nodded and took off after her, I felt my rage spike, what the hell was that about. I slapped him across his face, this time he felt it more since I have my new body. “SATAN ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?” I scolded, “What was the point of doing all of this work and putting in all of this effort if you were planning on fucking showing your self anyway?” 

I stroked my face, that stung worse than the first time she slapped me, what have I done? "Look, I didn't plan for it to go this way, I saw what she did and I panicked!"“Satan, you do not panic, you do not lose your cool, YOU DO NOT ACT LIKE A IDIOT AND EMBARRASSED YOURSELF.” She yelled, “I find it VERY HARD TO BELIEVE THAT IS WHAT WAS GOING ON.” She continued, “Was this your plan? Let me make a friend then being the over protective husband and chase her away? What were we too close and touchy? Were you afraid I was going to screw her behind your back in your bed?” I felt my heart had been stabbed, her husband…., Kyung….did she really say something like that to me? I felt my tears form in my eyes, why did that hurt so much? I shook myself out of it, and clenched my fist and began to raise my own voice not caring about the scene we were making, "Kyung this is serious....Lucifer told me about her past. the legends about her and I don't know what to believe anymore! WE'VE ONLY KNOWN HER FOR TWO WEEKS HOW CAN WE REALLY TRUST HER!” I yelled, I saw her raise her hand again, “Oh, Satan you are going to make me want to hit you again. IT’S THE SAME WAY I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU SATAN! Do you understand how short our relationship has really been? It’s not even officially a year yet! The same trust I gave to you is the same trust I am giving to her, you take a leap of faith you idiot. Oh but the great avatar of wrath doesn’t believe in that unless it’s written in a book right?” She continued, I put my hand on my heart, Kyung…..why are you saying such hurtful things to me….why are you being so merciless? I looked away for a moment fighting back tears, 

"People are saying she slaughtered her family, a whole village of people! that she challenged the demon king and he killed her, came back and took her anger out on innocent people. How can you truly trust someone like that!" I replied, “I died in front of you, and when you were on the verge of breaking, I took a leap of faith knowing, deep in my soul you could turn on me in the state you were in. You know I may not be as wise and as knowledgeable as you, but I do know one thing sometimes you just need to take a leap of faith and if you fall you get up and go again.” "Kyung....I'm just....I'm scared." I said nervously, “Of what Satan? You are one of the seven rulers of hell, what can possibly scare you?” She asked coldly, My songbird’s words stung like no other, is this what a real fight is like between couples? "You have a pact with her, she is known as dangerous, what if i made the wrong choice in bringing you two together? If anything happened to you again.I couldn’t continue my life peacefully if it did.” “I’m also in a pact with you aren’t I not? Regardless if something does happen we can conquer it. Look I promised you on that night no matter what I will bring you back from the darkness, I will not let it consume you or I will give up my life trying. Nothing could happen to me, when I have a husband like you.” She stated, There it is again that word she used husband….does she see me as such a thing?

I couldn’t say anymore, he needed to calm down. “No matter what, no matter how hopeless it may be, I know you will always find a way to protect me. Even if I’m not myself my heart still will always beat the same for you.” I wiped tears from my eyes, “Nuri, come!” I said, my little Nuri I hooked himself from Satan's wrist and fluttered over to me wrapping himself around my dress strap like a broach. “I am going back home, bye Satan.” I said as I threw on my jacket and walked out of the restaurant and made my way back home. 

She walked away from me and in that moment I realized just how much I had messed up. I had believed myself a monster not worthy of being loved and yet Kyung found it in her heart to love me everyday.And instead of taking her example, instead of giving her the benefit of the doubt I hurt a friend who truly needed a friend at this time. I couldn't offer the same mercy that was granted to me and that made me complete scum. I had always said that I didn't deserve Kyung...and even now with her angry at me she calls me her husband....i realize that I have proven myself correct.


	13. Leviathan, Satan, and Qetty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the outburst between Satan and the others Leviathan finds himself trying to chase after Qetty trying to get her to calm down, after he gets a hold of her and they finally go to the concert the sparks fly and their romance deepens.

Qet, Qetsiyah wait!!...ugh, come on I can't run that far!" I ran after her and she eventually stopped refusing to face me. "Get away from me Levi...you don't want me around." She replied, "What are you talking about...of course, I do. no one is perfect, heck I'm a demon, but it doesn't mean-" She turned around and her eyes were black as coals and bloody tears ran down her face. "I said go away...I don't want to hurt you! She said so, she said it all the time but I wouldn't listen!" I stepped closer and she backed away. "Look, everyone has a side to them they don't like, everyone doesn't like a part of themselves it's natural." I said, "NATURAL?? YOU CALL THIS NATURAL?!" She yelled I was hit with a wave of energy and nearly sent me flying if I didn't transform. "Yes I call it natural, look at me; I'm not pretty or glamorous. I was kicked out of the Celestial Realm and even now I'm nothing! I'm not responsible like Lucifer or Charismatic like Asmodeus or Smart Like Satan or strong like Beelzebub. I can't get myself out of situations like Mammon can or can work under pressure like Belphegor! I HAVE NOTHING GOING FOR ME! I'm just some creepy otaku who obsesses over anime and figurines because I can't make any real friends. I'm nobody....and I hate myself for it!” I assured  
Her eyes softened to a very deep blue and she continued to cry. "She makes me do things...there was a time when I couldn't control her and I hurt people! I don't want to do that again...but I'm so alone!" She cried, I got close enough to put my arms around her and she cried on my chest. her dress was bloody so I put my jacket around her and held her hand. she was quiet for a while as we just sat on the ground. "Levi..." "Hmm?" You do have something going for you...Your heart." I blushed at that and turned my face. she reached up and turned me back to her, her eyes back to that light brown. "I think...you are the only one who didn't run away; who didn't cower in fear at me when I got like that." She said, "Well, why should I?" She looked back up at me confused. "If I can't like someone at their worst then I don't deserve them at their best. I know it's only been a few hours...but I really like you. That's never happened before.” I replied, She leaned into me, and I held her close. I really like you Qet, you could never scare me.

I walked along the dark Devildom streets alone, but inside was much darker. I had come to realize that all that I had sought to protect was so close to destruction by my hand. I was so focused on keeping Kyung safe and thinking of what was best for her that I never cared to truly see it. Flashes of my Darling songbird danced across my mind as the pain of the realization struck my heart again and again. her first day at Devildom, the day I helped her with her books, the day I professed my love, the day we made love for the first time and then the day she was killed. All hit me at once. That woman I love since the day she chose to be mine has been a light in my darkness. She has shone through time and again when I thought I would never see again. Her light brought me peace, it brought me comfort, it eradicated my wrath and replaced it with a feeling of passion and contentment, and then I watched her light fade before my eyes, I watched as the darkness swallowed me whole once more and the wrath consumed my already damned soul. I became nothing more than rage and destruction, I became a monster, a monster I never wanted to be! I frightened myself but I could not fight it off! My grief was too strong and the wrath was too inviting and I was weak. I couldn't pull myself from the depths of my rage and it was her light that pulled me out again! And yet, all that I've done in the time since then, all that I thought I was doing to ensure our future and her safety I never learned the lesson she was trying to teach me. I was granted mercy I had never earned; I was given grace and it was because I wanted more! I wanted more than the rage, and she pitied my cries and granted it to me. And yet when my time came to pay it forward, when I was to extend my hand and give that grace I recoiled and spat venom claiming it was in the name of safety.  
But in all, who was I lashing out at? She is no safer with Qetsiyah than she is with me, and in no more danger. So who was I truly angry at? I tried to dispel the monster by becoming a bigger one and that drove the very thing I love most away. In the end...I am to blame for it all. My flame flickered and it pained me as it had almost gone out but I clutched to my hope that maybe I could still make it right. I made it back to the house and I knocked on my bedroom door. no answer. I knocked again and more silence. please...Kyung I need your gentle breath on my flame, don't let it go out now...I opened the door and saw her laying on my bed holding my pillow. It appears her death affected me on a greater level than expected. 

I laid there for a while. Our perfect little creatures are still comforting me. I forget at what point I started singing Angel of Music. “Here in this room he calls me softly Somewhere inside, hiding, Somehow I know he's always with me He, the unseen genius.” I began, “Who is this angel? Angel of music, hide no longer Secret and strange angel He's with me even now.” I sniffled and hugged his pillow tight. “Darling, even though I hate angels I can’t help but feel like you are my angel. The one thing I have been searching for since I was a girl and old enough to think for myself.” I wasn’t sure why I was sad. Part of it was because Satan scared the first girlfriend I had. He didn’t even do it in private he did it in public and I hate things like that. Darling.....sometimes you do forget to use that large gorgeous brain of yours. 

"Kyung....." My voice caught, I didn't even know what to say to her now, She quickly shot up at the sound of my voice, with her tears still streaming down her face, and our perfect little creatures on her chest. She jumped up, and I was ready for her to slap me again, but instead, she ran to me and threw her arms around me, and began to sob harder. “Satan....I’m sorry! I was so mean to you.” She began, "Kyung...I...." My chest felt so heavy, I had expected her to yell at me more, to hate me. But this, I can't take this. She gripped me so tight, to my surprise it didn’t tear any of my clothing. "Kyung...why...why don't you hate me? I ruined everything?" I must have sounded like a child.  
“Satan, you idiot! It’s impossible to hate you!” She said fighting threw her tears, “No matter how many times you fuck up, I can’t hate you, even if you cheated on me and got some other pretty demon pregnant I couldn’t hate you! Don’t you get it yet?” "NO, I DON'T GET IT!! I DON'T GET IT AT ALL!" I fell to my knees and cried, why was she still holding onto me so tightly? "I don't understand why you even love me, why such a monster like me could ever deserve your love and kindness! I even had the chance to do the same for Qet and I FUCKED IT ALL UP1” I said, "I always do that, make you mad and then you forgive me, break your heart and you say it's ok, disappoint you and your smile. It isn't right...it isn't right at all and all the books in the world will never help me understand how you could love anyone like me!" Suddenly she kissed me slowly, it caused my heart to increase its speed, she had so much passion, so much feeling I couldn’t keep my thoughts together. Then she started running her fingers through my hair. 

“You dummy! That’s what love is! No matter how angry you make me, no matter how sad you make me, I will always forgive you! No book in the world could explain love, it’s nothing but positive feelings, and strong emotion that just makes you feel good! And you want to do any and everything so you can always feel good!” She said, “I am in love with you Satan, and I would fall in love with you a million times over!” "But...why....even at my worst...you still...?" I began, it didn’t make sense, even at my worst she still showered me in her love. “Because! If I can’t love you at your worst then why the fuck am I trying to love you at your best?” Is that truly the answer, is that what I was needing...I wasn't sure but I hugged her close and cuddled her as though afraid to let her go, Mei….“There is no secret formula, there is no step by step instructions, it just is. I want the rest of my eternity with you. I want to wake up to you every day and lay next to you every night, and I want to give you as many kids as you want to have regardless of however many girls or boys. If you want 20 I want to give them all to you.” She said as she sobbed more, "Kyung...I have to make it right...but I don't know how." I replied, “Just be you.” She replied, I lost it at that moment and held her close. I had to find Lady Qet, hopefully, it wasn't too late.

Levi brought me to a food truck and ordered some rainbow pizza. for us to share. we sat at an outside table together and ate our food in mostly silence. "I'm sorry it isn't the Ristorante Six, but hopefully it was alright.” He said, I was trying to be careful not to talk with my mouth full and Levi giggled at me. "Don't be silly, this is amazing and I never knew this existed!" I ate the slice hungrily and he laughed, "What is so funny?" "You have a bit of sauce on your face." I took a napkin and wiped my mouth and he laughed more. "No over here," He took a napkin and wiped my cheek, grazing my lips with his finger as he did look and looking at me for several seconds. I felt like my face was on fire and he turned away. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you.''He said I turned him back to me. “How do you know that?" The color, it's like an anime I've seen: Green is calm, yellow would be happy, Blue is sad, orange is.....red is angry, black is wishing death on others and I don't think I know what purple is but our eyes have had that color for a little while now" I saw that sauce had gotten onto Levi's cheek and I wiped it off but then petted his hair after making him squeal. "Depending on how the rest of the night goes I'll let you know.” I replied, 

This girl was amazing, she seemed to show a lot of interest in what I had to say and even when it wasn't much She still treated me with so much respect. "Levi...do you still want to see Akasha?” She asked, "Well yeah. I do if you are up to it. Are you sure?" She scooted closer to me and I felt like I would have a meltdown. “Can I put you to the test Levi?" She asked me, “Uhh, I'm not sure...I guess so.” I replied nervously, She let her hair down and leaned into me. "Levi...let's forget the concert, how about you and I go back to my lair and we see what comes naturally?" I Nearly screamed as I fell from my seat, her eyes were as orange as Beel's hair and were looking at me! I swallowed hard and put my hand on her shoulder and moved back "I'm sorry but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I may never see Akasha again.” I replied, She smiled and kissed my cheek. “You really are different. I really like you, Levi." She said, Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. ``Well, I like you too, let's see the concert together shall we?" she nodded. I wasn't sure what the test was but I was sure that that kiss meant I had passed. 

»————-Time Passes————-«

Satan....sitting there having him hold me so close brought so much relief to me. I feel his emotions. I had no idea me dying how much it hurt him. We had to go find Qet and Levi, we have to make this right. Even if they are both monsters and even if they are convinced they don’t deserve happiness, they do like any other creature does. Satan and Qet are more alike than they realize, regardless of what happens, no matter if Lady Qet’s or Satan’s darkness grabs a hold of them. I won’t let them be submerged or fall to it. I gripped the back of Satan’s jacket tighter. “Mei.....We have to find Qet and Levi. I-I have to apologize to her. I don’t know if she will forgive me, but I have to make this right.” Satan said, I released myself from him and nodded in agreement. “I will call Levi,” I said, I took my D.D.D and dialed Leviathan, please I hope he has a hold of her and was able to catch her. 

I was having a wonderful time with Levi, he was different and in the best ways I loved how shy he was because I could relate so well. I noticed his device ring and he picked up to answer it. "Mei....yeah I don't think so. He acted like an ass to her, he hurt her feelings!" He said I waited as he talked, it seemed he was talking to Ky about Satan. "Qet, it's Kyung and Satan they want to come back and apologize, I'm not letting them unless it's what you want." He was so thoughtful. I wanted desperately to make amends and nodded. "She said it's ok, but I don't like it at all. Well...ok,...ok,...Fine but these are the conditions: we are going to this concert but not for you but for her! She wanted to spend time with friends and he is not going to ruin it for her! Second, he will have to do a lot more than apologize to her! He better grovel! and if he messes up again I'll tear him apart! Alright...see you there." He looked at me a little mad and shook his head. "Why are you so nice, he humiliated you!" He scolded, "He isn't the first to do so, I haven't exactly been known as the kindest witch in Devildom. So if he heard stories and got scared I'm not angry...I just want them to understand" He touched my cheek and smiled compassionately. "It will be ok, you have us. No one will hurt you again I promise.” Leviathan said, "You are so sweet" I blushed, maybe it would be a wonderful night after all.

I clicked my demon phone off. “Well, what did he say?” Satan asked anxiously, I sighed, “Levi said she will accept your apology, however, you are going to have to do more than simply just apologize you will need to grovel. Secondly, he said we are going to this concert for her so she can get the night she wanted and deserved, and lastly he said if you mess up again he will tear you apart.” I finished. I didn’t notice my little Nuri back on my shoulder until I felt him cooing and nuzzling me. Libella did the same to Satan. “Ya, eommawa appaneun gwaenchanh-a, appaneun danji ulie daehae geogjeonghagoiss-eo, geuneun uliga gwaenchanh-eunji hwag-inhago sip-eo,” I told them, they made noises again and licked our faces. Why are they so perfect? 

“So she would give me a second chance?” I was relieved, I stood and looked to my collection of books and pulled out a favorite of mine. "This book 'The Tragedy of Two Kingdoms was a favorite of mine. It is about a queen who has two daughters, one was cruel and the younger was too kind. Neither was fit to rule so she made them rule together. But they went against each other and the nation turned to ruin." I replied, “The tragedy is that if the two queens had worked together the nation would have thrived, it's a warning of compromise and coming together. I think she will like this." She nodded, “I think she will too love. Come on, let’s go to her so we can give her the night out she has been wanting.” She said as she held out her hand for me to hold.

»————-Time Passes————-«

Levi and I had made it to the entrance of the stadium to wait for them.  
"Oh hey, there they are!" I pointed as they walked our way, I don't know why I was so happy when I saw them again, I suppose the thought of going back the way things were was all I wanted. Satan looked so sad and it hurt me to see it. He cleared his throat and got on his knees to my surprise, I know Levi had said it but I wasn't expecting it to happen! "Lady Qetsiyah, I have been rude and blatantly disrespectful towards you. There is no excuse for my actions, but I want to reconcile. I have brought you a favorite book of mine. I hope that you will take it as a token of my apologies and please forgive me." He was so sincere! I dropped down and hugged my friend. "Of course I do, I'm just happy you still like me,” I replied,  
To be honest, it hurt to see my darling Satan submit and do that for a girl. I can see if it was for Lord Diavolo or Lucifer, but it stung to see him do that. I know he truly meant it though, I think Lady Qet and Satan need each other more than they both understand. They are similar to each other, and I really don’t think they understand that. Lady Qet helped him up, and he gave her a sincere embrace. I couldn’t help but smile at the sight. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. And whispered to her “Regardless of what happens, whatever your dealing with and feel like you don’t have a hold anymore I won’t let whatever is bounding you consume you, I promise.” I finished as I stroked her hair. I hope my dear friend knows I mean it. 

The words she said brought tears to my eyes. I had never thought I would come across such wonderful people! I looked to the three of them and my heart swelled. "I have been blessed with good friends. "Levi blushed and hid his face. And I giggled. "Shall we go inside now?" We ventured inside and Lady Qet took my hand, I felt butterflies in my stomach, she seemed to like me but was it hard to believe. Either way, I was determined to make this a good night.

»————-Time Passes————-«

These moments.....the lights of the concert, the high noise, everything I was experiencing in such a short amount of time never made me so happy before. In my previous life, I would be sitting with my dog on my couch, studying or completing work assignments. Since I have come here I have done more things in a month versus a total of my 25 years of living as a human. I gazed my eyes up at the gorgeous sea of emeralds my darling Satan possesses. He looked down and smiled at me. Those gorgeous white teeth. Then looking over at Levi and Qet, they are hitting it off so well, she is so happy hanging with him. I squeezed my darling Satan tighter, Mei, you have made the best decision of your life to change and live the life you have always wanted. The final song was starting and it was a slow song, Levi pulled Qet to him closely, and swayed to the sound of the music. Stan did the same bringing his head down on my shoulder and kissing me. I truly now know what happiness is.


	14. Barriers Can Only Stand So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having to depart from Lady Qet's house suddenly, the trio make it back to the council room for an announcement from Lord Diavolo. He explains that there is a ball coming up to celebrate the second successful year of R.A.D. Lucifer notices how close Kyung and Satan and Leviathan have come, and confronts Satan about him being irresponsible by getting Kyung pregnant.

Before I noticed it so many months had passed, I felt like I had been back home for a short amount of time. But the second year of RAD was coming to an end, I couldn’t help but feel continuous joy, knowing I don’t even have to leave the Devildom again and go back to a boring life of paperwork and struggling. However.....lately I have been remembering my darling Sanchul lately. I miss him very dearly, although most of my memories of my human life are no longer present. I have a few that still are close to me, and one of them is my Sanchul. I wish there was a way for him to survive in the Devildom like cats can. He would be devoured the moment he got here since he is just a regular dog. I sighed, I felt Satan pull me closer since he noticed it, and give me a light kiss on my cheek. I giggled, he is the most amazing man in the universe. Today we wanted to go and visit Qet again, and of course, now Levi can come with us. I wanted to make more poison apple tea, so I brought more poison apples, and this time I wanted to bake a pie with them. I wanted to give it to Lucifer since he enjoyed my first present so much. Well, I signed the card from Satan, so that way they can try and become close again. Levi was so happy, he talked with us the entire way instead of gaming, which is a time I thought I would never see. “Satan, I don’t understand, how can you read so many books and remember everything you read about them? Doesn’t your brain ever get tired?” Leviathan asked, "Knowledge is power Levi, each new thing I learn I become more powerful. I could ask the same thing about your games and anime. Don't you get tired trying to remember everything about them?" Satan replied, “Not really. Every game always has something new that you missed, there is always more that gets added to it. Which is why I have so many games and watch so much anime. I guess you can say it’s similar to what you're talking about it being power.” Leviathan replied I couldn’t help but giggle. Satan has always been a standoff from his brothers, I don’t think he was ever really close to any of them. Asmo maybe. But I think that’s why he spent a lot of time with that damn Salamander, he probably felt more like a brother to him than his other brothers. I couldn’t help but smile when I saw Satan put his arm around Levi’s shoulder. They both have changed so much, I hope they continue on this path. It’s so refreshing. I knew we were getting close to Qet’s lair, I saw Dante barking and wagging his tail happily. I smiled and ran to hug him, and he licked my face and threw his paws around me. “Hey, buddy, who's a good Dante?” I said as I scratched his ears and belly.

"Qetty-Chan, I'm here!" I shouted to her lair and out of nowhere I saw a flash of pink and green barrel towards me. She nearly knocked me off my feet as she hugged me tight, her purple eyes gleaming at me and her smile so sweet. "Levi-chan, I've missed you so much! My face went hot and she giggled at me. I pulled out a bag and showed her all of the foreign snacks and new manga I had brought her and she squealed with joy. “Oh, my puer amans, this is the next volume right?" She asked, "You know it!" She hugged me again and I hugged her again, she always makes me so nervous especially when she speaks Latin.

I couldn’t help but smile. They were the cutest couple I have ever seen. I thought me and Satan were cute, but they are a different kind of cute. Like a pure and innocent cute, you never seem to be able to find anymore. “Hey, Qetty! How are you my noona!” I said happily as I walked closer over to her. "Ky-Chan!! I am well, I've wanted to see you so much last week!" 

I watched my pink dumpling squeeze Kyung tightly, she was so full of affection and when she turned to Satan I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, he already has Mei, he shouldn't have my Daifuku giving him affection too. I had never felt this level of jealousy and I'm the avatar of envy! She turned back and I suppose she saw how I felt and she took my hand in hers and kissed my cheek. I felt faint then, and she smiled. "Come, let's go inside. I have lunch ready!” She cheered, 

Satan came from behind me and grabbed my hand and led me inside. I couldn’t make out the smells that I smelt, it was so good whatever it was. I noticed going inside her lair, it wasn’t dark or anything like that anymore. It was really beautiful and done up nicely. Of course, all her mirrors were still covered, but instead of a black cloth, they were laced with rogues of flowers. They all looked like they had been freshly picked from a garden. “Noona, I love what you have done with your place. I feel I just walked into a garden made by the Celestial Realm. They would be jealous there’s doesn’t look like this.” I said, 

My cheeks burned from her praise. "Oh my, thank you ...I wanted it to look more inviting. I thought making it brighter would be nice for us!" “Why are you doing all of this? They don't care about you. And that boy you like will only abandon you like Davi did.” Hecate taunted, “Davi?” I asked “You remember it's what you called him. You gave him everything and he left you high and dry. And this "Levi-Chan " will do the same. Just wait.” "So I have made a bit of something from the human world to change it up. I made rotisserie chicken soup and crackers and I made some little devil food cupcakes, you guys help yourselves!" I wasn't going to listen to her, I looked to my Levi-Chan and he smiled so sweetly to me. I wanted to take this to the next level to kiss him like a real lover but I just wasn't sure yet. “You're unsure because I am right.” Hecate spat, "Ky-Chan what have you brought today?" I asked, “Oh! Umm well, I found more poison apples, I really enjoyed when we turned them into tea, and I finally finished the first bags we made, and I wanted to make more with you, now that Levi is with us, I thought it would be fun. Also, I wanted to make Lucifer a poison apple pie to thank him for allowing me to be able to come back again and stay.” She said, "Oh we get to bake a pie? Yes, that sounds amazing!" Do you want to get on it now?” I began, "I thought of a fun game to play, while we bake. Do you know the game would you rather? The person will pick a player and ask would they rather do/be/or play out two different situations and that person has to answer honestly but if they lie.." I pulled out a large bottle of demonic alcohol, I hadn't had a use for it but why not, we were all friends here. And I pulled out a truth crystal. "We will keep this in the middle of the room to keep score." Kyung looked at Satan and Levi with gleaming eyes. “You both are so going down, I am the champion at this game. I would love to see one of you get drunk.” She said cocky like, “Let’s do it, I haven’t played this in such a long time.” She continued. "Alright let's go!" I filled four glasses full of the liquor and placed the crystal next to them. "OK, Sa-Chan, I will start. Would you rather live a thousand more years without a single new book or live only two with a book that never ends?" I began.

"So either live another thousand years bored to death or get into a book knowing I won't live long enough to ever know the ending...that is far from kind Lady Qet. " I said I thought for a moment and looked at Mei. If I lived for another thousand years without a book I know I would be fine as long as I had her. " I would rather have a thousand, my songbird is plenty stimulation for me" she blushed and I smiled at her. We looked back and the crystal stayed clear. "Now Levi, would you rather lose all of your figurines or never see another anime?"

"Gah!! Qetty-Chan wasn't that hard in you!” Leviathan responded, "I'm your brother, now answer the question.” He scratched his head and thought about it as we began to cut the apples. "I would choose to lose the figurines, they are childish anyway. " We looked back and the crystal was blue."Ha, I knew you wouldn't give up Ruri-chan! Take a shot!" Levi looked over to Lady Qet with sadness and took a big swig of the liquor and nearly retching. "All right Mei, would you rather become human again or lose our babies. 

I blushed, and dropped the knife. Of course, he would ask me that question. He knows talking about kids with him does a lot to me. I already knew the answer. I started thinking of what our kids would look like. In the picture, we have a daughter who is a bookworm like him and a son who is a fiery free spirit like me. I picture our daughter to have the sea of emeralds like Satan. I picture our son to have an amethyst blaze like me. I put my hands on my cheek and started swaying. “For sure be a human again. If I have any type of baby with you as gorgeous as you are I want to make sure it stays around as long as us.” I replied I looked at the crystal stay white as did the one in my stomach. Nailed it. 

"Uhhh Mei...I'm flattered that you want my children, in fact, I’m planning on it. But I meant to say would you rather be human again as in lose your demon abilities or lose our dragon babies." I couldn't hold back the rush of blood to my face and just smiled.

Oh...dammit well that’s embarrassing. Ugh, I wanted to stop talking and just crawl in a hole and hide. I saw Libella and Nuri dart up and start at me with worried eyes. “Oh! Ummm, my answer is still the same. I would live a boring life of paperwork and struggle over and over again if I didn’t have to lose our perfect creatures.” I turned away unable to look at Satan. My crystal and the one on the table still stayed white. 

"Really? You're truly happy this way, there is nothing you desire from your past life?" I looked at her curiously, still trying to fathom how I could make such a perfect creature so content, it didn't feel possible. "Yes Ky-chan there must be something, I miss the river festival my papa would take me to every year when I was little, the glazed apples and many other treats and the fun rides. I loved it! I'll never see another" she looked sad for a moment but Levi fixed it with a peck on her head. I looked back to Mei who was deep in thought again.  
They had no idea how boring my life was, I completed everything I needed too as a human. “You guys probably don’t know this, but my life was already lived back home. When I was younger my parents were good people, and they gave me and my younger brother a really good life. I didn’t feel good seeing them struggle, so when I was 16 I got my first job doing whatever I was doing at the time to make my own money to get anything extra I wanted regardless of it being for high school or in general. They didn’t stop me and let me continue. They paid for all my years of high school and when I enrolled in college they paid for all four of my years as well. I majored in Demonic Literature and Culture and earned my masters in it with a minor in Financial Marketing. My parents died, and it was just me and my brother, and my stepfather, he adopted my brother when our parents died since I was still considered in school, then he found me, and it was just us three. I took my degrees and got a good job as a financial director for a very successful company, I can’t remember how much I made but it was way above for a girl my age. I was like 21 or 20 at the time. I got a house and my darling dog Sanchul and lived on my own, all I ever did was work and study, until RAD, I would have been on my couch studying for my next college course I wanted to do, and of course, any work papers I had.” I began, I sighed “The only thing I miss about my previous life is being able to sit around the piano with my parents and my brother playing my favorite song Angel of Music. The only thing I was missing in my previous life was a husband and a child, other than that I did what every human strives for.” I looked back down at my Apple I was cutting and started to cut again trying not to cry at my darling boy. Sanchul.....I miss you so much. 

I saw how Ky-Chan looked as she mentioned her darling pet. That little one gave her happiness when she was full of gray and sorrow. I looked to my darlings lying on the floor. "Ky honey...is this Sanchul...is he still living?" I asked her, 

“As far as I know he is. I kind of just left him. I felt terrible. I know I was able to get one last message to my brother to take care of him. I told him I would be leaving for a while and wasn’t sure if I was going to come back.” I started to tear up, “Normally I don’t have many attachments to things do to the field I was in, but he saved me a lot as a human. I had a lot of casual dating and he chased off a lot of them who had horrid intentions in mind for me. Also one day I got sick and I wasn’t waking up and this smart creature took my phone and dialed an ambulance to come and get me when I woke up they told me he stayed in the car with me the entire time and he wouldn’t let any of the doctors come near my bed when they were trying to examine me. They told me when they finally got me to come back, I had a severe and fatal drug in my system. How it got there I have no idea. Things such as those were never my style. Cats can survive in the Devildom, I wish there was a way for my dear Sanchul to also, I know if he came here, he would die quickly after his arrival.” I started to feel light tears run down my cheeks Sanchul.....  
“What the hell are you doing! You gave everything to these people and they are only going to make you regret it! They are using you! They don't care about you, you give them free meals and your magic and your time and you let them walk over you! They believe your WEAK and they will use you for everything you have if you do this!! Qetsiyah, they will destroy us!! Get rid of them NOW!” Hecate scolded, “I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING HECATE!! I'm TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS IN MY EAR!” “If you won't kill them...I will.” “You can't, not while I'm in control. So shut your damned mouth and let me be happy.” “Ky-Chan, what if I went to the human world and brought you your baby back? I could make him a hell hound like my darlings. He will look the same but he will survive, and even have powers of his own in a sense. He already has the makings of a good familiar.” I asked, She rose her head and stared at me with teary eyes. “Lady Qet is that even possible? I couldn’t ask you to do such a thing when you have given me every wish.” She said, I saw Satan was pondering something, I hope Mei’s story didn’t upset him. "Yes, I want to. I want to thank you for giving me this new life, I want to give you exactly what you have given me. Please let me do this, I will go to the human world and find him. I will perform the ritual there and bring him back, the only memories he will have will be of you, and he will remember you as you are now." I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me with such hope that only made me want to do it more. "Let me do this for you, I only need a picture of him.” I replied, 

I nodded. Tears still falling from my face. I took out my demon phone and showed her the last picture I took of us when we went on a vacation together. “This is my darling Sanchul. It was the last picture I took of us before I started my new life in the Devildom, his white fur was always my favorite part about him.” I said, "He is darling, yes I will do this for you," first thing tomorrow alright?" Qet asked, "Oh Qetty-Chan, I want you to have this DDD so we can talk to each other, especially if you are going away. And I programmed my number already." He was pinker than her hair and he blushed so much. She looked through the device and called it to test. "Oh...Levi....is that my picture as your background ...is that what I look like?" She asked, "Um..yeah...I mean, I told you that you were pretty." Now that made her blush. "Umm, Is that alright with you Ky-Chan? I can do it tomorrow.” Qet asked I nodded, “of course Noona. You continue to be like a fairy godmother. I am finding myself farther and farther submerged into your debt.” I began, she wiped the tears from my eyes and hugged me. Suddenly I heard my D.D.D go off. I reached in my back pocket to see who it was, and it was Lord Diavolo? “Hey, there guys! How you all are having a good day, would you all come to the council hall? I have something very important to discuss with you.” The text read, What does he want suddenly? I was nervous because none of the others beside Levi, Asmo, and Satan have seen my new body. Ugh, this is going to be so embarrassing. “Darling, did you get Diavolo’s message too?” I asked, “I did dear, come we better go see what it is he needs so we can come back and finish our game.” Satan said as he smiled sweetly at me. “Ugh....this is just like Diavolo always messaging at the wrong time. Qetty-Chan?” Leviathan said, “I’m sorry I have to go see what this idiot wants, but when he is done talking I am coming right back OK?” He continued as he put his hand on her cheek. 

"Yes Levi-Chan, I will be here waiting...I wanted to kiss him, but instead only wrapped my arms around him. Maybe she was in my head worse than I thought. I'm so glad he's so patient. "You guys be safe." I waved them away and looked to the half-made pies and uneaten food I had worked hours on before they came... I looked at my DDD and saw that Ky-Chan and Sa-Chan numbers were programmed as well. I closed the applications and saw the background ....it was a picture of us together, he held me close to kiss my forehead and I had my eyes closed as usual. I was never able to look at myself before, I guess I was pretty.....I put the device in my pocket to gather the items I needed for tomorrow.

»————-Time Passes————-«

It didn’t take us long to arrive back at the school. I could tell my darling songbird was nervous. I felt nervous for her. My brothers haven’t seen her in months since she has been hidden away in my room. I imagined that she will have the attention of everyone when we enter. When we got to the council hall doors My Mei paused, “Ugh, I don’t want to do this, they are all going to stare at me since they haven’t seen me in months.” She said, I placed my hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek. “True, but let them drink in your new form and quiver at the sight of how beautiful you are,” I replied, she blushed and took a deep breath. Kyung pushed through the large council doors with her head held high. I knew she was nervous, but my words seemed to ease her. I also noticed each of them were having a conversation of their own and the moment she walked in all talk subsided, and each pair of eyes fell upon her.

Satan Levi and Kyung came in late...as usual. But something was most definitely off as soon as they entered the room. Kyung was...changed her body proportions were exaggerated greatly as though she had gained a large amount of weight, except it was in a fashion that made her look erotic. Everyone's eyes were on her and she seemed to enjoy it. Lucifer thought Holy crap Kyung went an got thick! How did that happen I wonder? I bet she found some magic book that made her that way, she looks good...damn good. Mammon thought, Kyung changed...and to be honest she looks amazing, I bet her curves are soft as velvet...where has she been? I wonder if she'll let me use her thighs as a pillow. Belphegor pondered, I saw my sweet Kyung come in, I know I had just seen her recently with that cute witch friend of hers, but even now casting my eyes upon her gorgeous body, makes me want to touch those soft pillows of hers and give her body all the pleasure she can imagine. Asmodeus thought, Kyung....she....she’s different.....really different. But she looks so pretty, how did her body get like that? Did she eat too many cursed cupcakes? Mmm cupcakes. Beelzebub questioned, "It's about time the three of you could join us. Now if you have a seat we can get started, waiting for you to get here already wasted valuable time.” Lucifer scolded, (Aa geez here he goes)"And your lecture is wastin more of it." Mammon complained, "Do you wish to take the floor Mammon?!" "Uh, no-no Lucifer..sir..” “This is so boring,” Belphegor complained as he yawned, I rolled my eyes at Lucifer’s scolding. Geez is that any way to talk to someone making you a poisoned apple pie. I scoffed and made my way to the back of the council room behind everyone, to where they could see us and see we were paying attention, and Satan and Levi followed behind me and sat on each side of me. Levi had his head on my shoulder and started playing Momokland, while my darling Satan started playing in my hair and rubbing my back. 

The others noticed the odd interaction between Leviathan and the others. Levi....he's never sat with anyone directly before. And since when have Mei and Satan seemed so close. Could this have to do with what he was asking me a while ago?...interesting. Lucifer thought, Woah Woah wait a minute hold up! Satan and Mei?? What are they doing sitting way over there together?? He needs to back off right now! And Levi is on his DDD as usual probably lookin at a toon or somethin but he always does that away from everybody he never sits With any of us...Mammon thought, So are we going to ignore that Mei and Satan are sitting far too close to each other and since when does Levi hang with them? This makes no sense, why does he get to touch her thighs with his? Belphegor wondered, Hey, what does my mean brother Satan get to sit so close to Kyung? Is she the brother she was talking about as to why her body looks like this now? Asmodeus pondered, That’s weird, Kyung and Satan have never been that close before and Levi doesn’t associate with any of us, why is his head on Kyung’s shoulder? Beelzebub thought, Hmm interesting, Satan and Mei have never been close or even talked much. Same with Levi, he doesn’t talk to anyone, what is going on here? Diavolo wondered,  
"So you aren't even going to sit with the rest of us? Diavolo has information for us and he deserves your undivided attention. " Lucifer said sternly, Lucifer scolded me, Satan, and Levi. I knew Satan was stirring up a comeback to say to his uptight older brother. “Dear brother, don’t worry, we can hear your loud barking even all the way back here, please continue,” Satan said, Levi put his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh in front of Diavolo, I tried hard to hold my laughs in too. Lucifer growled and Diavolo went ahead and began to speak. Moments after Satan put his lips to my ear and whispered, “My darling Diavolo deserves your undivided attention, your being so rude disrespecting him in his greatness. Lord Diavolo, please forgive my brother, you may punish me later for his insolence.” Satan mocked, I lost it, I was trying so hard not to let out a laugh, that was so rude in regards to our king and his brother, but it was priceless. “Darling you're making my stomach hurt from trying to hold this laughter in.” I whispered, “Aww, I’m sorry my darling songbird, here let me rub it and make it better.” He said as he started to rub my stomach. 

Wait...did Satan just put his hands on her? He's rubbing her stomach. They've become close, her body changed drastically and he's rubbing her stomach. Oh my Lord Diavolo....did Satan get her pregnant?? How could he be so irresponsible!!? I have to remind him to make breakfast and clean his room. He can't care for a child!! How could he do this to Mei...of all the....how could he...UGH!! I will be talking to him later! Lucifer freaked, I wish I knew what they were laughin at, probably mockin Lucifer, I do that I get murdered. Mammon thought, Satan and Kyung are cozy, and Levi suddenly became social. This meeting hasn't started and I need a nap...I'm so over this day already...Belphegor thought, “I suppose I should get to the reasoning behind why I called you all over here since I know you are all very busy. I will be brief.” Diavolo began, Some of the brothers groaned in annoyance, most of the time when Diavolo says he will brief that means at a minimum an hour of talking. “Please Diavolo, take as much time as you need.” Lucifer said, “As you all know our second year of the exchange program is going well, as some of you are aware also Kyung is going to be our permanent first student for the program for as long as it goes on. Three weeks from now I am working with the other classes and students in coordinating a ball. It is to celebrate our second year of success and Kyung being the first permanent exchange student. All of you are not being forced to come, but as a student council it is preferred that you do come.” He continued, “To add to that, all of you WILL attend, you are all student council members and need to be present at every school event, understood?” Lucifer said, “This occasion is formal, so Tux, Dresses, the entire nine yards. So starting today your preparations should begin for the event.” Diavolo finished. “Oh, a formal ball! Do we get to bring dates?” Asmodeus cheered! 

"I got a few hotties in line to be on the Great Mammon's arm, all I have to do is make a call and they come runnin.” Mammon said, "I don't have anyone in particular and I don't care I just want to go home and take a nap.” Belphegor complained, "Looks like only Lucifer me and Asmo is going to have a date to the ball." Mammon continued, "What date does Lucifer have?” Beelzebub asked, "Diavolo duh. Hahaha.” He responded, "MAMMON!” Lucifer yelled, "Eep!” He replied, 

“I already know who my date is going to be.” Satan said as he hugged me, I blushed, I love his affection in front of everyone like he has no cares in the world who sees us together. “What the heck!!?” Mammon said, “Grr...I knew it, irresponsible.” Lucifer mumbled, “Damn, and I wanted her thighs as pillows...so messed up.” Belphegor mumbled, "Well we can count on Levi goin by himself if he could bring his toys he would hahaha!” Mammon teased, “For your information, I have a girlfriend!” Leviathan scolded, "Body pillows don't count Levi.” Belphegor replied, “Not a body pillow a real-life person. She's pretty and sweet and she likes me! Her name is Qet-" Leviathan began, "Tillia! Her name is Qetillia!" Satan finished, I looked to my confused brother, luckily he remembered what I had told him about the story Lucifer told me. “Yea, my Qetty-Chan will be going with me!" He continued, “All of that is fine, now let Diavolo continue to speak!” Lucifer scolded, Satan continued to hug me and run his fingers through my hair, while we finished listening to Lord Diavolo. 

“Actually Lucifer that was it, that was all I had to say, if you guys don’t have anything to add you can dismiss yourselves, I’ll head out first.” Diavolo said as he got up from the desk and exited the hall. I was getting ready to get off the desk we were sitting on when I suddenly felt Satan put his hands on my waist and help me down. “Here my darling songbird let me help you.” I blushed and couldn’t help but giggle, we started to make our way out of the hall and Levi was trailing behind us so we could get back to Lady Qet’s house. “Satan, I need to speak to you alone right now!" Lucifer said We stopped in our tracks at Lucifer’s voice. “Brother, what do you possibly have to talk with me right now?” Satan asked, “Can’t it wait?” “Sorry Lucifer, but we have an important engagement to get to.” I said as we started to try and walk out again, "Oh this won't take long, trust me. Satan come, Mei, you go outside please.” He replied I sighed in annoyance. And did what he asked of me. “Come on Levi,” I said as he followed me out of the council hall. 

“Lucifer, what is so urgent you need to see me right now?” I asked, "Have a seat, this is serious.” He replied I sighed and complied. “Lucifer, what is the meaning of this? I have not fallen behind in my classes and my grades are exceptional.” He chuckled at my statement, I wasn’t sure what was so funny about that. “Your classes? You are falling onto something but it surely isn't your damned classes!" He replied,

I paced angrily not able to find the right words so I threw my inhibitions to the wind and simply spoke. “I deal with Mammon's antics daily and yet YOU have to be the most reckless and irresponsible demon I have ever come across!” “Brother what are you referring to that has you so disturbed? I don’t recall making any reckless decisions lately.” Satan replied, "I knew you were up in your room with her, you are imbecilic if you thought otherwise but this? Your closeness is one thing. ....wait.” I stopped in mid-sentence to notice he was not furious at me, “You're not angry? I noticed it before when you came to me, you changed...what else did you do?” I pried, “No brother. Did you expect me to be angry? Now, are you going to share with me what it is you are referring too? You aren’t feeling ill are you?” He asked, "DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME WHEN YOU'VE PUT THIS ON YOURSELF!! Were you even thinking of Mei when you put her in the position that you did? How could you be so irresponsible to take that poor girl and shove such a responsibility on to her shoulders? Because I know that you are not going to do anything about it! You are probably going to put it all on her and I will have to clean up your mess! What did you expect would happen? You can't even keep your room clean, I have to remind you that you have kitchen duty, how do you expect to take care of a child?! And a 1/2 demon at that! This is ridiculous, you're supposed to be so much smarter than that, and yet you have done the most idiot thing that I have ever seen in the history of Devildom, and after living with your brother Mammon that is a big statement!” I yelled I was furious, I could feel myself trying to change. I couldn’t believe this. 

I was taken aback. What? Lucifer thinks I got Kyung pregnant? I felt my cheeks blush at the thought, I do want her to have my children, but when she is ready she will decide when that is to happen. It would make sense for her dramatic body changes since they haven’t seen her in months. I couldn’t tell my uptight older brother I talked to the witch he told me not to and had her become a demon so she can spend an eternity with me here in the Devildom. I will have to play along so he can think that until we are ready to tell him what we have done. “Big brother, you offend me by making such statements. What makes you so sure I am just going to leave everything up to her? Believe it or not, I would like to be there for my child, and whatever future ones may come. Mei is a very independent woman, if she didn’t want me in my child’s life she would do fine on her own, however, that is not what I am going to let happen. Come on brother haven’t you thought about it? Having kids of your own? Teaching them everything you know and being with a woman who absolutely adores each part of your darkness and accepts it with open arms?” I began, “When was the last time you were stricken by someone's brother? Last I remember was your first coronation in the Celestial Realm when you earned your armor of light. What was her name? Calphrina I believe, she was the daughter of a close ally to our father.” 

"Yes....they called me the morning star and I called her the star's light.” I replied, I looked at my brother in the eyes and held his gaze before sighing."Is Mei feeling alright? Is she taking vitamins? You don't have her doing anything strenuous do you?” “Brother of course not. The most strenuous thing she does is pick poison apples. The gift basket that was signed from me, Mei actually made that for you. She picked all of those poison apples because she knew they were your favorite. She also made that tea out of them for you. I am not sure why she shows so much kindness to you, I am assuming she must pity you for not making your move on her such as I did.” He replied, “It was obvious since you weren’t planning on making a move and giving her the option to accept your seed, I certainly was not going to let it slip by.” I clenched my fist, how dare he say such things to me, Satan…."Indeed...I will arrange for her to see a doctor to examine her and ensure she is getting the proper nutrition. I expect you both to keep your grades up but if she is I'll let me know and I'll make arrangements. This isn't a joking matter, Satan. There are two lives in the balance here...just do right by them, Do you understand?" I asked sternly, “Crystal Clear brother if you excuse me my songbird needs me.” Satan said, He went to give me an embrace and to be quite honest it shocked me, “I know we haven’t had the best of relationships, but thank you for caring so much and always being here for us big brother.” He walked out of the council hall and down the hallway to meet Mei and Levi. I stood there pondering over what Satan had said. Of course, I have loved before, and one of my dreams was to have a child of my own, a son to teach all I know, A daughter to To adore and spoil. A child to show unconditional love that I had Once wanted for myself. Is it possible that Mei once felt this way for me? That she could have left me in the same fashion Satan does now? Perhaps she does feel pity, perhaps she knows my deepest desires after all. Well, it doesn't matter now. Satan will have the life I had once wanted for myself and I will be continuing my servitude that I had condemned myself to. At least being an uncle wouldn't be so bad...one bright side to the many regrets my darkened heart has collected.


	15. But We're Friends Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qet and Levithan's relationship is prospering, and they all have spent a good amount of time together daily, and when the crew is suddenly called for a meeting of the student council Hecate get's inside Qet's head causing her to doubt everything.

I felt as if I had been waiting a long time for my friends to return. I do hope everything is alright. Hecate has been in my ear the entire time. Why is she so loud these days? “I told you to leave me alone, stop trying to control me, you don't have control over me, just stop talking!” I scolded, “You think I don't have control, I have allowed you to have control because you told me that you had power. If you could not display the power you claim you possess then I no longer have use for you.” Hecate taunted, “Use for me? You are me, what are you talking about?” “You need me to survive, If you do not have me then they would have destroyed you years ago! Who was it that saved you from persecution, who got you out of every difficult situation you've been in?” “You made me hurt people! I don't like your methods!” I replied, “When are you going to understand how cruel this world is?! Do you really think a demon and his human girlfriend would just happen to find you and get what they want out of you.” Hecate taunted, “But…” “You are even going to get her dog! Do you remember the last time you went to the human world in 1692?” “I didn't mean to.” I replied, “Didn't mean to what? You wanted to make friends with a bunch of ignorant girls, and the instant they were caught outside after dark they accused you of being a witch! And if I hadn't turned the tables you would have let yourself get burned!” Hecate taunted, “All those people died.” “Because of YOU! Don't you see what making friends does to you? What we have to go through? These demons will be no different!” “No...it has to be different.” I said sadly, “If you haven't had a single stable friend in eight hundred years the problem isn't the people, it's you! You don't need friends and you don't need that damned boy either! He is cheating on you as we speak.” “No! How could you say that?” “Men desire three things, money, power and sex. He will get power from you because you're weak enough to give it to him. But you have been with him for months and you haven't even kissed him on the mouth yet. He had to have gotten frustrated and slept with another female.” Hecate insulted, “Levi wouldn't do that!” “He suddenly HAD to go to a meeting? Truly? He's screwing someone else, just admit it to yourself. No man will be with a woman and not have sex with her.” “You're wrong!” I replied, I began to hyperventilate, the thought of Levi being with another female made me insane. Her seeing his body, tasting his mouth, feeling his body...I began to feel a rage. “Yes pet, that's right, feel that rage...you know he's screwing her calling her name and making her climax and he won't even kiss you. Try calling him now, he said he would be back a while ago.” Hecate continued, “I pulled out the DDD Levi had given me and called with no answer I threw the phone with a scream. Levi is cheating on me, he doesn't want me he was pretending so the rest of them could have their hooks in me! How dare they I spent HOURS on this food and they left me! I wasn't a toy, I wasn't a tool! but they used me all the same! Damn them! “Yes... you know what you must do?” “They....have to.... pay?” “Yes, they must pay...kill them pet, destroy them for fooling us...they deserted us and they must suffer.” Hecate taunted, “They must...no...Levi...Ky... Satan...I can't.” You can kill them or they will turn on you!” “I can't!” I yelled Tears started to fall down my cheeks when suddenly I heard a voice call to me. “Qetty-Chan! I am back!” Leviathan said He called to me outside like he normally does, but I didn’t feel the same excitement. I picked up my DDD and looked at the background again. What if….my eyes were closed in more ways than one? “Ugh! Our beloved king called at such a wrong time. I am so sorry it took so long. Then Lucifer decided to talk to Satan for whatever reason, thank goodness we finally made it back. I wanted to leave the moment I got there, but I didn’t feel like dealing with my dear older brother. I hope you weren’t too lonely.” Leviathan said as he hugged me. 

“Right...I'll take out the stuff for the pies again and preheat the oven, you guys eat.” I felt in a daze as I walked into the kitchen. Levi followed me and touched my shoulder. "Qetty-Chan, what is the matter? Have I upset you? I know I'm late but I came as soon as I could." He tucked my hair behind my ear and lifted my chin. "Qet...your eyes..." He continued, "What about them?" “Their...white. what are you feeling?" In honesty, I felt nothing. "I'm fine Levi let's just get this done OK?" He pulled me in and hugged me. I couldn’t take it I had to ask him. "Levi...are you sleeping with another female?" I asked, "W-what??? Why would you ask that! Of course not! I wouldn't do that to you!" My eyes drifted to the table and he looked behind him. "The crystal?? Are you fucking serious Qetsiyah! You really don't trust me??!! What do I have to do to make you see I wouldn't hurt you?!" He yelled, "Give me your DDD.” "WHAT?!" "Give it to me and I will be satisfied!" I replied, "So it's come to this? And over what, you still didn't tell me what I did wrong!!!" He was so angry but I felt so numb to it all. It wasn't until he was beginning to cry did I snap out of it. "Why are you doing this Qetty-Chan, why are you hurting me this way when I love you so much?" He asked, "You love me?" Just then Satan walked in confused. "Hey Lady Qet, I see I got a missed call from you; I'm sorry, was it something important?" Levi looked at me with dark and hardened eyes. "You accuse me of screwing around yet you're calling my brother?" "I thought...I was calling you. I...thought you...ignored my call.” "Well then..." he dropped his DDD on the counter with a thud and walked back to the living room. What did I just do? 

Uh oh, now dammit I worked damn hard for this and I am not about to let it slip up, I had to think of something to talk to Qet. “Hey Levi, darling? I am missing some apples, there is a tree outside will you grab me two more please!” I asked sweetly, “Gladly!” Leviathan said as he stormed out, “Wait up Levi!” Satan called, then there was just me and Qet. I feel her emotions, what is going on in that head of hers. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her. “Noona, talk to me, I feel your emotions. What has you in such a frenzy?” I asked, "Ky....I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel so confused, I want all of us to work but what if it doesn't? What if the future I wished for isn't meant for me? What if I'm supposed to be alone?” She said, “Qet, stop.” I began, “First of all you are probably the smartest woman I know, do you really think that is even possible? Your gorgeous and genius mind has possessed you to think about such vulgar things? Is that the other side telling you such things? Tell her to shut up.” I said cutely as I touched her head. "I haven't had a good track record for friends, I've basically been alone for hundreds of years. The last love I had discarded me and then persecuted me. I don't know if I can take another letdown!" She began to cry and I held her tight. “Noona, I can tell you what’s wrong with you. Being alone for so long does something to somebody, then when a cloak of happiness comes it freaks you out and you doubt everything that’s in front of you. I know this because that’s how I felt with Satan. The moment he helped me with my books that day I knew I had to be with him. The way he sang my name I just knew. If you're referring to Leviathan, I can promise you there isn’t anyone else, I know because Leviathan is my best friend in the entire world. I don’t think he has ever slept with anyone. I told you he isn’t going to do anything unless he knows you're ok with it, or you permit him to do it. He is a lot like my brother, so I know his type well.” I brushed her hair away from her face to find blue eyes staring at me. 

“I will never be able to tell you enough that we aren’t going anywhere, you have to find it in yourself to believe it. Whatever that ass hole other half is telling you it’s a lie I guarantee. We woulda left and not thought twice after you granted me my wish, however, we still keep coming and bothering you. Qet, I love you as the rest of us do. Life is a lonely journey, but that’s why you find those to help you through it along the way.” I kissed her cheek. For a short time, I have known her, I feel like I have a mother again, and just like my real mother, I don’t like to see her cry. I don’t like to see her hurt. This other half is an ass, and I won’t let it hurt her whatever the cause may be. “Mom? Will you help me cutting these?” I asked sweetly. 

I heard what she asked but I felt so heavy, I wanted so much for her words to be right. I needed Levi and me to work but I feel I have ruined so much already. He must hate me now. "Yes...I'll help you little Ky-Chan..." I had to keep going before I ruined everything else.

"I don't understand why she is doing this Satan. I thought things were going great and then she's accusing me of sleeping with someone else! Why doesn't she understand that I would be an idiot to lose her? I could never get a girl like her! Why does she have to treat me like a villain?" I couldn't help it, at this point I was crying in front of my younger brother and I felt so angry and hurt. Satan looked at me with compassion and sadness. He reached for me and I shoved him away. I didn't want a hug or pity, I wanted to understand. "She's never acted this way, but it may be that bad side she talked about." She had told me about the things it had made her do and think but it was a while ago. "You think so?" He asked, “I can tell you it’s normal, I have made Kyung mad many times, but we always worked through it. Just talk to her, that's all I can say." "Thanks, Satan but I'll just stay out here for a little while and take these apples to them please.” "Alright but don’t be out here too long" Satan left me alone and I tried to quell the burning in my heart. I had never been so in love or so hurt. 

I was greeted by Satan’s voice, “Darling I brought more apples for you, I know you said a few, but seeing as how quickly you went through the tea I know you will want as many bags as possible.” He said as he set them on the counter and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. “Oh dear, darling, you cut this one too thick. I know my dear older brother hates non thinned of anything, let me help you.” He continued as he placed his hands on mine and helped me cut the rest of the apple.

They were so cute together...they trusted each other. As they made it through so much together. I took Levi's DDD and opened it to see the background that had my picture. Did he really love me? I had to find out now. "Guys I'll be right back okay? You know where everything is?" I asked, they nodded and I headed outside. 

I sat under a tree looking out into the trees when I heard footsteps approaching. “What is it you want from me now? Do you wanna check my pockets now? Or maybe you want to check my collar for lipstick?” I asked annoyed, "Levi please ...I'm not feeling Myself, I'm not thinking right right now. It's just that when... When I thought I called you, My mind went to a very dark place. But Levi-Chan, please... I don't wanna lose what we have. I don't wanna lose you, You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me..." She looked at me with deep blue eyes and I wanted more than anything to hold her but the way she treated me was more than I could bear, I wouldn't stop my angry tears and it only made it worse.

His face was beet red and he was using the back of his hand to hide his angry tears. I wanted to hug him but I know he was too upset. I reached in my pocket for his DDD and handed it back to him. "And what did you find?" He asked coldly, "I didn't look, I was so stupid to even ask for it.” "Is this about your other half? Is it her doing? What did she say?" I froze should I tell him? “You keep your mouth shut.” Hecate threatened, "She says I don't need friends, that everyone will betray me and that men only want sex money and power and if I'm not giving it up then you'll get frustrated and get it elsewhere." he looked at me bewildered. And he turned even redder as he stuttered. "Qet...I've...n-never...." my eyes widened at the realization of what he was saying. "Oh ...um ...me neither.” "But you are so beautiful, I figured..." He looked even more embarrassed and turned his back. "Levi....you said you loved me, did you mean it?" He shuddered and I put my arms around him. "Yes...I love you Qetsiyah.” My heart hurt from the way he said it and I moved around to face him. His eyes were so pained that I sobbed in his chest holding him tightly. "Levi I have been so horrible to you, I hurt you and I'm so sorry! I'm just so scared because I feel I don't deserve you, I'm such a monster!" I felt his gentle hand reach under my chin and lift my face to his. He looked at me with softness in his eyes filled with adoration. “My dearest Little dumpling, it is I that doesn't deserve you. Every day I hear your voice, it is like the song of a thousand Love Birds. Your Touch Gives me butterflies and your hugs make me High. You have done for me what not even manga, anime or anything else has ever done for me and that makes me feel like I am enough. And If that makes you a monster, then we can just be monsters together. I don't give a damn what anyone else or even your other side thinks, you are the one I want, and you will always be the one I want. I love you, and you can never change my mind on that" I cupped his face in my hand and stood on my toes and put my mouth to his. He tensed at first and put his arms around me and pulled me closer into him. "I love you too Leviathan, I want to stay with you...I want to be yours" he smiled, his face still flushed and eyes sparkling. "You love me?" He asked, surprised, "Yes Levi-Chan, I love you." "So that's what purple means." He pulled me in for another kiss and I melted in his arms, and at that moment all I needed was in his arms.

Satan and I finished putting the last of the pies in the oven, and chopped the last of the apples and set them out to dry. After we were done he put his hands upon my waist and gave me a sweet kiss. “Can you believe Lucifer thought I got you pregnant.” He began, I blushed “W-What? Is that what he wanted to talk to you about?” I replied, “Yes, of course. However, we can’t tell dear big brother about turning you into a demon.” He replied, “He would murder the both of us and would take 1000 plus years to recover.” I said, “Darling, I have to ask, why are you being so kind to my big brother anyway? He hasn’t been the most pleasant to you. Why do you shower him with his favorites?” He replied I cocked my head to the side in confusion, “Why are you, jealous darling?” I asked He scoffed, “As if I won you so, therefore, I have nothing to worry about.” He said as he blushed.

I couldn’t help but giggle. He was so jealous. The truth is I don’t really know. “Lucifer deals with a lot, being the oldest I understand how hard it is. I just had one sibling and that was hard. He has six of you. I suppose I can find myself being relatable to him. Us oldest of siblings always have to set the example and take charge and from time to time it’s exhausting.” I continued, “All of you have dealt with so much trouble and anguish, and If I can give some sort of comfort and light for you all I would be a happy demon to do so.” “I feel that way about you darling, if I can always be your warmth and your cloak, I will do any and everything so you feel it from me because you deserve it more than anyone.” “Mei...” He replied softly, his eyes gleamed and he gave me another deep passionate kiss. 

I had never known a better feeling than kissing this beautiful witch, she loved me. She actually loved ME and all she wanted was for me to love her in return. I ran my fingers in her hair and gripped her by her waist and pulled her closer. The way she touched my waist, tracing my abs and running them up my back got me excited and I broke our kiss completely out of breath. "Qetty-Chan...we need to stop." I looked into a blaze of orange looking lazily at me and my face reddened. "Qet...the meeting was about the ball coming up. I want you to be my date.' She backed up to look at me better and squealed joyfully. "I would love to go to the ball with you!" She hugged me tightly. "Hey let's get back inside. I'm sure they are worried about us." I replied, "Oh yes...let's go, I hate that they are baking alone in my house. It isn't fair." She giggled and led me by my hand back to the house. 

Satan and I had removed the pies we were making letting them rest on the counter to fully cook down. I know Qet and Levi have been out there awhile. I hope they fix it, so I decided not to go and bring them inside when suddenly I heard Qet’s voice call to me. Little Ky-Chan, so sorry it took so long, hope all is well?" She seemed surprised and happy to see us holding hands and I giggled as Levi hugged her from behind. My eyes gleamed. Thank goodness they made up. I really think Levi and Qet are the best possible matches for each other. They are both so secluded and feel like they are an outcast, they deserve happiness just as much as anyone else does. “Ye, very much so, Satan and I made two pies and about four bags of the poison apple tea, three are mine of course since I drink it so quickly,” I said as I giggled. “By the way, Levi-Chan, don’t you have something you want to ask Lady Qet?” "Haha I did, and this lovely, beautiful thing here accepted. Now I get to show her off to our brothers." Leviathan said, 

"Honeypie, I can't help but think you want to parade me around just to make them jealous." I put my hands on her waist and nuzzled her hair. "Why not, I'm jealous of me, why shouldn't they be too?" She giggled and blushed as I kissed her head. "Ky-Chan will this ball be fun, where will it take place?" They looked at each other and Satan looked a little concerned.  
I put my hand on Mei's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Lucifer hasn't truly seen her, as long as she's in a happy mood and we don't tell him her real name we may be OK. But how she will act around Diavolo is completely unknown..." but then looking at the way she is with Levi, is it possible he maybe what she needed to move on"Diavolo's castle huh? Last Time I saw him it was....a really long time ago! I bet it looks nice! I would love to dance with my Levi-Chan on the ballroom floor" she nuzzled the crook of his neck. I looked to Mei again...maybe this will go different than expected. I sighed and scratched my head slightly. Well Satan does have a point, as long as we keep her real identity a secret and she remains calm at all times, they will have no idea it’s her. “Well, I guess it’s a deal then,” I said as I smiled sweetly, 

“Oh Qetty-Chan, you will have lots of fun I promise!" Leviathan said, Levi held me close and I felt so warm, I was in ecstasy right now, I was finally happy. "I could have fun anywhere with you." I giggled. Late that evening, Everyone gathered the pies and tea and packed them up to go. Levi pulled me into another deep kiss and held me close to him. "I wish you could stay." I began, "Believe me, all I want is to spend the night with you." The way he looked at me hungrily made my heart skip. I had said I wanted to be his forever but the thought of having him be my first made my heart flutter. "Maybe one day." He kissed me again and left into the twilight. "Be safe guys!" I waved them off and closed the door. I will have happy dreams tonight. Suddenly I saw Kyung come running back and call to me “Oh Qetty!” I turned around and she came and kissed my cheek, “I love you eomma. That means mom in Korean.” She said as she ran back towards Satan and Levi. "M...mom?" I had always wanted children, and now I suppose I had my chance. I love these three more than life itself. I have been blessed indeed.


	16. The Small Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship deepens between the group and Levi and Qet finally have their steamy night together.

I had smiles from ear to ear back to the house. Satan noticed how happy I was. “Darling, I love seeing you so happy and smiling.” He said, I looked up at him and blushed, he is so perfect, “I finally feel like I have a family again darling. How can I not be happy?” I replied, Satan smiled we made it back to the house and Levi told us goodnight and it was just Satan and I in the kitchen. “Darling, I know you made one of these pies for Lucifer, but what about the other one?” He asked, “Ye, I made the other for Beel. I know he likes them too, and I am sure he enjoyed my gift basket I bought him the first time. These pies I put extra love and care too.” I replied, “Would you like me to take Lucifer his? I know he hasn’t been the most pleasant to you.” He said “Anni,” I began as I shook my head, “I will, and I will take Beel his also, I will be up in a few moments darling,” I continued, “Nuri.” I began as I nuzzled him, “appawa hamkke gaja god eommaga ol geos-ida.” I said, he cooed and unlinked himself from my neck and flew over to Satan’s shoulder. Our perfect creatures I love them so much. “Very well darling we will be waiting,” Satan said as he kissed me sweetly. He walked out and made his way to his room. I took a deep breath and felt a cloak of warmth on my body. I put Beel’s pie in the freezer so it would stay chilled then I took Lucifer’s pie and tea and made my way to his private study. My heart was pounding. I was right outside his study, I could hear his music playing, why was I so nervous? I suppose because Lucifer and I never really spoke and he hasn’t been the most pleasant demon to me. I want us to at least be cordial with each other. I shook myself out of it and knocked on the door. “Lucifer? It’s Kyung? Can I come in?” I called, 

"Kyung ? Why yes please do come in." This was a good opportunity to ask her about her condition and see what she needs, Satan wouldn't tell me if I beat it out of him. I heard her take a deep breath before entering. Hey Lucey.” She said smiling sweetly, “I shouldn’t be surprised that you're still up late. Reading another good book by chance?” Odd, Mei had never called me that before. "I'm just going over some finance charts for the next meeting, nothing you need to worry about. Have a seat, to what do I owe this visit?” I asked, “Finances you say? Do all the numbers line up like they should?” She asked, “Well, no actually not quite, for whatever reason I am missing 100 Grimm from each column.” I replied She sat the items she had in her hand down on my huch. She made her way to where I was and took my charts. “Well for starters you're missing a number which is why you're short that much. She took the charts from me and redid the calculations causing them to all add up. “Here you go, now check it, it should add up how it’s supposed to.” She said, I took back the documents and looked them over. “I’ll be blessed, they all line up accordingly now, Mei how did you know that there was a number missing here?” I asked, “Well you may not know this, but back home I am a financial director for the company for. I went to college for Demonic Culture and Literature, with a minor in Financial Marketing. I am very ttogttoghan. That means smart in Korean or Sumāto since I know you are considered Japanese. You probably didn’t know I am Korean and Japanese with a little bit of Hispanic as well.” She said, “Fascinating, I had no idea.” I replied She giggled, “Anata wa osoraku, sasainakoto de jibun jishin o nayamasu hitsuyō o kanjinaideshou.” She replied, “Īe, jissai ni wa.” I replied, She giggled once more, “Secondly as to why I came, I came because I made you these treats. I baked a poison apple pie and made you some more poison apple tea. Satan told me you enjoyed the tea so well and was finished with it so I made you more.” "That....is very thoughtful of you Mei thank you.” Why was she being so kind to me? We had never spoken much on a personal level, and in honesty, I felt she thought I was cold towards her. "Kyung, all of these things have been from you? Why are you doing this? I had never had the impression that we were that close.” I replied, she sat down in the chair across from me and crossed her legs. Her thighs were very exposed and filled the cushions, I couldn’t help but stare. “Hmm? Well Lucey, do I need a reason as to why I am doing them?” She replied as she leaned forward causing me to see an abundance of her cleavage. 

I started to think about what Satan had said earlier. Was it possible that Mei loved me at some point in time, would I be a fool to ask this question? As I looked at her sitting in front of me I began to imagine what our life would be together. I thought of the things I would do for her, I would take her dancing then have dinner and I would buy her all the finest clothes, we would have children, a boy and a girl Charlemagne would be the boy's name, I will teach him everything I know, the basics of responsibilities would com naturally and he would excel in everything he tries, and even if he didn't, I wouldn't yell at him or hurt him, I would show him the love and compassion that I had always needed. Arlia would be the girl's name. I would spoil her, and also give her the finest clothes. I would show her the love of a father that I have always needed and I would give her the utmost patience. She would look to me and know of the correct examples of A man, she would know exactly how she is meant to be treated and she would look to me, as her brother would, and they wouldn't see someone who has made massive mistakes, they wouldn't see someone who is damned for all eternity, but they would see someone they could look up to someone that they could love unconditionally and someone they could rely on as with their mother, their mother that would never be. "No I suppose you don't, I was just curious is all.” I replied, She stood up and walked towards me and sat on my footstool in front of me. I felt her hand on my cheek and it made me want to melt, and I wanted to place my hand on top of hers and hold it. Mei…. “Envy, Confusion, Concern. That isn’t what you want to say to me is it Lucifer?” She replied, “Ask me what you want to, you know whatever you ask me I won’t get offended.” How could she possibly know the emotions I am feeling inside? Is it that obvious on my face? I cannot allow her to know, I will not look weak in front of anyone, especially in front of her. "No, what I wanted to ask is if there was anything you needed. Are you eating properly and have you started seeing a doctor? I know that your condition is delicate so if you prefer to speak to a nurse or doctor I can have that arranged if you like. " I replied, “Typical mister pride, yes as far as those questions go I am fine, Satan is taking good care of me.” She removed her hand from my cheek. She knew that I was lying to her. She grabbed both of my hands and held them. Then she removed my gloves and kissed both of my hands. Why did this pain me so much? “Lucey, I can tell when there is something else you want to say. Please, just ask me what you really want to ask, it’s all over your face, you don’t have to be prideful in front of me. Everyone else maybe, but not me.” She said, “Lucifer, stop playing games with me. You know I am much smarter than that. Can you just push your pride aside just once? Just one time for me? It is just you and I here in this room.” She stood up and locked my study door then came back to face me. I wasn’t going to appear weak in front of her, but the more she pried the more I just wanted to tell her. "Maybe I don't understand the relationship you have with Satan or the rest of my brothers for that matter. They practically throw themselves at you and get fresh and you act like it's all okay! They are disorderly and irresponsible yet you welcome it! They don't show you the respect a young woman is meant to have I brought them up better than that! I simply do not understand why Satan would put you in this position and not provide so much more for you! And not give you all you have ever desired even!" I replied, Now my emotions were taking a hold of me. Did it bother me that much? “Lucifer.....by chance are you jealous?” She asked I looked away from her, dammit…..I can’t hide any of my emotions from you Mei. “You don’t think either of them are fit for me do you?” She asked, I couldn’t hold back my feelings anymore, They all fell from my mouth without me being able to think. "And what if I am....? I simply don't feel you are being treated as you deserve.” “Really? Then how do you think I should be treated? As a matter of fact, to whom do you believe should be treating me with what I deserve since you find all of them unsuiting for me.” She replied, She came over and placed her hands on my shoulders, The way she touched me made my darkened heart twist in a way I hadn't expected. Unbeknownst of my better senses, I leaned my head back and she leaned hers against mine. "I would have given you everything...I would have pampered you and our children, and you wouldn't have wanted for anything. And I would have done anything to see those amethyst pools sparkle at the sight of me for the rest of our days....." I abruptly stood and walked to the other side of my study by the fire. "Those silly notions mean nothing in reality however, like leaves scattered to the winds, in no control of their destination or their fate. I trust you'll never speak of this. Why should the avatar of pride be forlorn over a woman who never reciprocated in the first place.” She scoffed in anger, “Lucifer you were my first choice.” She replied, I rose my head what?

"What?!" I spun around to face her "What do you mean Mei?” I asked, “Exactly what I said, Lucey. When I first came here to RAD not knowing if I was dead because of something horrible I didn’t recall doing or if I was in a terrible dream I wouldn’t be waking up from. When your dark crimson eyes met my gaze I was stricken, I thought to myself in the midst of my disarray this is the most beautiful man I have ever witnessed in my life. Your low and sultry voice when you spoke my name was a melody I never thought I would enjoy hearing so much. I tried many times to get you to notice me, but each time failed. To be honest I started to believe you were the same team demon for a while. You see the oldest is my favorite. Older brothers are my preferred.” Mei…..I had no idea, s-she did love me first, and I had no idea. "I...I didn't...." I looked away, I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I wasn’t sure if they were anger or sadness. I couldn't come up with the words to say, I was floored. How could I not know? “You remember our first dance we had together, Lucey? My party Diavolo through time celebrating my first year and each of you gave me such wonderful gifts?” She continued, 

"I remember...you were our guest of honor...I gave you the broach.” I replied, “Mhmm, do you remember how close you held me, basically making your authority known that if I tried anything you would have no problems killing me?” "Yes…. you were messing in our affairs.” “Mhmm.....to be honest normally things like that would scare a regular human, me I found it sexually captivating to receive such a threat. But after you said that it planted the idea that what I was feeling was never going to be returned.” “At first I let it slide, then do you remember my final night of my first year? I was spending all the time with your brothers like you asked me too when really I just wanted to spend time with you. Do you remember when I kissed you? And you basically threatened me again saying the pact we made wasn’t you belonging to me it was me belonging to you? When you didn’t kiss me back, I knew you weren’t interested, I left your study and went back to your brothers crying, and feeling like such a fool.” She continued, She stepped closer to me, her full breasts were pressed against my chest. I couldn’t help but feel arousal starting. “Believe it or not we humans can tell a lot from a kiss.” I couldn’t help but place my hands upon her waist. Mei….How could I have been so foolish? I was so determined to assert my dominance that I missed the opportunity to be loved by this woman. In the end, it was no one's fault but mine. "Well then, I apologize for my boorish behavior. And I wish you both happiness..."I turned to leave her but she grabbed my hand. “You know Lucey, we were together once.” She said as she traced circles on my palm, "I....don't understand.” 

“A period of time after I returned back to my world I had slept a very long time, and I began to dream, you were still fresh on my mind since I hadn’t spoken all that much to Satan yet, but in my dream, I was changed into a gorgeous demon, and at first you couldn’t bring yourself to accept the love you had for me, but then you gave in and showered me with love and any gift you could think of. You took me dancing and we met your old friend Belphomat, each of your brothers were furious that we were together, and Belphie tried to kill you because he couldn’t accept the love we had for each other. You won against him of course, and after a while, we were enjoying being with each other, and one day you gave me a tea that increased my fertility, I didn’t know that till I became pregnant. At first, I was scared, but the love you showed already for them when they weren’t here yet made it all ok. We were having twins, one girl named Arlia, she was the youngest and she was your little princess, the other was Charlemagne, he was the oldest and he adored you so much.” I stood stunned, she described the life I wanted with her! This was all my doing, I didn't appreciate what was in front of me and I lost my chance. I should never have told her, to think it was simply a notion was one thing but to know I had squandered my chance was more than I could bear...my heart felt broken and I had no one to blame but myself. "That sounds pleasant, and now you will have that with satan. At least I will be an uncle, having a little one in the house won't be bad at all" I smiled kindly at her, “It’s funny, in my dream Mei is what you always called me by, and became furious when anyone else called me that. Perhaps you had the same dream too my darling Lucifer?” She said She looked up at me with her gleaming violet eyes. I wanted to kiss her, but I couldn’t, it wasn’t right, then suddenly before I had time to think she placed her hands on my cheeks and kissed me softly. I melted, I placed my hands on her waist and held her close to me, indulging myself in the moment I would never experience again. Forgive me, Mei, you make me feel so weak. “All I ask is that you be the best uncle you can be.” She hugged me tightly then went to my studies door and unlocked it and dismissed herself. She wanted to be called Mei...the life I wanted was within my grasp and I let it slip away. I locked the door again as I felt a knife-like pain in my heart. Another regret I would have to carry in this eternity of damnation, she will be having my brother's child and now every time I see her with him, or that little one around I will be reminded of what I will never have. I sat in my chair and poured a glass of wine and lifted it to my mouth as I thought of the smiles she would give to him and the love they would share. My glove is wet...huh...was I crying? I must be a sight right now sniveling like a child while trying to drink my regret away, how weak. It is fine...being an uncle...I would be like a father to the little one and they will still grow with the same love and compassion. The child may not be mine but it will have my blood after all....so, it's fine. 

»————-Time Passes————-«

The Devildom’s sun greeted me, well I should say the moonlight of the Devildom greeted me. I fluttered my eyelids open to see my gorgeous Satan beside me holding me close. I moved his hair out of his face, he was so beautiful. I felt as if I was looking at fine art. Even though his eyes were closed he still made my heart race. I didn’t want to wake him up, I laid my head back against his chest to listen to the steady beat of his content heart. Today was the day Qet was going to get my Sanchul.....can she really do that so he can survive and live on an eternity with me? Sanchul......I miss you dearly. I looked up and noticed Satan had a smile on his face. He must be dreaming, I stroked his cheek softly, “My darling, what pleasant dreams have entered your thoughts?” I whispered, 

“Satan, dinner is ready!” Mei called, “Coming darling.” I replied, I sat my book down next to my nightstand and got up from my seat, making my way into the dining room to see my darling songbird setting everything up. She was so beautiful, a stubborn one too, how wicked of her to do everything herself. I went up behind her and put my hands around her waist and kissed her cheek. “My darling songbird you should have called me to help you.” I said, She giggled her melodic giggle I adore so much, “I know, but ruling a country can be tiring, I wasn’t about to trouble you with it while you were meeting your brothers.” She replied I kissed her cheek softly once more, “Darling, just because I rule a country doesn’t mean I don’t have time to help you.” I replied, “Very well, if you insist you can help me clean up when we are done.” She said, “Of course.” I replied, “Daddy!” two voices said, I looked up to see my children coming from down the stairs, “Daddy, I missed you today.” My daughter said as she ran to me, I picked her up and kissed her cheek, “I’m sorry my little princess, I had to go meet with your uncles today, to talk about boring and unpleasant things.” I replied, “Father, I finished the book you gave me, and I really liked it.” My son said, I grabbed him as well and held him in my other arm, “Wonderful, did you also work on keeping your abilities under control as well? A calm head is very important for any demon.” I replied He nodded happily at me “Father I want to be as strong and as cool as you when I grow up.” My son said, “Well, as long as you continue to take in as my knowledge as you can and stick to your training you may just be stronger than me one day.” I replied as I kissed his cheek. “Daddy, I am out of books again, all of these are so easy and they bore me, when can I read the books like you and mommy?” My daughter asked, “You finished your books again? You are quite the bookworm huh? The books mommy and daddy read are very complex, though I have no doubt you can’t read them; you may not be able to fully understand their contents. So when you get older, I will gladly let you read any of the books I enjoy.” I replied as I kissed her cheek, “Come, my loves dinner is ready, I made your favorites tonight.” Mei said, I put my children in their seats and sat next to my darling songbird. I have never been happier than I am in this moment with a family other than my brothers to call as my own.

»————-Time Passes————-«

I walked in the park with my beloveds hoping to find Ky's brother walking her sweet angel. I wore a white sweater and jeans and winter boots, my darlings on both sides of me walking slowly with my pace. “You shouldn't be here, they will leave you high and dry.” Hecate taunted, Spotted Sanchul and the boy walking her sitting at a nearby bench the dog wanting to run but tied down. I sat next to the boy who looked terrified of my babies at first but relaxed as they sat silently. "Those are huge dogs, and well trained." He said, "Oh yes I raised them from puppies they are my babies." "What breed are they?" “They are Cane Corsos, and they are 2...two years old." I looked at Sanchul who looked so sad. "What about your little one? He's adorable. What breed is he?" I replied, He looked over and shrugged. "A sayamied I guess, it's my sister's dog, I just walk it." He said it nonchalantly that I was stunned. "Don't you care for the baby other than that?" "I mean...other than walking and feeding what else is there to do? It's not a person.” He replied, "But it has feelings, he must miss his mommy! Haven't you ever tried to comfort him?!" He gave me a sideways glance and shrugged again. "My sister and I don’t speak and I only do this because she's the only family I have left. But to be honest it's her fault for leaving him all the time anyway. If she wasn't going to be around she should have given him up." Even if there was truth in his words he said them so carelessly! I began to get angry and Dante growled causing the boy to jump. It's a good thing I wore sunglasses. "Then...why not let me have him? What if she doesn't come back do you want to do this forever?" I asked, "Pffft no...but she'll be mad if she does." He replied, "Is he friendly?" "No, he doesn't like people." "Then if he comes to me it'll be fate I'm meant to have him." I replied, Dante raised his head to the adorable fluff ball and they seemed to make an exchange "What is his name?" "Shanchul, but he won't like you." He said, "Shanchul veni ad me, come to me." The dog walked right over, the lead slipping from the bench and he sat between Partinari and Dante. I proceeded to get up and leave. "Hey, you can't just take him! That's my sister's dog!" I turned and looked him in the eye removing my sunglasses. "You don't have a sister, what are you talking about?" He looked confused and looked around. "Why am I here?" He asked confused, "Funny thing to ask strangers in the park." "Oh...sorry, I'll just go home then" the boy got up and walked in the opposite direction, “Looks like she can do more than bake pies after all.” Hecate scolded, “If that is a compliment it is a poor one.” I replied, I gave sanchul a demon hound treat laced with the needed properties to change him, it's easier to turn a dog than a human. "Recidisset tui quandoque autem mammam misses. Hurry and change little one your mommy misses you.” I said, 

I didn’t know how long I laid there with my gorgeous demon of a man, he was deep in his dream. It must have been a good one. I started to fall back asleep and I went to move, and suddenly he woke up. "Mei...I had a wonderful dream.” Satan said, “Oh? I could tell at how peacefully you were sleeping. What was it about my love?” I asked, 

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her back to me nuzzling her hair and kissing her forehead. "I dreamt I was one of the lords. I was given the land of shells as in my favorite book. I left my study and see you have dinner all ready-made.” “Hey, just because I love doing whatever you tell me doesn’t mean I am a housemaid.” She teased, "But listen." I kissed her again, "I was upset that you didn't call me to help but you wanted it to be a surprise. And then our children ran in, A beautiful girl and a dashing young son, they were amazing, they looked up to me and wanted to be like us. I had all I ever wanted in the three of you, I felt so complete.” I replied, “You know darling, all you have to do is ask for a child whenever you want them.” She said seductively as she placed my hand on her stomach. "What do you think I've been doing each and every time I get a hold of you?" I said, "My dream will come true just you wait." I traced her curves and kissed her lips again. I looked at her and noticed she was blushing. Oh, I think I aroused her, I know she loves when I say such things to her. Before I could process another thought she was on top of me. “You shouldn’t have done that, you know what the thought of being pregnant by you does to me.” She said as she bit her lip. She didn't give me much warning before beginning to ride me, she was so tight, and I was so unprepared that I felt close within minutes. She began to massage her breast and touch her body, it always sends my senses in a frenzy when she shows me how good I make her feel. I couldn’t help but moan slightly, "Kyung that isn't fair....you feel so good.” I replied She let out a high pitched moan, it sounded like a melody in my ear, “So do you, master.” I felt her energy shift and she started changing, From my stimulation I felt myself starting to change too. Her bra she had on disintegrated away she had so much energy it only aroused me more. “Ah, Satan, you make my body go crazy, you make it want to bend to your commands, ah...” She moaned, 

I pushed her onto her back and pulled out, I wanted this to last.  
I lowered my face to her private place and began to lick her lower lips passionately, she gasped and screamed as I put three fingers into her, caressing her favorite spot. I wanted her to come first then I would tear her pussy apart. “Ah! Satan, that’s playing d-dirty, you're going to make me c-come, I am so close already.” She said, as her breathing became more labored she gripped my sheets tighter, and arched her back into my touch. My body reacted to her energy causing me to fully change, “S-Satan,” She began, there it was I felt her walls tighten around my fingers, “I-I’m coooommmmminnnggg!” She yelled, I slowly pulled my soaked hand from her, licking my fingers clean before mounting her, taking her lush thighs in each hand and slid back inside of her walls. I pounded her tight walls, mercilessly as she moaned and scratched my back raw. I was getting close again but this time I was ready. "Mei...tell me...you want my baby. Tell me you want me to give you a baby!" I commanded, “Satan... I-I want you to put your baby, inside me! I want you to make me swell up, please put your child inside me!” She screamed, She tightened and I lost control. I slammed inside her and came falling beside her out of breath. “Darling, I-I’m still coming, you got me really deep this time.” She said softly, I reached over and stroked her lovely mound until she steadied breathing heavily. "Not a bad morning so far eh?" I asked, “No, not at all. Oh, darling, your body is invigorating. I get very selfish when you are inside me, I never want you to leave.” She said giggling, "I appreciate that because I enjoy the hell out of you." I flashed one of her favorite smiles. I heard Mei’s DDD go off, I wonder who would be messaging at this time. “Darling, will you see who I got a message from. It must be Qet.” She said, I reached for her DDD and opened it up laughing. “Hmm, what’s so funny love.” I simply showed her the picture of the selfie lady Qet sent with Sanchul, at her lair. "Look at this.” I said, 

I sat up and took my DDD from his hands. I couldn’t help but put my hand over my mouth, “Sanchul.....my baby boy Sanchul.” I began, “S-She really did go and get him.” I started to cry. "How about we head over there?” I nodded, I got up from his bed and started to get dressed, I didn’t even care that we just got done having sex that I am pretty sure got me pregnant. I was moving at a lot quicker pace than normal, I couldn’t believe she actually went and got my Sanchul. I couldn’t stop tears from falling from my eyes. And before I knew it we were at her lair. 

»————-Time Passes————-«  
I petted the adorable little sanchul he seemed excited to be here. I could sense their energy twenty minutes after I sent the picture and the door opened. “Eomma! It’s us we’re here.” I said,

I frantically walked through her house to find her and Sanchul sitting on the couch, and I froze and fell to my knees and started to cry, as my adorable Sanchul barked happily and came running to me, and started to lick my face. “Sanchul, I can’t believe it, I thought I was never going to see you again buddy. Have you been a good dog?” I said petting him, He barked again, and threw his paws around me, now I have everything I could possibly want. 

"He missed you a lot, he needed his mommy " I watched the three of them interact and my heart swelled again. "Hopefully I haven't interrupted anything,” I said smiling, 

I looked up, then back over at Satan and blushed. “Hello Sanchul, Have you been a good boy why mommy has been away?” Satan asked, He looked up from me and went over to Satan and wagged his tail, as Satan began to pet him. “Good boy, mommy told me you were quite the hero for her in the human world. For that I thank you.” He continued as he pet Sanchul some more. “Oh! Eomma I remembered something I wanted to ask you, but forgot to.” I began, “Nuri and Libella have been inseparable lately. Is there any reason for that? It can’t be coming up on the mating season already can it?” "Well they were born together so they will share a bond no matter what, but they are in tune with their caretaker's emotions and act accordingly. I don't believe they will actually mate until they are over a year old. So I'm assuming everything is going swimmingly between you two?" I winked, "Regardless I will tell you this when they are in season, their caretakers are more fertile as a result. Sort of like giving back all of the emotional energy you had deposited over the year.” I blushed, oh man. I don’t think it’s been quite a year yet. “So when exactly do they turn one? I forgot when they hatched.” I replied, "Hmmm how long has it been since you became a demon?" Qet asked, “Umm, I think it will be a year this summer.” I said, Honestly I couldn’t remember, it seemed like forever ago. "Well then expect to be quite fertile this coming summer!" She said as she clapped her hands together excited. I blushed. Oh man, why does that excite me and make me nervous all at the same time? If Satan didn’t get me pregnant today, then here in a few months I for sure will be. I wonder if demon pregnancy is similar to human pregnancy. Satan came up behind me and put his hands around my waist and started to whisper in my ear. “Well my little songbird, if I didn’t get you pregnant today, you certainly will be here in the next few months.” He said as he laughed seductively and nibbled on my earlobe, I squealed as he started rubbing my stomach.  
I tried to collect myself. “A-Anyway eomma, what are you doing today? I am sure you had something else planned besides getting my darling Sanchul for me.” I asked, "Well, I wanted to go into town to do some shopping for supplies. Would you two like to join me?” Qet said I looked up at Satan. “Of course, we will have to get a few things for Sanchul now, and we have been meaning to get our babies a luxurious cage for when their mating season comes.” He said, “Sanchul, you ready to go pick out some new stuff for your new life with Satan and I?” I asked, he barked and wagged his tail happily. “Good boy.” "Wonderful! Dante, can you watch the house and Pitanari will come along?" My big boy barked and laid on my couch and yawned. "I will get my cloak...have either of you heard from Levi-chan lately? He's been busy lately but I hope he's doing alright.” Qet said, “Oh, yes he’s fine, I know he has been studying a lot lately, and trying to get his portion of everything done for the ball coming up. Want me to call him to join us?” I asked, “Sanchul, come.” He barked at me and stood at my side while we waited for Qet. "NO! No, don't do that!” She said, 

I came back with my black cloak putting my hair In a low ponytail before putting up the hood. When I dressed this way, with my face hidden. And my large dark dog I really looked like a wicked witch...I took it off and sighed. I want to be normal just once. I put on a pink hi-low shirt and white vest with jeans and boots. And I walked back and grabbed my Dante’s leash. "You see darling we have been together for several months and I want to get him a present. Something special to celebrate us and I want it to be a surprise." Kyung looked at me excited, "Can you help me?" I asked She cocked her head to the side. “Well, of course, Levi is really easy to buy for so it won’t be much of a challenge.” She said as she smiled at me sweetly. "Yes but this can't just be a manga or something he could get from Azukon, I want this to be special. "Satan I will need you to give me a man's point of view okay?" Satan looked at me a little alarmed, "I have a feeling I'll be dragged in and out of stores all day. But with you two beautiful girls I'll accept it." I clapped my hands and hugged him. “I suppose we will be off!” Kyung said, Satan held out his hand and she took it and we headed out of my lair, with Sanchul and Patinari behind us. We walked around on the streets with our hounds and the lower level demons gave us a wide range of space, "You know Sanchul looks normal but he is your familiar now. Give him a command and see what he does. I began, She looked at me thoughtfully and looked at her beautiful baby. "Sanchull...speak.” Kyung said The hound barked with a ferocity that shook our insides. She looked back wide-eyed and I smiled, "Tell him something else." 

“Sanchul find a poison apple.” She said, He barked and darted off ahead. Then quickly came back with the gorgeous purple apple in his mouth. “Wow! That is so cool! Thank you boy, you're a good boy.” She praised as she pet him, She munched the apple happily. She really does love eating those. I do wish I could try them too.“Eomma? Is there a way to put protective clothing on him or anything. In all my games and anime I watch every character with an animal companion have some sort of protective clothing on him. I don’t plan to go looking for fights since he is my baby, but I want to make sure he is as safe as possible.” Kyung said as she scratched his ears. He groaned and started wagging his tail. 

I nodded, “Ye, let’s go.” I said She led me to the pet store, and inside there was so much stuff. “Sanchul look, we have a lot to pick from huh?” I said, he looked up at me and barked and wagged his tail. “Ok boy, we want you as safe as possible, I want you to have a collar that does more than one thing, let’s see.” I started looking through the rows of collars, I know I wanted many things but what, “Fireball, no.....charm resistance, a must but it only prevents that.....Hmm, healing is the main component and charm resistance is what I want the most.” I continued, I kept searching, when suddenly Sanchul barked at me and had a collar in his mouth. “Hmm? Did you find the one you want boy?” I asked He dropped it in my hand, “Oh? This is what I was looking for a healing and charm resistance collar, but what is the third thing it does? It says three in one. Do you know Eomma?” I asked, "Ohhh looks like it enhances his strength as well, that's a good trifecta if you ask me, I will be picking more amulets for my babies as well good find Ky!" Qet replied, “Cool! Alright, Sanchul lets go buy this so we can put it on you.” He barked happily, I went to the counter and laid it on the table for them to ring up. “Here, let me get it for him, Darling.” Satan said as he smiled sweetly at me. Gah! My darling Satan, he is so perfect. 

I wonder how he and his brothers make all their money. After they scanned it they handed it back to Satan, and Sanchul was excited about his new collar. “Here you go boy, we gotta make sure you're safe at all cost.” Satan said as he placed the collar on his neck. He barked happily and licked Satan’s face. “Your welcome. Such a good boy.” He continued as he began to pet his head. I looked back and smiled, my darling. So perfect. “Alright, Eomma what’s next?” I noticed Pati-chan wore a new purple collar and Qet had a blue one for Dante. They were going to look so cute with their new collars! "Now I want to look for a gift for my Levi-chan, I want something he could never "just buy something sentimental but not too mushy, something....that would reflect what I'm feeling for him. Can you guys think of anything?" She asked, “You could get a sexy new outfit to wear for him.” I said teasingly. 

My face went super hot at the thought and I put my hands to my cheeks. "Oh my goodness....do you think he would like that?" "Well if I know my brother he'll get a nosebleed and stutter like an idiot. In my opinion, that's all the more reason to do it." He put his arms around Ky and chuckled, "And if you model a few for me I can give my professional opinion as well" he nibbled her ear and I went redder. 

I squealed ooh you naughty naughty demon. “Mmm sure you can handle that darling, you already have trouble keeping your hands off of me.” I said as I looked up at him and bit his bottom lip softly. He let out a slight moan, then brought his lips down to my ear again, and tightened his grip on my waist. “You wicked temptress, would you like me to fuck you in front of everyone so they can witness your pussy produce rivers of your sweet nectar you are so kind as to give me?” He said That made my body shiver, oh he drives me wild. 

As we entered the store and grabbed Ky-chan's arm and whispered to her. "If Levi-chan likes the outfit, exactly what happens next? Would I be giving the signal for, Well...you know?" I asked Kyung had a look of shock on her face. She probably couldn’t believe I still haven’t been deflowered. “Eomma? Have you never had your boat rocked before?” She whispered, "Boat....rocked? What does that mean?" I looked at all the items hanging confused as Satan was examining an item which I assumed would be for Ky "Is that another word for...sex?" I asked, “Ye Eomma, I find it hard to believe you haven’t had sex, your beautiful and powerful you can totally have whoever you want to and multiples if you want. I would if I was as strong as you, I totally would have men tend to me often.” She began, “If I didn’t have my darling Satan of course. But yes you will know if Levi likes it, you wouldn’t expect it but is secretly very open about his tastes. He isn’t going to attack you or anything if he likes it, he will make sure you consent to it first, he may be a shut-in, but under that uniform Levi is solid, and I think he would be able to handle you in all the right ways.” Kyung continued as she giggled, Oh my, this was making me so hot, the thought of him handling my body gah! “I know because I went to ask him something one time and his door was open and he didn’t have his shirt on, and he was solid. You won’t be disappointed. Plus if he is equipped like my Satan then you're going to have a good experience.” I felt faint from what she was telling me. "Well... no, I haven't...I was saving myself for the man I wanted to marry. But...that didn't work out. Since then people have feared me and by the time I could show my face in public...I don't know." I fidgeted and wrung my hands. "What is...what is it like?" I began, “Well are you sure you want me to explain the feelings and sensations? You know I am very descriptive.” Kyung replied,

"I've read books that get steamy, but I don't know about real life. I want to know what it's really like for people. What if I do something wrong and he doesn't like it...IF THAT HAPPENS OF COURSE oh.” “There isn’t a way to do anything wrong, to be honest Qet. There are certain things with your body that need to be handled, the best way I can describe it, it’s like cosmic, it’s almost like the universe flashed in front of your eyes when you reach that peak. And your body produces such a sweet nectar men love to drink, it’s like their members are designed specifically for you. Then once you have it with someone you really like, trust me you are going to have a hard time keeping yourself from wanting it.” "Okay....but what do I do exactly? I kissed him once and I felt such a warmth...like my body was on fire and only he could put it out, I have never felt this way with anyone before...I think I want him to be my first.” I replied, “Well it’s up to you how you want to do it. For example, Satan and I switch sometimes he will prep my body before giving himself to me, which means he will kiss my body, my breast, my secret place everything, which causes you to become aroused and start to feel yourself get aroused, then he will submerge himself within you. Then other times Satan will be very rough and not prepare me at all, but tease me till I am on the brink of climaxing then give himself to me. Unless you want it that way I am pretty sure Levi is going to be gentle and cater to your body. You will start to feel something inside you, that’s your peak coming, don’t be scared of it give in to the feeling. It’s going to be cosmic.” She replied, "Oh...yes, that sounds magical. Okay." I begin to look through the many tiny items for something he may like. There were so many items that I had seemed to have lost time. I found Mei as she was about to ring herself up. “What do you think of these? I feel he would like the maid a lot but this reminds me of the army princess anime he likes.” I said I held them up for her to see, she got an exciting look to her face, “Army! That is the one, ooh do they have another one? I want one too, we will match.” She replied as she began to giggle. “Your breasts are perfect for the full zipper. You are going to look amazing.” "Yes over there! Oh, this is so much fun! I'm going to look over her lines again so it'll be like it's the real thing, he'll be so happy!” I cheered, "Thank you, haha, I'm not sure I'm used to so many compliments today.” 

“Leviathan is going to go nuts when he sees you. I can’t wait till you have it happen.” I walked over to where she got it and picked one up too. They had it in my new size. My breasts are going to plunge in this. I quickly made my way back to the counter so I could get checked out. The next question was when was I going to wear this for Satan, I can’t remember if he has an army related erotica that he likes hmm. I will have to do some investigating on that one. "There is one more thing, I want to write him a letter telling him how I really feel and I need a specific paper for it. This one doesn't tear burn or get soggy, this way it lasts forever like I want us to." Qet said,  
My heart melted. How sweet, I hope they do work out. “Ok, lead the way.” I replied, We grabbed our merchandise and headed out the door to the next store. “Hmm? Where is Satan?” I asked. “Here my darling songbird.” I looked behind me to see that emerald sea staring at me, and he had a tray in his hands. Did he go and get ice cream? Aww, Satan, “Forgive me, darling, I went to grab a snack for you, here, I know it’s your favorite, and they just released this flavor.” He said as he handed me a gorgeous cone with purple ice cream and chunks of something in it, I licked it and my eyes lit up. “No way! Is this poison apple?” I cheered, “Yes it is, I know you never get tired of them, so now they finally made it into an ice cream, I hope it pleases you.” He continued, I smiled and gave him a kiss, “Of course darling thank you.” I replied, he looked away and blushed, “Mother, here I got you one too, forgive me for not knowing your favorites, but this is Leviathan’s favorite and I think you will enjoy it as well.” Satan said as he handed her a gorgeous rainbow of ice cream. “I also got Pat and Sanchul some, who would have thought they made ice cream for dogs.” He continued as he handed Sanchul and Pat a gorgeous dog bone ice cream sandwich. 

I tasted the treat on my tongue and it was amazing, it was sweet but had a touch of spice to it, and it was really creamy. It made me think of my Levi-chan right away and I lost myself in the flavor. "Oh dear, how long have you been staring?" She smiled so sweetly and laughed and I laughed too. We went to the department store that had all the fancy pens and message cards and stationery. While they looked around I found the paper I was looking for in the same shade of pink as my hair and I chose a pen in the Same turquoise that he likes. This would be perfect, I would spray it with my perfume as well so he can always think of me when he reads it. I held it to my heart and smiled. Not even Hecate could ruin me today.

We were walking with mother through the department store, and Satan held my hand as we finished our sweets. I couldn’t stop myself from staring at him, he looked down at me and smiled. “What is it my darling songbird? Do I have some beast blood on my face?” He asked I shook my head, “No darling, just admiring the most beautiful demon my eyes have ever seen.” I replied, He blushed and looked away quickly, “H-hey you know when you praise me like that my heart can’t take it.” He replied, I giggled and took a bite of his beast blood. Mmm I see why he likes it so much, then he went to attempt to steal some of mine, I pulled away and shook my head, then when he pulled back I giggled and handed him my cone, and he took a bite from the top. “Hey, no fair you took the big apple chunks I like.” I said teasingly, he chuckled at me, “You can always get it back if you want.” He replied I giggled “No you can have it.” I replied. 

Looking at them I felt such love, I wanted them to be that happily ever after that I read in my stories. I can honestly believe that meeting Satan that day was the best thing in my life. I will never regret turning her into a demon. I ran towards the pair. "Oh...Ky, Sa-Chan, I had almost forgotten, I made friendship bracelets. See the Crystal's are pink purple blue and green, there is one for each of us. I'll be giving Levi-chan his personally. I wanted to celebrate our friendship and you guys have done that with me wonderfully today. So...thank you!" I thrust out the bracelets for them to take my heart pounding. 

My eyes lit up. “Eomma, they are perfect. Thank you, I hope it’s waterproof. I am never taking mine off.” I said as she placed the gorgeous stones on my wrist. “Thank you mother, I am not a jewelry demon, but this I will wear with pride.” Satan said, as he took the gorgeous green stones from her and placed them on his wrist. I looked at Satan and I think he read my mind, I got on one side of her and him the other and we both kissed each of her cheeks. Then we linked our arms to hers and made our way out of the department store back to her lair. 

My little Ky and Sa-Chan called me mother, it's more than my heart can take. The love a child has for their mother is beyond comparison and for them to use that term for me meant that they loved me that way. I truly felt on cloud nine. I felt like I was floating, all my years of depression and failure finally came to something right. Can I finally say it? Am I allowed to say that I'm happy? Yes...I am happy and if these sweet people want me to be their mother then I will be the best mother they could ever have. 

»————-Time Passes————-«

We waved bye to Qet and headed back to the house. I felt as if I finally obtained what I wanted, a family, a legit family. All I am missing is just my two children I want to have with Satan. I looked up at him walking beside me, and I couldn’t help myself but kiss his cheek. He blushed again. Then I let him and Sanchul walk ahead for a moment, and I took a step back and jumped on his back. “Tag your it Satan!” I said as I jumped off and took off running, “Sanchul quick! Don’t let Satan tag you.” I said as I jumped into a tree, Sanchul barked and took off running down on the ground while I scaled the trees. 

I had one of the most wondrous days with my little songbird and mother Qet. They got along so well and they truly needed each other. I couldn't ask for a better day. I never personally had a mother but the way Qetsiyah treats us would qualify her for the job. I could give Kyung the family she needs, that she desires and if it takes everything I have I would see to it that she would remain happy. I was so wrapped up in happiness I didn’t even notice My Mei was trying to play a game with me. “Oh Satan, don’t tell me you're going to just let me and Sanchul win are you?” She taunted, She flipped down and hung from the tree branch using my legs to support me and Sanchul laid down in the grass and yawned. "Let you win? Why my songbird I'm only getting started, of.course the view is quite welcoming, But I'm coming after you, so you better start running." I shouted as I ran towards her. Yes my Kyung, my precious little songbird, I am coming after you, but I don't need to catch you to win, I won the moment you accepted me, the very moment you said you loved me. I may have won already but I'll never stop chasing your light like a moth to a flame, desperate to keep my own alive. 

I giggled, ya right! “I’ve never even seen you run. I have only seen you fight, you probably can’t catch me anyway.” I teased He was running towards me at full speed too, “Oh shit! Come on Sanchul he is faster than I thought the house is just up ahead.” I said as I took off again and Sanchul followed. It didn’t take me long to get back to the house, “Sanchul we have to get the others in on this.” I started running through the house past all the brothers' rooms. “Don’t let Satan touch you! He is it.” I am assuming all of them were in their rooms, “Huh? Was that Kyung I just heard screamin? And don’t let Satan touch you he is it? Hey, are they playin tag without invitin me? Mammon said as he got up and headed towards the top of the stairs, “I think that was dear Kyung I just heard? And what was that about Satan being it? Are they playing a game of some sort? Asmodeus thought as he also made his way to the top of the stairs. Poked his head out his door, “Was that Kyung just now? And what is she talking about Satan being it? Ooh, maybe they are role-playing the anime “Don’t touch me or you will die, I gotta see this.” Leviathan said as he headed to the top of the stairs. “Huh? Belphie did you hear that?” That was Kyung just now. Beelzebub said, “Ya, and she said something about Satan being it? Let’s go check it out. He said as they both got up and headed towards the top of the stairs. “What is with all the commotion? What are my troublesome brothers up to now? Lucifer said as he threw his cloak on and made his way out of his room. I was at the top of the stairs waiting for Satan, and I saw all the others come to the stairs. “Hey, guys! What’s up?” I replied, “Kyung, what are you doing? What are you talking about Satan being it?” Belphegor asked, “It’s tag Belphie, Kyung tagged me and now I am it.” Satan said, “Oh ya! There ain’t no way me and Beel can lose we can outrun all of ya!” Mammon’s said, “I don’t think I have ever played tag before, normally I am not one for sweating, but this would be fun to partake in.” Asmodeus said, “Lololo seeing Satan try and catch any of us is a show so worth seeing.” Leviathan said, I smiled “Alright darling game on, catch us if you can!” We all jumped from the top of the stairs and circled the dining table. 

“What in the world could be going on now?!” I watched my brothers and Mei running around like idiots. "Don't any of you have anything constructive to do!? Must you run around like animals with no purpose?!" I yelled, "MuSt YoU rUn ArOuNd LiKe AnImAlS wItH nO pUrPoSe?!" The room got silent and my cloak slipped away. I turned to see Mei wearing my cloak, and I stared at her stunned as she passed me down the stairs. "Tsk tsk tsk, honestly all of you are complete savages! Running around having fun while I work tirelessly for no real.reason at all other than being a complete stick in the mud." They did all they could to contain their laughter as she reached the bottom to complete a turn and hair flip. "My my this just won't do, why can't you all be just as perfect, flawless, anal-retentive, and stuck up as me? This would be such a better place." They all lost their composure and guffawed together I could kill them! "Hey Lucifer," Satan stood beside me with a kind smile and put a hand on my shoulder, "You're. It." He said, "LUCIFERS IT, EVERYONE RUN!!" they all scattered at once. Ha very well if it's a game they want, they better try harder not to get caught. 

“Gah! Sanchul take Lucifer’s cloak,” I tossed it and Sanchul grabbed it and took off running. He gave me a hard stare and I smiled and took off. This was about to get fun. I took off not as quick as I could but I obviously couldn’t use my new speed I have otherwise they would know what I have done, so I didn’t use my full speed, as I was running down the hall I saw some of the brothers “GUYS THE FOUNTAIN IN THE GARDEN IS BASE YOUR SAFE IF YOU MAKE IT THERE.” I yelled,

They all went in different directions, hmmm who to punish first? Mei looked at me with a wicked grin and ran down the hall yelling to my brothers as they followed her, she started it. I was soon behind them. Mammon fell over his own feet and separated from the group before he could get back to full speed I was on him, grabbing him by both shoulders I pushed him into the wall, his back to me he whimpered as I put my mouth to his ear. "I've got you, little brother, you're it." I took off back down the hall, they had taken a left turn I grabbed a vase and threw it at the pack, asmo shrieked at the shattering sound and fell to his knees I never slowed down as I placed my hand on my little brother as I leaped over him. "You're it Asmo." I said, They doubled back to the foyer and Then it had all gotten silent, had they gone? No, they were hiding. I walked along the open space listening attentively. "My my looks like they've all gone that won't do..." I pulled a poisoned apple from behind my back and held it dramatically. "Whoever will help me eat this poisoned apple?" The loud grumbling was a dead giveaway. I sauntered to the window and pulled back the curtain. I placed a hand on Beel's shoulder and handed him the apple. "Well, it looks like you're it to Beel. Let's say we get Mei together?" I asked, "Ok, do you have another apple?" He asked, "If you get her you have a slice of my apple pie if you like." His eyes grew wide and his mouth watered and he smiled. "Let's go!" We heard them take off through the house again and we were quick to follow. 

Damn by the sounds of it Lucifer got some of the others already, as I continued running I saw Sanchul beside me he barked, “Hey buddy how you holdin up?” I asked He barked happily, “Sanchul Lucifer got a couple of them already, but I think they forgot your playing the fountain in the garden is base, quickly get to it boy I will meet you there.” I said he barked happily and took off in a different direction towards the garden, This was going to be so our game. 

We only had Belphie and Levi in the way and I would have turned them all to get Mei. Satan darted by in front of me and I grabbed him by his shirt and tackled him putting him in a bear hug. "Ah, what are you doing?” He asked, "Simple retaliation, nothing more Satan, now tell me where Kyung is headed?" I stated He grinned, a bright glint in his eye. "Why should I tell you?" He asked, "Because you're it, and we now have a common goal." He seemed thoughtful, "Can I think about it and get back to you?" There was a shriek and laughter as I heard them run into the garden. I remember her saying something about the fountain, I was onto them now. I ran into the garden, Mammon, Asmo and Beel behind me. "Each of you take a separate path to the fountain! I ran left tripping over Levi in the process who was gasping for air. "Ugh...oh ma...oh man....oof...I can't make it!" I placed a hand on his back and patted him, "There there Levi you just stay there, this little game is almost over, but if your stamina returns before then, you are it and were after Kyung.” I said I could see the fountain up ahead. And belphie was only about a hundred feet away, Mammon tackled him and there was a struggle. I walked up for good measure and tagged out baby brother. "Oh, dear belphie, so close and yet so far.” 

Damn sounds like they are closing In fast I lost sight of the others, then I heard Mammon call in the distance, “I gotcha now Belphie!” Uh oh looks like it’s just me because I am pretty sure Levi’s stamina ran out. I took a sharp turn back towards the fountain, and there in my path stood Asmo smiling at me. “Looks like I caught you Kyung, Dear.” He said I smiled and clenched my fist tightly then took off full force towards him, well full force for a human, then with the momentum I built I jumped and did a handspring off his shoulders and stuck my landing. “You were saying Asmo?” I said as I continued to my destination, The next brother that came into my view was Mammon. “Ain’t no way you're escaping me Kyung!” He said as he reached out his hand to touch me I leaned all the way back causing him to miss then I dropped to the ground and slid under his legs. “Don’t think so Mammon.” I replied as I continued, next was Beel, since he is the strongest this was going to be tough, “Sorry Kyung, Lucifer said I can have some of his pie if I tag you.” Beelzebub said I smiled Beel charged towards me I dropped down and swung my leg tripping him and causing him to fall. “Sorry, Beel this is my game.” I said as I took off again, then there was Levi and Belphie. Each of them were on opposite sides of me. “Looks like you have no way out of this Mei.” Leviathan said, “If you surrender peacefully then we will go easy on you.” Belphegor said I smiled “Don’t think so guys.” I replied They both came on each side of me, I jumped up and used their heads as a spring, causing both of them to hit each other and falling back. “Damn, what the hell is she a gymnast?” Mammon’s said, “No Mammon, this is basic parkour!” I replied, last there was Lucifer and Satan.

The fountain was just over there. I jogged to the location and found my cloak, I reached for it and something under it began to growl and I snatched my hand back, what in the world? A fluffy white head popped out from under it and he continued to growl. "You are going to get your unsightly hair all over it!" I scolded, I swear it smiled and held its ground. Kyung burst into the opening behind me and there I stood between her and the base. "I think you should give in Mei, as you can see you are outnumbered and I am not going to let you pass me. 

I giggled, “Don’t think so Lucey, this is my game.” I replied, There was a statue just behind me if I use that as my lever and I get enough momentum I can propel myself into the fountain and win. It’s a long shot but it is going to be so cool if it works. I turned back around and darted towards the statue behind me and I ran up it and flipped off, wow I didn’t think this would work, Lucifer’s hand just barely missed, I was totally going to make this, but then when I saw where I was going to land Satan was right there. Damnit, He caught me and I was so close to getting the fountain. “Well, it looks like I've caught you my darling songbird. I believe we win.” Satan said. I giggled, “Don’t think so darling.” I replied, “What do you mean, you were the last to get tagged?” Lucifer said, Satan sat me down and I giggled again, “No I wasn’t the last person to be tagged.” I replied, “Who else could we have missed?” Belphegor asked, I pointed to the fountain and Sanchul poked his head out from Lucifer’s cloak, “You forgot about Sanchul, he was playing too, and he made it to base, looks like he wins.” I smiled, he barked happily and I went over to pet him, “Good boy, good boy, you won.” I said He licked my face. The others were lost for words. He took off Lucifer’s cloak and walked it back over to him. And sat it down in front of him wagging his tail happily. 

I looked to my cloak with its bits of white dog hair and sighed. "And exactly where did this creature come from?" I asked, She looked up to the sky for a minute and tried to conjure up a lie into how he came here. “Ya, I ain’t never seen this creature around here before.” Mammon’s said, “He is so cute!” Asmodeus said, “Well you guys probably don’t know this, but this is Sanchul, he is my dog from the human world. He saved me in a lot of situations back home, and I missed him so much lately, he must have sensed it, since you know animals have keen senses to tune in with the unknown or unseen, he probably found my scent and followed it to one of those rifts dividing my world and the Devildom. I woke up this morning and he was there wagging his tail and waiting for me to wake up.” Kyung said, “If cats can wander in here and survive no reason dogs can’t right?” It whimpered at me with those big eyes and I petted his head, "I personally find that hard to believe, dogs don't come here nearly as often and survive.” I replied, “Really? Because I don’t. Why because Lucifer you're a fallen angel? Who everyone knows back home in my world to be more beautiful than archangel Michael himself. I don’t think it’s that hard to believe. I’m a human standing here talking to you, ya nothing is impossible anymore.” She replied, "Hmph, I suppose all of you want to keep him here then, and why should I let you when you can’t wring out the sponge in the sink? A dog is a huge responsibility and shouldn't be taken lightly if you want him to stay he needs to be fed and groomed and walked and stimulated properly, I am not going behind all of you to do your work for you!" He was thoroughly enjoying the scratching behind his ears and he licked my face. I smiled, “You don’t have to worry Lucey since he is my dog I don’t expect anyone to take care of him but me.” 

I couldn’t help but smile. That's a surprise Sanchul doesn’t like anyone but Satan, Levi and Qet, and me of course, “That is a surprise Lucifer, Sanchul doesn’t like men at all, other than Satan, my brother, and Levi. He must sense your generally a good-hearted demon.” I said teasingly, 

She looked at me with a teasing glint in her eye and I instantly stood. "I have work to do, I wasted enough time on games.' I walked away but Sanchul had a hold of my cloak again he tugged me back before rolling on his back with his paws on his face. I bent and stroked him again before standing and leaving for good a new wave of emotion taking me. 

"Well it seems big brother can have fun after all!" Asmodeus cheered, “If pummeling' us is fun then he could always do dat!” Mammon complained, “He looked sort of sad just now.” Leviathan replied, “Well Mei, it looks like Sanchul can stay! Aren't you happy?" Satan cheered, “He was staying regardless. If Lucifer said no Diavolo would say yes since he likes me and we know dear big brother can’t say no to his master.” I said teasingly, "Yes true, but I know you like to consider his feelings even if I have no idea why." He continued, "You would feign needing his approval even if Diavolo was who you were going to get it from all along!" Satan laughed, 

»————-Time Passes————-«

Today was a really good day. I didn’t think they would all join me in a game of tag. Each brother went their separate ways back to their room while Levi stayed with me and Satan. He looked upset. “Big brother, why the long face? Did you not have fun playing tag with us?” Satan asked, "Wha...no! It's nothing...I just.” Leviathan stuttered, He turned his head away and blushed, he is so adorable and awkward. "You guys went to see Qetty-chan without me, you didn't even call me. I know I've been busy with the ball but...it's just unfair!" He continued, I giggled, and hugged Levi, “I’m sorry Levi-Chan we had a girls day and Satan just happened to get drug into it with us. I’m sure if you call her you can still get your one on one time with her. You guys have been together a while I think it’s time you make your move.” I said, “Yes brother, I see that hunger you have in your eyes when you look at her, there is nothing wrong with such things, and once it’s satisfied you feel like a brand new demon. At least that’s what happened to me and my Kyung.” Satan said as he kissed my cheek. “Now I can’t stop myself from touching her.” He continued as he put his hands on Kyung’s waist, 

My face went hot and my breath caught. "Qetty-chan is a lady! I can't ...she doesn't....it's not like....ugh!" I began, This whole conversation made me uncomfortable but then....thinking of her beautiful smile and her soft lips, I wonder what the rest of her feels like? Ugh, I can't think things like that especially when she isn't ready and how do I know if I am too? I began to place, should I call her? Would she want to see me? I pulled out my DDD and dialed her number. "Hello? Levi-chan? How are you!? I missed you!" Qet said, "H-h-hi Qetty-chan, I missed you too! I wish I had seen you today. Um...i want to come by if that's okay? W-w-whenever you're free of course! I don't want to impose..." damn my heart is pounding! There was silence on the other end and I worried even more. "Next week, I want to have a special dinner with just the two of us. I will need to make preparations but...I want you to come then. Is that alright?" A special dinner for just us two? I couldn't breathe.... "Levi? If that isn't a good time-“ Qet began, "No, it is...I want to be there." I heard her sigh in relief "Good, then I will see you again then." "I'll call you tonight.” I replied, "I always look forward to it....bye honey." "Bye, little dumpling...." I hung up, my heart slamming in my chest. Kyung and Satan watching me with smiles, "W-w-what are you looking at?!" I panicked, “Little dumpling?” Kyung began, “That is the cutest thing in the world! Aww, Levi-Chan I love seeing you like this!” She continued as she gave me a big hug. "Aw gee Mei...this is embarrassing! I want to go back to my room now!” “Aww Levi, don’t be embarrassed, it’s ok to desire someone in a lustful way. As solid and ripped as you are, the moment you give her a taste she won’t be able to leave you alone.” She said giggling, “Yes brother, she will want to be submerged around you all the time, wanting to milk you dry for everything you have.” Satan said, I covered my ears and started humming, my nose beginning to bleed. "La la la la la I'm not listening!" I said, “Oh come on brother you can’t say you don’t imagine her virgin walls collapsing around you and her screaming your name because you pleased her.” Satan teased, "You both are so...I don't have the words! How can you take something as pure and sweet and innocent as her and make it so dirty?! She deserves the utmost respect and love and I won't let you two vulgar...ugh just stop!" I scolded, Damn now I was thinking of her in a lewd way, I was getting excited the more I thought about it and I hated that they made it happen. “Alright, but when you feel her sweet nectar in your mouth and all on your body don’t say we didn’t tell ya.” Kyung said as she giggled and continued walking with Satan’s hand in hers. I stood alone shaking with so many emotions in a week I'll have my first evening alone with my Qetty-chan, I needed to give her something special...no matter what physical attraction I was feeling I was there for her mind and spirit first. She is the first girl to love me for who I am and I'll be blessed if I ruin it by trying to be fresh. Damn satan putting it in my head! She makes me feel important like I'm not just some weird otaku, but someone worth something. I want her by my side forever, and I'll spend every day of my life keeping the purple in her eyes. 

»————-Time Passes————-«

A week had gone by and I stood in my room in a towel as I looked to my clothes for something nice to wear, most of my clothes were either too old or too geeky! I threw my head back and groaned. I would have to borrow some. "Mammon!" I burst into his room and startled him. "Oi, what's the big idea?!" He snapped, "I need some clothes and you're going to give them to me!" "And why should I?!" "Or I can tell Lucifer about the 700 you stole from me!" He jumped to his feet then spoke again, "Levi, bro come into the great Mammons closet and feast your eyes! Haha!" Good at least I'll have something decent to wear. 

I have been nervous all evening. Tonight my Levi-Chan would be coming over for dinner and I had a gift for him he would not be expecting. I wore a white floral silk kimono dress and my hair had been styled in an updo. I felt the presence of my love and the door opened before he got there as usual. “Qetty-Chan, are you here?” He wore a Black turtleneck and cargo pants, he blushed when he saw me, he looked so adorable. “A-am I underdressed?” He asked nervously, “No honey, you’re fine, I just decided to put this on that’s all.” I got on my toes and kissed his cheek and he pulled me in for a hug. “Happy six months Qetty-Chan! I got you something special!” He dug into his bag to pull out an adorable kitty plush, I recognized it from one of his animes and I had seen it in his room. “You’re giving me Yamichi, but why isn’t she your favorite?” I asked, “You are my favorite, and I know you like her.” I hugged the stuffed animal close and he gazed at me with soft orange eyes. “You’re so adorable the way you hold her.” He said, “I made your favorite! I hope I made it correctly.” “Don’t tell me you made…” I pulled out the tray of spicy rainbow pizza I had made from scratch for him. He sat down to eat a slice and I poured a bit of Blood moon wine. “This is amazing! It’s the best version I’ve ever tasted! And this wine is fantastic!” He spoke with his mouth full and it was so cute seeing his eyes so big with delight. “You’re staring….did I do something wrong, is there sauce on my face?” I shook my head and smiled. “No Levi, I just find you so adorable.” He blushed to a bright pink and lowered his head in embarrassment; we were both so shy, I hoped this would work.

Man....I am nervous, she is so beautiful, and I am so worried I am going to mess everything up. I haven’t even had much of this wine, and I feel drunk off of her. And of course, how beautiful she looks, damn Satan and Mei’s lewd comments kept ringing in my head. Ugh...I tried to keep my mind off of it and continued to eat. I just wanted to get lost in her gorgeous purple colored eyes right now.

»————-Time Passes————-«

We finished eating and drinking and together we sat on her couch and watched a movie in her fireplace, I thought it was odd to see flames make out pictures but my eyes quickly adjusted as best they could be buzzed. We were cuddled on the couch together. Her head on my chest and my arm around her and I couldn’t stop watching her; her gorgeous pink hair began to fall out of place over her flushed face and I gently tucked it behind her ear making her look up at me. her eyes changed according to her mood and at this moment her eyes were a deep violet, I knew that meant she was in love and it relieved me to see that color when she looked at me. “What is it?” She is so beautiful…I wanted to see something many, something romantic but I froze and only blushed. “N-n-nothing.” I replied, Damn, come on Levi you have this gorgeous girl alone on the couch you have to make some sort of move! I made an impulsive attempt to pull her into my lap, but then I didn’t know what to do once she was there! She looked at me curious and then smiled. But I sat there like an idiot staring at her making her blush as well. “Levi-Chan is there something you want to tell me?” She asked, “N-n-no…I just…wanted you close.” She smiled and handed me a handmade bracelet made with blue crystals. “Oh…Qetty-Chan, this is amazing, thank you so much! Now I feel my plush is too plain.” She snatched it back from me and tied it around my left wrist. “You hush now Levi! You gave me this plush because you knew I would love it just as I made this for you! It doesn’t matter the material of the gift but the heart behind it!” She scolded me but she looked so beautiful doing so; her eyes burned a strange color I couldn’t figure out, maybe it was the wine or maybe she was feeling it too? 

Without a bit of notice Levi kissed me, my head was swimming and it made his intoxicating kiss more powerful. He slid his tongue in my mouth and I welcomed it. I welcomed his hands on my waist, gripping me tightly as his tongue explored mine. I began to feel really warm just as Ky had said. all of these sensations felt so odd yet exciting to me. but suddenly Levi broke the kiss, shoving me on the other side of the couch hiding his face in his hands upset. 

“Gah!” I yelled as I quickly went back to the far side of the couch. Qetty had disappointment in her eyes, they were deep blue when she was sad. Man! I just totally fucked this entire time together, there is no way she will want to see me again. “I-I’m sorry Qetty-Chan, I will stay over here for now.” I said, “I-I’m not a beast like my brothers are when it comes to women, you just look so beautiful, I-I just can’t help myself, but want to give more to you.”

I touched my dear Levi's face, he was so red and embarrassed. "L-levi....I'm not upset over what you've done. I'm disappointed that you stopped." I pulled the sash on my dress opening it and displaying the outfit Ky had helped me pick out underneath. Now I was the one embarrassed, I felt like a harlot with my body on display for him. I looked up at him and saw he was dazed and his nose was bleeding."Oh Levi-chan, are you alright?" I took a handkerchief and wiped his face and his eyes looked at me hungrily. 

Oh man, I didn’t know she was going to do that to me! This must have been what Kyung said when she had a girl's day with her they were picking out sexy outfits. I wanted her now, and I am really turned on now. “Q-Qetty-Chan.....forgive me, but that outfit makes me really want to touch your body.” I began,

My breath caught and I looked away. "Umm...ok...wh-what would you like to touch?" Was I too out of line by saying that? This was a new look in Levi's eyes; they were...hazy and dilated. And it made me quite amorous to know what he wanted of me. 

I blushed again. I didn’t think she would ask me. Where I want to touch her, she may not be ready for yet. “Ummm.....well do you have a place you like to be touched first? I-I really want to make this about you Qetty.” I said

"Well...I...." I stammered and looked in his eyes again. Come on Qetsiyah, get it together! I straddled him allowing my breasts to be close to his face making him tremble. "You can show me how you would like to play with these." I giggled innocently, but we both knew I was being far from innocent.

Gah! She put her breast in my face. I am going to lose it already. I knew I had to be gentle with her, so I didn't upset her. So I will start slow. I put my arms around her and held her tight then I gently started to kiss on her breast. They were the perfect size,

He kissed on me so gently and his strong arms around my waist felt so good. He seemed to excite every nerve! I ran my fingers in his hair and rewarding him with soft kisses atop his head.

She ran her fingers through my hair, she must have been enjoying my kisses, I kept kissing them gently, then I took one of my hands and started massaging her breast, and brought my lips to her ear lobe and kissed down her neck. I felt her shiver, that must have felt good.

The way he kissed my neck was electric, it sent waves of heat through my body. He slipped the top half out of the outfit exposing my shoulders and began to gently kiss them too. I let out a moan and held him still in my arms for a moment, a bit overwhelmed at what was happening and yet I didn't want it to stop. And that is when I had noticed his stiffening member below me, pressing against my womanhood and I shivered releasing my grip on him. His lips went back to my neck and he gently kissed my jaw, his eyes half-lidded and face flushed, "Are you ok?" I asked, He's so adorable I began to move my hips slightly and his face changed as he sucked in a breath...he must like that. "Do you want to stay here...or go to my bed?" 

I couldn’t help but let out a sexy smile. I picked her up wrapping her legs around me still kissing her, she ran her fingers through my hair and when I got to her bed I set her down gently. I took my turtle neck off exposing my chest. Mei said I am really solid, I hope Qetty thinks so too. “Qetty, let me ask you, what do you want me to cater too next.” I asked I felt like she could see how turned on I was. I felt how stiff I got, I was really turned on now. I started to feel my energy radiate too, I wanted to do more to her. I really wanted to please her.

Oh he was quite fit! But of course, it doesn't change anything. I would be here with him even if he weren't, I loved him that much. His look was making me shiver and I pulled myself farther onto the bed. I really thought for a moment not sure of what to do next. And his look changed to concern. "No don't look at me that way sweetie, I'm just....unsure, I've never done this. But...I know I want you to kiss me, I want your arms around me and hold me close.” I said, 

I blushed, I was getting more turned on with every minute that was passing. “Ok.” I said smiling, I climbed on to her bed to where I was hovering over her. I kissed her lips softly and placed my hands gently on her waist tracing her curve indents. I really want to kiss her special place, but I don’t know if she is ready for that. Then I brought my lips down to the top of her breast, then down to her stomach, right above her navel. She let out a slight moan, her sounds were so sexy, I wanted to make her moan more.

He pulled me closer so that I was under him and he continued to kiss me. I let out a gasp as he lowered even further just under my navel, he placed his fingers under the fabric looking at me with heavily aroused eyes as he continued kissing. He was asking for my consent. And my mind reeled for a moment and my face became darker than my hair. "Yes...I want you to.” he slid the rest of my clothing off leaving me exposed to him and I had never felt so vulnerable. 

There it was her womanhood. It was so beautiful. It looked like it was glistening, she must be turned on too. I wanted to taste her. I kissed right above first then both her thighs, she was letting out soft moans, then I placed my face in between her thighs and kissed her secret spot softly. She let out a high pitched moan, it was turning me on so much, I wanted to make her moan more. I took my thumb and lightly grazed her clit. She was starting to leak and I tasted it on my tongue. Mmm, this does taste sweet, I want to make her do it more. 

His tongue was electric, I felt my body begin to react without my mind's consent and soon I was arching my back into him. I stopped holding back and began to moan loudly as he licked and touched me. "Levi...Levi that feels so good...don't stop!" I moaned He continued to lick and caress me and I sat up with a jolt. He looked at me worried, his face glistening. "What is the matter? Did I do something wrong?" He looked so self-conscious. "You know, you have purple in your eyes too." he blushed and I moved from him. "You've done all this for me...I want to make you feel good too.” 

“W-what?” I didn’t have time to think or even make out a response. She grabbed ahold of my belt and undid it and unbuttoned my cargos and started stroking my really hard member. “Mmmh, Q-Qet, you're making me twitch.” I said,

I bowed my head shyly hiding half my face with my hair. I want him to feel good too.

"Lie back..." he looked nervous but did as I pulled his manhood completely free. Oh, he was bigger than I had expected, and what Ky had told me made me flush again. I stroked him gently and he began to moan as well, taking note of what places and what pressure he liked best. I noticed the tip was especially sensitive so I moved my head to please him as he did me. “What are you doing?” Hecate scolded, “Go away.” “If you give him what he will leave you, don’t give him the last of your power!” She said, “So you want him to stay as well?” I asked, “I want you happy pet...it's all I ever want.” I put the tip of him in my mouth and he threw his head back with a loud moan. I licked on him gently and stroked him still as he clenched the sheets in his fists. Feeling him, so warm in my mouth was so nice. And the way he would twitch and writhe only made my body warmer. Levi, I want you to feel amazing. 

“Q-Qetty, you're going to make me come already, your tongue feels amazing around me.” Is she sure she never did this before? This feels amazing. She was going to make me come and we haven’t really done anything yet. I didn’t want her to stop tasting me, suddenly she went farther, oh fuck.....she is really trying to make me come.

I moved him deeper into my throat just like in my books, it was a little difficult but I did it anyway, I began to suck him harder and he moaned and panted loudly. "Q-q-qetty, please! I -ah! I don't want to come yet!" I gently slid him out of my mouth and sat up looking at him curiously still stroking gently. He got up on one shoulder, something primal in his eyes that excited me and he changed to his demon form as he tackled me onto my back under him. 

“Qetty, so unfair of you to try and make me come when You haven’t experienced it yet.” I said as I smiled, She turned me on bad, I had to please her now. I dove my face between her thighs again, and stuck my tongue as deep as it could go, she liked that, then I took my thumb and grazed her clit, I could feel she was getting close. I wanted to taste her come all over my face.

L-l-levi!! Wh-what are you...oh...hng..that's so good...!" I ran my fingers in his sweat-soaked hair and clawed at his back as I arched my back into him. He let out a deep moan into my secret place and I began to tremble uncontrollably. "Baby don't stop!! Don't stop...hnnng, I think I'm coming!!" Seeing his glazed and half-lidded eyes stare lazily up at me over my crotch made me lose it. And I panted so hard I couldn't catch my breath. He shoved a finger into me and I felt my whole body tense and then release in a sea of melted gold. I could see so many galaxies and universes swirling in front of my eyes...for a demon to make me see space...oh wow...I have missed out. 

I felt her come all over my face. Her sweet nectar, Now I knew she was ready for me to be inside of her. I took some of her love that got on my hand and licked it off in front of her. She bit her lip, it was so sexy. I positioned my body over her with my hard member against her wet, dripping pussy, “Qetty, are you ready for me to really make you feel good?” I said as I whispered into her ear.

I trembled at his words, now we would go all the way. Was I ready for this? We had done so much already it seemed there was no going back. “Don't Qetsiyah!” Hecate scolded, “But I love him.” I replied, “And if he impregnates you!? Would you bear his child? And when he leaves you, can you bear that alone?!” I looked my Levi in the eyes and I knew at this moment he would never leave my side. I wanted to be with him forever, and if I had his child....then that would be wonderful. Even if it was alone, having a little Levi would be the best thing he could ever give me. "Yes, Levi...I want you."

Her words made me twitch again. I couldn’t believe I was doing this. No anime can beat this experience. I gently placed my hard member inside of her, and she let out such a pleasures scream. Fuck, she was really tight, I didn’t expect her to squeeze me so hard, I could come at any minute. “Mmmh....Q-Qetty, your so t-tight, I can feel your walls squeeze me. I thrusted her gently, she was moaning so loud, and I couldn’t help but let them out too. I felt I was coming to my climax soon, like really soon.

I lifted my legs around him and pulled him closer into me. Oh, he was so big! It felt like he filled me but not enough to be painful. And when he began to move it was an exhilarating sensation! His love noises made me ready to climax again and he was getting me there so quickly. I reached for his adorable face and kissed him gently. "Do you want to come with me, my love? I can’t show you the moon and stars, I can show you the secrets of space and time if you let me." my own energy surged again and I pulled him deeper. 

I was really deep in her, I felt her tight walls rubbing against me. I was going to come. I grabbed her Lucious hips and held them tightly, and increased my movement. “Gah, Q-Qetty, I am s-so close, let’s come together.” I said, I moved faster, then I felt her walls tighten around me and I lost it, I let out a loud moan causing my head to jolt back I almost passed out, she let out such a strong moan and her climax was strong, I slid out of her and fell back on her pillow. Wow, I can say I am no longer a virgin! That was amazing. I looked over at her at the other end of her bed and kissed her on her sweet lips. 

I laid there dazed in my ecstasy as my lover came to kiss me again. He was my first and he was not a disappointment. I ran my fingers all over his chest and torso giving him goosebumps. Something inside me changed...I felt fuller...darker.....dare I say ....corrupted? I had stepped on the other side of innocence and there was no going back. "So...did you like your present? I said teasingly,

I felt my face get hot. I enjoyed it a lot. “Yes, I enjoyed it a lot. It made me really want to please you.” I said as I looked away. “Hey, Qetty-Chan?” I asked She looked over to me with sleepy and satiated eyes. "Yes, beloved?" She replied I scratched the back of my head nervously, “I-is it ok if I’m the only one you wear that outfit for?” I said nervously. 

I got up on one shoulder and stroked his face with a chuckle."My love...I am yours now, that involves everything it entails." I gave him a butterfly kiss before looking in his eyes again. "You and I have something even stronger than a pact...stronger than any bond be it artificial or biological. And I want to remain yours for the rest of my days" I then pulled his hair and pushed him on his back. "That also means you are mine, and I don't want any other female taking what's mine. Do that for me beloved, and I'll please you as often as you like and in any way." I went down and ran my tongue up his abs with a teasing look. Oh, this demon corrupted me good. I laid my head on his chest and nuzzled the crook of his neck. "You have my heart.” I replied, 

I put my arms around him and snuggled him close, he smelled so good. "And you won't get in trouble? I hear your older brother is quite strict when it comes to curfew." I didn't want him to leave...if I could stay this way forever I would die happy. “Pfft, if Lucifer beats me in my head because I stayed out with my girlfriend it is totally worth it. I would take a million beatings for the next thousands of years for you Qetty-Chan.” He said as he hugged me close, I love him so much. "Ha...an odd thing to say...because I would never want you in pain. Yes, stay with me Levi-chan, I want to be in my boyfriend's arms all night until morning breaks." I looked up at him with a wicked smile. "And...if you find you can't sleep...I still want you in my arms." I giggled and snuggled him again. "I love you Leviathan.” I said sweetly, “I love you more Qetsiyah.” He said kissing my cheek. We fell asleep in each other's arms, this sweet adorable man has been everything I needed and so much more, he even saw me at my worst and loved me anyway. Hecate was quiet for the first night in a long time, I had thought I was happy before...but this...it was more than I could ever hope for. I felt tears run down my face as I relished the warmth of this guy I wanted to give everything to. This was all I had ever wanted, it was all I had sacrificed for, and who would know eight hundred years later I find the one to fulfill my needs. I will never let you go beloved not for as long as I live. Hmm, I forgot to give him my letter. I had left it on the table next to the coat rack where he had put his jacket. Hopefully, he doesn't forget it...I want him to know just how I feel for him.


	17. My Little Kid Older Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer find out that Qetty is really a witch from the past who killed thousands and almost destroyed the Devildom. Furious at his brothers reckless actions he bans him from seeing her again, Qetty loses her mind and gives into the dark wrath of Lady Hecate.

I shot up with a jolt, my beautiful queen beside me sleeping soundly. I checked my DDD and class started in ten minutes. "SHIT!!!' I whispered as I jumped out of bed. I had about twelve messages from Lucifer and I was sure they weren't to say good morning. I got dressed quickly thinking If I could ask for a drawer and a toothbrush for times like this. I grabbed a slice of cold pizza for breakfast and grabbed Mammon's black jacket and opened the door. I saw the yellow envelope with my name in pretty pink letters. She was so old fashioned. I went outside and I was already late. And I looked until I found a lone pink dahlia flower, just like the flower sleeping in her bed. I dug it up and put it in one of her flower pots and left it with a note. I leaned in and kissed her cheek before leaving, grabbing her letter and locking the door behind me. I couldn't help it. I carefully opened the envelope and read it as I walked.

(My beloved Leviathan,  
My life has been filled with darkness for as long as I can remember, I had since given up hope of finding happiness and in many cases wondered why I even bothered to live in a world that was so cold to me. And wouldn't you know it? You entered my life like a balloon in the wind, gentle and unexpected. I'm sorry if that's a bad way to put it. But my point is that I have seen light for the first time in my many years. You have seen me at my best and worst and never let go, and it makes me so full of relief and happiness.  
Levi, I love you more than anything else, I want to spend the rest of my days showing that to you.  
My Levi-chan, thank you for being the light in my darkness.

Love,  
Qetsiyah...your little dumpling (^.^) < 3 

I was crying as I read this, she loves me...I could give a damn what Lucifer has to say this was the best day of my life. 

It was another morning here in the Devildom. Satan and I made our way slowly downstairs taking as much time as possible when we got there and took our seats Sanchul sat in between me and Satan. And Lucifer already had his demon britches in a bunch. I looked down at Levi’s seat, Oh? It looks like he didn’t come home last night. I looked over at Satan and he chuckled, we knew what was happening. Lucifer was texting and calling Leviathan and he isn’t answering.

LEVIATHAN! YOU'VE BEEN GONE ALL NIGHT!! YOU GAVE NO NOTICE YOU WERE EVEN LEAVING!! ID YOU ARE NOT ON TIME FOR CLASS I AM GOING TO SEE YOU'RE PUNISHED THOROUGHLY!!" I called eight times with no answer and not a single read message either! How could he be so irresponsible?! Hell..they're all irresponsible… "Mammon...did you know Levi was leaving yesterday?" "Why you askin me?!" He replied, "Because he borrowed your clothes." Asmodeus said, “We was settling a debt is all. How am I spose to know where he's goin?" Mammon continued, "Mammon I swear....!" I scolded, 

I leaned over to Satan and whispered in his ear, “Darling is it possible for demons to go into cardiac arrest? Or get high blood pressure.” I said, trying not to giggle. "If anyone could Lucifer would be the first.” He said I tried to hold in my giggle. “He is like the dad for you guys, isn’t he? Did he and your real father butt heads a lot? I feel like they would be similar.” I asked, "You bet, heck we wouldn't be here if they didn't. But in the end, he's the same, it's ironic really. I let out a small giggle. I can see it. We started eating and I felt eyes gaze at me, I looked up to see darling big brother staring me down. I flashed him a devious smile. He must think we have something to do with Leviathan’s lateness. “Oh, Lucey, are you enjoying what you're staring at? You are staring very scary and hard at me.” I teased, 

"Kyung. Satan....do you know where Levi is? Why hasn't he come home?" They looked like they were up to something or at the very least knew something. “Hmm? Not sure, Levi never said anything to us about what he was doing. Maybe he went to a midnight manga release. Does the Devildom do those? I know the human world does.” She replied, "Hmmm, that does sound like him." I replied, “But Levi left in Mammon's shirt and jacket, I don't think you need that to go to one of those silly manga releases." Asmodeus said, "What are you saying Asmo?" I asked, "I'm saying ask the demon he got it from.” He continued, "Oi, I told you I was settling a debt that's all!" Mammon scolded, "But why take your clothes? I think a Mr. Leviathan had a hot date and it....ran over.” Asmodeus said as he winked at me, "Levi...with a girl?" I pondered, “The guy can get kisses from his body pillows.” Belphegor stated, “I'm just saying...the pieces are all there." Asmodeus continued, "He did say he had a date to the ball." Beelzebub chimed, "I assume he meant his fish." Mammon teased, “This isn't helping matters!! Where is he NOW?!" I yelled, 

Damn Asmo being a kiss and tell. Levi for your sake I hope you get here soon. Suddenly my DDD went off, it was Levi, “Mei! I am walking into the house. I am changing into my school uniform then I will be down.” I showed my message to Satan and he nodded. We continued to eat and watch Lucifer swell up more and more by each passing minute. Then suddenly Levi came in. “Good morning brothers! I hope you guys slept well.” Leviathan said,

I walked into the dining hall on cloud ten and walked in head high. Not even Lucifer's glare halted my high. "Holy shit, Levi's been with a girl!!" Mammon said as he stood and pointed. "Why do you say that?" Beelzebub asked, “From the way he walks, of course, head high, oozing in confidence and dare I say more of a swagger. Not to mention his hair is a mess and he's in the clothes he left in, he's taking the walk of shame but there's no shame in his game! All the signs are there. My little big brother has finally lost his V-card, I'm so proud!!" Asmodeus cheered, "I'm not hungry anymore.” Belphegor said as he dropped his fork, "I'll take it belphie." Beelzebub replied, "Is this true Levi, you've met someone?" His glare softened and that surprised me. In may as well spill now. Lucifer asked, "Yes I have a wonderful and beautiful girlfriend. And she is my date to the ball." I replied, “I didn't think he had it in him....well I'll be.” Mammon teased, “Levi you must give all the details!! Leave nothing out!” Asmodeus cheered, I heard Lucifer clear his throat in annoyance and start to talk again, “Class will begin soon he must get ready.” I walked by and Lucifer touched my arm. "Next time just tell me where you are. And be home before curfew.” He said softly. "Uhh, yea, sorry Lucifer," I replied, As he turned back and I hurried upstairs confused why I wasn't being murdered. “Well, well look at my shut-in of an older brother. I take it your night was very passion-filled.” Satan said, I cleared my throat and blushed a little. "It was amazing Satan, just as you said, but also...I'm in love with her and she's in love with me," I replied I put my hand on his shoulders full of smiles. "Thank you for inviting me to that concert. It changed my life.” I replied, 

I hugged Levi and kissed his cheek. “You deserve it, big brother.” I replied, “Come, my darling songbird it’s time for class.” Satan said as he held out his hand and I took it happily. He intertwined his fingers with mine and we began making our way to class. I hope things continue to go this well. No matter what anyone says every person deserves that special connection.

I got ready for class humming love songs the whole time, I pulled out my DDD and found a selfie sent with a sad face but happy eyes. Her selfies were cute because she had to turn her camera so she wouldn't see the photo before she takes it. I keep saying a camera isn't a mirror but hey. It was a little tilted but she was there. Below the picture she types (I miss you already) I missed her also, so I texted back (I miss you too, I had a wonderful time, I'll be right back I promise) I put the DDD in my pocket and stuck the letter in my notes for our meeting today and ran to get to class.

»————-Time Passes————-«

The day seemed to drag on for eternity. I counted the minutes to get back to my little dumpling, I just had to sit through this boring meeting here about 20 more minutes and then I would be free to see her again. Diavolo went on about finances and pep rallies and other ways to up student spirit and I just faded off into space. In that space was my beloved. I imagined her sitting on her couch drinking her tea by the fire looking up at me as I walked through the door, her eyes ablaze with amethyst flames as she rose to greet me. I kept looking at her pictures in my DDD, imagining her soft lips on mine. Suddenly in my daydream, Mammon was whispering to me, “Psst, hey Levi is that her?" He asked, “Yeah. Why?” I replied, “Wow she's pretty, how much did you have to pay her?" He teased, “Shut your fucking mouth mammon!” I yelled He is such a jerk I hate my older brother. “Woah take it easy, I'm teasing! I'm happy for ya!" He replied I heard Belphie behind me start to talk, “Yeah we didn't think our brother had it in him to get a girl to sleep with him.” He said We heard Lucifer clear his throat and stare at us with his intense stare. We got quiet but soon I was drifting again. I found the letter she had written for me and I began to read it over again, getting lost in the words. I didn’t hear Lucifer talking to me since I was so taken by my loves letter. “LEVI!! I said do you have anything to add?!" He yelled, I didn't know Lucifer was talking to me and I jumped out of my skin. Belphie snatched the letter from my hands. “It's ok I'll share his report,” Belphegor said, he started reading my letter Qetty wrote to me, dammnit! This is the wrong time to screw with me. 

"My beloved Leviathan,  
My life has been filled with darkness for as long as I can remember, I had since given up hope of finding happiness and in many cases wondered why I even bothered to live in a world that was so cold to me.  
And wouldn't you know it? You entered my life like a balloon in the wind, gentle and unexpected. I'm sorry if that's a bad way to put it…

“Aw how sweet!" Belphegor teased, I was livid, "GIVE IT BACK TO ME BELPHIE!!" I tried to grab it and he hid it behind his back and Mammon grabbed it from him. "You truly shouldn't have personal items in the meeting in the first place, serves you right,” Lucifer said Mammon took over reading it while Belphie held me back laughing.

" But my point is that I have seen light for the first time in my many years. You have seen me at my beat and worst and never let go, and it makes me so full of relief and happiness.  
Levi, I love you more than anything else, I want to spend the rest of my days showing that to you.  
My Levi-chan, thank you for being the light in my darkness.

“Love,...Qet...Qetsi... hey I can't read this girly signature..." Mammon said, Lucifer snatched it from Mammon and read over and I swore a blood vessel was going to pop. "Diavolo, I am so sorry for the constant interruptions, is there more you need to discuss?" Lucifer said, I could see the anger in his eyes, Diavolo looked surprised but shrugged. "Well I wanted to go over the preparations for the ball but-" He began, "We can discuss that later can we not? Let's adjourn for now." All of our mouths fell open, Lucifer would never dismiss Diavolo and even he was stunned. "I....suppose so." He replied, "I will have the minutes on your desk tomorrow morning." Lucifer said, "Right thank you..." Diavolo rose and left while Lucifer stood eerily still until Diavolo shut the doors behind him 

I felt the energy shift, this was not good at all. Dammit, Mammon and Belphie they just had to be jerks! I squeezed Satan’s hand tighter, I started to feel angry, I knew what was going to happen and it was not going to be pretty.

“Leviathan.....this girl....is she a witch?" He asked, "Well, yes. But that doesn't matter to us, we don't care if-" I began, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!!! ARE YOU THAT DENSE THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THIS WITCH IS??" We all froze ..Lucifer doesn't swear...I felt myself begin to tremble as he changed into his demon form. "Lucifer ...why are you so angry...I don't understand..." he got up close and shoved the letter in my face. "You are truly telling me that you know nothing of Qetsiyah the Destroyer?! You don't know of the many humans she's killed, not to mention the scores of demons!! She is nothing but death and destruction!!" He then grabbed me by my shoulders, his eyes wild with rage "Did she make a pact with her?! ANSWER ME!!" Lucifer yelled, "No Lucifer!!" I replied, "But you slept with her, you may as well have. You aren't to see her again. You aren't to leave the house except to go to class and Mammon is to chaperone you the whole way! Give me your DDD, There is to be no contact with her this 'relationship' is over!" Lucifer scolded, "No!! She isn't the way you describe her, she is kind and sweet and she goes out of her way to help everyone!! She would never hurt anyone, especially me, she loves me!!" "IT'S ALL A FARCE!!! SHE IS USING YOU FOR HER OWN PURPOSES!! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO HER! NOW GIVE IT TO ME!!" I shook with rage no, not when everything was finally right. "No...you're wrong...Qetty-chan loves me, she isn't the person you make her out to be! She isn't that way at all, STOP LYING ABOUT HER!!" I yelled, I changed into my demon form and swung at Lucifer. He grabbed me quickly and slammed my face onto the table but I fought back and he hit me again and soon had me in a chokehold. "Lucifer that's enough, leave him alone!!" Satan stood. "YOU'RE GOING TO STAND FOR ANARCHY TOO SATAN? DON'T THINK I FORGOT OUR PREVIOUS DISCUSSION!!" I felt my body go limp and he released me, taking my DDD and started looking through my things. "Has this girl been in this house!" He continued, He lifted her photo for the rest to see. My eyes went straight to Asmo, who made eye contact with me. "She hasn't been here Lucifer!" Asmodeus said, "BE SILENT! Asmo...I see it in your eyes do you recognize her?" "Yes...I ran into her at the club one night a few weeks ago. I would remember that hair anywhere."

"I will show this photo to Cerberus, he will patrol the area constantly and if he finds her he will have permission to protect this household." Lucifer continued, "You're just jealous!! Because I found someone to love because I have someone who loves me!!" I yelled, Lucifer crumpled the letter in his hand and threw it in the fire as he walked away from me."Asmo you are to supervise Satan and ensure he goes to class and back only, and it goes without saying her invitation to the ball has been revoked. Trust me, Levi, I'm saving your life.” He continued, "FUCK YOU LUCIFER!!" On that, he opened the doors. "I expect all the preparations to be perfect and I want your reports for the meeting on my desk tonight... none of this is optional." He stated, And just like that, he walked away. I was on my hands and knees feeling like my world was ripped away from me. The others stood in stunned silence. "Levi......we didn't mean to..." Belphegor said, "We were only teasin..." Mammon said, "Yeah... That's what you do best right? Teasing the lame brother, the crummy otaku who could NEVER GET A GIRL TO PAY ATTENTION TO HIM UNLESS THERE WAS A CATCH!!?? FUCK THE BOTH OF YOU!!" I scolded, “Levi, we're sorry-" Belphegor continued, “TAKE YOUR APOLOGIES AND SHOVE EM UP YOUR ASS!! If you're sorry...you will stay the hell away from me!" Satan tries to lift me up but I shoved him hard. "GET AWAY FROM ME!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! I WOULD RATHER HAVE NEVER MET HER THAN KNOWN HER LOVE AND HAVE HER TAKEN AWAY!! I HATE YOU SATAN!!" Satan walked away along with the others. 

Just like that my little dumpling was taken away from me, I can't call her or leave home, how will she know what happened? What if she thinks I abandoned her?! I told her to wait for me!! I felt sick inside and began to cry, I couldn't even tell her that Cerberus would kill her if she came here, the pain I felt was overwhelming but what I feared most was the heartbreak my love will feel if I don't return to her! I looked at the bracelet and stroked Crystal's how can a day that started so blissfully end so devastatingly. 

I was livid. Tears began to form in my eyes. Are you serious? Are you fucking serious right now? All the hard work, all the time and all the dedication I had so Leviathan could be happy taken away just like that, I looked at all four of the brothers in the corner. Acting as if they are sorry. I clenched my fist hard, almost making my palms bleed. I felt my energy swirling. I couldn’t get mad enough to where I would change. I grabbed my whip I had in my bag and unraveled it and went straight to the other four and cracked it with all the force I could without it being suspicious and the wind cut each of their cheeks. I heard them all yell in pain, then they looked at me with wide eyes, none of them have seen me angry before. “What the hell was that for Kyung!” Mammon’s yelled, “Y-you cut my gorgeous face.” Asmodeus said. “SHUT UP. I didn’t give either of you the ok to speak. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU FOUR? YOU KNOW I EXPECT THIS THING FROM ASMO AND MAMMON, BUT YOU BELPHEGOR? Seriously? SO THE ONE FUCKING TIME YOUR BROTHER WAS HAPPY YOU COULDN’T LET HIM HAVE IT? OH RIGHT BECAUSE IF IT DIDN’T HAPPEN TO YOU WHY SHOULD ANY OTHER BROTHER BE HAPPY RIGHT? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF BROTHERS ARE YOU? NONE OF YOU DESERVE HAPPINESS, NONE OF YOU DESERVE TO HAVE KIDS AND NONE OF YOU DESERVE TO ENJOY THE COMPANY OF A WOMAN!” I began, I was raising my voice. I was so livid I think I was more livid then Leviathan. 

Mei....I have never seen her so furious before, I am very surprised she is keeping herself under control and not changing. Satan thought,

“BEEL I THINK I AM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU THE MOST! YOU SAT THERE AND JOINED THE FUN WHEN LEVIATHAN WAS NOT BOTHERING ANY OF YOU HE WAS MINDING HIS OWN FUCKING BUSINESS! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO STOP THEM.” I laughed an angry evil-sounding laugh. None of them could look at me in the eyes. “YOU KNOW WHAT ALL OF YOU ARE LUCKY I AM NOT A DEMON I WOULD DISMEMBER EACH OF YOUR BODY PARTS AND FEED THEM TO SANCHUL IN HIS DOG FOOD, THAT IS HOW PISSED I AM. ACTUALLY, HOW ABOUT THIS, ALL OF YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!” I continued, all four of them shot up and had looks of shock to them. “Kyung.....what are you saying?” Belphegor began, I clenched the whip in my hands tighter, “I AM COMMANDING YOU FOUR TO NOT SPEAK TO ME, DON'T MAKE EYE CONTACT, DON'T EVEN AND ESPECIALLY THINK ABOUT ME IN YOUR DREAMS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. ALL OF YOU STEPPED TO A LOW POINT EVEN FOR A DEMON.” I continued, They all agreed in unison with tears in their eyes. Good, I hoped it fucking hurt you bastards. I stormed out of the council hall, I had to find Lucifer, fucking Mr. pride always gotta be the dominant one.

I pulled myself from the floor and walked towards the door...I didn't even know if I should bother talking to Mei, or anyone for that matter. I just wished the ground would open and swallow me whole at this moment.

I stormed the house, trying to figure out where the fuck Lucifer would be, I am assuming in his study, his brothers may be scared of him but I sure as hell am not. Dying by him is worth it to get my fucking point across. I flew open his study door to find him standing against the fireplace staring deep into the fire. His energy wasn’t as high, but it was still up there. I have never had such hate for someone before. How can he do a 180 after the moment we had previously? Was he that jealous because he couldn’t get the love his brothers found? That is childish even for him. He looked up at me,

“Mei, this is not a good time to speak right now.” Lucifer said, “Maybe not for you, but me, it is the perfect time.” I replied, I clenched my whip, and without thinking I had a lot of force behind this crack, it cut his cheek and caused him to fall against the wall. Oh, I am so ready to just hurt you Lucifer. “Are you out of your fucking mind Lucifer? What? Were so damn jealous your brothers found love and you didn’t? Aww poor Lucey, bound to internal damnation since I suffer so much everyone else has to that’s around me. What right do you have to call that woman evil? What because some story that’s been altered multiple times told you so? You know you're a fucking hypocrite all the lives you took in the Celestial War, your people you killed because you didn’t agree with something daddy said. I can’t even imagine your body count and you're going to call this woman evil? You know what I thought you were awful before, now I see your pure evil, if you're not happy or it isn’t beneficial to you, you crush it. You don’t deserve to be happy, and you don’t deserve to have the life you dreamed about.” I began, I was very surprised he hadn’t raged at me yet, “You know your brothers are scared of you, but I sure as hell am not. For your sake, I hope karma shows you mercy because on earth karma is a straight bitch. So there Mr. pride you win yet again, asserting your dominance to give you some sort of peace for everything you failed to do previously, you know building this family back together is not working out In your favor, I don’t even believe you want to be close with your brothers anymore, you want to strike the fear of hell in them and that’s it. I hope all this is worth it, I hope your brother's sadness and the even further divide in your family is worth it. You are not their fucking dad when are you going to accept that?” I finished, He didn’t say anything to me, I was done talking, as far as I was concerned I was wasting my breath, I stormed out of his study and slammed the door causing some of his stuff to fall off the shelf.

“What da hell just happened? We were only teasin like we always do, how would I know Lucifer would go off like dat? And now Mei is mad. I didn't want to hurt him...what do I do?” Mammon asked, “I don't see what everyone is so upset at me for! I covered for Levi! I could have said she was here and knew where she lived and everything!! But then...I could have stuck up for him too, I met her and she certainly didn't seem like a destroyer to me. And I guess I never should have brought up Levi seeing a girl either. This could be all my fault.” Asmodeus replied, “It's not my fault how was I supposed to know all this would happen. Now Mei is pissed over some witch Levi banged? What if she is using him? Lucifer did him a favor! But if not then this whole situation is pretty fucked up. I shouldn't have picked on him, I mean he's awkward but it doesn't mean girls don't like him.” Belphegor said, “Meis mad but I didn't do anything! I didn't make fun of Levi, I didn't take his letter and I didn't yell at him either. But I did watch the others do it....that makes me just as bad. I should have stuck up for my brother instead of standing by while they hurt him...I was upset at what they did and I should be more upset because I didn't stop it! How could I have been so foolish? I can't even apologize, I feel like such an ass!” Beelzebub said as tears started to fall from his eyes. 

I lost track of time, and my mood was not getting any better. I had no idea how long I stood in the garden. I just wanted to go be with Satan, but I don’t want to ruin our togetherness because of how upset I am. Sanchul laid beside me the entire time I was out there, he could feel how upset I was too. I can’t let this end, not like this. Even if she is playing with Leviathan they cannot butt in like that he has to fall on his face if she is messing with him as horrible as it is, but that is reality. I sighed deeply and looked over to fucking Cerberus patrolling of course. I at least had to go get the letter for him. I remember Eomma saying the paper doesn’t burn so I will at least do that. “Sanchul, come on let’s go get Levi’s letter,” I said, He barked happily at me and followed me back to the council hall. Everyone was gone for today, so I decided to start digging through the ashes. I hope this paper holds up to what Qet said.

I walked by the council hall, her words still heavily on my mind when I spotted Kyung digging through the ashes for the letter I had burned. I wanted to walk away...to leave her to her soot but something made my feet move into that room, with her. "Mei...I know what I had done to Levi was harsh and unforgivable but I am doing this to save his life." I said, She scoffed at me and kept digging, “Keep digging Sanchul the letter is in here somewhere.” She said, "She would kill him if he let her in too deeply, he may see a kind and gentle side but she is dangerous.” “Please and what does that make you our sadistic firstborn?” She replied, "I’m dangerous and hateful and evil just as you said. But please for Levi's sake listen to me. She is dangerous, I know because I was there...I was there when she tried to take on Diavolo's father when they battled...In fact..." I had never told a soul this, and I wasn’t sure why I wanted to tell Kyung. "Because I was the one who escorted her to see the king,” I said even speaking those words again after all this time stung. “Oh, goodie you want a fucking poison apple?” She replied coldly, “Mei…. She seemed so kind and compassionate and at one time I thought she, Diavolo and I were good friends...we were so close. But one day she asked me, begged me to see the king without Diavolo and I took her to him. But then she unleashed this power that wounded him, said that she was going to kill him and make Diavolo marry her and she would take over Devildom. I tried to fight but I had made a pact with her and I couldn't oppose." “Do you really believe that’s what happened? Did it ever maybe come across your mind your memories have been fucked with?” She said, “And I find that hard to believe you, the mighty sadist and masochist made a pact with anyone besides me.” Why did her words hurt so much, am I that smitten by her every harsh thing she says to me is a pain like any other? And what does she mean about my memories being altered? That would be impossible. "Yes, believe it or not, I cared for the girl that much. The king killed her and we thought it was over but she came back and destroyed that village to make a statement. That she would not go down that easily. since then we were lucky that she stayed to herself, but I hear every demon that deals with her ends up dead." I looked at her with numbness..."It was my fault the king was attacked, why Devildom was nearly destroyed. Diavolo loved her, and in his grief would have turned to her. I had never told a soul but yes, it was all my fault and why I do not make pacts easily.” I finished, 

"I thought about what you said and you're right. I don't deserve happiness or love or a family, but the only thing I have left are my brothers. I would rather they despise me than face the guilt of losing another one when I could have prevented it." She still refused to look at me. "I will live alone and I deserve it. You were right in every way. I was jealous, but I’m not going to let trivial emotions get in the way of my brother's life. So if he, you or the rest of them hate me then I'll accept it, it is what I deserve for causing their damnation in the first place. "I had nothing more to say and I wasn't sure why I did...maybe I needed someone to understand, to say I was doing the right thing. But again trivial emotions aren't important. 

I sighed deeply. He makes me so angry. Why, why did I have to like him first. I am with Satan, but dammit! Lucifer you make it so hard after everything. I found the letter, I stood up and walked to him and kissed him softly. “Damnit why did I have to fall in love with you first why?” I asked as I began to walk out of the council hall. “Come on Sanchul I am not going to get myself in trouble.” I tried to walk away from the council hall when suddenly I felt Lucifer grab me by my wrist. Damnit! Why! Ugh...."Please, Mei, I ask that this doesn't get back to Diavolo, he has suppressed it well thus far but it will hurt him greatly to hear of it.” Lucifer pleaded, 

I don't know why I was so careless as to divulge such information without thinking of him..looking in Kyung's eyes I saw conflict and slight embarrassment and I let her go. "I-I'm.....sorry Mei...for everything I've done wrong against you. You didn't deserve my boorish behavior, I simply...can not trust those around my brothers and myself so easily...I just can't.” I said I felt my emotions take ahold of me. I cannot look weak in front of her. 

I let out a loud growl, “Ugh! You are so much like the ex-husband who gave me my first kids who are always going to be there, and you just can’t get rid of them. You make it very, and I do mean VERY hard.” I clenched my fist, “Why do you continue to just pluck and pluck at these strings my heart is attached to Lucifer why?” I scolded, “W-what? Mei, I don’t understand.” He replied, “You make me so angry, I cannot stand you half the time, but yet you still have this tight grip on my heart and ya just twist and twist and twist. Oh, why did I love you first!” I began to scratch my head vigorously, “I will say this bluntly since you don’t get it. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try I am still in love with your prideful ass! I accept your apology.” I said,

I looked at her stunned...I hadn't expected this at all and the many emotions I felt hit me at once and in that moment I felt so damn weak! "Mei, when we played tag last week I finally felt like I was a part of this family like I had belonged. But for the longest time and even now I have been but an outsider. A stagehand working behind the scenes to ensure the performance is spectacular. But in the end, It is the cast that the audience applauds." "I don't want this to be my fate, always hated and feared and despised for only doing what's right. Why can't I have a line? Why can't I take a bow with the cast?" He said, what the hell came over me to say such things?

His words rang loudly in my ears you idiot! Does he not understand he could always do that. “You fucking idiot! Just let go Lucifer! All of this conflict and emotion you are feeling let it go! Stop trying to be your brother's father! You are their older brother, I can understand if they were young but they are fully grown demons! All of this regret and rage you feel is for something so trivial! You are just as much a part of the cast as anyone. Without the stagehand, the entire play is ruined! You don’t need permission to take a bow or be up on stage! Just take it! Once you stop trying to be their dad and their hero and let your brothers fall on their faces and fail I promise you your family will come back together! Because of you being that way is why this divide between them is so damn deep! Just stop Lucifer, they don’t need another father they just need their brother.” I started to cry, this was so aggravating. He looked stunned, 

Mei….let go? Be their brother? Is that what the issue has been the entire time? Have I never seen it until now as she said it to me? Do I act like our father, do I feel as if I have to since their damnation is of my doing because they put so much trust in me to lead them. Be their brother…."Thank you, Mei...those words were greatly appreciated.” I let her go and headed for my room, one thing I will never do is let myself shed tears in front of her. 

I sighed, and grabbed the bridge of my nose, you are really really….really killing me, Mr. Pride. I ran up and hugged him from behind. “Regardless of what I say you won’t ever believe me. Open your bright crimson eyes Lucifer, everything is right there in front of you, you are not bound to your pride like you think you are, you are much more than that you just have to allow yourself to see it. This dark heart isn’t as dark as you think, think very long about what I said, once you accept and realize everything you want for your family will happen.” I said, I released him from my hug and started walking away only to stop and look back at Lucifer, “Let your regrets go Lucifer, allow yourself peace, you deserve it as much as any human or other creature that exists. Come on Sanchul Satan is waiting for us.” I said, Sanchul barked happily and followed me back to Satan’s room. 

Lucifer was still heavy on my head. He makes me so angry, but dammit I do feel for him, I understand everything, especially being the oldest since I am the oldest too. He is the reason everything is together still and hasn’t fallen apart, I don’t think he understands how indebted everyone is to him. If he would just loosen his grip and be a big brother and not act like a dad it would go so much smoother. I decided to go to Levi’s room, I heard him crying through his door. My heart hurt for him so terribly. I knocked twice, “Levi-Chan it’s Mei, can I come in?” I asked I opened the door to find him laying against his bed with tears in his eyes. Levi......I went over and sat beside him and he just put his head into my shoulder, Sanchul went and sat in his lap. “I don’t understand Mei, how is everything going so good, but then goes so bad so quickly. He doesn’t know my Qetty-Chan like I do she isn’t evil, she is good and sweet and pure.” Leviathan said I stroked his head, dear Levi.....we will make it work out we have to. “Here.” I began as I handed him the letter, “The paper I went with her to get doesn’t burn, so Sanchul and I went and dug through the ashes to at least get this back for you.” I replied, His eyes lit up as he took the letter back. “Thank you, Mei, if he won’t let me see her I will at least have what she got me,” Leviathan said as he hugged the letter to his chest. I pulled him in close and hugged him tight, “We will fix this Leviathan, I worked too hard to make sure you get to know what happiness feels like.” I replied, He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. 

When I was finished I made my way back up to Satan’s room. I hoped the door and he was leaning against the frame of the door leading to his balcony. He looked back with his gorgeous green eyes and smiled at me. I couldn’t help but cry, and I ran to him and hugged him “I am so angry Satan, I worked so hard so Levi could enjoy happiness, and then to have it taken away so mercilessly, I don’t understand. I knew demons were ruthless but not like that.” I said, “And now Asmo of all people have to escort you to class. So now I can’t even walk with you by myself.” Satan lifted my head and kissed me softly. “Darling, you're covered in soot, did you go search for Leviathan’s letter?” Satan asked I nodded, He chuckled lightly, “Come, let me run a bath for you.” He said as he guided me into the bathroom, and started the warm water. “I’ll add some lavender extract to help relax you, and be able to sleep.” He said, I removed my dress I was wearing, and Satan helped me into the bath, it felt so good, and I can smell the lavender and feel it kissing my skin. He took my hair down and lightly poured water on my head causing it to fall down my back to get my hair wet. I put my face in my knees while he massaged me. “Lucifer told me a story darling, I am not sure why he told me it, he asked if I wouldn’t tell a soul, but I feel like you being my lover should know. Lucifer said a long time ago he knew Qetty, her, him and Lord Diavolo were really close, and Lucifer made a pact with Qetty because of how much he cared for her.” I began, “What? Lucifer made a pact with Qetty? How is that possible wouldn’t he still be under it?” Satan asked, “I don’t know, I feel as if when she died it was broken, I am not sure how these pacts work, but it would make sense to me.” I replied, “Sit up darling.” He said as he started massaging my chest. “Then according to Lucifer Qetty asked her to go and speak with Diavolo’s father, I guess to ask his permission to marry Diavolo, and Lucifer escorted her to him, then apparently she attacked him and wounded him, which caused the king to kill her, then Lucifer said once it was over she came back to life and nearly destroyed the Devildom.” I continued, “Lucifer did tell me a story similar, but he didn’t disclose the extra details.” Satan said, “Didn’t she say she had another part of her that was evil? Similar to your wrath that you deal with?” I asked, “Yes she said it was a mean part of her that makes her hurt people.” He replied, “Doesn’t all of this seem off to you? Why would Qetty tell us something different, but not be lying, and Lucifer says another thing and he was lying. When Qetty told us her story the only thing she lied about was her and Diavolo were friends, versus Lucifer where every sentence was a lie. Something here has been altered, it has to be.” I continued, “Hmm, that is odd, your crystal didn’t change when talking with Qetty, but it did with my brother. Perhaps the king had something to do with these memories Lucifer claims to remember?” He replied, “That’s what I was thinking, Diavolo possess extraordinary powers like his father, so I believe the king messed with him and Lucifer’s memories. I don’t know how we are going to prove that, but I cannot let this continue.” I said, Satan extended his hand to me and helped me out of the bath. I was feeling very sleepy now, that lavender extract worked, he grabbed my nightgown from his closet and slipped it on me. Then lead me to the bed, I snuggled up to him close I just wanted to be next to him. “Darling, I have to get in contact with her somehow and meet her.” I said, “Darling you will never be able to meet her, The thing is Lucifer didn’t ban you, but I am for sure he is going to still have eyes on you.” Satan replied, “Maybe, but not if I send her a letter and Sanchul delivers it. They keep forgetting about my Sanchul.” I replied, “Ah, very clever of you my darling songbird, alright we will have to write her a letter then. Come, let’s go to sleep.” He said as he pulled me close and turned out his lights. I hurried my face into his chest and drifted off to sleep. I love him so much.

»————-Time Passes————-«

I waited for my Levi to come back that afternoon as he promised, but he didn't show. “I told you so.” Hecate said, I waited all night, texting him and calling with no answers "Levi-chan, I know you're busy...I...just wanted to hear your voice tonight. I hope you didn't get into too much trouble...well...goodnight.” Two more days pass with no word or show from my precious otaku. “You gave him what he wanted...he isn't coming back. This is what I warned you about pet, he never cared about you. You should have done away with him first.” Hecate taunted, He will come...he promised me. Two more days pass and he never once returned my texts I call him again with no answer. "Levi-chan...did I do someone wrong? Are you angry with me? Why don't you tell me what I have done wrong so I can fix it? Please...call me back....bye.” Another day passes and nothing. I sit in the front yard staring at the path he takes to visit me. "Q-q-qetty-chan....I'm here, I'm sorry I haven't been by, but I love you...thank you for being so patient.....little dumpling..." I whisper to myself. I sat there the whole day. Another day and a half goes by, Levi's mailbox is full...I stop sending text messages. “Qetsiyah....” Hecate said, “I know....” I replied sadly, “I tried to tell you pet, friends only hurt you, lovers only hurt you. All you ever did was love and care for these people and they left you. Notice the others have never shown either? You gave them EVERYTHING they wanted and then they no longer had use for you.” You're right...you were always right!” I scolded, I begin to cry for the first time...I won't stop crying.

Another day and none of them have shown, no word no anything. I'm still crying...I'm weak and my eyes hurt and still I cry. “They made a fool of you! They used you for the services you could provide! They never wanted to be your companions!” Hecate taunted, “SHUT UP!! TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T ALREADY KNOW!! They are evil incarnate...especially him. He is the worst of all, he didn't have anything to gain by playing with my heart!! He did it because he could!! The bastard.” I said angrily, “Yes pet, turn that sadness into anger, let your pain become your strength. They made a fool of you for personal gain and discarded you like garbage.” “How dare they...they are foul!! They...they need to pay.” I continued, “Yes...not just them but all of them, all of Devildom has cast you away. You live in the forest while they enjoy the fruits of your ideas!” Hecate continued, “My....ideas?” “Who was it that created half of the enchanted stationery in Devildom? That paper, the enchanted message cards, the pens are all of your making! And who made the poisoned apples so delicious to demons in the first place...all because Diavolo wished it once?! All the demons who come to you only want your fruits, they never wanted you.” “They all used me....they are all evil! They must pay, they will pay in their blood and screams! I hate them all!! I never needed friends, it is much better to be feared than loved.” Do you mean that Qet? “Good girl.” Hecate praised, “You have always been my only friend Hecate.” I replied, “We are one...and one must love themself.” She said, I felt the anger swell within me and my mind turned to dark and violent thoughts, I saw their deaths, their blood spilled and their screams piercing and I enjoyed it. My darlings hid while I dressed in my cloak and left my house to exact my revenge ready to call upon my army of pacts I made over the years. They would pay, they would ALL PAY, I have never felt so angry, it scared me, but I was so hurt I couldn’t control it. As I made my way out I suddenly heard barking in the distance. A white ball of fluff came my way down the path. "S...Sanchul??" He bounded my way and jumped on me in excitement. I hit the dog and he yelped as he rolled, his cry pulling me from my rage only slightly. "Oh..baby I'm so sorry! What have I done?!" I said I looked him over, it seemed he wasn't hurt, was it the healing power or his strength? Ky did good...no, she used you, she would know nothing If not for me! He barked again, "What is it dear?" he held a letter in his mouth. I opened the envelope and read inside.

(My beloved Qetty-chan, these past few days have been a fate worse than death. I want to touch your soft skin, to taste your sweet lips and to hold you in my arms. My heart burns in agony without you, please understand I didn't leave you. I haven't abandoned you on my free will! On Ruri-chan I swear it! I will find a way to get to you...even if it costs my life. Oh! Please don't come to our house Lucifer has his dog patrolling for you! He will kill you if you show yourself! Please be patient my love, we have been through a lot I hope our love can get through this too.

Love  
Your Levi-chan (T-T) )

"Is this some sort of trick to placate me? Is he fooling me into submission again?" The dog barked again, there was more on the back;

(Qetty, there is big trouble around here, Satan and Levi have been banned from seeing you and Lucifer has everyone is on high alert. I am not under the ban but I am being watched. Meet me at the coffee shop where we first met in three days, please Eomma, please forgive us and believe the truth. Do not let that bitch in your head convince you of anything different.  
Love Ky

I read the messages over again and looked at Sanchul's waiting eyes. "Tell your mistress that I'll be there..." he barked and trotted away. I held the letter in my hand reading it again, this is the same type of paper I had used for Levi's letter, they must have gone through a lot to go out and get it....if what they say is true. My head began to hurt, my rage was not bending but I felt my Levi-chan was telling the truth! Why won’t this wrath go away...why did I still want to harm them?? I think...I think I lost control. I went back inside and read the note Levi had left before he walked away from me :

(In the forest I found a beautiful pink flower that needed love and care. Who would have thought I have been that lucky a second time?  
Levi, (^v^) 

"My love...I cannot shake this rage...I need you and yet..." I trembled, I wanted so much to hurt them why?? "Hecate is this your doing?!!" I shouted aloud but got no answer "Oh no....not again....please not him..." I have to get answers, I have to know....and if I can't shake this need to kill...I will need another type of help altogether. 

I paced anxiously back and forth in Satan’s room, I hope Sanchul got it to her alright, this sucks! I cannot believe it came to this. My energy spiked and it scared our precious dragon babies. “Oh sweeties mommy is sorry, big brother is upsetting mommy.” I went over to their cage and let them out and they both flew around me and each one landed on my shoulder, and began to lick me on each side. I couldn’t help but giggle, “Oh darlings, this is such a tough time, I hope Eomma believes me.” They both coo’ed and nuzzled me, such good creatures. I suddenly heard barking coming up the stairs, “Sanchul?” I asked, To my surprise, it was my little Sanchul, he burst into Satan’s room and was wagging his tail and barking happily, “Thank goodness your ok boy, I was worried Cerberus would try and stop you.” I said as I bent down to hug him, he put one of his paws on me and licked my face. “What did Eomma say?” I asked him he barked and started wagging his tail then suddenly his collar glowed, and an image projected from it, it was Qet “Tell your mistress I will be there.” Wow! I didn’t know his collar could record messages like that, this magic stuff continued to surprise me. “Thank goodness, I hope she will listen to what I have to say, not just for her sake but for Leviathan’s sake and The Devildom,” I said sadly as I rested my head back on Sanchul.

I stepped out of my room for the first time in a week, the light burning my eyes was nothing compared to how they felt from crying. I walked into Satan's room to see Kyung with Sanchul. "Did she get it...?" I asked I couldn't believe how hoarse my voice was. She nodded, “Yes she did Levi. She agreed to meet with me, I will make sure I let her know everything.” She said as she stood up and hugged him tightly. “I will make sure you're happy, even if it kills me to do so.” She continued as she stroked my hair. I felt that she was hugging me but I felt no emotion from it. It was like all I knew was pain now....is this what love does? "I don't understand...why is he so against her? I know she has that other side but why would Lucifer be so adamant over gossip and stories? It doesn't make sense..." she opened her mouth to speak and I stopped her. "It doesn't matter, I don't care about his reasons...he's dead to me." I turned away in need of my darkness again.

This hurt like no other. I wanted to cry, “It’s because Lucifer had a pact with her once Levi.” I began. I just blurted it out, I don’t know why, but I couldn’t let him walk away like that. He turned around slowly to face me again, “What?” He asked I nodded, “It’s true Levi.” "No, Lucifer doesn't make pacts with anyone.” He replied I shook my head. “Not true Leviathan, I can vouch for it because you see this crystal in my stomach that looks like a navel ring? It’s a truth crystal and when he told me that it didn’t change dark blue. A long time ago Lucifer, Diavolo and her were close, like really close, probably way before the rest of you came or you were somewhere else and had no idea. According to what Lucifer said when he was talking to me she attacked the king aka Diavolo’s father and wounded him pretty deep which caused the king to retaliate and kill her. Well after some time she managed to bring herself back to life. The lore back in the human world labels her as the most powerful witch ever known because of being able to bring herself back to life. But the odd thing is after he told me about the pact the rest of his story didn’t match up to what she said, my crystal stayed blue after he talked about the pact. If you ask me I think the first king altered this story.” “Why would my crystal stay white when Qet was talking, but change when Lucifer was? Apparently, she almost destroyed the Devildom, I don’t believe it was her, I believe it was her dark half, and I think I figured out who it was.”

"No! That makes no sense we have been with Lucifer from the beginning! If something like that happened why don't we remember it?! And even if it was her dark half we would have remembered who she was at the time?!" He replied, “Yes, but answer me this, how did she know most of your names? How did she recognize Satan when he went to talk to her about making me a demon? If she didn’t know you in a past time she would at least know if you because of Lucifer.” “Don’t you get it? Your memories have been altered, Leviathan, all of yours have.” “Qet wasn’t the killer, it was her dark half and the king altered all of your brother's memories so none of you would know the truth.” "But...why would he do that? She hadn't done anything to anyone. Why go through the trouble of turning her friends against her?" He asked, “Wounds from a past runs deep Leviathan. Think about it based on what we know of Diavolo’s father. Do you think he wanted a witch as his son's queen? It’s equivalent to what the human world calls racism. Because she is different he would do whatever it took to make sure everyone else had a false image of her in their minds.” I continued, 

Qetty...and Diavolo?" Now my insecurities rose higher, she wanted a prince and in return was treated so horribly. "It makes sense, she deserves a prince, of course, she would resort to a smelly and weird otaku, maybe she feels I'm all she deserves,” I said, I mean it makes sense right? Why would she love someone like me when she could have him? Maybe she had to forget him too so she could bear being around me.” I continued, Great now I felt even worse...I just want to crawl under a rock

I held the bridge of my nose. “Leviathan stop, your the avatar of envy, not self-doubt. That isn’t the case at all.” “Levi, every person has a first love, most of the time it doesn’t work out, why do you think Qetty and Diavolo got close? Do you ever wonder why Lucifer is such a pet when it comes to Diavolo? Have you ever really thought about why?” I began, "Uhh...I don't get where you're coming from." I figured Lucifer just stayed by Diavolo because of his sworn oath.” He replied I shook my head. “Think deeper, have you ever noticed that it’s an issue to talk about your sister in front of Diavolo? Or if you ask Lucifer about Diavolo’s previous love life it’s an issue? Hmm, wonder why that is.” I continued, He pondered for a moment then he shot his head up to look at me with wide eyes. I nodded at him and he got it. “I see it on your face, you put it together?” “Diavolo....loved Lilith?!!” He exclaimed, There it is, 

“Bingo! Score one for the adorable otaku. He knew she would never have him because of her being an angel and his father probably wouldn’t have allowed it either. So when she died and Lucifer pleaded to save her he didn’t think twice about it, thus leading to the sworn oath. This led to the Qetty and Diavolo chapter of this tragic story. Diavolo became close with Qetty to move on from his first love, as Qetty has fallen in love with you so she can let go of a tragic past.” I began, "Woah! How do you figure that? Didn't she fight against the first demon king? How can she have a ghost be her other half? It doesn't make sense.” Leviathan said, “Do you remember the history behind her? She died and demons and all creatures of the Devildom started disappearing when they went to her lair? How else would Qetty have been able to wound the first king she couldn’t have been that strong of a witch yet, because it wasn’t Qetty it was Hecate. No one has seen her face right? But they do know that her eyes are a bright pink, and didn’t you say Qetty’s eyes were pink for a while? And didn’t you say that when you chased after her, her eyes were black? That’s Hecate.” “In my college classes, it said that in the lore unsettling spirits made deals with young witches giving them unfathomable power in order to use their body to survive. How else could Qet could be brought back to life? It was Hecate.” "I mean it makes sense...but Qetty wouldn't practice dark magic like that unless she was desperate, I just couldn't see her going into a rage and summoning such a witch just because she couldn't have Diavolo, no matter how much you love a person you would never hurt their family over it. Something doesn't add up, I just don't see her as a hateful person. But I suppose there's a lot I don't know. But Mei...I have to ask.” He continued 

I cocked my head to the side. What Leviathan was about to ask me didn’t seem like it was going to be the most pleasant, but regardless I will always be here for him. “What is it, Levi?” I asked, 

I took a deep breath as I thought of all the memories I shared with her and the looming possibilities..."You said the first love usually doesn't work out. But...Qetsiyah is my first love.” I began, “Yes, but just because I said that doesn’t mean it’s exact every time. I’ll tell you a secret Levi, Satan knows this and he was ok with it. Lucifer was my first love.” She said, “As a human, I did a lot of casual dating, I never fell in love or wanted anyone. It was always paperwork and studying, then When I came here that all changed.” "You and Lucifer? In what universe would that ever work hehe...oh sorry." She didn't seem to like my half-hearted joke. I giggled, “That would be correct. Lucifer stirred desires in me I didn’t know that I had, he made me feel things I didn’t know I could feel or would ever get the honor of feeling. He never noticed me in all my attempts my first year here, and then one day when I was going to class I dropped my books and ran into Satan, his sea of emeralds looked up at me and smiled, I wasn’t sure if it was a fake smile or not, but it was beautiful, he helped me pick them up and said “Oh my, accidents happen, be careful next time not all demons are as nice as me. Be seeing you.” Then he walked away, my heart felt like it was shot, but I shook it off since I was still trying to convince myself I could have Lucifer, then on the last night of my first year I kissed Lucifer and he didn’t kiss me back, and when he threatened me at the dance I knew what I felt was childish because he was never going to return the same feelings. Then Satan confessed to me how he felt and I didn’t know how to accept it at first, but I started to talk to him often, and then I found myself dreaming about him a lot and waking up to see him next to me in my bed. Somehow whenever I dreamed about him, it summoned him, then we just started connecting and he was my gleam of hope, and since us, I have never felt more like myself.” She finished,

"Oh...wow that's deep. I'm glad you found a guy that appreciates you." I replied, “Leviathan, sometimes people are just cosmically drawn together to each other, Lucifer and I were not, Satan feels like he was made for me. So just because most of the time first loves don’t work out doesn’t mean that it’s set in stone. I’ve seen a lot of things as a human and I have seen even more as a demon, I know when people are cosmically drawn and made for each other. Whatever happens, Qetty will be in your arms once again. The problem we have is Hecate.” She continued, "I hope so...I can't even see a picture of her, I have nothing but this bracelet...and thanks to you her letter...it even smells like her perfume." I felt a little ray of hope maybe, just maybe if we can solve this mystery we can be together again...my little dumplings. I noticed she took out her DDD and handed it to me. “Here just in case something like this happened I kept this amazing shot I took of her, look at it as long as you need to.” She said I looked at the image of us together on her couch. I had my arm around her and I was looking at something...maybe Satan? But she was looking up at me with such adoration her eyes ablaze with amethyst flames, and on her face was a smile. "Can I download this? Can I make this my monitor background?!" I sounded almost desperate my voice broke and she heard it.

I nodded “Of course you can Leviathan, we will go to your room and do it since no one comes in there. Oh, I have something else for you I think you will really like this.” I walked over to my bag and took out my sketch journal. I haven’t drawn in awhile because I have finally been enjoying life, I opened it up and handed Leviathan a laminated picture I drew in full color of him and Qetty hugging, she was close to his chest and he had his arms around her and his chin was on her head. “I haven’t drawn in a while, but I saw this between you guys once and I wanted to draw it for you,” I said as I handed it to him. 

I looked at the sketch and I couldn't hold back my tears. But these were happier tears. These had hope, these had the faith that my love would come back to me someday. "Thank you, Mei, you are my best friend, you've proven that.” I said, 

He hugged me tightly, and I could hear his tears. My poor kid big brother. I stroked his hair gently. “We will get through this I promise,” I said as I kissed the back of his head.

I took Kyung's DDD to my room and quickly uploaded the photo to my computer. There we were for me to see every day. It should make me happy but I only ached. I had her DDD in my hand and Qetty’s number was programmed. I sent her a message. “My beautiful little dumpling, I feel like I am losing my mind, I hurt so much without you. All I want is to hold you close to me like this picture. One day soon we will be together again...on Ruri-chan I swear it...my every essence needs your smile.”

Love,  
Levi-chan (T-T) 


	18. The Darkness I Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not taking the ban well Kyung manages to get a letter to Qett explaining everything and asking to meet with her. Once she agrees Qett asks Mei to make a big decision, and due to Qet being like her mother she is unable to go through with it.

I sat in the coffee shop drinking my bloodroot tea at my usual table. It was here where I met that girl. Where my life truly began to change around...and I hated it. I hated that it changed because at least then I could believe that being alone was my normal! Now that I've had something different I want it! To be pushed back into the life of a loner was more painful than anything I could bear and it was all their fault. I looked into my teacup to see her looking back at me with a smile. "And just what the hell are you looking at?!" I scolded, She shook her head, not saying a word. I sighed and put my cup down. I wanted my Levi-chan but if all I could think of is hurting him then I am no good for him or anyone for that matter...I wanted to hurt everyone in this shop, make them pay for my pain...and it wasn't right, not at all. The bell dinged and another customer walked in and my eyes moved to the door. Kyung….

I took a deep breath. I couldn’t believe she was going to meet with me. I can’t even imagine how awful she must feel. Damn that Hecate I just want to kill her myself, if I could extract her from Qet I would and beat her until she begged for mercy. I saw Eomma at the table when we met, I walked over to the table and sat down. She didn’t have the same sweet expression and the soft glow she normally got whenever we saw each other “Eomma....” I began, 

My eyes slowly lifted to her, odd I had hoped to feel something looking at her be it rage or relief but I felt nothing...I was just blank, "You called me here, so get on with it." I said coldly,

Ouch......she was more hurt then I thought. I searched my words to try and figure out how to start my story. I sighed deeply and started. “The morning after Levi left he came back to the house in the clothes he left in, and of course everyone already figured out what had happened, at first Lucifer wasn’t furious he wanted him to just call next time. Then when we started our day the end of the classes we had a student council meeting, Levi decided to read the letter you wrote him, and his brothers decided to tease him about it, then Lucifer became annoyed and snatched the letter and read it was from you and became furious. He beat Levi up because he was so angry and he said that Satan and him were to be under constant watch and that Levi was banned from seeing you. He was devastated, he didn’t come out of his room for a good two weeks, the first time he came out was after I got your response from our letters. As we speak he is still in his room depressed.” I grabbed her hands, “Eomma, I know you don’t believe me but I have no reason to lie to you, he is crushed without you. We didn’t abandon you, Lucifer will not let him see you.”

"So....Lulu is being hateful...figures he never cared about me either...he just stood there like a deer in headlights when...." my nails dug into the wooden table. “You should kill him.” Hecate said, “I should...no...I shouldn't, this isn't right.” I replied, "Nothing, the past isn't important " “Eomma I know your hurting believe me I feel it, but I promised you that I would always be by your side. That voice is what’s causing you all this rage isn’t it. You can tell Lady Hecate she can back off.” What…..how did she find out that her name was Hecate. "Wh...how did you know her name?? How....no I won't tell her to back off! She is me and I am her! Can you tell your hand not to touch or your eyes not to see? She has always been there when I needed her..." “Please Qet she isn’t you, she is a shady witch who couldn’t survive without your body. I’m not afraid of her, I also know she is the one who caused you to strike at the first king. She does not make you up, she is a nuisance that has attached itself to your body like a tumor. I know when powerful witches die and their spirit won’t rest they make deals with sweet witches like you to give them unobtainable power so they can latch on to their bodies like a leech.” Kyung said, "I NEVER ATTACKED THE KING, HE ATTACKED ME! YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT THAN THE REST OF THEM!!" I stood completely enraged and panting. “She is a nuisance, get rid of her.” Hecate ordered, "I wanted you gone, I want you dead!! I want...I want..." I fell to my knees racking with sobs. "I want it to stop!! I want this...this wrath to stop and I can't make it!! I don't want to hurt you, but it's all I think about...all I think about is how he left me and how I need to make them all pay....but it isn't right it isn't right but I can't stop it!!" I knew I was making a scene but I didn't care. I looked up at Kyung who looked back with worried and sad eyes. "I need...a favor.” I said, “Eomma, I promise no matter what I won’t let Hecate hurt you. Please tell me how I can help.” She replied She held me in a tight embrace Kyung…. I pulled the dagger from my cloak. "I need you to run this through my heart. It is the only way to end this, and Levi, Satan you and all of Devildom will be out of danger. Do it Ky, my little Ky, make it quick so that I may be free.” I said as I handed it to her. 

My heart sank and I felt so many emotions hit me like a truck. Are you serious? She is going to give up because some bitch in her head is feeding her lies and making her think you are nothing without her? “Are you fucking serious Qet? You are the closest thing I have had to a mother in a very long time, and you're going to just ask me in the open in the bright imaginary sun of hell to kill you? So you're going to give up because some bitch inside your head told you that you are nothing without her?” I stood up, “I am not going to kill you. My real mother didn’t have a choice in her death, but you do. Hecate is nothing without your body and you hold all of the cards. For all you know she is screwing with your memories too.” I started to storm off then I quickly turned back around, “I promised you I wouldn’t let her consume you and I intend to keep my promise. I am disappointed Qet, very disappointed. I swear in my previous life and my current I will remove this leech from you if it kills me to do so. I finished as I slammed the door behind me and took off running. Gripping the dagger tightly. 

She didn't understand...the power she has...I can't hold her at bay anymore....people will perish if she isn't stopped and part of me wants her too. She said those hateful words and left me...just like they all do. I put my cloak back on and left the shop walking aimlessly through the streets. Flashes of my dark and disappointing past flooded me as I began to cry again. I bumped into someone and fell to the ground, I should watch where I'm going when I hit a rock bottom depression. "Oh, my young lady! Are you hurt? How foolish of me I wasn't watching where I was going. Here let me help you." I looked up and if the damned devil himself wasn't staring back and me! "Diavolo...!" He smiled at me sweetly and with kind eyes, his voice was just as smooth as it had always been. "Yes, I do apologize for the hassle, if there is any way I can make it up to you I would be happy to do it.” He said, I broke down again and put my arms around him, he smelled of cedar and vanilla. "Oh, Davi!! My life has been hell, such hell, I have been alone for so long I have been in so much pain!! But I found someone, and he is sweet and kind and he loves me and darkness and all!" I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. "But Lulu has taken him away from me! He is being horrible and I don't know why! He's been this way since I went to your father, and I can't take it!!" I sobbed I fell at his feet crying clinging to the hem of his jacket with my head bowed. "I don't care about the ball, I don't care about anything, I just want Levi back!! I just want my sweetie to come back to me!! We were all friends once, you had even loved me; couldn't you please just talk to Lulu about this cursed ban he has?! I haven't hurt anyone! Davi please!" I sobbed and he kneeled in front of me looking me in the eyes. "I'm sorry.....but do you know me from somewhere?" He asked, 

My heart dropped and I looked into his confused face. "Davi....it's Qetty...we were best friends. You, me and Lulu....you don't remember?" He looked confused. "It has been eight hundred years but you really don't remember?! I wanted to marry you, we were going to be together forever..." "Miss...I'm sorry, but I don't know you...whatever you are feeling and whomever this Lulu is I think you have me confused with someone else." Now I was mad. "Diavolo...you Lucifer and I were best friends! On my twenty-first birthday, I went to your father to ask you for your hand....we wanted to be married! How can you not remember it's me Qetsiyah!!" His eyes got large and he shoved me away. "You are the lunatic that tried to kill my father!! I would never have wanted the likes of you!! It was our deal for you to stay far away from here!! And you've broken that treaty!!" "....Davi....." I said softly, "GUARDS!! GET HER OUT OF HERE!!' I ran for my life out of town and back home I threw my body against my front door screaming in agony and frustration. I have no one on my side...I was alone again... I walked into my kitchen and found the poison apples I had picked hoping for their return. I stared at it in my hand, it was so beautiful and yet forbidden like the fruit even had even...

I bit into the sweet fruit with a crunch and then another and another until it was gone. I took another apple and ate it as well. I had picked up my third and had traveled to the back of my house. I didn't want anyone to find my body. I wanted to rot just as I deserved to. Not that any of them would come for me anyway. I began to feel the effects of this poison and I felt pain all over, my muscles began to seize and I lost my footing grabbing the dark cloth as I fell. My muscles were on fire and I began convulsing in a seizure. It hurt, it hurt so much but it would be over soon the mirror had fallen and shattered a large shard faced me as I continued to seize and foam at the mouth. My body finally stopped as I felt my spirit lift away, to where I didn't care as long as I felt no more pain. 

Hecate: I lifted my body from the floor and walked back to the kitchen. I wiped my mouth and changed clothes, black was always a better color. I grabbed a poisoned apple from the counter polishing it on my dress. "My, my...what a commotion, you truly felt there was no other way pet? Aww, honey, there has always been another way..." I flung the cloth from the mirror in the living room, My sweet innocent friend stood on the other side confused and quickly alarmed. "What...no...no..." She pleaded "Aw sweetie, don't be scared after a few hundred years you get used to it." I replied, "No!! Hecate, let me out Hecate!!" She pounded on the glass to no avail. "But what would be the point in that pet? To whom would you come back to? They have hurt you for the last time love." I took a big bite of the delicious apple, she was good for some things. "And I plan to make it right. Let's say we go to the ball anyway and make our prince charming see what he missed out on?" I covered the mirror as she screamed and I skipped to conjure my dress.


	19. Qetsiyah The Destroyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Qet no longer being able to handle Lady Hecate’s wrath she takes ahold of the reins and decides to crash the Devildom’s ball.

Finally the day of the ball came. Originally I was so excited to go and get to dance with my darling Satan in a gorgeous dress and have a really good time, but these last few weeks have been nothing but hell, I was finishing getting ready and putting on my makeup when I saw Satan come from around the corner adjusting his cufflinks on his white shirt. I looked over and couldn’t help but bite my lip as he threw on his tux jacket. He met my gaze and blushed, “Darling, if you continue to stare I might get excited.” Satan said, I giggled and I walked over and kissed him. “I know you just put this on, but now I want to take it off of you,” I said and I lightly stroked his handsome member. “You wicked woman, you know your touch drives me insane. Are you trying to make me take you by your Lucious hips and punish you before the ball.” He replied I bit my lip “Maybe.” I said as I started stroking his body. He let out a light moan and pulled my hands away. “After the ball, I will get ahold of you.” He replied as he gave me a devious smile and kissed my forehead. I sighed in annoyance and went back to getting ready. I finally was done and I began to slip my dress on, I felt Satan come behind me and zip it up. “Darling, you know how to dazzle a demon.” He said as he placed his hands on my waist and kissed my cheek. “I can’t wait to see all of the displeasure walking in the ballroom with you, all demons will be swoon by how gorgeous you are.” He continued, I blushed and he held his arm out for me to link on too. Our dragon babies were hooked to us to look like decorations. Nuri was on the shoulder of my dress and looked like a broach and Libella linked herself to Satan’s wrist like a bracelet. “Sanchul, be good while we go to the ball,” I said, he barked happily while he laid on Satan’s bed. Here we go, I hope I can have a good time. Eomma's last words still bothered me heavily. We made our way to the castle, not taking much time to arrive there.

I laid in bed hardly dressed glancing at the shirt and jacket tossed on the back of the chair. Next to it the monitor displaying the love that was supposed to be on my arm. Suddenly I heard a loud knock at my door, "Levi...Yo Levi you decent? You need to be gettin ready or we'll get in big trouble." Mammon said, Mammon….."Like. I. Give. A. Damn." My door opened and Mammon entered, pulling up a chair and sitting beside me. "Hey that's the first time you spoke to me in two weeks, that's a start right?" 

He didn't respond to me and I sighed. I looked over to see the picture of them on his computer. "Man...Levi, dis was never s'posed to happen, we break each other balls all the time but it never ends up like dis! I never wanted you to hurt like dis man... you're my brother..." He didn't look at me. I saw on the table the crumpled letter survived the fire. "You know I kept thinkin 'bout what it said, 'bout what she said, and whether she's good evil or somethin in between those words are real love man. And to think you can make a person feel that way is amazin'. You're a good person, you always have been and you deserve someone that makes ya happy." I continued, 

Mammon stood and looked at my picture and the sketch on my desk. "She is beautiful, to be honest, I'm jealous, I never had a date in the first place and you got a babe like dat. But you deserve that, you are a geek and a weirdo but that doesn't mean you can't find someone that loves you for that. And I shouldn't have made it seem that way. I've been complete shit to you." Mammon continued, "And what do you want? Me to accept your weak ass apology?" I scolded, "No man...first I want you to take back the 700 Grimm I took from ya; spend it on ya girl." "Now you're being a bastard." "I mean who knows I may get an actin gig and not see you walk home, or I dragged you along to keep my eye on ya. Either way, a demons gotta blink am I right?" I sat up quickly. "Are you serious right now Mammon?!" "Serious bout what I'm jus takin you to my modelin gig-" I had my arms around him in a flash. "Haha hey, you're gonna wrinkle my duds. Now come on, let's get through tonight and it will get better." He said, "Alright." Mammon left out my door to wait and for just a second as I took the money he left and put it away I thought to myself that he may be an idiot but he always had a heart.

»————-Time Passes————-«

Before long the party became lively. Satan and I were talking with other students about current events and books and such. I took another sip of the wine I had, for whatever reason I have been feeling a thick cloak of dread. Like a sense of evil is eyeing me at every turn. I swear if it’s that Hecate bitch I will murder her. Satan placed his hands on my shoulder “Darling are you ok?” He asked I nodded, “Yes I think I just need some air.” I walked away and headed out to one of the balconies. The cool Devildom breeze felt good on my skin. I looked up at the sky and sighed. “Eomma, I do hope you're doing well. You're the only mother I have had in a long time. Whatever it takes I will make sure that bitch Hecate won’t hurt you.” 

"Why my dear pet, I am.doing just fine now." I stood on the far side of the balcony watching as she had sentimental drivel. I walked towards her and embraced her resting her head on my bosom as a mother would. "My little Ky, I'm so happy you knocked some sense into me. I know I shouldn't be here but I had to see my Levi-chan...I miss him so much.” She said, When I let her go I looked past her towards the ball. "I knew my Levi-chan still loved me when he sent me that message from your phone, I knew I had to be here come hell or high water! Is he here? Can I see him?" She asked, 

Something was wrong, this didn’t feel right at all. She hasn’t called me pet since the first day we met. This hug didn’t give the warm fuzzy feeling I normally get from her. “I haven’t seen Levi all night, I am not sure if he came to the ball,” I said, This feeling I get isn't good, this energy I sense it’s different than Qet’s.

"Oh my dear, don't look so concerned, I know I may be in big trouble but it's worth it to dance with my little otaku. Can we find him together?" She asked sweetly, I took her hand and tried to lead her back to the party.

My heart was pounding. This is not Qet. I snatched my hand away, this surge of rage and anger I feel. “Anger, Hatred, Resentment. What the fuck are you doing here Hecate? You have a lot of nerve trying to play it off as you were Qet. Whatever you are planning, it ends here.” I said, I felt my energy begin to swirl, and black flames begin to form in my hands.

I was surprised, but then gave out a low and quite sinister laugh. "Well child...no one has called me by name in centuries. Other than Qetsiyah....well done." I let my massive energy and magic flow in a violent fuchsia flame. The girl took a step back, You say that I have a lot of nerve, but you left poor Qetsiyah to her own devices. What friend screams at someone who wants to commit suicide and then leaves them hm?" I circled her slowly examining her at every angle. "Do you know what your (friend) did once you abandoned her? She ran into that ungrateful bastard Diavolo and pleaded for his mercy, cried like a weak fool! And what did he do? He persecuted her!!" I stood behind her to whisper in her ear. "And then your precious little Qetty ate three poisoned apples and crawled into a corner to die!' She swung at me but of course, I was faster. "I saved her....yet again, the world abuses my little witches, burns them, imprisons them and uses them when it suits their purpose. My Qetsiyah is no different, she is so much more powerful than she thinks but she let her value be given to her by a man! A DEMON no doubt. Demons don't know how to do anything but use, abuse and destroy! Diavolo's father used her for all she had, she was accepted when she served a purpose to him but when she wanted to marry his son she was GARBAGE!! He's a pretentious arrogant bastard just like his father! Ruling based on title and fear, using those who wish to serve and destroying those who question! That is why Qetsiyah tugged at my heartstrings, I saved her from death and I .was the one who used her body to dig us from the ground! Then I displayed our power as he said to. And we disappeared. ''She looked surprised and I laughed "Yes I altered only one memory of hers, she thinks Diavolo turned her down and wanted to remain friends but in reality that bastard father of his completely turned him against her. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it you see. She was a child not much younger than you when I found her fresh in her grave and once again I pulled her out. I take care of my own.” 

Every word she said made me angry. Her voice her laugh, I wanted to kill her. “What is that supposed to frighten me? I suppose if I had a bitch as crazy as you in my head I would go nuts too. However, I don’t let women like you run me. You may be powerful, but you are nothing without Qet’s body, a leech trying to survive by getting its meal any way they can. I don’t have to explain myself to you, you probably wouldn’t be able to comprehend anyway.” I said

"Child there is no explaining, she was low enough to want to die, and you abandoned her! Yes, my pet is weak emotionally so I understand the drag she can be, but no matter what she is a witch and in that we are tied so I have no plan to harm her in any way. However Diavolo has to pay, I'm not one that believes in the whole 'sins of the father' trope but my child cried at his feet and he called the guards on her! I could see if she attacked his father...even if I had done it, but alas your current king is nothing but a coward and a liar and he will pay in his son's blood." I chuckled as I turned away to the door and she lunged at me again. Suddenly I was behind her. "And no child I wasn't trying to frighten you at all.” 

I scoffed “Good because you failed miserably. I didn’t abandon her, not at all I am not about to let her give up because of the likes of you. She doesn’t need you, you need her.” I stepped on her foot and threw my head back hitting her in the nose. “And please do not touch me, your fingers need some serious moisturizer. Do they not have skincare in purgatory?” I said, I created a dark matter nucleus in my hands, I don’t know how this is going to go, but I am not about to let her ruin this party. “You want in this party, you come through me first.” I said, 

"Hahaha...no child, you will come with me." "This is a COMMAND, play nice and come with me to the ball.” Dear Kyung, this is going to be so fun to watch them cower at our hands. I used my magic and changed Kyung’s outfit so she doesn’t ruin this gorgeous dress of hers. It was a purple long sleeve cut off the top with the shoulders cut out, and a tight-fitting purple tennis skirt, with plated armor all over her body. She was perfect, 

Suddenly I felt my body tense. Fuck! The pact.....of course she would use the pact because she is a coward, I couldn’t move, I felt the coils of the pact gripping me mercilessly. I tried to resist, it hurt, I can’t break free from it. “You coward, I cannot wait to kill you.” It squeezed and squeezed me. Then the last thing I remember is she came up to me, and I think she used one of her spells on me, I became enraged, and had a thirst to kill.

I walked into the ball with my, black. and a pink ball gown with Kyung Mei by my side. I received looks of envy but now suspicion, not with her by my side smiling. There just ahead was Diavolo and that coward Lucifer, I would make Diavolo pay by watching his subordinates die before his eyes and his father will pay by losing his only heir, then I will even the score, my children are not toys. "Mei, Qetty! What are you doing here?! Lucifer will have you killed if he sees you!" The blonde looked at us worried, he was kind to her...if he stays out the way I'll let him live, call it a courtesy. I leaned close to Mei and pouted. "I know...but ...I would rather die than not have just one dance with my Levi-chan, this was supposed to be our night." (Tell him, Mei) "I know my darling, but I want more than anything to make Levi happy, this would bring him out of his depression even if it's one night." He furrowed his brow and she touched his face as she bit his lip. "You know darling even concerned when you flash that sea of emeralds at me I can't help but feel weak, you wicked demon. Help me keep an eye on Lucifer so they can have this one night and I will make it worth your while." She put her body close and rubbed his member and I covered my face in a blush. "Okay! Goodness...you sure know how to tempt a demon. I'll help out. I think Mammon will as well. Asmo won't be a problem he's...busy." "Oh, how wonderful! Thank you Sa-chan!" I threw my arms around him and he stammered. "Of course...anything for a friend." he walked away and I turned back to her.

"We are going to get closer to Diavolo, I want you to take out Lucifer first. That bastard watched her die in the first place. Don't worry, there are twelve others here under my command so you won't be there alone. Are you ready my pet?" Her eyes blazed with rage. "Yes, turn that anger into strength...for tonight we go to war. Hahaha...." I laughed evilly, 

Gah! I have no control of my body, I feel like I am a window looking outside with no control. Satan....come on.....please notice what is wrong.

"Dear Mei, don’t think that I simply want to kill for the hell of it, my dear child has been wronged and I am making it right. They used and killed her, that is unforgivable you would understand wouldn't you, the things you said to Lucifer when he punished his brother was cold and ruthless but you did it to protect your own. We aren't so different. And if I saw your mind correctly four more of them can't even contact you...my how unfortunate.” 

I wanted to respond but I couldn't; the rage wouldn’t let me talk, on top of the damned command she is making me do.

"You were human once so I will give you the benefit of the doubt, but child demons aren't what they are cracked up to be. Not all deserve to die, but abuse, manipulation, and destruction are very good reasons. Oh, I know what you're thinking, 'you are doing just that!' Well yes, I protect my children who are too weak to do what needs to be done to protect themselves. Did you know Qetsiyah started the Salem witch trials? The poor child wanted to make friends and they turned on her. So I turned on them. And they paid for it, humans are worse they will do anything to look innocent. At least a demon will admit their wickedness." 

Fuck you Hecate. In my mind I felt I was crying, however, tears were not going to come out of my eyes.

"You know, her body is the first in so long that could withstand my full power, other poor children died. I love the girl but she is so-" "Qetty-chan!!" I was grabbed around my waist and spun in the air. He kissed me and held me close, petting my hair. This boy...we like him...he is kind and generous to her. “Don't you hurt him!” Qet pleaded, “Hush child, I won't break your toy, as long as he stays away.” I replied, “No!! He will defend his brothers!! You can't!” “So I must get you out of yet another mess? Dear child...you must choose.” I continued, “Please Lady Hecate....save my Levi....stay your wrath on him I beg you.” She pleaded, "Qetty-chan I missed you so much, I'm so happy you're here! Haha." I may be cold-hearted but I still had one, this would sting a little. "And what makes you think I'm here for you?" His smile instantly faltered. "Q-q-qetty-chan...I don't understand..." He said, "I ran into Diavolo today and he invited me himself! Old sparks flew and I want to rekindle our old flames." I replied, "But...the letter...I thought..." "Well we both thought wrong, I realized I didn't want to move on, End of story." He grabbed me by my waist beginning to cry. "No...I can't accept that, not after all we've been through, not after that night..." He pleaded, Dammit... I shoved his hands away.

"What are you not getting through your head? Why would I want a pathetic, weird gross otaku when I would have a prince? Yeah sure the night was...eh...okay...but come on, we both know you didn't know what you were doing." Now he was brokenhearted, I had to put in the final nail. "I. Don't. Want. You. Go. Away." He looked at Mei tears running down his face. "Levi...I did say first loves don't always work." With that, he ran away. "You will believe different but I didn't enjoy that, I liked him. But this is the only way hell survive this night." I watched his back as he disappeared making sure he had gone. "Now Kyung Mei, I COMMAND you to kill Lucifer and anyone who gets in your way." I said, 

I felt my energy surge, and I began to change. “Oh, Lucey! How about we try and make things work between us.” I yelled, I took off full force and grabbed him by his tux and through him across the room on the back wall. Giggling psychotic-like. What the fuck is wrong with me! This is not ok! I got to fight this, but it felt all of my struggles were futile. Damnit! I started levitating off the ground. Then I noticed I started to create dark matter in my hands. “Now my darling Lucifer hold still,” I said as I charged him. 

Mei came up and assaulted me out of nowhere! she let out a sinister laugh and she transformed into a demon, how on earth did this happen?! she formed an orb of dark matter in her hands and threw it straight at me. I dodged it, changing myself looking up to her as she levitated. "Mei what is the meaning of this?!" I scolded, "Lucifer hold on!" Diavolo tried to come for me, "NO you stay away, you stay over there it’s between me and her.” I replied, 

I giggled evilly again, “Aww Lucey, are you holding back because it’s me. You had no problem threatening my life as a human why the change of heart now!” I continued as I created more matter to toss at him. One of my balls hit him causing him to slam against the wall. He let out a groan in pain. Lucifer.....damnit! “Ouch, did that hurt Lucey?” I said. 

I struggled to get off the floor, she was serious about killing me. She formed another ball to strike me again and I couldn't dodge. I braced for the attack but Satan jumped in between taking the hit for me. "I never thought the Avatar of pride would give up so easily." he smiled at me, "I never thought you would help me" I replied, As I took his hand and he helped me up. We both looked around and several demons had turned on the crowd. The ballroom was complete mayhem. "Well you're my brother, if anyone is going to kick your ass it had better be me.” He said, 

“Oh goodie! My darling Satan came to play also! I can kill you both at the same time.” I said as I giggled evilly again, “Satan!” I heard the brothers yell, they all darted towards him. “Oh, and where do you think you are all going?” Hecate said I saw she cast a spell and subdued the others.

They were all subdued, on their knees like they were bound and exhausted, in the center of the floor was that cursed girl! I knew this would happen! I saw Kyung walk back over to her. What was going on here? "Qetsiyah!! how dare you show your face here!” 

“Mother look! Lulu is really angry.” I said, "I see he is!" I stroked Mei's hair lovingly and she leaned to my touch. Their expression changed drastically when they saw what was going on now. "Lulu, why are you so angry with me?" I walked over to him, flinging the blonde away to get close to him. "You remember that name, don't you? I was the only one who could call you that and live. we were friends once...or maybe you wanted more? Is that it, you were jealous? Is that why when I asked the king to be his son's queen you stood by while he killed me with his own claws?" 

She was looking me deep in my eyes, she was hypnotic. I saw flashes of that night, her screaming and dying while I stood there in shock....but wait...that didn't seem right.

“Oh, mother I think you struck a nerve in Lulu’s heart.” I said giggling evil like, "Is it not right, not what you wanted to see?" I said, I cupped his face and put mine close to his. "You were my most trusted friend Lulu, I loved you like a brother. Why did you let him kill me? Why did you stand there and watch me die? You were a coward...and for your cowardice, you will watch your brothers die in the same fashion one by one" Just then the blonde knocked me sideways away from Lucifer. "You stay the hell away from him!” Satan yelled, "Well pet I had planned to let you live, but it seems you can't stay out the way can you?" "Mei, how about you teach him some manners?" I said, "It is quite painful to be struck down by someone you love, not knowing if you want to go all the way, not knowing if they will go all the way. in the end, it is a punishment befitting one who should have left her alone.” 

No! I can’t hurt Satan! My body tried to move, I stuttered. No! I am not going to hurt him. "You will do as you're told!” Hecate yelled, There it was again that tightening feeling of a chain around my neck. This time I felt tears run down my eyes no.......my body reacted and I charged him full force.

"Mei....no you have to-" she slammed into me full force and not letting me stand before she picked me up by my hair and threw me again.

No! Make it stop, I can’t do this I can’t! I let out a slight scream “Satan help! I don’t want to hurt you.” My eyes began to water again. I can’t......

"Mei...I'm not going to fight you. I could never hurt you" She swung at me again and I dodged.

I giggled evilly again, tears still running from my eyes, “Oh good your death will be that much quicker if you surrender.” I replied, 

"Do you remember what you told me, Mei, how no matter what you would never be afraid, even when I was drowning in my anger and killed you, that you would always love me. I didn't understand that, not until now.” I began, "I see you here before me, ready to take my life and all I feel for you is love, I could never be angry or shy away from you because if I shied away from the monster inside you I would be denying the beautiful creature within you.” 

“S-Sa....Satan.” I whispered, Yes please Satan help me, don’t let this damn pack consume me. I tried to swing at him again, and he took my punch.

She punched me over and over in the face and I took each one, not wavering in looking at her like the first time we kissed, the first time we made love, the first time we told each other we love them. I grabbed her arm and wrapped my arms around her, I held her back to me, she fought to attack me, to be released, but I won't let you go, Mei, just like you didn't let me go. 

I felt as if the chain gripped around my neck was shaking. I fought and he kept holding me tighter. “Satan....it hurts....make it stop.” I pleaded,

"My heart was a cold dark place, Mei, then here you came with your little flintstones. each touch, each kiss, each action you took to show me how much you cared you struck those stones, causing a spark, but my heart and soul are relentless. That night you were attacked...that night I lost control, I thought I would drown in my wrath...I thought I would be consumed and I began to welcome it. but you never let go of me, you called my name and you never shied away. You loved me at my worst. and that spark made a flame. 

I felt the chain loosening, I was able to put my arms around him. “It hurts Satan.....she is hurting me.”

“I have tried to keep that flame alive all this time...but you, you put it there and you were the one that kept it going. Now that I look at you now that I know what it is, to love you even at the worst, to know you had loved me in this way makes my flame burn bright...do you hear me, Mei, you brighten and warm my heart and soul. I would never let you go for that reason, I would sooner die by your hand than deny you and let my flame die.” I continued, 

I kept crying “Satan...” I said softly, "I love you my precious songbird, now break free. Break free and spread your wings.” He said I felt his lips touch mine. It was like a jolt of energy the chain broke from my neck and I let out a loud scream. Then I collapsed to the ground panting. “Satan….” I whispered, 

"My darling..." I lifted her to her feet and held her close to me. “I told you I wouldn’t let go of you.” "NO!! Mei, I COMMAND you to kill him!” Hecate yelled, 

Oooh that rang in my ears pure rage. I turned around and darted full force at her and tackled her to the ground. “NO! FUCK YOU HECATE I WILL NOT BE YOUR SLAVE LIKE YOU MADE QET.” I yelled as I sent a hard punch to her face. She kicked me off causing me to fly back and I used my wings to slow myself down. “I told you before You don’t scare me. You may scare Qet and everyone else, but not me.” I charged her again grabbing a hold of her arms and head butting her then taking her and throwing her into the dessert table. “It’s witches like you that give sweet witches like Qet a bad name!” 

"I...I....I GIVE WITCHES A BAD NAME? I was not the one who used her for her magic, I was not the one to strung her along like a lost puppy, I'm not the one that killed her and banished her, smearing her name like a couple of cowards!” I let my energy surge and I took my full power, it shook the mansion in a sharp earthquake and the whole ballroom was engulfed in my flames. the large gown mostly burned away displaying a black corset and thigh-high boots. my pets bowed in reverence and others looked in fear. Accept for that wretch Kyung Mei, her gaze was of pure hatred. "YOU FORGET TO WHOM YOU SPEAK YOU, INSOLENT WRETCH! I AM HECATE, GODDESS OF WITCHCRAFT AND I WILL HAVE MY SACRIFICE!” I said, 

“Over my dead body! COME ON YOU WHORE OF A WITCH!” I felt my energy spike, even if it takes everything that I have I will kill this bitch and have Qet come back to me. I saw Satan beside me, his energy was spiking as well. It was odd, I felt his energy merge with my body, “Mei....do you feel that?” He asked, “Ya, and I liked how it feels.” I smiled deviously and we both took off full force. 

I had come back to the House of Lamentation, I couldn’t be there; not while she was with him, not when she was happy in another man’s arms. I had so much hope that things would be better, that we would be together one day soon, but she had already moved on. And why not. I deserted her with no word for two weeks she probably thought all I wanted from her was sex. She probably thinks the worst of me…..But dammit….I thought this was different! I thought she loved me, she told me that I was the light to her darkness…she told me that she was mine and I hers. It isn’t fair that she would give up this easily! What was the point…in the time, the energy and the words between us, if it was all for nothing what was the point? I found my way to Lucifer’s study, I felt like I wasn’t in my body when I picked the lock to get inside. It was all Lucifer’s fault that she thought I would use her; it was him being such an asshole that drove us apart. I tore apart his study, flinging books into the fire and tearing apart furniture, got to his desk and the drawers were unlocked…and there was my DDD, he was that arrogant that he thought I wouldn’t even go looking for it. I quickly turned it on: twenty-seven new messages and twelve missed calls, the voicemails got sadder the newer they got, it was like I was listening to her heartbreak. “….Hi Levi…I guess…you don’t want me anymore….it’s ok. I’m not mad really, It always happens in the end. I just thought….that this was different. But I get it; so again I’m not mad; why would you ever want someone like me anyway? I guess…this is goodbye then…so goodbye.” I trembled so hard I couldn’t stand; this was only four days ago! Dammit, dammit, dammit!!! I looked through the messages and they were the same, started happy and patient then worried and only getting sadder. And then there was the last one, (Hello Levi, Mei told me about what happened; I realize this wasn’t your fault at all. That should make me happy, but it has only proved how helpless I am in this world. This world is so dark, I’m afraid of the dark and if my light is taken away I don’t want to wander in it. But know this, no matter if we meet again now, later, in this life or the next. I will never stop loving you. Love, Qetsiyah, your little dumpling.) This was dated today….this was dated two hours ago!!! I jumped up staring at the timestamp….something wasn’t right. Diavolo came back from town in the afternoon for a rundown of tonight. If she met up with Diavolo and decided to be his date, why would she send this to me an hour before the ball? Would it be to embarrass me more or did I miss something completely?! She was with Mei, but she sided with her like she was happy about her choice…I know Mei, she isn’t cold like that. Something is very wrong here; I began running back to Diavolo’s Mansion, not knowing if I wanted to be right or wrong.

To tell you the truth I was having a lot of fun fighting Hecate. Since I got to notice and figured out it was her I couldn’t wait to take my claws around her neck. She is tough. I will say that she isn’t the goddess of witchcraft for nothing. But Satan and I weren’t worried, we were so in sync with each other, I felt his energy surge with mine, and whatever he wanted to do I naturally accompanied it. “Aww, what’s a matter whore? Don’t tell me you're getting tired of me and Satan already? I am having so much fun!” I said cocky like, she let out a growl and vigorously grabbed me by my hair and tossed me into a pile of spikes she made with her energy. It didn’t hurt and it didn’t hit anything vital. “Kyung!” Satan yelled she let out an evil laugh. “Such vulgar words for a wretched girl, such a shame I have to kill you so easily.” Hecate said, 

I lifted my head and spit out a little blood that was in my mouth and smiled. I broke the spikes that had impaled me, and my body started regenerating. “Wow, Lucifer hit me harder than that, and that was just without being in his demon form. Guess those 800 years being in Qet’s body made you soft.” She was pissed now, I dove after her and yanked her by her hair and took both of my hands and locked them together hitting her with a lot of force on her back, I am really surprised it didn’t break her back. But it winded her. “Give up Hecate you are nothing without Qet.” I said, 

I was getting thoroughly tired of their measly game and sent my pets to attack their friends. "Your insolence will cost you greatly" I levitated off the floor, spreading giant wings of fire. as my pets attacked them, my fire rose entrapping them from protecting them. They tried to get through and were singed in response. "Look at that, trapped like a couple of little rats, how cute,” I said That bratty girl flipped me off! I formed a barrier around the entire house, no one was getting in or out now. “Oh, now I know you're weak if you decide to make a barrier. You must sense that you aren’t going to win huh whore?” She said cocky like, I let out an annoyed growl, her insults are starting to piss me off. She is the one I will enjoy killing the most. 

I ran like I never had before, my lungs were burning but I had to keep going for her! I came up onto the house to see a shield forming around the mansion, I dove into the open window just as it closed around it. a bright flash and then it was gone, possibly invisible now. Now I KNEW something was wrong. 

"Oh on the contrary Pet, you see I had planned to let some of you little wretches live since they are innocent, however, you are proving to be more and more insolent. None of you deserve to survive tonight, they can't escape me, this mansion will be reduced to ash and bone by daybreak" I laughed maniacally, there was no escape now, they will know my name and fear me, “Lady Hecate, this isn't right please!” Qet pleased, “Hush child, they will never hurt you or our kind again.” I replied, 

I was trying to think of a plan. I know I am pretty strong, but I prefer not to be burned or engulfed in flames. Typical villains, they always throw cheap shots knowing the battle isn’t working in their favor anymore. Think Mei....think. I decided I needed Levi, he is the only one who can help us now, I sat in the middle of the barrier and focused. “Leviathan, can you hear me?” My eyes turned dark purple and I saw the image of a hallway. 

I quickly stopped in my tracks panting as an image of the ballroom in flames and a flame barrier came across my eyes. It was so chaotic! Four of my brothers were bound and subdued, Lucifer and Diavolo were trying desperately to protect the other guests from the demons who were under the control of something else. In the middle, there was a giant ring of fire. (Leviathan, can you hear me?) What Mei? How is it I can hear you? “So I don’t know if this is equivalent to telepathy but it's an ability I figured out I have, those I have a bond with can see what I am seeing or hear me no matter where they are. I’m sure as you can see it’s fucking nuts right now! This Hecate bitch is getting on my nerves. Anyway Leviathan, Qet is still in there I know it, Hecate isn’t letting her take control, we have to snap her out of it so she can come back to us. Those things Qet said to you weren’t her. Hecate said to them because she promised her she would let you live. I am guessing she liked how you did Qet.” I giggled, “Anyway, please be careful Levi, you have to snap her out of it.” She said, 

So it wasn't her! My dumpling loves me still! And she's still in there, even if knowing an evil witch liked me enough to save me stroked my ego, I was super pissed that she is still keeping my Qetty-Chan away from me! She was a total beast! like that anime 'I am a shadow Boss ready to destroy everyone in the flames of my wrath because I care about my people but I'm a bit psychotic and way too Yandere to do it correctly" I had to get her attention. I continued to the ballroom and there I saw it, Diavolo had thrown a type of spear at her in an attempt to take her down grazing her shoulder and making her scream in anger. "You have a lot of nerve Diavolo, I wanted you last but I'm sick of your entire bloodline!" She built up an energy attack. Another demon had attacked him and he didn't see the attack coming...my mind went blank and my feet began to move. 

She launched her attack and I leaped for him as I changed into my demon form. The strike on my side was like a white-hot bullet the size of a cantaloupe. The pain was intense and I nearly lost consciousness from the impact alone. I laid there severely dizzy and in a lot of pain, I think if she had hit any vitals she would have killed me. Oh no, he wasn't supposed to be here! How did he get in? “LEVIATHAN!” Qet yelled, “He wasn't supposed to be here!” I replied, “YOU PROMISED ME HE WOULD BE SAFE!! YOU PROMISED ME AND YOU KILLED HIM, YOU BITCH!” “Qetsiyah please calm-“ I began, I felt severe pain in my chest and abdomen, she was using her energy against her body! I felt my body fling to the wall and fall to the floor. She was trying to destroy us! “If I fight you I will destroy us both!” I said, “Then do it! I'm not afraid to wander alone like you are! I've been alone all my life, I don't need worship or fear to feel validated in my death! I can walk in sorrow and not bother anyone! It's you that's afraid! Even if it was only me, you needed a companion to make you feel like something! So kill us both if it means you're alone for all eternity you self-righteous, arrogant cunt!” Qet yelled, 

Looking up, I noticed that Hecate was struggling. I sensed another energy. It’s Qet! “That’s it Qet! Fight this arrogant cunt! You don’t need her! She needs you!” I yelled,

I dragged myself along the floor my vision blurred.

"Levi, hey don't move!"

"Go help the others!" I dragged my body closer to her, she writhed and screamed like she was tearing herself apart, I couldn't let her do that, I didn't come all. this way for her to give up now.  
I found my footing and ran the rest of the way, tackling her and putting my arms tight around her. She fought against me and the strain hurt my wound so much it made me dizzy but I had to save her.

"Qetty-chan, I know you're in there! You have to come back to me, come back!" She screamed and flung herself but I held on. "Qetty, please...I need you! I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you, but I can't let you go; I can never let you go dumpling...I love you. Come back to me please!'' She went limp in my arms and at first, I thought I squeezed too hard. She lifted her face to me, one eye that brilliant violet and the other that blazing hot pink. “Levi-chan...you're alive?” She asked, "Yes my love you can't get rid of me that easily. I may be a shut-in, but I am pretty solid.” I don't want her here anymore...she has been with me so long I believed she was a part of me like a hand or heart. Now I know she is nothing of mine, she is no longer my goddess." Qet continued, 

"Qetsiyah be rational, all I have done was to protect you, all I have cared about is your wellbeing! You would have died centuries ago if I had not heeded your call.” Hecate said, "and I thank you, but you are confusing my gratitude for submission. I never asked you to hurt anyone! I never wanted that!" I yelled, "If I didn't make the hard decisions you would have been killed ten times over! Our kind has been persecuted for over a millennia, and it will not stop until we show them all we are not to be toyed with.” Hecate replied, "I pity you Hecate....all this anger and fury and you don't realize that you are simply lonely. You are like a mother, loving and warm when needed but too smothering and overbearing. You fein all this vengeance and fury but you don't want to be alone, your anger won't let you pass on but you still need a companion. Maybe we did need each other after all Lady Hecate, but you have outstayed your welcome." I said, “You can't cast me out, you are bound not to perform the needed action you think I didn't think of that when we joined? Leviathan...my pet you're bleeding, here." She lifted her hand to my side making me wince in pain and I felt a gentle cooling come over me. I looked down and she was healing me! “That attack was not meant for you dear, I apologize. You see, I can be kind." Hecate said, Don't you ever touch him again!" 

She struggled and I held her tight. It was odd it was Qett's body but two different voices. "Leviathan, you treated her with kindness and compassion even when she attacked your honor. You have proven to be quite valuable to her. You are worthy of a witches' presence, we can be together, the three of us. Stay with us." Hecate said, “You misunderstood me mistress, either you leave or you are to be cast out, or I kill us both either way you will never hurt them again.” Qet said, 

The barrier Hecate put on us began to dissipate. “No Qet!” I raced over, “I told you I am not letting you die because of this bitch, if she won’t go I will make her go!” I said, 

"Qetty-chan don't talk that way!! I can't lose you now!” I said, "Be it in this life or the next. I will always love you.” Qet said, A power surge engulfed us and I was flung away. She stood both eyes that dreaded color again.

Mei was coming fast behind her but her focus was on me. "This is your last chance to stay with us. She powered up another blast, this time fatal.” Hecate said, 

“Satan grab her!” I yelled, I quickly created my dark matter to bound her hands together, I only had one shot at this. I wasn’t going to be able to hold this for long. Damnit, it looks like she fucked Leviathan up really bad, hang in there buddy I will be right there. Satan grabbed her, putting her in a chokehold tightly. “Qet, Come back to us break free of this cunt. This is going to hurt Qet and I am sorry. Tutelary Mimic!” Yelled, I kissed Qet deeply, I am pretty sure Levi was going to be confused. I started to hear her scream in pain, her mana was draining. That’s it, Qet come back. I felt the tears run down my eyes, all this anger and rage, it’s a lot. I won’t let you go Qet ever. Her body went limp, I think I got her. 

I felt so weak...what was going on? I felt like I was in a vice grip. The room looked blurry but I saw my little Ky in front of me. ”Kyung…” I said softly, "I am so sorry for all of this trouble! I have caused so much pain, you were all right, I am dangerous. I don't deserve to live if I was so willing to let you all die the way you almost had! Please...Sa-Chan...kill me, kill me and end this torment on this kingdom.” 

“Stop it eomma! We are not going to kill you. I promised you I won’t let the darkness take you.” I said as I continued to cry, I looked up at Satan. “Satan, her eyes....” “What about them?” He asked, “Hecate is bounded to Qet through her eyes, since Qet looks in the mirror she sees Hecate not her, we have to take her eyes.” I said, the thought of it made me shudder, I can’t do it, I couldn’t bring herself to. He nodded and Sat her down on his lap. I held her hand tightly. “We will free you from this darkness Eomma,” I said, she fluttered her eyelids at me. “Mother, I am so sorry, please forgive me,” Satan replied, I closed my eyes, and as Satan was ready to do it we heard Diavolo’s voice call to us. “Wait!” He yelled,

He approached slowly with a peculiar look in his eyes. He would possibly order my death regardless. He knelt before me and took my chin. "Qett...is it you, after all this time?" He asked, My heart stopped. "Davi??" He embraced me with a sob. "I don't understand...I thought you hated me." I replied, "I could never hate you Qett, I love you I always have. The barrier Hecate lowered reminded me of the journey to devil's falls we took, remember? We were almost struck by the landslide and I formed a barrier to protect us." He kissed my forehead, I had wanted that for eight hundred years. "I thought if I could wound you the pact command would falter, I'm sorry....and I'm sorry this happened to you. What my father did was unforgivable, he altered our memories to make you seem evil because he was simply racist and I will never forgive him for that or the death of your family. Qett, for what it's worth I would have married you in. Heartbeat." I began to cry...finally, after all these years, my pain was fully validated! "You know what I have to do, you have sacrificed so much but this will be the last one you'll ever make. I promise." "Yes."

"I will give you new eyes, just like when we were younger before this curse fell upon us all." He said, "I would like that." 

Diavolo took Qet from Satan’s lap, I still couldn’t stop myself from crying, “This is going to hurt for a moment Qet.” Diavolo said, I turned my head and Satan held me close to him, I heard Qet let out a scream of pain, followed by another scream that sounded like Hecate.

He cupped my face, putting his thumbs at the corners of both eyes. And I smiled in acceptance.

I couldn’t help but feel a sense of Sadness.....I was worried about Levi, I know Qet loved Diavolo for a very long time, I am so sorry Levi...... Suddenly Qet opened her eyes at sat up, they were no longer the bright pink, but a beautiful brown. I couldn’t help but cry again. Then it hit me Leviathan! I looked back and he was against a wall, he wasn’t in his demon form anymore, he had a spike going through him. I raced over, “Levi! Levi stay with me Oppa, let me fix this.” I began, “Is Qetty-Chan ok?” He asked softly, “She is fine, but right now we have to worry about you. Damn Hecate really did you in.” I said as I lifted him off the spike and held him in my arms. “Don’t get weirded out by this ok?” I said I focused my energy and I felt my eyes change to green, “Arcs Mercy.” I said softly as I kissed Leviathan. His eyes widened and I could feel his wounds were starting to heal. 

He took my eyes and replaced them with new and yet familiar ones. I felt like I had a lot less power and yet I also felt a lot stronger. A crowd gathered with congratulations and questions about the next ball as Satan released me and Davi pulled me to my feet to hug me. Behind me my Lulu looked at me somberly, I think what Hecate said really hit him hard. "Lulu!" I touched him gently sending a cooling sensation through his body healing his many injuries. "Why...I couldn't save you." I put a finger on his lips. "I don't blame you for what happened, we didn't expect it. Forgive yourself.” I said, tears welled in his eyes and he quickly cleared his throat and looked away. “Didn't know Lulu here was such a softie.” Mammon teased, I saw the brothers get up and walk over to us. Thank goodness they are ok. "Call me that again and you'll need a machine to breathe!" Lucifer said, I hugged him tight and he tensed for a moment but hugged me back.

It sounded like everyone was making up, good.....after all of this we need a happy ending. Levi was still healing, I almost got him stable.

"Look at her, she looks happy doesn't she?' She hugged Diavolo and Lucifer like they were reunited friends like she was truly happy with them. Diavolo looked at her with such love in his eyes, as well he should, she was amazing. 

I finally finished, I helped Levi to his feet. “Take it, easy buddy, I got you stable but you will still need to be careful she really got you.” I said, 

I wasn't paying attention to Mei’s words, I watched as other demons approached her giving praise and her blushing from all the attention. Diavolo took her hand and kissed it and a pain shot through my heart. But this pain wasn't like the one from earlier, this wasn't jealousy...but maybe...mourning? Earlier I would have been angry and yelled about how unfair life and everything in it was. Yet looking at her surrounded by accepting demons and her dear friends I saw my love at peace. It was what she had wanted all these years. Diavolo was her first love as she was mine and now there was a chance to make things right between them; who am I to even want to take that away from her? "Mei...I'm going to go, you can tell Mammon his babysitting gig is over." I didn't wait for her to respond, I simply walked away. I didn't feel anger or jealousy; all I had ever wanted was to show her how much I loved her. And if letting her go was what she needed then I was happy to do it. I know, weird coming from the avatar of envy huh? That only proved I was making the right choice. “Levi….” Kyung said, 

"Qett there is so much we need to catch up on, so many things I never said to you. I don't want you to stay in the forest anymore you need to move closer to town, with all of us." Diavolo said, He looked at me with so much love and even Lulu smiled. I had wanted this for so long but...now that I had it, it didn't feel the same. I looked around for Levi to see him moving through the crowd to the exit. He was walking away, He was leaving me here with them? But wait, he can't leave, he can't! I had been banished for wanting Diavolo, but I would rather spend another thousand years in banishment than let him walk away from me again. I turned back to Diavolo, his eyes questioning. "Davi...I love you, I will always have love for you. But things have changed." He looked in the crowd and spotted Levi, the only one leaving. "You and Levi?" He asked, "Yes Davi." There was pain in his eyes as he smiled and held my hand in his. "I understand, it's been eight hundred years after all. You have had time to move on and then some. And I would be lying if I said I didn't want you, but loving me has only caused you heartache. Go...and be happy Qett." He let go of my hand and Lulu smiled. "Go to him, little sister. " I hugged them both and ran through the crowd.

This crowd was thick but I made my way through towards the exit door. "Levi!" Who was that? "Levi!" I assumed it was just someone else in. the crowd, I didn't feel like talking about this night. "Levi-chan, turn around!!" Others pointed and patted my shoulders. I turned just as Qetty-chan leaped into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her sweet lips to mine. "Don't you ever walk away from me again do you hear me? You promised me that you would never let me go." Did she choose me? She could have had a prince...and she chose me! I kissed her again lifting her higher. This was just like that anime called I was a lonely man in love with you know what screw it! I love this girl, I love her and I will never let her go!

My Levi, my sweet little otaku, you are always the one I want. I am.yours and you are mine. I could spend the rest of my days in this embrace. He let me down leaning his forehead against mine. "You still owe me a dance.” I said, "Of course, I would be glad to." He said, "And we need to make up for lost time."I slid my hand down to rub on his manhood and I relished in his red face. "You know, I really wish my eyes still changed so you would know when I wanted you." He pulled me into himself and explored my mouth with his tongue."I think I can figure it out." My knees went weak and he pulled me closer. I love this demon, forever I will love this demon.

I looked and saw that Levi and Qet were kissing. Thank goodness! I was going to be upset after all this hard work I put into it. I saw Lucifer and Diavolo over by the others, I ran over to Lucifer and gave him a big hug and started to cry. “Lucey, I am so sorry, I was not trying to kill you I swear! I had no control over my body and it was awful, I never want to use commands on you guys ever again after this it was horrible.” I said, “You make me angry, but I never wanted to kill you because of it.” 

"I came to that conclusion when she attacked us. At some point, you all need to tell me the whole story. But right now, I'm glad you and the others are safe."I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, strange, maybe feeling redeemed in such a way lifted my spirits. “But one thing I don't understand. If Hecate did not join with Qetty until well after she was killed and she didn't attack him then how was he injured?" Satan asked, "I did.." my brothers looked at me in awe. "She didn't harm anyone in her life, she laid at the king's feet begging and he killed her without warning. I saw the light fade from her eyes....and in my fury, I acted.” I continued, “My father would have thought it a pity to kill you since you were such an asset so I assume he simply changed the story. For all of us.” Diavolo said, 

“So I was close! I didn’t expect Lucey to do that tho. You do have light in that heart of yours.” I said smiling, “And I was right about the altered memories!” I looked over at the other four away from everyone. Damn, I forgot they can’t talk to me, after my experience I am never using commands again, I ran over to Beel, Belphie, Asmo, and Mammon and wrapped them in my arms and wings. “I am so sorry guys! I am revoking my command. You guys can talk to me, stare at me, and even dream about me if you want. I am never using commands on you guys again. I love you guys so much. Belphie and Mammon’s face was in my breast, I could feel Belphie getting flushed. "I'm so sorry!” Beelzebub said, “Yea we were complete asses!" Mammon stated, "Please forgive us!" Belphegor asked, “All this sadness gave me creases....I'll never be able to forgive myself.” Asmodeus complained I hugged them all tighter. “It’s ok, it’s ok, I forgive you all.” I released them and I kissed each of their cheeks, “I love you guys so much.” I said 

I looked behind me to see Satan, flip his gorgeous blonde hair ooh he is so sexy, he smiled at me and I ran to him and he picked me up and spun me around. “Darling!” I cheered, 

I held her close to my body and kissed her deeply. "I'm so happy you're alright, you were amazing,” I replied, I leaned down and kissed her neck making her shiver. "I never got to have my dance with you, I'm feeling pretty jealous of Levi right now.” I teased, She blushed, “Well come here then, if you are as good a lover as you are to me I expect your dancing to be just as fantastic.” She said, She nibbled my earlobe and brought me to the dance floor. I felt so good, and warm and happy. I can’t wait to take her to my room tonight. She looked up at me with loving eyes. She danced well. I didn’t expect any less. “You saved me, darling, Not only is my heart indebted to you but now my soul is too.” She said, I danced with this beautiful creature feeling the most content than I ever have in my life, I now understood her love for me, I may be full of wrath and it does not define me, my rage was contained to protect the well being of the ones I loved whereas Hecate used her rage and in its blindness used it against the very person she swore to protect. I would never let my anger blind me to the point that I would harm my songbird or anyone I cared deeply for and that was the difference between us. 

Mei you shone this light within my soul and filled me with a warmth that I had not felt in so many years, in fact, I don't believe I felt this way as an angel. Looking into this amazing demon's eyes I thought of every moment that transpired since the day I picked up her books. It may be odd for some to say but if I had never have been damned I wouldn't be with her now, and in that, I have no regrets. “Satan.....I think I have fallen deeper in love with you if that is even possible.” Kyung said, "My darling songbird....you must have read my mind because I was just thinking the same thing about you." I replied as I pulled her closer. 

I danced with my Qetty-chan and I looked over to see Satan and Kyung dancing and I smiled. I knew what it was to be that in love with love with a person to want to sacrifice everything for, to be anything for. I had never known such a feeling until I met Qetty-chan, I had never known what it was like to be loved this way in return. We passed each other and the girls blushed and smiled at each other, sharing their own inside message. You know I suppose some things beat 2D. "Hey, Lucifer did you want to cut in?" I teased as my older brother approached us he only smirked. "You enjoy yourselves, I am quite tired and want to retire to my study.” He replied I froze making Qetty-chan almost trip. "Hey Lucifer can I stay at Qetty’s place for a while?" he looked back with a raised eyebrow and she glanced at him with a shy look, making him chuckle. "Sure, just send me a message to let me know you're alive once in a while alright?" I sighed "Sure thing big brother." "Levi-chan what is it?" she looked at me curiously, "Nothing dumpling...I just shouldn't go home tonight...or tomorrow...or a while." she laughed and pressed her body against mine her beautiful chestnut eyes."Well, I know how we can pass the time." I swear I think she loves to make me blush. 

»————-Time Passes————-«

Finally the night was over. I got up from Satan’s bed and put on one of my sexy nightgowns, I had to go talk to Lucey and tell him everything. I got word that Levi destroyed his study so he probably is in his room. I made my way down to where he was and when I got there I knocked, “Lucey? Are you still awake?” I asked, 

I finally tidied my study; apparently, a wild imp had gone loose and tore it all apart according to my brothers....though it was highly unbelievable they all said the same thing. I was just going to bed when there was a knock at my door. "Lucey are you still awake?" Why is Mei up at this hour? I opened the door to see her in a very promiscuous nightgown. My mind went to the many things I would do with her, but I shook the thoughts aside and looked her in the eyes. "Mei...what are you doing here?” I asked, 

I giggled, “Lucey you told me I needed to explain to you right?” I began, I noticed his eyes trying to stop from staring at my breast. That’s why I wore this. I know it would serve as a distraction. I walked into his study, it was spotless as always. “You could have asked me to help you know.”

"it was my task to do, nothing more. In honesty, I am unsure if my brother's explanation was accurate." I sat in the armchair and motioned for the couch. "Please, begin from the beginning. I am still trying to understand how you got mixed into this. But I take it she had something to do with your.....drastic change…” I said nervously, 

“Ye,” I began, “So you see after when I got killed and you and Satan and Simeon had to save me, As you remember Satan let his wrath take over. Well, when I brought him back down from it and after I died in front of his eyes like that he knew the only way for me to be fully safe is if I was like you guys.” I sat up straight and crossed my leg over my left one exposing my thighs in my sexy kimono. “So without me knowing Satan went and talked to Lady Qet asking what could we do to make me like a demon. She explained that I needed to consent and be in a pact with her. The night of the blood moon is when we started the transformation, and according to her, the spirits were very generous to me. We both knew you wouldn’t be ok with it, so we decided to let you believe I was pregnant. Which caused my dramatic body change. Well, I am not, I am just a demon now. Then we decided to help Levi get a girlfriend which brought us to get them together. Lady Hecate felt we were using her and went on her goddess escapade. She is the one who also brought me my Sanchul, she went to the human realm and got him for me. And after all, that leads us to here.” “So the sadness I feel in your heart can subside, I am not pregnant. Getting a demon pregnant is much harder than a human I am noticing.” I giggled, I crossed my left leg over my right now exposing my other thigh. I was having fun teasing him.

She tries to relieve me by saying she isn't pregnant and yet flaunts that she is trying. I can’t let my jealousy take a hold of me. "So let me get this all straight, Satan went to Qett, to turn you into a demon knowing nothing about her previously and in exchange, you made a pact with her as payment.” I asked, “Then you believe Levi would be a great match for her....still not knowing much about her previously and setting them up and encouraging their relationship. even after you realize she was unstable?” I looked at how her thighs filled out the couch cushions as she crossed her legs. before slowly moving my eyes back up. 

“If you want to put it that way, Lucey. The thing is we got to know Qet. The unstable part was her darkness which was Lady Hecate, it wasn’t her, it’s no different than you or Satan’s darkness. I believed she could overcome just like I have witnessed just because you have a darkness doesn’t mean you're bound to it, if you let it consume you and how you use it defines you.” I got up from his couch and walked over to his armchair and stood behind him. Running my fingers through his hair.

"But you do realize that not everyone out there is someone that needs to be saved, I thought your attack showed you that. Don't get me wrong, you saved Qett and Levi is happy but what if I was right and her darkness and malice never came from a separate entity? I know you feel the need to save everyone but we are in Devildom! many literally cannot be saved! I know you all believe me to be harsh and overbearing but I see the....the dangers....you all....face." she began to gently scratch my head and it felt magical. I leaned my head back into her touch, her violet eyes looking into mine. "I only want you guys to be mindful….” I finished, "But I am happy you saved her...however in the case there is nothing we can do about the king's actions. we simply have to make it up to her, but not even our king has truly good intentions; that is what I want you to look out for."

I batted my light eyes at him. “I know, and I also know not everyone can be saved, you can take a horse to a trough but you cannot make them drink. I only made the effort for the ones who needed the extra push.” I scratched his head some more, then I took my long gorgeous fingers and started massaging his shoulders. I was really enjoying myself. The only regret I have about us is I never got to have sex with him.

Her hands traveled to my shoulders and began to massage me. "My Lucey, you have a lot of tension in your shoulders." She said It felt so good, her breasts pressed against the back of my head no…. I can’t do this. "Mei...stop it now!" I scolded, She backed away and giggled. “I’m sorry, did I do too much.” She said seductively as she bit her lip. I looked back at her angrily. "If that is the whole story you can take your leave" Regardless of what she may feel, it does not give her the right to tease me.

Ouch.....I upset him. I thought he would like the teasing. But since I am with Satan I probably shouldn’t. I started to tear up. “Oh.....your right.... forgive my interruption.......” I said as I wiped tears from my eyes, “I-I was just trying to relax you.....I’ll take my leave.” I slowly turned around and began walking towards his door. I grabbed her hand to stop her. "Mei you come to my room dressed this way in the middle of the night and you send these signals....” I held her hands gently and looked in her eyes. "I want to ravage you, I want to take you for myself and you sending these signals is not only inappropriate but...it's....painful." I continued, I grabbed her by both wrists so she would understand what I was going to say. "You belong to my brother, you chose my brother and that is fine. But I would appreciate it if we took any feelings between us and put them away. I will always care about you, I love you; but as a little sister only." In a moment of weakness, I pulled her in and held her close, taking in the sensation I will never get again before putting her back at armed length. "From this moment I will only see you as my little sister; you are no different in my eyes than Qett, and I would appreciate it if you comply. I have told you plenty of times, my brothers are important to me above all else.” I finished, Her violet eyes began to produce more tears, Mei….don’t make this any harder than it is for me.

I was upset, I started crying, then I got mad. “I AM SORRY OK? I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY THAT I AM WITH SATAN AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER. BUT YOU SEE I HAVE THIS UNSETTLING LUST FOR YOU I CANNOT SHAKE, I have tried and believe me when I say I have tried. It feels as if there is this sense of closure I am missing from you so I can move the fuck on! I AM A HORRIBLE WOMAN YOU CAN CALL ME A WHORE OR WHATEVER YOU WANT, BUT BECAUSE I HAVE THIS LUST FOR YOU EATING AT ME I CAN’T FORGET ABOUT YOU. I LOVE SATAN WITH ALL MY HEART, but you....you always keep tugging at my heart at the closure I never got because you didn’t pick up on my attempts.” I yelled, “YOU ARE LITERALLY THE EX HUSBAND THAT IS ALWAYS THERE AND I CANNOT GET RID OF BECAUSE OF THE KIDS YOU GAVE ME!” I clenched my fist tightly, and vigorously left his study. Of course, what the fuck was I thinking, this lust I have for him ugh!

She felt the same lust for me that I held for her. But I had only just set her straight, I couldn't contradict myself now. but even still...I hungered for her. Dammit…..I threw open my study door and I followed her down the hall, gripping her tightly by her wrists and throwing her on my shoulder to head back to my room. if she wasn't going to move on until I satisfied her hunger I may as well satisfy mine too. “L-Lucifer….what are you doing?” She said, I shut my door forcefully and threw her onto the bed. I stifled her words with my mouth as I kissed her sweet mouth deeply, tasting her for the first time, her body tensed but quickly melted into mine as my hand traveled along her body and to her hip to find the string of her small underwear. "I'm going to find out what my brother has been enjoying all this time; he wouldn't mind sharing this once would he?” I asked She was panting already. “No, not at all. Don’t stop.” She said, I smiled at her deviously and started to remove my gloves, then my cloak, 

"Hehe, I wouldn't have stopped if you begged me to, you've teased me for too long." I didn't bother to slip them off but ripped her underwear from her body. I shoved two fingers into her already wet center. "You little slut, you're already wet, did you plan to fuck me before you got to my room, you're so naughty.” I continued, 

I couldn’t help but moan. Feeling him stroke my favorite spots made me want to come already. I reached behind my head and took my hair down letting it all fall behind me. “Mmmm.....kaa.....your hitting all of my spots and it makes me want to come already.” I moaned,

"You don't get the privilege, little sluts don't get to come when they want to." I pulled the fabric of her dress aside and shoved my face into her tasting the nectar she was releasing and making her arch her back. 

I felt myself leaking. All of my sweet nectar flowed into his mouth. “Ah...Lucifer....” I moaned I couldn’t help but arch my back into his face causing him to suck more.

"I'm going to push you to your breaking point, and make you scream. How would you like for my brother to hear you scream my name as your climax?" I shoved my tongue into her, licking her incessantly.

I didn’t even notice what was happening around me. Suddenly I heard a voice “Dear brother, how could you start without waiting till I got here.” My eyes were wide, and there I saw my emerald sea staring at me. “S-Satan.....gah!” I moaned,

“Brother I simply couldn't help myself, I have to admit I'm jealous." I said as I shoved a third finger into her. “Naturally, simply look at her.” He replied, “How do you want me to punish her first?" "Surprise me," Satan said I grinned maliciously as I pulled the thick rope from underneath my bed and tied her hands behind her back and stringing her to the ceiling so that she was on her knees on the bed facing my brother as he sat in the armchair with his legs crossed. “Mei, you were really going to cheat on me? Is that what you wanted? How should I punish you for that?" Satan asked, 

I grinned. I didn’t know if I should feel ashamed, angry or impressed. “Please darling, I’ve always wanted to do this. I guess you can say I’m a little sadistic too since I have been with you.” I said

I pulled out the whip as he taunted her, the arousal in her eyes getting me hard. She was a very naughty girl, “And yet didn't discuss it with me, my my. I will have to let my brother punish you until I feel you've done well enough to please me, do continue brother.” Satan said I snapped the whip across her ass making her yell out in pleasure. I needed more so I whipped her over and over again, "Who's been a bad girl? Whose been a little slut? Hmm? You were asked a question.”

Watching her assaulted this way was so intoxicating, the way she moaned with each strike only made me harder. She looked at me as though pleading for mercy but I simply shrugged, it was out of my hands. Lucifer took her by the throat and forcefully turned her head to him."I don't like to be ignored!" Mm...damn..

She giggled seductively “I have Lucifer. I am a bad little slut.” I put my tongue deep into her mouth, choking her. "Yes, you are." I then squeezed her massive breast until they turned red and smacked her ass once more. "You're my little slut.” I continued, 

I watched as my brother abused Mei’s body, and she enjoyed every moment of it. Lucifer teased her secret place until she screamed but he would not let her climax. "You won't get there that easily...I want you to scream my name, yell my name while looking him in the eye and I'll let you come." Wow, brother, you are playing dirty. He pulled her back and rammed himself inside her mercilessly and began to bounce her up and down on him roughly. She wouldn't even hold back her moans for him. Tsk tsk tsk.

“What are you going to do Mei? I know you want to, I can feel you tighten, look my brother in the eye and beg me to let you come.” She was close. I could feel it, bit her shoulders and she screamed in pleasure and pain. 

Ok I wasn’t sure how I was feeling about this, I was enjoying it but I felt he was being a little bit too much. I started to cry a little bit, this was a bit mean, but what did I expect, “Lucifer please let me come!” I yelled I couldn’t tell if Satan was pleased or upset, that's what I was having an issue with.

"Oh you are a little slut! Say it again! I bent her farther down, her arms straining from the tug of the rope and I pounded her more fiercely. "Say it,...say or again!" I commanded 

Ok maybe this wasn’t the best idea on my part. Wow...I am a horrible woman. “LUCIFER PLEASE LET ME COME!”

I kept a poker face as she watched me, she screamed for him, keeping direct eye contact. I saw her start to cry, Oh Mei are you having regret? 

I started to cry, I wasn’t enjoying this anymore at all. What have I done.....

I thrust harder into her and she screamed as she came all over me and the sensation made me empty into her."Why are you so limp Mei, is this not what you wanted? Is this not the lust you had for me?" I scolded as I gripped her rope tighter, 

"Yes Mei whatever is the problem? Do you feel bad?" I leaned forward towards her and she refused to look at me. "I asked you a question." 

I had tears running down my face. I couldn’t answer, I felt so horrible like I wanted to die right now.

"Oh dear, it seems she hasn't learned her lesson brother." Lucifer tossed me the rope and I pulled it hard, jerking her shoulders and making her scream. She looked at me then tears streaming down her face as I leaned forward on my knee, chin resting on my hand. "I do believe I asked you a question." I continued, “Yes! Ok yes, yes a thousand times yes, let me go.....” She said, still crying. “Oh, dear songbird, who said anything about letting you go?" I replied, 

I felt my anger grow. Since this wasn’t a special rope, I could break free, I broke out of the rope and took off full speed off the balcony. What the hell was I thinking? Why did I think this would be ok! I didn’t want to be around them, I couldn’t believe I did that to myself, I decided to go by a river and land and just sob. “Your so stupid Mei, why did you think this would be a good experience, now you probably fucked your love life you tried so desperately to make happen.” I let out a loud cry, now I wish I was back in the human world alone like I have always been. “It wasn’t even the experience with him I thought it would be! Satan….you are so much better.” “I should have never come back here, knowing I still had that lust for him inside my soul.” I fell to my side and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

I found my songbird lying by the riverside. She looked sad, but I wasn't about to go easy on her yet, it was still my turn. I took a rope she could not break and tied her as she slept and then leaned over her as she awoke. “Gah! Satan, what do you want.....go away, I can’t show myself to you I am fucking disgusting.” She said as she started to cry. “I’m a whore, I deserve it if you came to feed me to Cerberus.” She continued as she cried more. "You have been a very naughty girl, but Cerberus is the last one I want to feast on you." I shoved a finger right into her pussy as I pressed her lips to mine. I then pulled the finger out and put it to her mouth. "Do you like how my brother and you taste together?” I asked,

Wh-what.....what is he doing, isn’t he mad at me! I fucked his brother! “Wh-what....no Satan, it was horrible, aren’t you furious with me!” I said crying, 

"Why Mei, you think I didn't know you desired my brother?" She looked at me wide-eyed and trembled. "And is it not my duty as your husband to give you what you desire?" I continued,

I felt like I had been shot! He knew? And he....he isn’t furious.....and he called himself my husband..... what? “Y-you knew.....and you're not angry....” I said softly, 

"I wanted to please you inside but this will do." I stuck one of her nipples in my mouth as I continued to stroke her walls. 

I let out a slight moan. He still wants to have sex with me? Even after he knew one of my lewd desires. I felt I was getting wet again, I could feel my walls contract around his fingers.

You haven't realized by now darling we planned it all along...and might I say your performance was amazing I wanted to come just watching you. I pulled my finger out of her to taste again. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings,.I wanted a little roleplay.” I pulled my finger out of her to taste again. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, I wanted a little roleplay.” “If I woulda known that I would have continued! I thought you hated me and were really upset with me!” She replied, “ “The look you had made me feel you were upset, and I thought I fucked my love life up with you, and I was ready to tell Diavolo to send me back to the human world because I thought I screwed up.....” "Darling I am the avatar of wrath. You would know if I was mad at you" I kissed her neck and pulled her close. "We really did hurt you...I'm sorry.” 

I melted in his embrace. I couldn’t hug back since he had me tied up. I kissed his cheek. “I really don’t deserve you Satan. You're so perfect.” I said as I kissed his sweet lips.

“You are perfect for me.” I said, I tore off the ropes, to hell with the game I wanted her here and now. 

He released me from the ropes, and climbed on top of me and started kissing me deeply. Then he started kissing my body. I guess he didn’t want to play games with me anymore. I giggled, 

I took her thighs in each hand licking and biting them before burying my face in her center licking and sucking on her sweet nectar. She let out another moan. “Oh, Satan I definitely like your tongue and your lips so much better.....ah” She continued, She let out another moan, “Satan, I love your tongue and your lips so much more.....ah....” She continued, I went deeper into her, making her cry out. "Good, don’t forget that." I hovered over her, pressing my hard dick against her." How about you set him free and say you're sorry?"

I bit my lip. I undid his pants to find his massive member greeting me. I without thinking put it in my mouth and licked and kissed it so tenderly. “I’m sorry,” I said as I sucked hard making him twitch.

"Ahh...oh...yes, let him know how sorry you are hgnn...ahhh." The way she touched me was wild! she knew how to work every nerve and square inch of me. "Tell him you'll never do it again.” I said, “I’ll never do it again, you taste so much better.” She went deeper, and she slurped her tongue causing my nerves to vibrate. I put her on her back ready to go inside "Do you want it?" I asked She nodded, “Please, can I have it, master.” She said, I shoved it into her hard and began pounding her. "Mm...Do you like that? You like what I do to you?" She screamed. “Yes, Satan! I love what you make my body do. It feels so much better when you do it, ah....” She wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her fingers through my blonde hair, I could see her and feel myself start to change. "Mei you make me crazy....your body, your mind your smell you excite all my senses. Even seeing you with someone else drives me wild.” I continued, “S-Satan, I can’t keep myself from wanting to fuck you. The way your eyes look at me even when I am not in the mood your eyes creates my hunger. Ah......” She said, I felt her tightening, she was going to make me come already. “You excite me so much I want to come the moment you enter inside me and even touch me.” She let out another scream and she felt so good. "Come with me Mei, and tell me you'll always be mine and only mine forever.” I said, “Satan, I belong to you, and only you forever, ah.....” She arched her back, “Satan. I-'m coommming!” She screamed. I felt her coming like a wave, crashing into me and I released my own wave into her then we collapsed together panting. 

I was panting heavily. “I love you making me climax so much more.” “I’m sorry darling....truly I am, I don’t know why I thought it would be a good idea. I can understand if your love for me wanes a little bit....” I said trying to fight my tears after having amazing sex.

"Wanes? Darling every day only gets better with you that's why I want to spend every day with you." I replied, I gave her my finger again but this time the ring I got for her was on it. Her eyes widened, “Satan....what is that?” She said nervously, You know what it is, I told you before that I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Now that you have all loose ends out of the way we can move to the next steps together. 

I put my hand over my mouth as he grabbed my left hand and slid the gorgeous gem on my finger. This is really happening, is this happening? My very no filter person, my sex crazy person, this gorgeous demon wants me all to himself. I started to cry, and I threw my arms around his neck causing him to fall, he chuckled. “I love you Satan, now I want to give you your kids you dreamt about,” I said. “I know me as well. And one day we will make that dream come true.” He replied, “Come on darling let’s go to our room, our babies are probably wondering where we are.” I said, "Alright my love, let's go." He said as he lifted me up and carried me back to our room.


	20. Epilogue: My Darling Songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is around the corner and Kyung and Satan get time take their first vacation together to relax from the disasters the delt with prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my chapters consist of Korean and Japanese, The translation is as follows,
> 
> Yeoboseyo: Hello
> 
> Hal-abeoji: Grandfather
> 
> Jeo namja chingu ya: Is that man your husband?
> 
> Ye, geulsse geuneun siljelo nae nampyeon-ibnida: Yes, actually he is my husband
> 
> Wa! geugeon jeongmal joh-eun sosig-ibnida!: Wow! That is wonderful news, I never thought you would find anyone suiting enough for you.
> 
> Ye, geuneun mal geudaelo nae ma-eum-eul as-a gassgo naneun wanjeonhi chyeossda: Yes, he literally stole my heart and since then I have been completely smitten by him.
> 
> Ah, naneun nae kkum-ui salam-ege dangsin-eul jedaelo sogaehagehaessda: Ah, I forgot let me properly introduce you.
> 
> ttogttoghan: Smart
> 
> Wau, myeochsal-ibnikka: How old are you son?
> 
> Ani, hal-abeoji: No grandfather
> 
> Anata wa nan-sai no musukodesu ka: How old are you son?

I fluttered my violet eyes open to the imaginary Devildom sun, it seemed like the ball and my transformation happened just yesterday, but it’s been months. This year is almost over and summer is coming up quickly. My life was finally how I wanted it to be and I finally was enjoying what I wanted to enjoy. I sat up in Satan’s bed to see him leaning against the panel of the door leading to his balcony. I had my bag beside the bed, I couldn’t help myself but get a picture and it hit him just right. Click.....another gorgeous piece to draw and show our future children how handsome their father is. He turned around and flashed a smile at me. “I hope you made me look, good darling.” Satan said I giggled “You always look, good darling.” I replied, He came over to the bed and kissed me good morning. Then I was greeted by our dragon babies and my darling Sanchul. “Good morning my loves,” I said as I pet each one of them. Libella and Nuri have gotten close lately. I wonder if their mating season is approaching, Qetty said summertime but not what month. “Darling let’s go do something today, summer will be kicking off next week, and I want to go and enjoy some festivities today.” Satan said, “Oh? What did you have in mind darling?” I asked,

"Oh I don't know, maybe work on our future children together?" I took her hand, tracing circles in her palms while looking her in her sparkling eyes.

I bit my lip. I want him to get me pregnant. “I got it!” Let’s go to the beach. Back in the human world I always went to the beach a week before summer. I know it won’t be as hard to go in between worlds now since Diavolo permitted me to go when I want to since I helped save everyone. He offered it to Levi, but he probably is only going to when they have the conventions.” I said 

“I personally would love to see you in a bikini, if only I can tear it off with my teeth." I said The thought of seeing her pregnant was so appealing to me that I almost couldn't contain myself when I was aroused, and lately she did that often. She giggled. “I guess we better go get a few things then huh?” She said She brought her lips to my ear “You can pick my bikini out for me darling.” She said seductively while stroking my already very hard member. I grabbed her hand and nibbled her neck, "I cannot wait." 

I giggled, “Come on you naughty demon.” I grabbed him by his belt loop and drug him into the shower with me. Lately, for the past week, I have had a massive sex drive increase, like I can’t contain myself at all, and I am not sure what is going on.

»————-Time Passes————-«

We got out of the shower after another fantastic sexual experience. I watched her as she dried her hair completely smitten. "Mei...is it possible the dragons are in their mating season? You've been exceptionally amorous and to be honest, I can't keep my hands off of you..." I began as I pulled her in and kissed her neck, "Not that it's ever a bad thing." 

“To be honest that’s what I have been wondering. Because I can’t contain myself around you at all, I know Qetty said after a year they would mate, but summer makes it a year, and summer hasn’t started yet.” I began, I found myself staring at his body again, I have so much lust I cannot handle it at all. “Like right now, I want you again, and I just had you.” I continued, it was a war zone trying to keep my lust and arousal together. I looked away from him and went to the wardrobe to get dressed for today, I was so excited to go to the beach with him. It is well deserved after this tough year we have had together. “That is peculiar, do you think we should visit her? I do wonder how she is.” Satan said, “No, let her be. I know she is probably busy since she and Levi have gotten along really well.” I replied, “Speaking of which, have you noticed Levi has been acting unusual? Like he's being secretive? I think he’s planning something.” He continued, Hmm? I cocked my head to the side. Come to think of it I did notice that as well. “Ooh, maybe he got Qet pregnant? Little mini baby Levi’s to play with. Do demon children age the same as human children?” I began,

"Hmm...I think they age a little faster than demons but a lot slower than humans. And with eight hundred years of magic, she may have something to slow it further.” I began, “But...can you see Levi as a father? He'll be taking them to conventions and having them all cosplay, make videos of his pop band with them or something like that Haha.” In honesty, the thought was exciting having children together cousins growing up together like we did. It made me want Mei more. 

All this talk about children was driving me crazy. I would love it if Qetty and I got pregnant at the same time. We could be pregnant together. Satan started kissing me on my body some more. But we wanted to do something fun today, I had to try and keep myself under control. “Come on let’s go get a few things so we can go enjoy ourselves today,” I said, as I kissed him softly. I suddenly heard our precious dragons make noise. Then they flew over to me and Satan. “Aww, do you guys want to come to the beach too with mommy and daddy,” I said as I nuzzled my littler Nuri. They coo’ed and positioned themselves on us in their favorite spots, Nuri on my neck and Libella on Satan’s wrist. I grabbed my bag and Satan and I headed out the door and made our way to Downtown Devildom. When we got there the first thing I wanted to look for was my swimsuit, I started looking around and picking some up when Satan stopped me. “Ah, Ah darling I am picking out your swimsuit, gather any other items you may need, while I search for the perfect piece to lay upon this beautiful body of yours,” Satan said as he placed his hands on my waist and kissed my cheek. I got hot, this massive increase in my sex drive sucks! I love sex but damn. I started looking among everything and I found myself finding cute things like a nice swimsuit cover, and gorgeous sunglasses to wear. Since the big Hecate battle, Diavolo also rewarded me by taking all of the money I earned in my human life and converting it to Grimm. I didn’t know they had versions of credit cards here in hell. So I was set for a life here and when I had my children with Satan. I can’t believe I saved right around 450,000 dollars from the time I started working till the time I changed into a demon. I never told Satan that, but that’s probably a detail he doesn’t need to know. I giggled to myself and kept shopping. 

I looked through the many items, imagining each one of them on my songbird. The thought of seeing her walk around in something skimpy such as got me instantly hard. Damn.. what is going on here? At the very least I should be able to contain myself in public! I happened upon this very exquisite suit that was green and gold, I imagined it on her, walking along the beach wet with seawater with that look in her eyes....this was the one she needed. I hurried to get it to her, "Darling, what do you think of this?” I asked, I held up the suit and she took it in her hands, I was seeing her in it already.

My eyes brightened. Satan showed me a gorgeous green and gold swimsuit, and it was the kind of green that he is when he changes, it was perfect. I grabbed the pair of lime green sunglasses on the rack and held them up to the suit a perfect match, then I grabbed the black swimsuit cover and held it to the suit. Perfect. “Perfect darling lets get it.” I said, “You know what I like.” I giggled, We paid for the suit and he leaned into my ear with a wicked smile, “I can't wait to see you in it.” I tensed up. That aroused me. Whatever is going on, we are even having issues maintaining in public. We finished up our shopping, then as we were finishing on the way back home we stopped for ice cream. Satan got his usual Beast Blood Sorbet with lava rock sprinkles and of course mine Poison Apple Meringue. When we got back home, we started getting our bags together since we were probably going to spend most of our day there. We were going to the beach where I used to live in Seoul, Korea. “Alright darling I think we are ready, let’s go! It’s really exciting, you never got to see any of where I am from. You saw very little of it each time I summoned you, and when you came to get me for RAD. Seoul is the heart of Korea and it's one of my favorite places in the world.” I said, I took his hand and led him back to where the portal was. Diavolo said I could use it at my disposal. “Alright think the beach in Seoul Korea.” And just like that, we were off. This portal thing I could never get used to.

I took her hand and we were off before I knew it we were on this beautiful beach with beautiful sand and glistening water. The sun was so bright I had to shield my eyes. She laughed and put her arms around me hiding her face from the sun in my back also. "I haven't felt the sun in so long....it's overwhelming at first but your eyes will adjust.” I said, “This is Jeju Island. It’s one of the top beaches here in Korea. I was hoping we landed here. The sounds and the smells were wondrous. I suppose things like this I would miss too being a human, but now I can see it anytime I want to. Darling how long has it been since we have seen the sun? I think it was when you came and got me for my first day back at RAD.” Kyung said, "That was almost a year ago, ha and it gets me every time " I moved my arm and turned to face her. "Let's go have fun,” I replied, She nodded, then placed these dark sunglasses on my face. “Just until your eyes adjust.” She kissed me softly and led me to her favorite spot. "Ah, much better thanks.” 

“This spot is surrounded by rock formations with a little enclosed pool. The water here is one of the clearest, but this spot I feel like you can see everything the most.” I sat my stuff down and took off my swim cover and let my hair out so it fell to my back. I forgot how long my hair is, it’s just slightly past my butt. I started in the little pool and instantly felt warm. “Wow, it’s been such a long time.”

I watched her sink deeper and deeper into the water. I swear by Lord Diavolo she can make anything look sexy. She was in just up to her breasts and she turned me, waiting for me to join. “Are you coming, my love? This water feels so good.” She asked as she held out her hand for me to join her. I stood for a moment just looking at her and admiring how beautiful she was. “Hell yes, I'm coming." I was in the water in a flash pulling her close to me as soon as I reached her.

I noticed Nuri and Libella were perching on one of the rocks watching us. I didn’t even notice they were off our bodies. I guess dragons don’t like water. Satan kissed me sweetly. This felt like a romantic scene from a movie. Hopefully, I can keep myself distracted from how I am wanting to screw him every minute of every hour. I splashed him and started swimming away giggling. “Oops looks like I got your gorgeous blonde hair wet,” I said as I swam off and dove under the water.

I dove behind her, trying to grab her feet but she was too fast! Is she a demon or a mermaid? 

I felt he tried to grab me but missed. I am a really good swimmer. I always have been. I continued swimming and something glistening caught my attention. I swam over to see what it was, no way! There on a rock, I saw two open clams one with a black pearl and one with a purple pearl. What a lucky find. I swam back to Satan and grabbed his arm leading him to what I found then I pointed to them.

She showed me the gems she found and I was amazed. It wasn't unusual to find these things but in such colors were astounding! This was very rare. 

I grabbed them and motioned for him to come back up to the surface. “Wow, that is a good way to start our day. Satan, since you read all the time, do you know what kind of pearls these are?” I asked I smiled at him to see if he knew. Just before I drop how smart I am.

I was going to tell her but she looked like she wanted to say it. She was always so cute when she smiled like that. "Why no darling what kind are they?” “These are called Tahitian freshwater cultured pearls. Can you guess which one is more valuable?” She replied, "Hmmm I think the purple is less common right? So it'll be more valuable.” I said 

Damn....should have figured he knew that. I was so hoping to be sexy for a moment at my brain I have. “Correct, traditionally when pearl jewelry is made the purple pearls you see have been dyed. You don’t see purple too often, that's real.” I walked back to the surface and slipped the gorgeous gems into my bag. I was going to make a necklace out of these. I wonder if while I am here I can find anymore so I can give a necklace to Eomma. “You probably know this already, but anytime a colored pearl is found there has been an irritation in the clam making it.”

She seemed disappointed, sometimes I can't help myself when it comes to knowledge..."But I wonder, is it the clam making the color or the irritant?" Hopefully, she will enjoy giving that information. “The irritation, it disrupts the process it undergoes when creating the pearl, kind of like that skip you get when you're low on ink for a printer and this streak of ink just appears across your page.” She replied, “I wonder since you know everything if you know what flowers you can make tea out of without dying.”

Now she had me, "Umm. No I..don't.” Her eyes widen “What? The infamous Satan the keeper of knowledge doesn’t know something? Are you only saying that to make me feel better and stroke my ego.” She said, smiling as she joined me back in the water. I blinked, I didn't want her to think I didn't know so I gave her that Smile she liked so much. "Why, is it working?" I asked, 

Hmm, I looked down at my crystal, and it was blue. Ha, you have been caught. “Did you forget something Satan?” I said as I pointed down to my crystal in my stomach that was dark blue, and giggled. “Caught ya darling.” I said giggling, "Ah...well. No, I don't know" He sulked, I giggled. Yes! Something he didn't know I was very excited about this, I could tell he was defeated, but I kissed his cheek and nuzzled him. “Your brain and gorgeous me aren’t my main things for loving you. I always wanted to teach you something since you know everything. When we are done swimming I am going to go to teach you. It's going to be quite the topic.” "Well I would love to learn about it " He kissed my forehead and we went back into the water.

»————-Time Passes————-«

We swam for a while. It was so relaxing to just enjoy each other and take a break from the repeat cycle we do every day. I didn’t know how long we were out there, but in the midst of it all, I saw someone come to us with a tray of something. “Yeoboseyo!” The man said, That voice I knew who that was. “Hello there, would you guys like some mochi?” The man said, I slowly came out of the water “So Young? So Young Han?” I asked He looked at me, “Well I’ll be Miss Mei, it’s been quite a long time. I see you have grown up quite well.” So Young said, I smiled, and hugged him tightly. “hal-abeoji, I can’t believe your still here after all this time.” I said, “Ye, since I have spent such a long time here I just never left, I love what I do, plus you never know who you will run into again by doing this.” He replied as he pinched my cheek. “Ya, Mei jeo namja chingu ya?” He asked, I looked back at him then blushed, “Ye, geulsse geuneun siljelo nae nampyeon-ibnida.” I said as I flexed my fingers to show the ring he got for me. His eyes widened. “wa! geugeon jeongmal joh-eun sosig-ibnida!” So Young replied, I giggled “Ye, geuneun mal geudaelo nae ma-eum-eul as-a gassgo naneun wanjeonhi chyeossda.” I said giggling. I looked back at Satan and he was confused, I forgot when I spoke in Korean he didn't understand. “Ah, naneun nae kkum-ui salam-ege dangsin-eul jedaelo sogaehagehaessda,” I said as I walked him over towards Satan.

She came over with another man. “Hello? I am Satan, a pleasure to meet you, sir.” I took out a hand for him to shake. “Darling this is a close friend of my late birth mother and father. You can call him almost like a grandfather per se.” She said, “Wow, Mei he is handsome, you got quite the catch here.” So Young said as he firmly grabbed my hand and shook it. “Ye he is very ttogttoghan.” Kyung said as she pointed to her head, “He teaches me something new every day.” She replied, “wau, myeochsal-ibnikka?” So Young asked, “Ani, hal-abeoji, Satan is Japanese.” She continued, He looked at me in shock, “Ah! Forgive me, Anata wa nan-sai no musukodesu ka?” So Young asked, “Since when do you know Japanese?” She said smiling, “Well when I am not working I study other cultures.” He replied, "Rest assured I speak many more languages. And I am about... twenty-seven if you count my upcoming birthday.” I winked at her and she smiled, "It is very nice to meet you.” I said as I bowed respectfully, “Wow! I see your standards still haven’t changed Kyung Sang. I remember your mother always telling me how you enjoyed men older than you. How on earth did you come across this perfect man?” So Young asked, “Oh forgive me Satan, I am So Young Han, I didn’t give my name how rude of me.” He bowed back to me. "Kyung Sang Mei... it's always beautiful spoken aloud." I pulled her to me and kissed her head. I will most definitely be asking why I didn't know she had a middle name later. "Young Han, what else can you tell me about my darling songbird? I'm dying to know.” I asked, 

Oh lord of the Celestials, please Young Han don’t embarrass me in front of my darling. “Well, there is a lot I can tell you. For example, Kyung is a Korean name and so is Sang, but Mei is Japanese. So Mei is part Japanese and Korean.” So Young began, "Ah I see, do you know how she was as a little girl? Any quirks she may have grown out of?" I smiled deviously at her. “Hmm, well to tell you the truth Satan, she had a habit of fighting other kids. She was never a “child” per se, she always handled things like a grown-up. And whenever she was angry she use to fold cranes, then string them and throw them into a fire. I never understood why she did that, but if it helped her with her anger by all means.” So Young said, I put my face in my hands, don’t tell him that. He already knows my temper is something else. “I have a lot I would love to share with you, how about you have dinner with me and my wife tonight? Mei, I am glad you paid a visit tonight is the mochi festival. It’s going to be such a good one this year. That way you can show your beloved a bit about our culture.” So Young continued, “Oh! Really? It is time for that again? I honestly forgot that would be fantastic, I would love to see halmoni, I miss her.” I replied, “Ye, it’s funny she was just praying the other day to see you again soon, and then here you are.” So Young replied, as he hugged her, “Here, Satan have you ever had mochi?” He handed us mochi and I ate it happily. “Mmm, just like I remember it.” I said, 

"I have read of it, but I have never had the pleasure of eating it." I watched Mei munch happily, tempted to kiss the bits left on her cheeks. “Darling, it’s a rice cake, this flavor is strawberry it’s really good.” She said happily, I lean down and stole a bite from the food in her hand, making eye contact as I licked my lips. "Mm, yes that tastes very good indeed." I couldn't seem to contain myself when speaking to new acquaintance...good grief. “Wonderful! My wife will be pleased to hear you say that. So meet us at my house tonight at 6:30. The official fun of the festival starts at 7. Mei, do you remember where we live?” So Young asked, “Ye, right at the corner of the convenience store.” She replied He gave me another mochi to munch on, mmm this was such a good idea to come here today. “Wonderful! Then I will see you both tonight at 6:30. Later!” So Young said as he waved bye and headed back up to the pier. I looked over to see my Satan smiling, “What is it darling?” She asked, "You look simply adorable is all and incredibly sexy " I kissed her cheeks. "Now you get to show me off to your friends and I get to learn everything about you. Honestly Mei how have we been through so much together and I not know your middle name?" “Hmm, well Sang is a family name, it’s only important to use when you're writing papers or anything important. And since you guys don’t have middle names or last names I figured it was a minor unneeded detail lol.” She replied, "Why my darling songbird, there isn't a single detail about you that could ever be minor in my eyes" I held her hand in mine. "I cannot wait for this gathering.” He continued, 

I smiled. I couldn’t believe this was turning out so well. I hugged him tightly. I love him so much. “Well let’s get changed then shall we? We have a while before we need to meet with them. There is someplace I am going to take you.” I said as I took his hand and led him back up to the pier. “Nuri, Libella come on we are going to go do something fun!” I said They coo’ed and flew over to me and Satan and positioned themselves back on our bodies like accessories. We made it back up to the pier and changed, it didn’t take us long to get ready. Then when we were done I took him to a tea greenhouse. I was going to teach him about the flowers we use to make tea with. When we walked into the greenhouse he was amazed at all that was there. “This is our tea garden greenhouse. The community came together to make this a public garden so everyone can have fresh tea always.” I said I grabbed one of the bags by the door you use to pick your flowers. “Let’s begin shall we?” I asked as I led him to the first row of flowers. "What are these?” He asked, “Glad you asked, close your eyes.” I said I fluttered his gorgeous green eyes shut. “Now I know this is a tea you drink a lot do you recognize it?” I asked as I held the Echinacea tea to his nose. "Ah, Echinacea. I know that smell anywhere.” He said, “Ye, and for humans, it is used for reducing cold or flu symptoms and general immune system health. Now open your eyes.” He fluttered them open and I held one of the pink flowers in my hand. “This is a coneflower, this is also echinacea, you can boil the petals to make your own echinacea,” I said as I put a bunch in my brown bag. Then I grabbed different colors of the flower. I showed him a pale purple, a bright yellow and a pale pink. “These are also cone flowers these are also echinacea you can make from them too. Each area has a different type of coneflower, the common one is this bright pink and yellow.” I said as I placed them in my bag too. 

"They come in so many colors, amazing.” I watched how excited she looked as she picked up each flower. She never ceases to make me adore her.

This continued hunger is getting harder and harder. “Rose Petal Tea is for daily hydration and has no caffeine,” I said as I drank my sample, I looked through the rows of rose petals and I grabbed pink, and black rose petals. “Oh look! I haven’t seen this hybrid rose in awhile.” I said as I picked it up and showed him the bright green petals, “It’s a man-made rose, but it’s purpose still serves the same. It matches your colors, darling.” I grabbed a bunch of those too. We spent a lot of time in there, I was enjoying teaching him about tea, and he was generally interested, he even started his bag and got an assortment of flowers and petals. When we left the greenhouse I was hungry, we still had a bit of time before we went and saw So Young. “Darling, I’m hungry, wanna go eat? I’ll share with you one of my favorite dishes about Korea.” I said as I held out my hand.

"Of course, I want to know all about your culture. And I never worried about buying anything for you because I want you to be happy. So never think you owe me anything.." I flashed a smile at her and leaned close. "Anything but a kiss.” She giggled and kissed me sweetly. She couldn’t help but bite my bottom lip a little bit making it bleed a drop of blood. I let out a slight moan, she licked it from my lip, that made my senses surge. How wicked, “Come, I am going to take you to an udon noodle shop.” She said as she led me down the pier. "Udon...I have read about it, it's a type of noodle right?" I asked, 

“Ye, it and black bean noodles are the best. I think you will like it. Don’t eat too much though we still have the festival to enjoy tonight.” I said When we got there the familiar smell filled my nose. It was so nice to smell that again. I brought him to the seats at the counter and heard another familiar voice call to me. “Kyung Sang?” The voice said, “Kyung Sang Mei is that you?” I looked up, wow Yo Han Shi, I haven’t seen him in a long time. “Oh wow! Hello Oppa! Long time no see I didn’t think you would remember me after all this time. How are you?” I said, He hugged me tight, “Well Sang I am doing very well, as you can see I now own the noodle shop. Remember when we used to help my parents prepare the udon? And you got angry and set the dough on fire?” Yo Han said, “Aish! Don’t bring up my anger, I know it was something else.” I scolded he chuckled then made eye contact with my darling Satan. “My my Sang, is this one of your suitors?” Yo Han asked Satan flashed a smile, “No, I am her husband, a pleasure to meet you Yo Han was it?” He said. I saw he had a bit of shock in his eyes. Uh oh, I think my darling got a bit jealous. “Wow! This guy is really funny. Sang doesn’t date she just hooks up.” Yo Han said, “Hey! Don’t tell him that, I use to but not anymore.” I showed him my ring, “Besides it’s true he is my husband.” I replied, I forgot Yo Han was much better as a kid.

I leaned forward with a smile looking at Yo Han in the eye, "And besides, one never needs to hook up when she has someone at home who can satisfy her every need.” Dammit Satan, why are you saying this to him? Are you jealous?

I sensed Satan's anger, he was so jealous, wow I never have seen him get jealous. Yo Han flashed a cocky smile. “My, My Mei you have changed a lot, I can see being handled by your husband here has done wonders for your body. How about I get your guys food, what would you like?” Yo Han asked I was embarrassed ugh, did not miss this about being a human. “Just two udon bowls please and a bottle of soju, please. “Coming right up!” Yo Han said as he walked away. I looked over and Satan was irritated. I have never seen him get that way, it was sexy to me. I lightly grazed my hand across his gorgeous member I love so much.

I felt her looking at me, "I'm not jealous, so you know. It's about establishing one's place. There is a difference.” I said, Then she touched me and my eyes lifted to her. She was turned on. "Would you like me to establish my place with you on this table? Would that suit you?" I wasn't sure if I was being a smartass or making a real proposition at this point. 

I bit my lip and let out a small squeal as he gripped my thigh. Ooh, I would love to do that, but as tempting as it is we can’t do that. I put my lips to ear and whispered, “Ooh, darling I cannot get enough of you, wait till we get home.” I said as I nibbled his ear, he let out a slight moan, “Order up! Hey Sang, I put the extra chicken in your udon just like you like it, and I gave the strongest soju just for you since I know it’s your favorite hard liquor.” Yo Han said I saw him make eye contact with Satan again, “Do enjoy your meal, husband.” He said cocky like, "I will, and I will enjoy my desert more." I said gripping her thigh right in front of him with a smile.

I let out a squeal dropping my noodles off my chopsticks. Yo Han scoffed angrily, then went back into the kitchen, angry “Boss what’s the matter?” His chief said, “That damn guy, Sang’s apparent husband, he seems like such a tool, only using her for sex.” Yo Han said angrily, “I don’t know boss she looks pretty happy, you can tell those things in people if they aren’t.” His chef said throwing more oil on the grill. “Whatever, it’s a farce.” He continued, he looked back at Kyung, “Damn, I haven’t seen her in five years, she looks so good.” He thought as he went back to chopping scallions. “What do you think darling?” I asked, "I think they want you, and they are jealous because I have you in they don't. However that doesn't mean they can be rude, but I would still like to have some fun once in a while. I'm sorry if I made you out of sorts, sometimes my anger does get the better of me still." He said, I turned his head to face me, then I kissed him letting him taste my tongue. “Darling please, your jealousy excites me. You don’t understand how bad I want you to take me on this table in front of everyone. However we have to wait till we’re back home, so you can enjoy your luxurious desert.” I said It’s getting harder by the minute to maintain myself. "Hmph, then I will behave, for now.” He said,

He is so cute when he pouts. “What do you think of the udon darling? I hope you find it tasty since you never tried it before.” I said

I opened my mouth and she fed me a bite, "Mm, I like it...a little salty for my taste but the chicken is tender and the vegetables have been well cooked.” She smiled at me, "Mei...I wanted to wait to do this but I have something for you.” She cocked her head to the side. “What could you possibly have for me when you have given so much already.” She said smiling. I reached into my bag and pulled out a new camera. This camera is even more advanced and takes clearer pictures. It's the best Devildom has. And..." I reach again. "This sketchbook is made of special paper that cant be destroyed. I want you to fill them with new memories. 

I got excited. My eyes widen and I was trying to not scream and make a scene. “I love this! Thank you so much, darling!” I cheered, I kissed him, and hugged him tightly, “I know exactly what my first picture is going to be.” I said smiling, “Come here, darling.” I leaned close to him and held the camera up click.....perfect, my first new memory for my official new life. “You know as silly as this is, for whatever reason I thought demons wouldn’t show up in pictures,” I said as I ate some more of my udon. 

I scooted closer looking deep in her eyes and fed her from my chopsticks. "Like I said there are a lot of misconceptions about us. I would love to take you back to the museum sometime.” I said, “Of course! I didn’t get to see everything. Plus I love when that intelligent brain of yours teaches me things.” She said as she stroked my chest. She bit her lip again. “My sexy tutor.” She said as she kissed me again. 

“Ugh, why does she have to suck his face in front of me like that! He is such a tool, after college she disappeared and I never saw her since.” Yo Han said, “Well boss if your equipment was more updated she probably would have given you a chance.” His other chef said laughing, The others in the kitchen laughed, “Why would you say something so lewd!” Yo Han scolded, 

I don't know why but I loved teasing her so. I looked over to the commotion. "Should I go easy on your friend? He seems to like you."

I looked up to see Yo Han in a frenzy. I giggled, I liked seeing he was jealous. “I know that’s why I want you to keep going. He is a tool, we hung out together in college and hooked up one time and it was like a big deal for him.” I replied, “He was much cooler when we were kids.” He turned sharply at me. "Oh, so you hooked up huh? Well for that I'll go even harder.” He said, 

I finished my udon and raised my hand with a smile. "Yo Han, how about another round? That was simply delightful!"

He had an angry look in his eyes, then he turned to me, “Mei would you like more too?” He asked, “Yes? Do you know how long it has been since I have had udon? You better go and get it since my husband’s paying.” I said giggling,

I waited for Yo Han to return with the udon. "How about another round of drinks too? I'm feeling pretty good tonight!" I pulled her closed and gave a wide grin. 

I smiled Yo Han was getting angry, but he knows I will tell his dad if he is rude and unprofessional. “You're the best Oppa!” I said teasingly, "Yeah, truly I think you deserve a tip." Satan said I giggled. Wow, I love us so much. “Ya, darling here I didn’t even have you try any of this soju yet. It won’t get us drunk anymore, but I think it still tastes good. It’s made out of rice.” I said as I poured him a glass. He drank it greedily. “Oh yeah, I love it!” He was enjoying taunting Yo Han. “Darling, let's finish these bowls, it's about time to meet up with So Young.” I said "Oh yes! I almost forgot ." He leaned closer to me, "I was having too much fun." He said, 

We finished our food, and after a few more taunts to Yo Han, we made our way to So Young. I hadn’t been here in so long I was very surprised I remembered. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door to see So Young’s pleased face. “Oh, Mei, you did remember! I was so worried you didn’t remember.” He said as he invited us in. “Hung Ra come! Mei has come back to us.” So Young said, “Darling take off your shoes in Korea all shoes get left at the door and house shoes be put on.” I said as I handed him a pair of White House shoes. “My Mei! I can’t believe it! I wasn’t sure after you graduated college if I was going to see you again!” Hung Ra said as she hugged me tightly, “Come, let me get you some tea. Is Viola Tricolor still your favorite?” She asked “Ye halmoni.” I said smiling. “Satan what type of tea is your favorite?” So Young asked. 

“Hmm, I believe I'm feeling partial to rose suddenly." I said looking at my songbird "Maybe it was today's visit, but I would like something new!" 

“Rose Petal tea it is!” Hung Ra cheered, “Darling, quickly get the strawberry daifuku.” “Right.” So Young replied, I saw him go to the fridge and pull out these perfect strawberry balls. “So Young told me Satan was Japanese, I remembered this is similar to our mochi in Korea, and I know when I made it for Mei as a kid she liked them.” Hung Ra said They brought us our tea and sweets, this brought back so memories. They sat down at the table with us. “My Mei, you must catch us up on where you have been in these last four years? Your final year of college you were 21, what have you been doing?” Hung Ra asked, I sipped my tea happily and giggled. “Well halmoni, after I got my degree in Demonic Literature and Culture with a minor in financial marketing I got a really good office job and made way more than the average 22 year old could make. Since then I have done that for the past three years and last year I decided to study abroad, which is how I met my darling Satan.” I said as I looked over and smiled at him. 

“Wow! You have been busy. Mei, I told you don’t devote your entire life to work and study! You're a gorgeous woman, and I can see your beloved's thought so too.” Hung Ra said giggling. "Yes she is, and kind, and smart, and so passionate; she would fight to then for what she believes in. I admire that so much in her.” Satan said, My darling Satan always knows how to make me blush. Even though he keeps his hand on my thigh causing me to quiver. “Mei, have you spoken to your brother any?” So Young asked, I hung my head down, “No grandfather, honestly I can’t remember the last time we spoke. Since our parents died he handled it differently than me. It’s like when I tried to talk to him I couldn’t, but now the path I’m going in life probably won’t change our relationship.” I replied, “Aish, I am sorry to hear that, that boy is something else.” Hung Ra said, “Oh Mei, have you and Satan thought about kids yet?” She continued, Satan put his hand on my secret place and stroked it lightly, causing me to drop my teacup and I played it off as it shocked me, and I put my hand on my cheek. “Halmoni.....” I said embarrassed,

I leaned into Mei's ear as they talked, "So I read how humans will always ask their relatives when they are going to reproduce, add to the family line." I ran my hand up her thigh and stroked her secret place. "Let's not disappoint them,” I said,

I let out a soft squeal. Ooh this demon, I can’t wait till I give him a child. I wanted to come just by his touch. “Aish! I almost forgot the festival is about to start, let’s go ahead and head out, I can’t wait for you to see this Satan, it is quite something.” So Young said, We got up from their table and slipped our shoes back on, and headed out. Hung Ra and So Young held each of my arms and Satan trailed behind. “How is your Sanchul Mei?” Hung Ra asked, I looked back at Satan and he smiled, “He is so good, I am so happy I found him he is such a good boy.” I replied, I noticed So Young stepped back and started talking with Satan. 

I decided to talk to So Young about my songbird, there were so many interesting things I needed to know while I had the chance to learn. I love her and yet I feel like I have only read the jacket of a novel and have yet to search its pages. "So Young, what else can you tell me about Mei, what she has been like or her childhood memories?" I began, “Hmm, My Mei always said she is very plain and basic. Well, I can assure you she is not. In school, she was always one of the top students and she always had perfect grades and attendance and everything. She never caused trouble, but kids had issues with her, so she got in unwanted and unprovoked fights a lot. So that’s why she has quite a temper from time to time. Her parents were very good people, never drank or smoked or anything harmful, their kids were on a pedal stool almost. However her parents worked very tiredly, they struggled a lot, but they never let the kids find out or show it, they always showered them with love and everything they needed, for starters.” So Young began,

“They came to our house a lot when their parents were in a bind. Mei doesn’t remember probably, she only remembers the happy memories. As a teen her last two years of high school she spent a lot of time reading, quite a few things actually, I could never remember what subject she was studying next. Aish!” So Young chuckled, “We always told her that she should enjoy her life and not devote it just to work. She said until she is successful she won’t be able to do what she loves. Well, five years later she gets a fantastic job and a handsome husband. She use to dance and sing a lot as a child, she was so good at it we told her she should try being a KPop trainee which is the genre of music here in Korea, she said that isn’t a stable career, which she isn’t wrong, I still think she should have tried. She use to play the bamboo flute too. I wonder if she still remembers. To be honest, I was surprised seeing her with you, only because she most of her life had casual dating, because of her field she didn’t want to get attached to anyone to distract her, she had a lot of men court her and I couldn’t help but laugh every-time she turned one of them down. It was not on her agenda at all. Then comes you, I have never seen her happy like I have with you. She has had a lot of pain in her life. Frankly, when her parents died she handled it better than expected, how they died still makes me shudder.” So Young finished,

"Wow, she has been through a lot and achieved so much. I know it sounds odd but I can see how she has gotten so strong. I admire her.” So Young chuckled, “My Mei is quite something. That leaves you Satan? What is a handsome demon-like youes story?” So Young asked as he smiled, My heart sank…..what? How could he possibly know I am not a human. "W..what..are you talking about, a demon? So Young you know such things do not exist.” I replied, So Young chuckled. “Satan, the fourth sin of wrath, once an angel for the celestial realm, but fell in a great battle led by your eldest brother.” So Young began, “Also the keeper of knowledge. You don’t have to worry, I knew who you were when I laid my eyes on you.” I thought to myself as I crossed my arms. He knows who I am, now the question was if this would be a problem. "You know, and yet here you stand speaking to me about my Mei like I was one of the family. I am not unaware that your family is religious, so why are you so unafraid? What exactly is your motive?” So Young chuckled, “Dear Satan, you probably don’t remember from your previous life as an angel do you? But you saved me once.” So Young said, "Saved....you? But that was millenniums ago when I was an angel, what do you mean?” He had me completely floored now. 

“I was on my morning route on my way to work when a crazy driver ran the light and hit me, causing me to fly into one of the cement trucks. I figured I was going to be dead at any moment, but I remember seeing you above me, those green eyes are hard to forget you know. You said to me, “Be Careful next time, traffic is dangerous at this hour.” Then I passed out and next thing I knew I was awake in the hospital, my dear wife crying and praying like a madwoman for me to be ok. When I woke up I didn’t feel any pain nor did I have any noticeable scars. The doctors didn’t understand it, but it happened.” So Young continued, I was stunned, how could he possibly remember that when it seemed like so long ago for me? Could our meeting possibly be fate after all, Is it possible that this was destined? Maybe my beloved songbird was made for me...no, that was reading too deeply into it. But even still... I couldn’t help but wonder, "So knowing all you know, knowing I have fallen, you still associate with me? You still treat me as family with Mei? Why? I feel saving your life isn't enough to forgive me for my sins.” I continued, “Even though my wife and I are very religious people, we don’t believe that people are bound to what they are. For example, you're the sin of wrath, but you haven’t been wrathful in the human world. Just because you are made up of something in your case anger and rage doesn’t defy you for all of your actions. Also, I am very indebted to you, not just for my life, but for Mei’s as well.” He continued, “Come with me back to my home for a moment Satan, I will message my wife and say I forgot something. You won’t believe my story unless I show you.” I stood in shock, But I followed him anyway, I had to know if he carried the real secret that I was still searching for within myself.

I do hope Satan doesn’t get offended by what I am about to share with him. He probably doesn’t remember much of his life as an angel. I walked him back into my home, and lead him to my study in the back of my house, and out of my drawer, I pulled a green and gold box from my desk. I blew the dust off of it. I could see he looked at it with curious eyes. 

“During one of the hardships with Mei and her family, she and her brother stayed with us for quite some time. One day Mei got very very sick, and we tried everything we could to find out what was happening. The doctors told us she probably wasn’t going to make it. That night I put her to bed and I just cried and prayed that she would be ok. Then I heard a noise in her room, I went to see what it was, assuming it was the evil spirits coming for her, but when I opened her door there I saw the same blonde hair and a green-eyed angel that saved me previously, kissing my Mei on her lips. She was probably about six or seven, so she probably doesn’t remember. You looked at me and said, “We meet again, no need to worry she will be fine.” You flashed your bright teeth at me and took off out her window. Moments after she woke up, I hugged her tightly and she said to me “grandfather there was a handsome boy who was just here, he had blonde hair and green eyes, and he kissed me, and told me it would help me not be sick anymore.” I was so stricken I couldn’t believe it if I didn’t see it with my own two eyes. Then after some time she began to draw you in many ways, she said you visited her a lot, and she use to read her favorite stories to you.” So Young began, I opened the box, and showed Satan all of the drawings of him as an angel that Mei had drawn from back then his eyes widened, he looked as if tears were going to fall from his eyes.

"Then...it was ordained....from the beginning he and I have had a bond. She was meant to save me even before I needed to be saved. This was too much to handle. I wasn't sure I could take it. I.flipped through each drawing seeing a form I had long ago forgotten but they were mine...and it was by her hand. "She...she did...this? She loved me even then...?" I whispered as tears fell from my eyes, 

I nodded, “Keep looking, she even has some of you when you fell during the great battle. She said you came to her one night while it was going on and said, “My Mei, I won’t be able to see you anymore after this.” She was upset and asked why, and you told her “Me and my brothers are fighting some bad people, to make sure you and everyone else on your world are safe. I want you to always remember the time we spent together with this.” You gave her one of Your feathers from your wing.” I took out a smaller black box I had inside it and opened it and showed him, that made him cry harder. “After that, she spent a long time crying because she couldn’t see you anymore, but after some time passed when she was in her teens about 10 or 11 she had another dream about you, but you didn’t have the pretty white wings anymore, and she said she saw you were in a place that was scary and dark. Then if you look here at this drawing,” I flipped to the last drawing in the stack and showed him her picture of him as a demon. “After that, she knew she wasn’t going to ever see you again, and after some time she made peace with it because she knew that you saved her and you did it because you had to.” I took out two other pictures from the box, “This was her favorite picture to draw of you, she drew it when you were an angel and a demon.” I showed him the two pictures of him sleeping in a chair while holding her hand.

"My Mei....my little songbird...." it was all I could manage to get out. I couldn't stop crying, she loved me, she had always loved me! I felt my flame burn so strong that I felt a new appreciation for her and I didn't think it was possible. I wasn't sure I could look at her the same... she was so much more than my lover, so much more than my wife or my friend, she saved me even being damned she managed to save me. And I couldn't repay her in a millennia of trying. “Crazy stuff huh? I’m assuming it’s why her spark in demon culture came from, maybe subconsciously she was hoping by being involved with it, she would see you again. Even if she didn’t remember her heart did, and her soul, it was cosmically connected with yours in your previous life and your current.” I said, “Maybe that’s why she turned down all the men that courted her, subconsciously she was waiting for you.” He continued, "This makes us more than partners or lifemates.... we are soulmates...actual soulmates..." I felt as though my entire existence was to wait for her and that finally gave me peace. 

He had a new look of hope and happiness to him. I couldn’t help but smile, “What do you say we go and enjoy the festival with our ladies?” So Young said as he hugged Satan tightly. “All I ask is you will always love her, my Mei’s story is a very sad one, I want it to end happily for her.” 

"Believe me, if it takes thousands of years and every ounce of my breath I will devote it to her happiness" he smiled and we walked back together, full of new hope.

Satan and grandfather had been gone a while. I hope they were ok. I suddenly saw my DDD go off and it was Satan, “I hope you didn’t miss me too much my Mei, I am arriving shortly, wait for me.” He send a sticker of a chibi devil blowing a kiss. “I am really glad you were able to see us again Sang, it has been such a long time.” Hung Ra said as she hugged me tightly. I felt really happy and a great sense of peace walking down the pier with grandmother. As we were walking. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me, and pick me up and spin me around. “My Mei, Here you are I hope you didn’t miss me too much.” Satan said as he nuzzled me, I giggled, “Darling, what has gotten into you.” I said as I giggled, “I hope grandfather wasn’t giving you too much trouble.” 

"Far from it, he was only showing me more reasons to love you" I held her close and whispered in her ear. "I will devote everything I am to making you happy. You are everything I could have hoped for and so much more! I love you with all my essence Mei.” She blushed. “Satan....” She began as she looked at me with gleaming eyes, “Kiss me....” she said softly. "Gladly. " I put my lips to hers and in all honesty, I swore I saw fireworks. This woman is my everything.

“Hey! Guys look up there in the sky!” So Young said, We broke our kiss and looked up, gorgeous pink fireworks were filling the sky, and a parade came trailing through the pier with everything marked pink like the mochi. “Wow! I never thought I would ever see this again.” My eyes lit up and I had to get pictures, I took out my new camera Satan got me and snapped as many as I could. “Hey Satan, Mei stand over there let me get a picture of you guys under the fireworks. I blushed and we stood over where grandfather said, “Ready, Hana, Tul, Set!” He said, suddenly Satan dipped me and gave me the deepest most romantic kiss I have ever felt from him. I heard the fireworks in my head and the background. This was such a good idea to do. “Aww Mei, you just get a copy of that so I can put it on our wall!” Hung Ra said with glee. “Of course grandmother!” I replied, Satan put his arm around me and held me close. I don’t know what has gotten into him but it felt amazing.

»————-Time Passes————-«

After a while the festival came to an end. Who would have thought our vacation would have been as magical as this. Grandmother and Grandfather gave us some mochi that they made and some rose petals tea to take back and we made our way back to the Devildom, to finish our wonderful night. 

Wow, so much transpired in one night. I don’t think I can remember the last time I had fun like that. Even though I was distracted I still couldn’t maintain my desires for Satan. I took a shower and tried to get settled in, but when I came out of the shower I was sweating like I just showered and I couldn’t help myself at my desires. I felt my arousal spike and I was afraid that Satan would think I am weird or something. I am pretty sure I started getting so wet I was dripping. What the hell is going on? I have never had this much trouble with my hunger before. “My Mei, are you ok?” Satan asked?

She looked at me with insatiable eyes and I could feel an instant need to fulfill her needs. I pulled her closer, she was sweating! I reached down and touched her secret place and she was sopping wet. I felt my heart rate quicken and my member was quickly erect. I leaned into her ear and I didn't bother to hide the lust in my voice. "What do you desire my love?" I pressed myself against her and she groaned so sexily. 

I was panting, “Darling, I have no idea what is going on, but these desires I have for you will not go away, normally I can handle my lust. I want you, and I can’t keep myself from craving you anymore.” I said as I kissed him passionately.

It was like she flipped a switch by saying those words. I lifted her and she put her legs around my waist. I gripped her thighs tightly as I explored her mouth. We fell onto the bed both ready and both insatiable for each other.

I had no control anymore. I am starting to think it’s our dragon's mating season. This was crazy to me. I didn’t hesitate I literally ripped his shirt off of him and quickly undid his pants. Normally I don’t hunger like that. But I could tell he was having the same issue as me. Without warning I felt him plunge himself into me, I was soaked it slid in without effort. He kissed me so passionately, and his motions were so intoxicating, we have had a lot of amazing experiences but this one, this one was passioned filled, even the noises I made were different, I felt we both changed already, his body was so in sync with mine, it’s like we were one.

Every stroke was mesmerizing, every sound was intoxicating, her body and mine became one with each other, and I never want to separate myself from her. This is my soulmate, my love, and my wife; I finally understood why she loved me and her so passionately, why we fought for each other so fiercely! She loved me long ago when we were both very different people. and now... as I was reaching my high, my flame burned strong and bright and my spirit felt merged with hers. "M..mei, i... I...I love you..y..y.ahhh...you are my everything." 

I let out a sexy moan, as my body tensed and quivered. I gently pushed him to his back and continued on top. “Oh S-Satan I-I love you s-so much mmmm, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.” I continued, I felt our bodies tense, we were coming to our peaking point, “I can feel every part of you in a way I haven’t before.”

"Mei I'm about to come!" This one was going to be so intense! I gripped her hips frantically, moving her up and down more quickly. "Come with me Mei....I...I can't hold back anymore!” I yelled, 

He was bouncing me so fast, I was going to come, and it was going to be strong too. “Ahh....S-Satan, I-I’m cominnnngggg.....kaa....” I let out such a loud scream, and I felt my wings expand, I could feel him erupt so strongly inside me. I fell back panting, wow......oh wow....that is by the far the best experience I have gotten from him.

I was panting so hard...but I felt so free! "Mei..." I didn't have words for what I felt. How do I tell her that she is my whole world? That she is the reason my heart shines bright? That she has freed me from myself in so many ways that I would never be able to repay my debt to her if I lived for another million years? "Mei....thank you.." 

I was still panting, “For what my love, I should be thanking you if anything.” I replied I couldn’t move, wow that was phenomenal. I tried to reach for his hand, and when I grabbed it I held it tight. 

I would never be able to repay her, I owed her everything...and she held my hand like it were nothing. All I could do was cry and hold her tight. "Thank you for entering my life.." 

I giggled, and rolled over to him and kissed his cheek. “Darling I would have come even if you didn’t want me,” I said He kissed me sweetly, he was crying, I wasn’t sure why, but it didn’t matter I was so happy and never experienced this happiness last time I did is when I was a child staying with grandfather and grandmother and a handsome boy played with me at night when I was supposed to be sleeping. I kissed his forehead and he held me tight and we finally drifted off to sleep.

»————-Time Passes————-«

My songbird hasn't risen from bed in a while. It was as though she were so exhausted she couldn't even lift her head. Sanchul and our dragons lay by her side and that only heightened my worries. I went to her bedside to give her something to drink as she hadn't been up for a long while. When I got closer to her I noticed she was sweating!! This alarmed me, she must have a horrible fever; how sick could she be?! What if she dies?! "Mei...I'm going to get you help, please be okay!" I called Qetty quickly and asked her to come over. She came pretty quickly to my relief. "Thank you for being here, I think she's ill, she won't get out of bed. And she's sweating from fever." I began, "Oh dear... has she been anywhere different recently? Been in contact with anyone who may be sick?" Qet asked, "No nothing like that." She put her hand on her forehead, and Mei muttered sleepily." Sanchul whined quietly while she went over her; his head still on her stomach. "Excuse me, darling." She moved her hand to Sanchul’s place, she nodded her head and stood and retrieved a potion from her bag. "Well?" I asked impatiently "She's dehydrated, here Ky sweetie." Mei sighed as she drank, dribbling some onto Qetts green skirt. She rose again and put her hands on her hips with a sigh. "I've seen this before; She is going to be exhausted, irritable, nauseous, she'll gain weight and blame you for everything like a madwoman." Qet began, She crossed her arms, looking at me with expressionless light brown eyes. How could she be so nonchalant?! Mei was in danger! "Is there a cure?!" "None I would suggest, my only offer for support is to prepare yourself.” "Prepare myself?! For what, you aren't telling me anything! You can't look at me and say that when she's in such a condition! If this is true then.... my life is over.” I was so mad and afraid but I was more stricken by her indifference to her illness. She was Mei's best friend, how could she? Could my darling die before we had a chance to live together? It wasn't fair! "Wow. I've never seen a new father act like this; I thought only women were this dramatic." I stared at her and she giggled. I miss those mood changing eyes right about now. "You mean....?" I continued, "You're gonna be a daddy!" She sang as she swayed. I ran and gripped her in a bear hug. Screaming with joy. "I'm still mad at you!" I scolded as I put her down. She only giggled. "I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this! You would do the same!" She covered her mouth as she laughed and I noticed a very nice ring on her finger. “Qetty….” I began as I gave her a scolding look, she smiled and giggled deviously, 

I woke up to what sounded like Satan and Qett talking or cheering or something. “Ugh...my head. Did I drink too much again?” I said as I set up to find Satan and Qett talking and Satan with the biggest smile on his face. “Qetty what are you doing here?” I asked as I got up from the bed and walked over to hug her.

I turned with a smile so big my face hurt as I wrapped my arms around my love."Guess who is about to be a father?" I said cheerfully,

“Hmm?” I asked confused, then when I released her from my hug I looked down, and saw my stomach was swollen. “What? Is that why I have felt like I have been hit by a truck! Satan and I are pregnant?” I asked excitedly, 

"Well...you are, he just put it there." She said as she crossed her arms. "You're being quite quippy Qett, is Levi neglecting you? Need me to call him in?" I asked, "What? No...I..oh” she blushed. "Haha, now that's the Qetty I know!" I turned back to Mei and kissed her tenderly. "Our family is getting bigger, we are finally going to have a child." I leaned closer into her ear to whisper, "And I think you will need a bridesmaid dress." She looked confused and I nodded to Qett with a smile, 

I looked down at Qetty’s hand to see a gorgeous rock on her finger. “Qetty....” I said as I lifted her left hand, “Were you going to you know to tell me? Your best friend????? I shoulda been the first to know our darling Levi proposed to you!”

"Oh! W..well...it was kinda sudden I couldn't tell you at the time it happened..." my face turned so red! Ugh, I was trying to be more assertive and speak my mind but those two always get me. Satan's smirk only made it worse, "You see that darling what kind of friendship could this be if she couldn't tell you that she was proposed to? For shame, thinking of yourself!" Satan scolded, "That isn't true!" "Oh no we get it, you have Levi so we are null and void to you. That's ok we were Only the ones who introduced you two." He continued, "Satan stop it I'm sorry!!" He hugged Mei close, letting her hair as though to console her. "Mei and I will get by....somehow, have fun at your wedding alone." "We were having sex when he proposed last night alright?!!!" He leaned back with a smile. "I know." "I hate you." I sneered as he stuck his tongue out at me. I guess we were even now. “By the way, I don’t care if you were having sex or not I should have had my DDD blown up after he went to sleep,” Kyung said, I blushed, even pregnant she is still no filter.

I giggled, “Is Levi back at your house now? I’m surprised he didn’t come with you since you two never leave each other’s side. "He's sleeping still when Satan called I simply rushed over, I didn't want to worry him. He will be so excited to hear he'll be an uncle!" She clapped her hands with joy. And turned to leave. "Wait where are you going?" I asked, "I'm going to get him. By the way, I felt two other energies inside, it looks like someone's having twins!" She jumped again as she shut the door and ran down the hallway. 

Everything is coming together! I cannot wait until I have one of my adorable otaku's babies of my own! Maybe I should lace his breakfast ...no...best not ruin the surprise hehe. 

Satan looked over to me with such hopeful eyes. And placed his hands on my stomach, then bent down to kiss it. “I hope it’s a girl and boy twin darling, then all we would need is for you to be a ruler of one of the regions then your dream would have come true.” I said, 

I looked to my love, one hand on her face and the other on our children. "My songbird...my dream already has come true."

I smiled and kissed him sweetly. “Come, let's get you checked out with a doctor so we know what we are having and when we are due. I can’t wait to tell my brothers about this, they will all be thrilled to hear they are becoming uncles.” Satan said he lead me into the shower to help me get freshened up, this was finally happening, everything I ever set out for finally was coming into my grasp. I fell in love, and I am having kids of my own, and I finally have a family that I feel as if I belong too. Satan is the man of my dreams and I will never regret meeting him or transforming into a demon, an eternity with this demon made every choice I made worth it. I can’t wait till you get here our darling children, you are going to be spoiled with so much love and adoration you won’t know what to do with it all. I love you Satan, my darling avatar of wrath and my angel sent to me long ago. Nothing in this world could ever match the gratitude and love I have for you. 

-End-


End file.
